We Can Be Heroes
by Taisia Kuno
Summary: Close to being a full novel, this is a pre, during and post JP3 story involving the relationship between Alan and Billy. Seriously, we all saw it. AlanBilly THIS IS A LONG STORY Part 1,2 COMPLETE Part 3 Update 120610 ONGOING
1. 1:1

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:1

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part.

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 1**

**Four years after Jurrasic Park**

Ellie wanted children more than she wanted Alan and Alan wanted Ellie more than he wanted children. These two ideals clashed and left Alan alone and Ellie searching for someone who was not Alan. Maybe it was better this way, he found himself repeating in his head during the long digs when Ellie was no longer by his side, that she was now doing what she always wanted and he continued doing what he always had done. And it was not like she had abandoned him completely; coincidently, she still called him frequently and visited him whenever she could. None of his comrades had abandoned him from the island except for Mr. Hammond who no one wanted to contact. Alan had resented the man, loathed him for everything that he did to him and the others but then Hammond, the man himself, was not to be hated for wanting something so innocent. One could never hate John Hammond; only forgive him.

Regrettably, Ian Malcolm found his way into Alan's home more than once and now it became a frequent thing to find this dark, brooding man across Alan once a month to just discuss the ways of life. However, Alan did ask him to check his chaos at the door since he still believed that whole chaos business to be just business and nothing tangible. Once in awhile he did happen to enjoy the man's company but he would never allow Ian's ego to know that since it would cause the man's ability to 'shut up' once in awhile to end. They never spoke of Jurassic Park and those who died on it. They only spoke of those alive now and acted as if they had known them forever: before the island, before the park and before the horror. And they never spoke of Isla Sorna, the island Ian had been duped into visiting only two years after the initial horror. Alan could not believe that the man would return but under the circumstances, love overcame stupidity and he was just saving someone he loved.

Tim and Lex even found time to contact him though not often in person. The last he'd seen of them was at a special gathering thanks to Hammond even if the older man was not there; but lord how they had grown.. From then on they wrote him letters and he kept each of them in a scrap book he had for all sorts of non-fossilized related documents. The letters occurred about once a month from each since Lex was now attending a private high school and Tim was still in his transitional stage of middle school and high school but whenever he received one, he secretly smiled and read it on his way back to the door. When he felt the happiest was when he got a letter more than once a month and he always made sure to write back to the children; answering their questions and always asking more upon them.

Other than that, he had no contact from anyone. Alan found himself too old to date and had always been squeamish on the subject since Ellie's father asked how old he was and bluntly told him that he looked much older. That was four years ago and he was 36 but now he felt older, now being 40; not yet turning 41 since his birthday had not arrived yet. The saddest part of it all was he still felt 30 years old and not nearly 10 years older. But no matter how young he felt it did not make him want to venture out into the dating world any more. And he was too busy anyway... too busy but too alone. He never would let on that he was lonely and that sometimes he would catch himself talking to himself. The first time it happened really scared him since he thought the earliest stages of senility was coming but after a quick doctor's visit and another bill to be paid, he realized himself that he just wanted another voice around to answer his call.

That was what started his teachings again and his more extensive digs out in the field where he would be around people. And that's where he met Billy Brennan for the first time.


	2. 1:2

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:2

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part.

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 2**

"...and I would like to remind each of you to constantly keep with a partner in case anything happens. These lands are unpredictable and it's best to not be alone when the unthinkable happens. Be safe and dig carefully. Don't be disappointed if you find nothing your first day. No one is expecting anything other than your best effort." This was the typical speech of 'You can do it!' he gave to the new dig members he received monthly. All of them seemed so eager even if the sun was beating down on them and they already started to feel the cloth of their clothing stick to them relentlessly.

A truck was pulling up with a plume of dust behind it and he looked from under the rim of his hat to see if it was anyone he happened to know. Alan hated it when anyone visited him at work unless it was Ellie since no one else knew what the hell they were doing. Ian once trampled through and crushed a vertebrate of raptor. Alan still refused to let him live it down. But this was an unknown truck so when it stopped next to the group, he watched it closely. Out from the passenger side came a young man with short curly hair, brown but turning blonde from the bleach of the sun. He grabbed from the bed a bag and a duffle which apparently had all his belongings in it. The group's silent watch made him blush once he joined them and tried to hide but no one would hide him. Alan sighed and looked in his direction with much irritation.

"You missed our opening statement Mr..." said Alan without finding the young man's eyes since he was adverting them. Once the man lifted them, Alan bit the inside of his cheek at how intense his face looked and how his dark blue eyes only added to the intensity.

"Brennan, Dr. Grant. Billy Brennan." he said while wringing the strap of his bag with his clenched hands. Though Alan's better interest was to thrash him one for being late on the first day, he eased since he already could feel that the boy had his reasons.

"The dig opens at 6 a.m before the sun rises and ends at 6 p.m. when the sun sets. If you have a problem, talk to me about it. That's enough everyone. Off with your dig now." said Alan as he stepped off the steps of his trailer and moved over to the last boy standing, embarrassed and ready to run. It wasn't his nature to run off and Alan could see that but when it came to this and from what Alan could see, his future, he was slightly scared.

"Mr. Brennan, I-"

"Dr. Grant, I'm sorry. I had no other way out here other than to hitch. I know I'm a half hour late but please I promise it won't happen again." said Billy quickly, dropping his bags on the ground to relax his shoulders which would soon be getting a bigger workout than carrying some belongings. Alan had guessed correctly and he nodded.

"Understandable. I'll let you go this first day. Where are you staying?"

"Ah... no where yet. I just came here last night. I slept in a hotel. The university says I'm too late to get student housing so I'm looking right now."

Alan squinted his eyes in irritation once again at how universities expect students to be there yet can't even help them in the slightest. An idea stewed in Alan's head and normally he would fight against any idea's he had since those lead to trouble most of the time but he couldn't let a student disrupt his class either. Nor could he leave one homeless in a place unknown to him.

"Alright. Tonight when we finish, come to my trailer and bring your belongings. My home is large and has three empty bedrooms. I can at least save you the money of renting an apartment. I'll talk about it more with you tonight. Since you're late, you will work with me if you don't mind Mr. Brennan. Does that sound reasonable?" said Alan with a bit of a smirk. The boy glanced behind him at the truck that had left minutes ago and sort of wished it had not in case he needed a quick escape. This teacher was being very kind to him and he hoped it wasn't just to demean him. So far, he sensed no pity from Dr. Grant; just more of a convenience.

"Yes sir." He followed Alan quickly and Alan couldn't help looking back over his shoulder at Billy: the boy trudging slowly on after him. The secret was that he did feel bad for the boy but he was not doing anything for pity. If the truth really were to be known, Billy would pity him. He decided to take in this young man for his own reasons. He no longer wanted to be lonely.


	3. 1:3

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:3

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part.

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 3**

"Very good Brennan. See how digging slowly around the fossil will decrease damage? And don't be afraid to blow on anything your brush can't get; you won't blow away the fossil." said Grant as he sat on his haunches and held Billy's hands to show the best way to wipe away the dirt without cracking or hitting the fossil. Billy's first dig proved fruitful; he found a complete set of ribs of a species yet unidentified until they removed the fossils. From what they could guess, it was a mid-size dinosaur they have been finding in this area lately. Nothing large but mostly small quick animals who depended on their small stature for survival. Most likely it was carnivorous but then again, they had just found them and had little time to classify the remains.

Alan had not even began his rounds around the various sites when 6 p.m. rolled around since he was so enamored with the advancement Billy was showing as if he had done this before. The young man assured him that he had not done a thing like this before but had always wanted to. Alan learned a lot about this man from the near 12 hours they had just spent with each other and to his surprise, he had not fallen bored with what he had to say. Billy told of his college career and how he was now a grad student and not just a typical college undergrad like the others around him. He also originated from California in which he surfed, enjoyed many dangerous sports and had left his family behind to continue college. Billy stopped when it came to his family and any other personal topics that could have come up.

Alan did the typical business of writing down who attended the dig, what was found and how long the dig lasted for in his trailer while Billy and the other students cleaned up. Normally he would sleep inside his trailer that moved with the dig but since this dig was close enough to home a good forty five minute drive away given but close enough he found staying there pointless when he could find himself sleeping in his own bed each night. Once he completed his tasks and grabbed the things he wanted from the trailer, he opened the door to see Billy standing outside like a lost lamb uncertain of which way to be lead.

"You can relax Bill. We're no longer in class. Just enjoy your night off alright?" said Alan as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled softly. It was shocking how much more relaxed he felt at the moment and also how open his mind was. He wanted to talk again and discuss things that did not involve chaos or government like he and Ian's conversations had lead on more than one occasion. He and Billy entered his truck for work and drove in silence for about 15 minutes when Alan remembered he was going to discuss the rules.

"My home is pretty comfortable. The room I have in mind for you has a bathroom so you don't need to worry about walking about and feeling uncomfortable. And you're not the first student who had to stay with me. I don't mind really so don't find it as an inconvenience to me. You can ride with me each morning to the dig and ride home until we find a way to get you your own car. Bill?" said Alan when he was certain the young man would have said something by now. He looked over when the road was safe enough to leave to see why Billy had remained quiet. Billy had his head rested against the window and his arms covered his chest as he shivered from sleep. Anyone could tell he had been bussing it and hitching from California for days and now he was finally able to sleep comfortably. Reaching behind him, Alan found one of his cleaner jackets and rested it over the boy so he would stop shivering. Once that was done, he turned on the heat as well even if he was about ready to explode in flames himself.

The ride seemed much quicker than it ever had before and the road was clear without other cars blocking the way. Since night had fallen, the badlands cooled and became more bearable. And the stars were clear and everything seemed peaceful. Alan's mind was clear for once with no thoughts of the island or even of his own profession, just on going home and grabbing something to eat. He pulled his truck into the drive and shut the engine off. Billy had not awoken from his slumber and Alan was reluctant to wake him since he seemed so relaxed but bed and food called so he could not let him stay in the truck.

"Bill... Bill wake up. We're here." said Alan with a few tugs on the boy's shoulders. He stirred slowly and looked out at the window at Alan's home which looked glamorous to him and his sleepy eyes. Stretching, he opened his door and started out with Alan in front of him. His bags seemed much heavier with sleep and the day's wear on him but once inside the weight lifted.

"Would you like something to eat? I know I could stand for a sandwich and a beer. Do you want a drink too? By the way, how old are you?" said Alan as he rummaged through the kitchen once he reached that area. Billy sat his things down and took to a stool at the marble island in the middle of the kitchen when Alan motioned for him to sit. He then placed a beer in front of the young man who popped the top and smelled the decent fragrance.

"Thanks a ton. And I'm 26." Billy said after a drink. Alan was quickly whipping up something that was beginning to look rather delectable in both of their opinions. The older man had no culinary skills whatsoever except for the art of 'whipping up something in a hurry' but for that he believed he did fairly well with. They were just some basic salami, ham and turkey sandwiches with hints here and there of lettuce and tomato with mayonnaise smeared on slightly. He was actually surprised his refrigerator had that much in it since the last time he shopped seemed like months ago. Now that he had a guest in his home, he probably thought it would be a good idea to pick up some things so he didn't appear to be a complete slob.

"Here." said Alan as he handed him the first and best sandwich which Billy dug into like it had been his first meal in several days which Alan guessed that it probably was. And though Billy ate it and it was finished by the time Alan was able to sit down with his own meal, the young man didn't hesitate to say 'thank you' many times over. Alan lifted his hand and waved off the thanks and just drank the remainder of his beer when his sandwich was finished. And for dessert, Alan found some cookies Ellie had made and brought over less than a week ago. Testing one to make sure they weren't stale or poisoned, he nodded in approval and sat the porcelain plate with the confections in the middle of the island so he and Billy could share.

"Dr. Grant... please don't go out of your way for me. I mean I'm just here until I can find my own place. I'll pay you back for the food and everything I-"

"Stop. First off, my name is Alan. Class is not in session last I checked and that means you don't have to call me Dr. Grant."

"I was just being respectfu-"

"Secondly, I-I don't mind you staying here as long as you want. You're not a problem to me and if I may be so blunt to say, it's nice to have someone around to talk to again. Back before Isla Nublar I used to have students stay who needed a place to stay. You're not the first, as I said. I once had four students stay here and we car pooled. Saved on gas for all of us. Now I just don't see much point since hardly any of them are actually interested in what they do." said Alan sadly, remembering again how Ellie always seemed entertained by what they discovered in the million year old dust. Internally he hoped that maybe he'd find another protégé like Ellie but it had always felt doubtful. Then again, he didn't want another assistant if it meant falling for so hard that he could never lift himself up again from it.

"I really do like this field. Have ever since I was a kid. I remember one Christmas my mom and dad went crazy finding this one stupid dinosaur bone kit that I wanted since every kid on the block wanted one as well. I still have those models back home." said Billy with a chuckle. He rolled the empty bottle around on the counter as the tabs of the butt of the bottle made a clinking noise each time they hit the marble. Alan just chuckled at how familiar that seemed from when he was a young man himself which seemed so long ago.

"It's good to hear something like that again. Most of the students attending think that all they need to do is dust and dig and it's an easy grade." Alan sat with his fingers met one on one against each other as he sat in front of the young grad student.

"You probably hear this from all the students but you're part of the reason why I wanted to become a palaeontologist. Actually... a later part... but a part. I read your first book at the start of college then read your second the moment it came out." said Billy as he removed his overcoat to show only a sweaty black shirt the seriously needed to be washed. Not only did Alan notice the 'We can be heroes' design over the front of his chest but he noticed the chest itself; toned and muscular from activity and not work outs. He could tell the difference from the football kids who arrived on his dig sites and those who enjoyed life as recreation. Alan tried not to stare.

"Which did you like more?" asked Alan with little curiosity; knowing which he would probably say.

"The second one." This was truly a surprise. Nearly everyone who is posed with this question instinctively says the first one since that was when he 'still liked dinosaurs'.

"Why?"

"I guess I always wanted to meet you after reading that book just to say that you're wrong." said Billy although he did think it rather stupid to mention since it could cause a fight and this man was being nice enough to let him sleep in his home like he was. The older man coughed in his chest a little and raised an eyebrow at the clearly uninformed young man.

"You never saw that island. Never felt the breath of a tyrannosaur burn your neck or stare a raptor dead-on knowing you would soon be dead. You never saw someone be ripped in half." said Alan as he stood and searched for something on a counter but knew there was nothing there. He did this only to hide the feared expression on his face from the young boy who had once idolized him it seemed.

"True. And I never would want to. But you can't hate something that had no right to be here anyway. They were brought back and did only what they were supposed to do; what they had done for millions of years before we were a thought. Think of it this way: would you have ever seen a raptor? A tyrannosaur? Never. You were privileged to see those animals even if they did only what they could. And I'm sorry it turned so awful but they had no control. They were just beasts, just like a lion attacking after it starved too long. Billy finally realized here that he had been talking to the back of Alan's head and his attacks on the man's ideas were terrible Forgive me Dr. Grant I never meant to be rude." he said while standing; preparing himself for being quickly evicted. Alan was quick for an older man and Billy discovered this when he moved from the counter to the other side of the marble island to stop Billy from grabbing his bags.

"You're right. I have no right to hate them; they were just doing what their instinct told them to. But I suppose fear has that effect on you. People fear spiders even if the spider goes out of its way to avoid you. People fear not waking at all and dying so therefore they kill themselves before they could ever know that experience. Yet it still happens though those are things you should never fear. But we do anyway. After seeing those... beasts tear up someone and hunt me like prey, I suppose a little fear might be expected." said Alan with a bit of a yawn toward the end of his speech. This topic was never tread upon carefully enough but discussing it with Billy felt different. It wasn't another reporter or one of his fellow survivors who never looked at the intelligent parts of what happened but only the horror but rather someone who seemed much like himself when he was younger and 'still liked dinosaurs'.

"Tou Che Dr. Grant." said Billy seriously, adding his own yawn to the mix. Both men were exhausted and direly wanted a shower each and then to jump into bed for a well deserved sleep. Alan helped himself to Billy's bags and lead the boy up the only flight of stairs he owned which didn't say much since he only had a small two story house that he rarely used and often rented out. But from time to time he did live there.

"Bill please, call me Alan. Dr. Grant will grow tiresome on us." said Alan as he opened the spare room's door with his foot. Billy scratched his neck cautiously and followed Alan.

"Then Alan... would you mind calling me Billy? Bill makes me sound so old."

"Heh. How do you think Dr. Grant makes me feel?"

"Well you are ancient." chuckled Billy as he started unzipping his bags and placing items here and there. Alan did not leave but only helped the young man feel more at home and more situated.

"Now there, my little hero, I would tread carefully on who you call ancient. I'm not the one wearing a David Bowie shirt." The older man noticed how Billy had a few books and all were wrinkled and bent since it showed he clearly loved them enough to read them more than once. His books were most thrashed and he was genuinely complemented. Billy began to remove his clothing; shoes and socks then unbuckling his jeans when Alan felt compelled to turn around and not watch. Instead he began looking at the patterns on his flannel shirt which was loosely buttoned from the dig and he had forgotten to wear an undershirt this time around.

"Don't diss Bowie, Alan. He'll come and haunt you one day, if he ever chooses to die." Billy touched Alan's shoulder when he held a towel around his waist and clearly this towel had be the only one he managed to steal from home. It was ripped and holey with few drying threads left on its plane. After a brief tutorial on how to work this shower, Alan said goodnight to his new student that he had only known for half a day and never felt so awake and so energetic than he ever had before.

Once in his own room, Alan made his typical overview of what he needed to do before bathing and sleeping which included locking down his home, checking phone messages (if any) and prepare his notes and whatnots for the next dig. But the red mark on his calendar said something and as he squinted to read it, his eyes rolled and he remembered. Tomorrow was the third Tuesday of the month. That was an Ian day which meant class ended at 1 p.m. instead of 6. There were no classes on Thursday or Fridays and he had wished Ian would have chosen one of those days as 'get together' days but he had his own classes to teach and unlike him, he could not set the schedule.

Alan enjoyed his shower greatly and stayed an extra ten minutes just to enjoy the sprays of hot water over his aching body. The one disadvantage of being older was the obvious aches and pains as well as the extra skin he never thought he had. His neck mostly which irritated him since he had always thought his neck was demanding and powerful. But it was not yet noticeable to others; just himself and he tended to tie a scarf around that area anyway. Other than that, the rest of his body was fit and fine except for the small belly he had acquired from drinking a little too much beer here and there and his sudden sweet tooth after gaining a certain age. He was unsure if it was just a myth or a type of mass psychosis for that when people reach the age of 40, they begin to crave ice cream of any sort. He was no different.

Once washed thoroughly and relaxed, Alan dried and dressed modestly but scantily so he could be comfortable that night. Checking quickly at his alarm clock which read 8:43 p.m., he set it for 4:30 a.m. and hoped Billy would not be upset at such an early wake. Inside the comfort of his covers and pillows he thought about the boy he had taken in. It was not difficult for his mind to think about him since it had dominated his thoughts since he first met him but he tired not to look more into it than just seeing a gifted student willing to become so much more. He had learned a lot about him yet gave little of himself in return but that's how Alan was. Information about himself was ever willingly given unless he felt that his death was impending as it was on Isla Nublar. Now, he thought, you had to pry it out of him with a crowbar.

A yawn or two more and the click of his radio since he found it hard to sleep without some sort of music or noise, Alan chuckled when he heard 'Changes' being played and fell asleep rather happily in the red sheets and warm comfort of home.


	4. 1:4

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:4

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part.

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 4**

He didn't dream that night but woke refreshed and ready for the day ahead, even if it meant about four to five hours with Ian. Then again, the man didn't bother him THAT badly; he was just still young and fairly obnoxious and if anyone had known Alan in his younger days, they could easily say the same about him. Though, he didn't let anyone know that about him without it costing a dear price. Standing from his bed, he searched about for something to wear from his wardrobe and decided it would be a decent idea to take a part of his half day in doing the wash. Billy seemed in need of it and possibly some new clothes as well.

Alan found his way down the stairs and found that there was something unfamiliar coming from his kitchen; the odor of something decent cooking and the sound of some light singing. Knowing again that he was no longer alone in his home, he chuckled as he found Billy sashaying himself through the kitchen with a set of headphones over his ears and either country music or Bowie playing loudly. He assumed it was some country since the lyrics were unknown to him and he rarely listened to country music as it was. The whole taboo of being a rough neck playing in the dirt with his rusty truck was not becoming of an intellectual man like that. He stuck to rock if he really felt in the mood for music.

"And I don't want to say goodbye. Let the stars shine through..." sang the young man who was not disturbed by Alan's suppressed laughter. The older man was already surprised that his young student was cooking breakfast and seemed so elegant in the kitchen. Alan looked into the skillet he had in his hand and saw that pancakes were going to be there breakfast which surprised him since he was pretty astounded over the fact that he had anything to even make pancakes with. He remained quiet to see how long he could stand without Billy noticing him and his watchful eye.

"And I don't want to say goodbye. All I want to do is live with you..." Billy sang and removed his headphones when the song seemed over. He turned out of instinct when he felt someone watching and turned red when Alan stood there and clapped gently.

"Bravo. Not just for the music but for the delicious breakfast that I'm assuming was made for both of us since no one can eat that many pancakes." said Alan as he sat and helped himself to one of the many stacks that Billy seemed to have been making that morning. Billy shook his head and laughed then sat himself down beside Alan as he also laid two cups in front of them. Alan was hoping for coffee bu found milk instead.

"I thought I could do something at least. I cook mean pancakes."

"How long have you been awake for?"

"Since 4. I'm used to waking up early like this. Plus I was hungry. Hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and that sandwich and thought we could eat before we started. Will we be in the same site as yesterday?"

"I'm thinking so. Working with me again?" said Alan with his last bite finished. He thought for a moment and realized he hadn't really eaten decently yesterday either except for that sandwich last night. Never once could he remember ever inhaling food as quick as these pancakes and to be honest, he didn't even like pancakes all that much. Too childish for him but these were utterly delicious and very filling.

"Probably. I want to work with someone competent. And you didn't seem to be bothered by me yesterday."

"That I wasn't. Alan looks up to the clock above his sink and stands We should head out. I want to stop at a Starbucks on the way and get some coffee."

The two men stood and left the house and each proved to be delightful company to one another on the journey back to the dig. Starbucks gave them coffee enough to keep awake for a few more hours but somehow they seemed to feed more off one another's energy than the hot drink. By the time they arrived at the dig, they had the radio blasting and everyone there looked at them with a strange glance. Dr. Grant was never happy in the morning let alone cheerful enough to seem human. As the two found their places at the dig, a senior student asked if everything was alright with Dr. Grant and he smirked that knowing smirk he showed to few people.

"Everything is just fine." He began with his work with Billy close to his side.

The day finished quickly and Alan congratulated the working kids with being able to leave thirty minutes early while those who slacked off noticeably had to clean up after them. He was harsh to those who needed the swift kick in the ass to get themselves going but he was good to those who deserved it. Billy had astonished him again although he scared him to death as well. The sun was so high in the sky, it weighed so much upon their backs, and in the shade it was most likely over 100 degrees, but Billy worked on without a complaint. He had found what remained of a triceratops skull in the middle of a group of raptor bones which showed clearly a predator and prey moment. It was further proof that raptors hunted in tight packs and could take down just about anything as a group.

Billy worked on the skull until it was practically uncovered but at noon he dropped his tool and it clanged against another set which startled Alan and the other students from the sudden metallic noises. The boy closed his eyes and swayed to the side until he hit the dusty ground with a thud. As fast as his body could move him, Alan was there on the boy, fanning him off with his own hat and trying to bring him to. And Billy did wake after a small smack against his chin. He searched around with red eyes and gasped out for breath. Heat stroke and dehydration. The only option was to get him inside the trailer which was the only place with shade and maybe some still cold water.

"Come on hero. Can you stand?" said Alan as a group began forming behind him. If Billy had known, he would have been embarrassed to see so many people surrounding him but he barely was with it enough to close his eyes. Alan sighed and covered his face with his own shadow as the boy came into his arms and he carefully moved him forward. Billy's feet were still touching the ground but the majority of his upper body was being held by Alan. Though his behavior was not strange since he tended to all those who found heat stroke when there, it seemed strange for him to carry a man like Billy (his size being nearly exact to Alan's) so gently. The two disappeared into the trailer which made everyone officially able to leave the site for the day, with or without Alan's officially permission.

"Billy you're ok. Drink this." said Alan as he held the cup of water close to Billy's mouth. The youth took it in his hand and drank it down. When Alan said that, the first part was more of convincing himself that he was alright more than telling the boy something he already knew. Once the water was gone, Billy sat up and shivered a little since the sweat on his clothes had finally cooled. He felt so stupid for neglecting himself like that and making Alan stop the dig early just to deal with his stupidity.

"Alan I'm sorry. I just shaved off an hour of work we could have been doing."

"Forget it. The important thing is that you're alright. I could not afford to be sued if you weren't." said Alan in his twisted sick humor he had once in awhile when it came to the grand scheme of things. He may have sounded uncaring like this but to those who knew him, it showed how much he really did care. Billy laughed and rubbed the back of his burned neck. He looked up into Alan's blue eyes and the older man, dependent on his left side leaning against the jamb of the doorway to the trailer, stared back at Billy's own set of blue.

"You always this good to your students?" asked Billy with something hidden in his eyes; something Alan would learn much later after working with him for two years. For now, it was an interesting intrigue that he kept watching as the young man stood up and walk toward him; then taking his place on the right side of the jamb beside Alan. They turned to watch the closing up excavation and the place become deserted again. Those who saw the two standing together saw the beginning of the commonality which would soon be of Dr. Grant and Billy. They hadn't known it at the time that soon it would be impossible to separate the two for more than an hour or two. It made some of the older members of the dig quite interested and pleased that he might finally have the assistant he had always wanted but that was still to come with time.

"I do when my ass could be on the line. C'mon. Do you really think I would be heartless?"said Alan as the two headed to his truck after locking the trailer. The older man insisted that Billy drank at least two more glasses to keep himself hydrated during the ride home and even plopped his hat on the boy's head to deter at least some of the sun's rays. Under the brim of the hat, Alan could not see Billy's apparent blush but he could see how the young man's fingers admired the old, dusty thing that was barely held together with stitching as he ran them over the brim and onto the strap wrapped around the fedora.

Alan's busy work and Billy's faint made him forget momentarily about Ian's arrival to his home in nearly an hour. Somehow his mind thought about how chaotic things could have gotten for both him and the dig if Billy hadn't woken so quickly from his quick sun stroke which is what made him remember about Ian. Chaos and Ian always had a way of becoming bedfellows in the same idea or thought.

"Did you see the trike before I fell? Did you see how big it was? It wasn't an adult yet but it seemed so huge. Probably was sick or strayed from its herd and the raptors got it. Found some large slashes on the skull which would indicate the raptors did attack it before they all died. I want to try and find out tomorrow if the trike had been dead awhile and they were just picking at it or if it was fresh. It would be interesting to find out if raptors were strict killers or they were scavengers sometimes." said Billy while he fumbled with Alan's hat. The older man felt so naked without it on but in a way, it made Billy's face handsome and that was enough of a payment for not wearing it for a bit.

"I saw it. From what I know of raptors, they're pack hunters and I find it hard to believe they're scavengers unless they are starving. Although, one idea could be that they hoard large masses of food to eat at their leisure during dryer periods. Some large cats do that with their kill and I wouldn't be surprised if raptors did not do the same. I'm so pleased with your discovery. It's quite a find. We had a suspicion there was something under those raptors but we never could imagine it would be so huge as a trike." Alan watched Billy sit back with a satisfied smile on his face. He seemed to be the type of young man who needed praise to function and without the pat on the back, he would fail.

"What if we found a nest near by? Maybe they lead the prey to their young. It would definitely show nurturing toward their offspring." Billy had rolled his window down and had smiled wide since Alan's first complement. Nothing could have ruined his moment.

"We'll search more tomorrow. Alan turned on the road and headed for the last stretch until home Have you ever heard of Ian Malcolm?" Alan raised an eyebrow in Billy's direction as he rubbed his kneecap through the khakis he wore. Billy looked at him and nodded.

"Yup. Mr. Chaos. Never liked his books although I never understood them." Alan couldn't help but laugh fully.

"Really?"

"I got lost after chapter one. Or fuck, after the introduction! One of his books started out with a math problem. Lost me after that."

"He's coming to my home this afternoon."

"I'll pretend I read them and was thoroughly changed by them." As the two pulled into the drive, it was not surprising to Alan to see a black car parked and the tall man waiting impatiently, also in black. Alan had noticed that each time he saw Ian that the man did not believe in color and only in the shade of black; he never wore any color except for black. Once there was a sweater he had that was a dark blue but that was soon removed to show a black t-shirt underneath. The older man got out of the car and Billy seemed hesitant to move.

"Y-you know Alan, when we make these little play dates, you're supposed to jump out the window AFTER I annoy you. I haven't even had the chance." Ian chuckled and took the man's arm to pull him into a hug. Even though they had seen each other monthly, it still felt long and in between. Ian would fly from California to whatever dig site Alan was at; this one being in Montana. Alan's home was in Montana but he moved around a lot and never was in it often. But when he was, Ian was usually there.

"Hey Ian. How was the flight?" Alan got out of Ian's bear hug and turned to see if Billy had gotten out of the truck yet. He had but was hiding near it so Alan would not get the idea of introducing him to yet another Park survivor and author.

"Terrible as flights go. Couldn't sleep, had a four year old kick my seat and the guy next to me fell asleep on my arm. Tried to read and the movie was annoying. I would have actually ah have been happy if the flight crashed." Ian said as he scratched the back of his short hair. Alan laughed since this was how Ian was and would always be. Billy had managed to hide behind Alan now with a bit of shyness. Of course later, any shy feelings Billy owned would die but for now, being surrounded by two top selling authors and PhD's was very frightening.

"Who's that hiding behind you like I'm going to bite him?"

"Ian, this is a student of mine; Billy Brennan. He's staying with me since he doesn't have student housing at the college. He's working on the dig." said Alan, pushing Billy a little ways so he was standing beside him instead of behind him. Billy offered his hand which Ian took quickly. It seemed Billy just needed an introduction in order to become comfortable with others since he warmed up to Ian quickly.

"Pleased to meet you. I... tried to read your books but... damn. I don't think my IQ qualifies!" laughed Billy openly and honestly. The oldest man of the group smiled at Billy with a smile that made Ian's eye catch and wonder. He would need to talk to Alan about that little smile of his.

"I don't even understand half the shit I wrote! But it's nice to know someone is honest enough to say it. The group moved into Alan's home and toward the balcony which showed a backyard. Billy followed close to Alan since he didn't know where any of this was and he'd feel silly taking the lead when this was his first time seeing the rest of the house. Where did you live?" said Ian when they sat alone, just he and Billy, when Alan went to his fridge to grab some refreshments. He was relieved to find refreshments of some sort still there.

"I lived in California for a while since I was going to UCLA. Before that, I lived in Washington."

"DC?"

"No, state. Near Seattle. Lived there until I was 18 and moved out once UCLA accepted me." Alan returned and handed each man a beer and informed them that pizza would soon be on its way. Billy was pleased at the thought of a lunch like pizza while Ian just shrugged. Another point in Alan's peculiar behavior; Alan was not one for pizza since he usually hated greasy foods but clearly it was for the best interest of Billy. Ian was beginning to feel slightly jealous when all this attention was being paid to the young man instead of himself.

"Washington state though? I was there once for a conference and it seemed... really boring to me." Ian mused with Billy sipping his beer. Alan just sat silently, relaxing in the sun from under the canopy of the table's umbrella. He was getting annoyed with Ian's little smug looks in his direction as if the dark man knew something he didn't. Coming from Ian, that could be dangerous.

"Washington is awesome. I miss it a lot. Where I lived, there were mountains in your backyard and ocean in your front. One time, me and some friends drove up to a place called Hurricane Ridge and snow boarded. Heh, I was so stupid, I decided to go on a unmarked trail just because of this amazing hill. Started down and crashed. Broke my leg and probably knocked a few vertebrate out of alignment. I was lost for about two hours. Nearly died from hypothermia. A park ranger saved my ass." Ian and Alan both winced at his story which made him laugh. He assured them it wasn't so bad and that he had done much more frightening feats than that and his snow boarding incident was not that impressive.

"I don't think I want to dare ask what else you've done, hero. Hearing about it is enough for me." Alan said through the lip of his bottle. The conversation stopped for some odd minutes until there was a knock at the door. Alan asked Billy to get it after giving him some funding for the food. Ian knew he had precious little time to harass Alan without the boy there so as soon as Billy's shoes were no longer heard, he looked at Alan and began the investigation.

"Ok so aside from your lie, why did you take him in?" Ian begin with a famous stupid grin he had been known for when he KNEW he was right and someone was hiding something.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Alan. I'm not stupid nor blind. You brought that cutie into your home for some reason and I know it's not just to help him out. I saw how you watched him. I mean you called him Hero? Is that a nickname or something? And pizza? Alan, that's just screaming that there's something up with you."

"Did you call him a cutie?" said Alan who probably hadn't heard anything after that statement. His eyes were widened with shock at Ian after what he said about Billy. Ian shook his head and used his hands to convey how important his obvious message was.

"Alan! Don't call me a liar on this! Just be honest with me; why did you bring Billy in?" Ian was so serious at the moment that all of his childish antics and appearances disappeared into the more adult-like phase. Alan just shook his head and, with his hands folding in front of his face, he looked into Ian's eyes.

"You know me too well. There is an ulterior motive to this all. But it's not what you're thinking. At this moment, Billy returned with the pizza boxes in his hand and he stopped in the doorway before Alan had finished talking. Ian saw him standing there but gave no sign of seeing him. He thought the youth should hear some of this. My reasons for having him are stupid. I'm lonely alright? Ellie has her family, you have your life and all I have left of mine are bones under dust. That will last for only so much longer. I'm getting too old to be sitting outside playing in the dirt. And so what if I'm a little lonely? You make it sound like I've never taken in kids before when they work on digs." Alan hated pouring himself out in any way to anyone let alone Ian but he didn't like the boisterous accusations against his character either. Sure, it wasn't a lie that the same sex had attracted him on occasions; Ian even being one of them at a very awkward time of his life which he classified as his mid-life crisis, but after that he had decided it was just something strange he felt at the time and nothing further would come of it. At least in Ian's case. That man was... not dating material. He was hardly friend material let alone someone Alan would want to get intimate with to any stretch of the imagination. It did not stop him from finding certain males attractive; that was something he could not stop even if he wanted to.

"You hate kids as much as I do." Ian's final attempt to state his case. Alan waved him off and stood for another beer.

"Billy's not a kid. He's an adult just as much as we are. He reminds me a lot of myself and that's why I can deal with him. Plus... he's really good company." The older man finished his sentence and turned toward the door where he met with Billy's eyes which quickly shifted as he moved past Alan to set the lunch on the table. How much he had heard Alan would never know since he could never gain the courage to ask him later and Billy would never have the strength to say so until later. All Alan knew was his heart was beating so fast he had to stop by the fridge to calm himself before he even attempted to hold onto the glass bottles.


	5. 1:5

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:5

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 5**

**Three months later.**

The regularity and normality returned to Alan's life so quickly with Billy living in his home that he hardly noticed anything different from before the youth even arrived. Well there were a few changes such as breakfast every morning, finding shirts that Alan wouldn't be caught dead in in the wash and the pleasant company that was always there. It was now drawing near the holiday seasons and that meant the dig was on hiatus for the season. Neither man had much to do except for Alan's new routine of teaching lectures to the university on a daily basis. He never felt bad for leaving Billy home alone nor did he worry either which was strange for him. The last group of students he had live at his home had vandalized his work and stole about a thousand dollars worth of valuables from his home. That was what really had ended his kindness.

But Billy was not home all the time either. He worked part time at an outdoor sporting goods store then was in school the other half of the time. Sometimes he would come home exhausted and Alan had dinner made for him and his laundry and chores done as well. Those nights were the best because the two would sit around watching movies since Alan did not believe in television any longer. The most fondest time Alan remembered of those moments was a night when Billy worked double shifts for a friend and still attended his classes which were very rigorous since it was mid terms week. Studying and that made him so tired that he barely could stay awake during dinner. Alan had brought some movie of little importance to their attention only to not watch it. Billy fell into Alan's arm that was outstretched on the couch's back and his body slept soundly against the older man's form.

Alan took note of everything since he couldn't move with Billy in his arms like that. Billy's hair was brown but it was bleached toward the top from the sunlight. Seeing from the opening of his shirt's neck, Alan saw he had a tribal tattoo of a set of what looked like wings stretching across his shoulder blades. The arm he was using to wrap around Alan's chest had four scars on it ranging from the size of a dime to one long one along his wrist. The young man didn't snore but he made soft noises like he was trying to talk but couldn't make the words. Lastly, Alan returned to his hair with the hand that was on the couch back reaching to feel it. It was soft and smooth but slightly slick with a day's worth of natural additives.

Before long, Alan was also asleep with Billy curled up into his arms. Alan had him held firmly against himself with his arms encasing him protectively since he never felt safe anywhere anymore since Nublar. Their breathing matched at first until Alan slept which caused his breathing to slow. The next day was a Saturday, a blessing to the men for they did not need to hurry to awaken just yet.

First to wake was Billy with a warm sensation on his face since he knew subconsciously that he had fallen asleep on his mentor. Looking up proved his suspicions but he was not in a hurry to leave the comfort. For a second he reached out and touched Alan's face and moved it up to his short hair which he had cut just last week. It was no longer that medium length sandy color hair he had known from the day they met but instead it more resembled his own; short but messy here and there. A typical style for men at all times. There was a little bit of loss at his hair being so short but it did take off about four years to his age. Billy didn't think he needed it but Alan said he wanted a change and that it would be convenient on those hotter days in the desert. The young man stood from off his teacher when Alan started muttering and batted away his prying fingers from his cheek. Billy just laughed softly and began what would be lunch for the two men.

There was a slight disturbance in the perfection of what seemed to be Alan's life now that he was no longer lonely and that took form of Ian and Billy having an uncanny friendship with one another. The two men were like buddies and nearly inseparable except of course, for Billy and Alan themselves. They talked in various ways and Ian always seemed pleased (as well as Billy in return) to see the young man on his monthly visits. Alan never felt left out since Billy was still glued to his hip and refused to be anywhere without him by his side and it was much the same for Billy to Alan. If Billy left somewhere, Alan followed except he masked his reasons for tagging along to be personal and necessary. Ian's confrontations continued about what Billy was to him and Alan stupidly mentioned to the probing Ian about the couch incident not too far back. That sent a smile of deviousness to Ian's face; one that reminded Alan of what the Devil would look like if he smiled at you. It was very disturbing to the paleontologist.

Other than that, things were smooth and incident free for months on. Alan and Billy had become close partners in practically everything that went on from paying small bills to being full accomplices on the digs. When Alan had announced his need for an assistant after his last left on maternity leave, Billy was the first and only candidate who accepted without question. To those working on the dig, they saw the two and could not imagine one without the other close to his side. If Alan was not around, Billy was in charge and his rule was law; anyone who went against his rules was chastised heavily by Alan once the man returned. By the time the two had known each other for 8 months, it was safe to assume they would never be apart.

Summer arrived faster than winter had and with even more fury. The sun was hot and classes were awful to attend in the scorching heat so many students dropped the dig until only a small handful of dedicated ones remained. Billy had found a small group of students to converse with when Alan was busy in his trailer finishing up grades and making important phone calls. The dig's funding was doing much of what the water did during these months; drying up fast with little hope of a new reservoir. He was hoping to get Hammond's associates to give more since he felt they owed him and the other survivors much more than what they had gotten for nearly getting themselves killed. Alan hoped it would work but he was skeptical so they were not his only option.

Billy's attention varied from area to area depending on what was occurring on each site or who was there. He saw Alan toward a site to his west with his fedora perched on his head and a red notebook in the crook of his arm and a pen in his hand jotting down random things. To those around him, Billy was just staring off into the distance like he did sometimes when he was thinking very hard but to his partner in crime and best friend since the start of the dig (aside from Alan and Ian) knew better. Christian put his hand on Billy's head and messed his hair until the other man noticed him.

"Someone's thinking about Dr. Grant again. You look at him like he's Jesus or something." Christian whispered as the two gathered up the tools since it would soon be time to close up the dig for the weekend. No one looked at them oddly but few did since it seemed shocking to see someone beside Billy that was not Alan Grant. Although it was not odd to see Christian with Billy, it was just odd that Alan was not apart of their group. The two kept walking though even if they received some attention.

"Hey Billy where is Dr. Grant?" asked Laura, another student who always did good work but seemed to follow Alan around like a lost puppy. From what Billy knew, Alan didn't mind but he wished he could tell her to find her real passion instead of being awkward at the site. She was the type who always needed the approval of the higher ups in order to function but Alan was the type of teacher who gave criticism, not constant praise when things could be better.

"Oh ah Alan's on Site 3-a with David and Brims." said Billy, pointing his thumb behind him since he and Chris were now moving east. She smiled in thanks and rushed off to find Alan; Billy almost felt bad for doing so but she wouldn't leave him alone and Alan would be easier to make her feel better and have that be it than Billy could have.

"See look at that. People come to you when they can't find Grant and you're the only one on the dig who can call Grant by his first name. He doesn't even let Mrs. Johansson do that." Christian said referring to Alan's secretary who commuted for him from dig to college for various reasons. Billy chuckled when it was freer to talk to Chris and that meant going to a slight incline where there was a rock formation and sitting while the sun began to set. It was true enough; people always seemed to come to Billy as if he were Alan's voice which in a way he was since Alan didn't talk to anyone but him. For the past few months he had been Alan's right hand man and things never change easily. Billy was there to stay and everyone excepted it.

"Do I really look like I'm always thinking about Alan? And please tell me you're the only one who notices." said Billy with his voice soft but gruff. Christian and Billy had more in common then they both would let on sometimes and nearly could be mistaken for brothers. Since both were darkly complected, it was a gentle guess that they were not full Caucasian males. Christian was Hispanic with both parents coming from Mexico while Billy was slightly less noticeable. He was Itallian on his father's side but his mother was from the states so he still could resemble the typical American. Although, he thought now he was most likely more American than anything since his father had quickly adapted to the American lifestyle. That was enough thoughts on his family.

"Yeah it does. But I think I'm the only one who notices. It's 'cause I know you."

Christian led Billy to a deserted area next to a rock formation where they enjoyed the small breeze blowing in from the direction of the sun set. They watched that as well while they were sitting there. Might as well enjoy a good thing while it was occurring instead of missing out on the opportunity.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought Grant was going to kill you for coming late. Lord that was a long time ago." laughed Christian as Billy laid against the flat of the rock with his eyes facing upward to the darkening sky. A smile crept onto Billy's lips since he remembered that day no matter how long ago it seemed and he remembered it perfectly.

"I honestly thought he was going to, too. He's not as big of a tight ass as everyone thinks he is."

"Well it's not like he really lets us know else wise. The only one he really talks to on this site is you. I think the students talk to you more than the teacher." Sometimes that made Billy feel bad that he really was the only one Alan was ever social with and that everyone else acknowledged it. It gave him a sense of 'teacher's pet' feelings which were not true since Alan had ridden his ass just as much as the worst students and sometimes even worse since Alan knew that Billy knew better. But it still bugged him that everyone else knew he was the favorite.

Billy watched the clouds move and pulled the bandana that was around his neck up to his eyes so the sun would stop bothering him. He had wanted a nice pair of sunglasses but Alan said it would be silly to try and work with glasses that would just get filthy and too dark to look through anyway. Of course, Billy went with Alan's word and just went with wearing a hat now and then on the really hot and bright days. Christian sensed his friend was no longer with his conversation so he leaned down against Billy and watched what he was watching thinking it must be good enough to keep him silent. If only he knew that Alan was what was on Billy's mind and not on the atmosphere.

"I think I am the only one who notices the relationship you and Grant have. It's something deeper than mentor and predecessor; borderline friendship like you two would have been friends with or without the dig. Well, then again, it could just be your pathetic attempt at hero worship." laughed Christian who then nudged Billy in the stomach. The other youth responded by softly punching the other in the arm until both were laughing. There was truth in Christian's words over how the two acted around one another. They were hardly student and teacher, mentor and protégé. They were friends and both knew it well.

"It's not pathetic! I mean, come on! I've admired this guy for... 5 years now and I get to work with him. Side by side working with him and I'm not even being a burden. He says I'm helpful! You have no idea how great that makes me feel. I don't think I've ever been so happy ya know?" said Billy truthfully. Unknown to him, Alan was walking toward the two to take Billy home so they could enjoy their weekend. The older man hadn't heard what the two were talking about but wondered if it was related to the dig since they were still on digging time.

"Then that's all that matters huh?" voiced Christian as he stood and dusted off the back of his pants. The sun was nearly gone now and Christian wanted to head home to his girlfriend and homework. He patted Billy's leg and said his goodbyes as he saw Alan move cautiously around him to go sit where Christian had been. They also said awkward goodbyes and Christian could not resist a turn back and chuckle at how obvious they were. Between the time of Christian's leaving and Alan's arrival, Billy had immersed himself in thought until he watched Alan sit beside him in the space Christian had been occupying. Now Billy would have immediately made conversation since he had barely had time to speak when he felt his cell phone vibrate from deep inside his pocket.

"Hello?" Alan laid against the rock with his hat over his face while Billy spoke; the older man was enjoying the heat of the rock on his sore back and the fading warmth of the day upon his face.

"Hey brother how are you?" From the excitement on Billy's face, Alan knew whoever was on the phone was important to him. This call clearly was different from all the others the older man had seen Billy receive since his stay with him because he never smiled so wide and never jumped up so quickly over a simple phone call. Then again, half of his phone calls were telemarketers wanting something.

"Samantha. God how are you?" Once Alan heard the female name, a piece of his stomach sank down like he had been kicked. He wasn't going to be rude and inconsiderate to go as far as to ask Billy who Samantha was nor would he want to sound like he was jealous. Of course Billy wouldn't have minded him asking but it still was not something Alan wanted to face just yet; that Samantha could have been anyone and that anyone scared him.

"I'm great. I miss you a lot though. You haven't called me since you left California. Sean and Burke are asking about you so I thought I should give you a call." The voice on the phone was excited and perky, much like Billy's when he was happy.

"Sorry sis, (Alan sighed heavily when he heard that and continued to relax on the rock as if nothing bad could ever happen. He hardly realized he had sighed until Billy looked in his direction) been really busy. Guess what?" he said in an ecstatic whisper . Alan pretended to sleep since the sun was gone now and he was actually tired. The older man just didn't want to seem like he was eaves dropping.

"What?"

"I got to meet Alan Grant." Alan couldn't stop from smiling. He was thankful for his fedora covering his face so Billy wouldn't see.

"Dinosaur guy? Isn't he your idol?"

"Yeah! I've been working with him and I'm his assistant now. He's really awesome."

"I'm so happy for you Billy. So does this mean me and the family can still come bug you like you said we could when you went to Montana?" Billy's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck slowly. The wind was picking up as it did in the desert and suddenly it seemed so cold. Sweat on his clothes made him colder until Alan finally decided to make himself known. He sat up and suggested they head to the truck since he was feeling cold as well. Billy nodded but did not stop talking on his phone.

"Well... yeah of course if you want to. I don't really have a place for you to stay though but-" Billy said with a bit of embarrassment on not even being able to house his sister, brother in law and nephew for their stay. He didn't want to ask Alan if they could stay with them since he remembered a few times Alan mentioning his vibrant distaste for children of any sort, of any age. Burke was a good boy but he was a bit of a handful for being only five years old and that he questioned everything.

"Sure we can do that. We'll plan it this week and come over next weekend. Do you get any days off or are you on a strict Monday to Friday schedule?"

"No, I'm digging from Monday to Wednesday then we get Thursday and Friday off. Don't have classes here remember? Just getting experience for the dig then heading back to normal college classes." Billy reminded his sister. Alan and he had been sitting in the truck for minutes now but the other man hadn't started the engine since it was a very old, very noisy truck and he wanted Billy to still be able to talk to his sister.

"Better make sure it's ok with your hero then if I can kidnap you for a few days. Hey... where ARE you staying anyway? Did you ever get that housing thing worked out?" Samantha said this in-between a few questions from Burke who wanted to know when he was going to see Uncle Billy. This made Billy smile brightly when Burke was told that he would see him next week. Billy hadn't seen Burke in the 8 months he had been living in Montana and he really missed the little shit to put the phrase lightly.

"Ah... I'm staying with him. With Alan." Billy said this with a cough here and there so Alan wouldn't hear him directly. His mentor was looking out the window with it rolled down and observing the night life around their parked truck and so Billy thought he wasn't paying attention but really, Alan was eating up all this attention and how the boy spoke of him.

"Oh wow. You jump right into the skillet don't you? You don't just get to WORK with your hero, you're living with him too! You never were one for the simpler things huh? Couldn't just have your cake. Had to eat it and then bake another to throw at the clowns." laughed Samantha who just had to crack a joke whenever she could afford it. Billy chuckled and agreed with her that he was never one to be satisfied with the bare minimal.

"Sis do you mind if I call you back when I get home? It's an hour later here remember?" Billy said when he noticed Alan yawn a little. Samantha apologized for keeping him and his hero from home and said to call her as soon as they got home. Billy closed his phone and thought how awkward it must have been and how rude indeed it was for him to talk so long while Alan was there beside him.

"I'm sorry Alan to act like you weren't there and-and talk about you right there. And I'm sorry I didn't clean up much toward the end of the day either. But it was my sister and I never get to talk to her anymore." Billy explained when Alan finally started up the car. He felt like he hadn't spoken once that day to Billy but now that he was able to speak, any irritation, annoyance or loneliness that was felt during the day quickly disappeared when Billy started speaking.

"It's not a big deal. I didn't know you had a sister." Alan felt stupid saying that after the words left him since he knew nothing about Billy's family. It was never a subject Billy talked about and if it ever came up, he would dance around it until it was gone from mind. By the way he was able to do it so fluidly, Alan guessed Billy had made a career about not talking about his family.

"Samantha, yeah. Older sister by two years. Lives in Washington with her husband and son. Last time I got to see her was last Christmas when I was still at UCLA She want's to visit me next weekend after the dig. Probably for the weekend." His cautious ways of explaining things made Alan wonder what kind of family he had now but he wouldn't ask just yet. It was too much to bring on him.

"And you told her 'yes'?" Alan knew he hadn't.

"Um... I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first. I mean I don't want her and my brother-in-law and nephew to come and bother you at all. And they would show up at your home and-"

"I don't mind," said Alan quickly before Billy allowed himself to shelter his thoughts and feelings, " if your family wants to come here, I would like to meet them." Through the months they had known one another, Alan had quickly grown to know the mannerisms of his guest and that if something came about that he couldn't talk about, he would hide himself and keep it in until Alan almost had to bombard him to explain. Since the first time that happened, Alan had decided to stop that from happening before it could be given the chance because Billy's reaction to his questions frightened him; he never wanted to see the young man so upset again. He remembered that day, the tears Billy sobbed and the way he pulled at his hair, thinking of this made Alan shake his head and turn back to Billy.

"When we get home, call her and tell her to come. But it can only be for the weekend. Our dig is getting close to ending for the season and we gotta get that last skeleton out of the ground before then. I'm going to need you a lot for that." Alan said as the turned on his windshield whipers before the rain started getting too bad. If it were not for the seatbelt, Billy would have been jumping out of his seat and possibly hugging Alan close for letting his sister come. The decision was not exactly Alan's since Billy could see his sister anytime he wanted but knowing Alan wanted to meet them and was willing to handle them made him joyous. All the way home Billy was hardly able to contain himself let alone contain his smile that shined.

"Thank you Alan... you have no idea how much this means to me."

Alan hoped it meant the world to him because he really wanted to see him smile more.


	6. 1:6

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:6

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 6**

The week after flew by with Billy working harder than Alan had ever seen him work; causing the mentor to be very proud of his student. His work was exceptional, his smile never died and he was so pleasant that he could even withstand the most annoying of students for Alan. If Alan had known how much it meant to have his family around him he would have gladly paid to have his sibling over more often for visits. Thursday crawled however since they had little to do with no dig occurring and Friday being the day they would head to the airport to collect Samantha and Burke. Her husband, Sean, was unable to attend the trip since classes did not end for him and he was a teacher. Also a football game was to take place on Saturday and the junior high team needed their favorite coach.

Billy's anxiety became noticeable at around midnight when, as Alan tried to sleep, the young man stayed awake pacing the living room to and fro with his feet softly hitting the wooden floor. The sound itself wasn't annoying and neither was the fact he was doing it but all Alan could think of was selfish nevertheless. He imagined Billy's restless form pacing until morning when they would leave for the airport and once Samantha and his nephew were secured in the car, he would fall asleep on the window like he had done the first time the two met. Thinking of being left alone with two strangers who did not know that Alan had a dislike of speaking and more-so speaking of Jurassic Park did not bode well with him at all.

"Billy. Please go to bed before you walk through my floor." Alan chuckled since Billy jumped at his presence and grasped his chest. His hand was directly over his bare breastbone since he wore no shirt and only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms with the cuffs of the legs ripped and torn from walking on them too much. The older man wore only a t-shirt and loose legged sweat pants with similar rips and tears here and there. Men were never able to keep clothes pristine like women but then again, men wore whatever was clean regardless of taste or fashion. If it was comfortable and did not smell like four day old laundry, it was dandy.

"Heh, sorry. I tried to sleep but can't. I'm seeing my big sister tomorrow and here, I'm freaking out on if she'll still think of me the same." The young man rested his body heavily onto the couch, saying both he was tired but he was not ready to sleep. Alan remained standing from behind the couch staring at the back of Billy's head and his tattoo that spanned his shoulders and arms so gracefully. His age made him detest tattoos of any type and the thought of purposefully marring your skin seemed ludicrous but the way Billy's tattoo was adorned him seemed natural; calming yet dangerous. Like the markings on a tiger, this tattoo served many purposes.

Billy turned his head and saw that Alan's form had disappeared from behind him but was relieved when he saw the older man standing in the kitchen with two glasses and a lot of ice. _Ya read my mind Alan_, thought Billy happily when a drink of dark, thick brown was poured into the glasses. Once the light reflected on it and the ice watered it down slightly, the drink had more of an amber glow instead of a harsh brown. He returned and sat himself beside Billy who took the extra cold glass into his hand and drank half of the alcohol before he knew what it was. The taste was warm and smooth and only offered a small amount of bite to the back of his throat.

"Mmph! Wow. Good shit." coughed Billy after taking another drink and this being with a slightly more powerful bite. Already the glass was half empty when Alan slowly sipped his and raised a brow to Billy's quickness to finish the drink.

"Drink it slow. Won't burn as much. Figured you needed something stronger than a Miller Light so I got you a Bailey. Whisky and cream but it has a pleasing aftertaste." An old clock that was inherited by Alan's father struck somewhere in the house. It was now 1:00 a.m. with only seven hours until they were scheduled to leave. If Alan really wanted to get everyone to and from the airport safely, he would need some sleep at least.

"Thanks Alan. I needed something to cool me off. Sorry if I was driving you crazy." Billy rested the glass on the coffee table in front of them while he leaned against Alan's body. The last time he had done this had been involuntary but was this also another case of accidental attention? There was alcohol coursing through him now but not enough to even cause a slight buzz since he knew Billy's drinking habits (or lack there of) and he knew how much the youth could take. But now with him laying on his chest with the older man sort of holding him as he still held his unfinished drink, Alan could just be thankful for turning out most of the lights before sitting down with him.

"You weren't. We... we should head upstairs for bed." The nervous tone in his voice was hidden by years of practice but it broke out just slightly.

"You're not gonna make me move are you? I just got comfortable. 'Less you're not comfortable?" asked Billy while he looked up at Alan. Why did Ian always have to be right? Billy WAS cute...

"No, no. I'm alright. Well since I doubt I'll be able to move you from this spot, care to scoot down a hint so I can lay my legs down?" Billy complied quickly so that in the end, he was still laying on Alan's chest but just more atop him so they both could lay flatly on the couch. A discarded blanket he usually kept at the foot of the couch was pulled over the both of them.

"Mmm... g'night Alan..." whispered Billy with his head nuzzling against the older man's chest. The curly hair could be felt rubbing against Alan's chin and all the willpower existing had to stop him from reaching out and feeling it with his hands. Thoughts trailed to past times when he and Ellie were together and he groaned when Billy adjusted himself to get more comfortable. Everything felt better now than it had with Ellie but then again, he and Ellie were not... cuddly people. She would say he moved too much and he would say she didn't like being touched which was true on both cases. Billy within his arms made him calm enough to stay put and the boy seemed to melt when he rubbed his hand over his shoulders down to the mid of his back. He was nothing like Ellie but then again, he wasn't in the same position Ellie was. Alan was no easy man to endure and he moved slowly, more slowly than he would like to admit. _God, I'm thinking too much about this_ thought the man before closing his eyes tightly and, taking a leap for himself, moved one hand up to the back of Billy's head and felt the shorter curls that tickled around the base of his neck.

"Sleep well Billy." If only sleep would be so easily obtained. Neither knew who fell asleep first exactly but they guessed it was most likely Alan since his body told him about the long trip tomorrow and he would be the one controlling their lives in the car. Alan would never admit that he had never slept so soundly nor so comfortably as he did when Billy tossed around on his body with his warmth but then again, he would never admit to anyone that Billy had slept so near to him.

Luckily for them, Alan's alarm clock was very loud or else they both would have missed their wake up call as well as picking up Samantha and Burke. The comical part was when Alan jumped up because he felt like he had overslept and this caused Billy to fly off the couch and land hard against the wood floor. The young man cursed loudly and rubbed the back of his head but eventually it just became fits of laughter that lasted long into the morning. Once the two were able to breath again, they separated to dress.

Alan decided to dress slightly more sophisticated than what he normally dressed for digs or even when he taught. Jeans and a polo shirt were chosen as well as his dark blue blazer that was, luckily, pressed and ready to be worn. Maybe it would be an idea to buy some new clothes since all the had were so worn and old. But then again, that seemed like such a waste of money. No, instead he should worry more about that boy instead of himself. How strange it was; he hadn't had anyone else to think about in so long since Ellie that now he was thrown back into the idea full force.

The two met in the hallway and both were dressed. Their eyes said one thing even if they attempted to hide it; Alan looked at Billy's outfit and Billy did the same to Alan's that the conspicuous nature of looking at one another was hard to avoid. Unlike Alan, Billy wore his typical attire of geans, a t-shirt with some over-priced slogan on it but this time he allowed himself a black sweater jacket with flame prints up the sides of the arms. A quick glance at his t-shirt showed a design of a man skateboarding out of what looked like a sea of swirls. Designs nowadays seemed so whimsical yet sophisticated to Alan that he wondered what had happened to the good old fashioned white shirt and flannel over shirt. Then he grimaced when he realized that those good old day fashions were all he had in his wardrobe.

"You sure you're up to this?" asked Billy which only made Alan roll his eyes when the youth wasn't looking. Fancy time to be asking him this when he practically was in contract to oblige this request. He forced a smile and nodded without speech to Billy. His companion just smiled and sat beside him in the passenger seat, he placing his feet on the dashboard with little concern about anything at all. Alan sat back normally in the Ford and was thankful that his truck had an extended cab and that the bed was not quite as dusty as it usually was. His mind drifted as he drove the stretch of highway that had no turns and little use of his attention onto what it would be like to own one of those stupid F150's that nearly everyone had. Wouldn't it shock some people to see him, Alan Grant, perched in one of those contraptions and actually using it for its real purpose? Just for that, he imagined himself in a red one: a bright, shocking cherry red.

Signs along the highway indicated where the turn-off for the airport was and by the time he noticed the first one, he hadn't realized that Billy had been silent the entire trip. From home to now they had been on the road for about an hour and would be in the airport terminal in about twenty to thirty minutes depending on traffic. Alan glanced over at Billy to see him sleeping. Another thought made him wonder if his truck was extraordinarily comfortable since Billy always seemed to fall asleep whenever they drove. That or Billy just hated long rides anywhere and decided sleep was a more pleasing option.

"Billy. Wake up. We're here." said Alan once he parked. The traffic was better than he had expected going in but finding a parking spot was as hectic as it always was when it came to airports. Billy slowly stirred until awake and once awake, he bounced and bounded everywhere. His excitement was incomparable and more than once did Alan have to jog after him or to keep up with him. Age hated airports. The only time Billy managed to stop was in front of a large LCD screen where many stood to check the air flights and their delays.

"Ok... lets see... America Airlines Flight 198 from SeaTac is on time. What time is it Alan?" asked Billy loudly over the crowed. Alan checked his wrist watch.

" 11:49."

"Alright it should already be here and been here for about ten minutes! She should be at baggage claim." Alan was shocked as Billy grabbed his hand and tugged him along since clearly Alan wasn't going fast enough for the young man's liking. They wove in and out of crowds fast and Billy would often jump over their heads to look for a familiar head. At the Flight 198 baggage claim, he skid to a stop with Alan thankful of the rest on his feet. Billy circled the area twice before returning to Alan; his face glum and somewhat scared.

"I can't find her! Oh God what if I got the wrong day! The wrong hour!"he said while pacing. The older man didn't know of what he could do since he had no idea what Billy's sister or nephew looked like but all he could think of was that this place was indeed, so big that it was easy for someone to get lost.

"Fratellino!" cried out a close voice that Alan at first ignored but then jumped at when Billy turned and searched. In the crowed came a woman, tall yet average sized, with brown, curly hair and a gentle face. She was holding the hand of a young child who seemed to be all smiles and blonde hair.

"Sorella maggiore!" yelled Billy as he broke into a full sprint toward the woman and the child. He first embraced the woman tightly and, once they all caught their breath, he lifted the child up into his arms and hugged him as well. Now that they were found, all Alan could do was hold himself back and stay away because he being apart of these scenes was awkward and intrusive. No, he would wait until Billy beckoned him or until he would walk toward him. The child was put atop Billy's shoulders while his sister walked beside him carrying a duffle bag and Billy, a suitcase.

Alan thought quickly as they closed in on him that both Billy and his sister spoke in a language he didn't know. It sounded Italian but he wasn't sure since all the languages he knew were Spanish, German and a little French. Italian was always an interest to him but his time never allowed him the privilege. He hoped she knew more than this foreign language or else it would make things rather difficult. Although, they had spoken in English over the phone so it was safe to assume she did know more than that unknown language. It was too late now to worry about that; the three were standing in front of him now.

"Sam, this is Dr. Alan Grant. And Burke, this is Alan." said Billy, beginning formal introductions. Reluctance aside, Alan presented himself to Billy's sister by lightly taking her hand and shaking it. She smiled happily and clearly seemed lifted over the fact that now she knew who was caring for her brother when she could not.

"Uncle Billy? Who's that?" Alan heard Burke whisper from atop Billy's shoulders. He was leaning toward Billy's ear and the uncle just laughed.

"That is Dr. Alan Grant. Remember? I told you about him? He's the one who digs up dinosaurs where I'm going to school at. He's my teacher." Billy said this with a beaming smile toward Alan which made him all the more fidgety from when Sam shook his hand. With his hands free, Burke smacked them together as if he had had a revelation which, for an eight year old, could have been nearly anything.

"I know! He's the guy in the back of your favorite book! I knew I knew him! You look better in color though." said Burke with such an intelligent air that Alan had a hard time believing that he was as young as Billy said he was. The color statement made Alan laugh loudly and watch the youngest man's reaction. He could vaguely see a smaller version of Billy in Burke and already, he felt as if he would do alright with him even despite his fierce hatred of the smaller versions of adults.

Once things were situated and introductions were aside, the four left the airport with much pleasure since none of them were really social people as is minus the exceptions of Billy and Burke who probably weren't wise enough to see why people were irritating. Alan's truck was quickly placed in drive and the AC was cranked high with windows down for those in the back. The luggage had been haphazardly thrown in the bed with little care and finally, the ride home began with so much chatter in the small truck that Alan was made to wonder if his hearing would be the same afterwards. It was as if two college friends long separated from the years were reunited and were catching up which was almost the case. Alan just remained silent and let them go on.

"You really had to hitch a ride here? Aw that's awful Billy." said Sam as she rested her arms on the backs of Billy and Alan's seats. Burke was content listening to his small walk-man with the Lion King soundtrack playing in his own universe. But that didn't stop Billy and Sam from making enough racket for the whole fo them. It was hard for Alan to maintain attention on the road when Billy was the type of person who spoke not only with his voice but with his hands and arms as well.

"And can you believe that the stupid college here couldn't give me housing? It's bull in my opinion." hollered Billy with his body turned toward his sister. She shook her head and sighed at him.

"You know you could have come to Sean and I for help! We could have leant you the money." She had her hand already in her purse and within seconds her checkbook was out and ready to write down any number. Alan remembered how often that had happened to him and how lately, with dinosaurs being alive once again, checkbooks seemed to go to illegal bidders who had special access to images of the island or the island itself.

"I don't want to ask you for money. I'm 26 years old Sam; I can take care of myself." said Billy while retaining whatever scraps of dignity he had left. Sam shrugged him off and wrote out a check anyway knowing very well that if he denied it or did not cash it, she would never speak to him again. Siblings were like that though Alan did not know; he was an only child.

Before long, both Billy and Sam were snoozing as the ride came to a close. There was a total thirty minutes before Alan would see the comfort of his home. The only one awake aside from himself was little Burke who would, now and then, look up toward the rear view mirror to catch Burke's wandering eyes. It was surprising how much he looked like his uncle with just his eyes visible. The boy was fighting boredom and Alan wished he knew what to say to keep him entertained. Nothing came to mind until the boy leaned up to the divider between Alan and Billy and stared blankly forward through the windshield. He then turned toward Alan when he felt the older man's attention.

"Is it always so hot here?" asked Burke with a bit of grogginess in his voice. The heat must be getting to him as well as his mother.

"Yes. Especially during the summer. Are you too hot?" If Alan's attention wasn't on the road, he might have noticed Billy's eye open and a smirk grow on his lips.

"No, sir. I'm alright. How much longer till we're home?" asked Burke sleepily. He now was resting his head on his mother's lap as Alan took the last exit before the main stretch home.

"Not much longer. Not much longer at all."


	7. 1:7

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:7

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 7**

He simply lacked the patience to wait for the group to wake and Alan was a very patient man. The Ford had been in park in his driveway for five minutes now and still they slept. He at least expected Billy to wake up and therefore wake up his family but the inconsiderate idea of waking them all up seemed so rude to Alan. But he didn't want to sit out in the car all day especially in this heat. He would be a dehydrated and angry man if they weren't inside very soon. There was no idea available to him on how to wake them up without screaming in their ears. The sense of doom came over him until Billy stirred in the stuffy air and stretched his limbs within the confines of the vehicle. Once awake, he turned toward Alan and smiled drowsily.

"We home?" asked Billy. Alan just nodded and opened his door. The sound of the click and creak of the hinges woke up both Samantha and Burke and they too, left the truck. Each took luggage as Alan unlocked the house to let them into the cooled shade. From where he stood, he saw his clock bare the time of 1:30 P.M. and that meant they were long over-due for lunch. Alan was beginning to think that's just about all he ever thought about was food and sleep and dinosaur bones.

"Can we use your phone?" Samantha asked Alan with a light touch to his shoulder. She was really soft spoken and seemed almost shy around him. He looked around and almost forgot where his phone was but he saw the white contraption on his counter and pointed her way to it.

"Who you calling?" Billy was attempting to talk but Burke was beating on him on the floor. It didn't take the two long to get settled and resume their male childish bond by attacking one another in a somewhat fruitful manner.

"Well first I'm looking through the yellow pages for a Holiday Inn then I'm gonna call us a cab so we can get to our hotel. Does that sound good to you oh mister interrogator?" said Samantha in a rather irritated voice. She wasn't mad at Billy exactly but more at having to call a cab and get back into the hot weather once again. She clearly was used to the cool and rain of home. Alan sensed her dislike of leaving her brother and having to fend for herself in an unknown town so his next actions were surprising for those who knew him but practical in his opinion.

"That's not necessary. Why don't you and your son stay here? We have enough rooms and I know we won't mind." said Alan while holding an armful of different foods. It had become second nature to say 'we' when he mentioned himself or his home. Billy was always there and he was used to it. He saw Samantha fidget with her purse and try to think of a reason why she and her son couldn't stay.

"I don't think we should Mr. Grant... I mean, it's bad enough we're invading your home and Billy's already staying here-" Samantha was cut off by Alan raising his hand and ending the argument; his classic way of stating that he had won and any further arguing wouldn't be had. The only woman in the house sighed and smiled weakly because she was really relieved even if she felt she and Burke were being inconvenient Alan.

"I really insist you stay. Besides, its just for the weekend. Try to relax and enjoy your time here." smiled Alan to Samantha. Her shoulders relaxed as she sighed with relief but her son's reaction was much more exaggerated. Burke left his uncle's side and rushed up to Alan and, with his small arms barely being able to fit, hugged around Alan's legs.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dr. Grant sir!"said Burke in a fast, excited voice. He squeezed Alan's legs which happened to be right at his kneecaps. They buckled and he fell backwards from the sudden pressure on his legs. Impact didn't come but instead, Alan landed backwards into the arms of Billy.

"Burke! Be careful bud! Alan's not use to little kids and you gotta be careful here." said Billy who still was holding onto Alan and trying to balance him. Burke grumbled a 'Sorry sir...' and stood over by his mother. Alan remained slightly stunned over how Billy held tight to him, like letting him go even now that he had no chance of falling, was not an option. Lord, his arms were strong. The older man felt suddenly overpowered which made him jump back to his position since a man like Alan Grant was not one to be overpowered or overwhelmed by strength easily.

Samantha immediately left them for a shower long and hot to, as she put it, 'Get the gunk of a hundred other passengers' off her body. Billy and Burke sat in the living room with an array of books settled in front of them in a colorful fan. Most were animal picture books for younger children but it seemed to lack the most important of children's books. Billy looked up toward Alan who was pacing about the kitchen searching for random things for dinner. Mostly, things for salads since he knew how women were for their salads.

"Hey Alan wasn't your first book fully illustrated?" asked Billy as he stood then moved to Alan's rather large and rather dusty book shelf. His forefinger ran across the various textured book spines until it reached Alan's first and best seller. He had a copy of it himself in his bedroom but it was more warn and had numerous streaks of yellow highlighter ink ran across facts and names.

"Yeah it was and a copy should be on the shelf." called Alan from the kitchen. Billy took it carefully from the shelf as well as a large amount of dust and then sat down beside his nephew to look over the drawings and read a few of the words that he remembered held importance. It was strange to look through this copy; mint and pristine which was so unlike his copy with dirty bent pages and notes written along the sides.

"Ok lets see... now this is a A-pat-o-sau-rus. See they have long necks and tails to stay balance so they don't fall on their faces or their butts. Burke promptly laughed at the idea of a huge dinosaur constantly falling on its face or rear because of its mis-proportions And this one's a comp-sog-na-thus. They're like little, evil chickens." Billy seemed to really enjoy talking about his profession on a level which even young children could understand. He didn't know that in the kitchen, Alan was listening and stirring with discomfort. Unlike Billy, Alan had met these animals; or at least what they were engendered to be, and suffered from them.

"And I think you know what this one is." Billy continued.

"Yep! Tyrannosaurus Rex. Right?" said Burke who, after being correct, started to laugh. Billy was tickling his sides as he held the book in one hand and his nephew in the other. Alan shivered at that name. The black eyes, foul smell... the teeth...

"Sharp as a tack! Did daddy teach you that? Oh! Lookit this bud." said Billy quickly. Alan looked out from the kitchen arch and saw Billy pull his shirt down around his collar, searching for something. The older man smiled affectionately and knew exactly what Billy was doing. The young paleontologist found the string and pulled from the warmth of his chest a small tooth tied to the black shoestring.

"This is a real fossilized Tyrannosaur tooth that Alan dug up about seven years ago at a site. He gave it to me last Christmas." said Billy proudly. Alan remembered that Christmas because it wasn't that long ago; maybe six-eight months ago. He couldn't remember because the months all ran together when he was out in the field. But that Christmas was so strange yet amazing. He had only given Billy that small necklace made of a bone and shoestring because he really couldn't think of anything else better to get the young man. Billy had opened the cloth it was wrapped in and the second he saw the piece laying on the soft black fabric, he sat silent until he willed himself to look at Alan. It was a mixture of shock that Alan had gotten him anything and that he had given him something so perfect. He gripped the necklace then hugged Alan tightly, repeatedly saying 'Thank you!' in loud gasps. Now, the young man never took the necklace off.

"Oh wow... wow..." said Burke as he felt the edge and the smooth exterior of the tooth. Against his small hand it seemed bigger even if it was still very small in comparison to the normal size of T-rex teeth. This was about an inch and a half long while the longest found ranged from nine inches to thirteen. It had been luck that Alan found it at all because the skull the tooth came from was meant to go to the museum and, as he cleaned the skull up and prepared it for its decent to its final resting place, he had snagged the loose tooth because it looked out of place and would most likely get lost anyway. Museum curators never seemed to notice the small parts; just the large impressive pieces that draw in tourists.

"Uncle Billy... what's that?" asked Burke softly as the young child pointed back to the book. Billy glanced down and shifted his weight on the floor. He hesitated to respond.

"Well... that's a... ah, Vel-o-co-rap-tor. I think raptors are too scary for you. I don't want to give you nightmares." Billy shut the book and sat it on the edge of the couch.

"I agree. I'm 41 and they still give me nightmares." said Alan with a disheartened smile. He was detached for a moment which made Billy stand and hover closely by his side. The simple mention of the raptors always made Alan wary and slightly scared from what Billy had seen. Unless they were talking about the fossils, Alan remained uncomfortable. Alan told him a little of what happened and the rest he knew from the stories Alan wrote and sold. Otherwise, all he knew was once in awhile he heard Alan wake up screaming in his sleep and those were the nights that Billy secretly stayed with Alan until he fell back to sleep. Those were the nights when he would lay next to him and hold his arms as his incoherent screams and cries died away.

Billy motioned for Alan to go into the kitchen with him and he told Billy to flip through the channels on the tv, if Alan still had any available. He saw cartoons flash here and there and was thankful that Alan still held basic cable even if they never watched it. Alan and Billy stood in the farthest nook of the kitchen and looked past one another.

"You ok?"asked Billy softly with his hand on Alan's arm. The older man nodded but it did not seem enough to Billy. His youthful friend touched his chest and shocked Alan with the sudden feel. Billy's hand was directly over Alan's pounding heart, now beating so much faster.

"Your heart feels scared. I didn't mean to bring up the raptors." said Billy with his head tilting down a little. If it moved any further, it would land on Alan's shoulder or even his neck. Alan lifted his arm and let his hand land on the back of Billy's neck, causing his forehead to land on the man's shoulder. Contact.

"I'm fine... bad memories."

Together they stood like that until Burke called for his uncle. Reluctantly, Billy left Alan but not without giving him another glance to be certain the man was ok. His heart wasn't beating from fear Billy; it was beating because of you. He busied himself inside the kitchen to take his mind off what had just happened and also he was starved and wanted to eat. Not to mention that now he had an extra two mouths to worry about. He suddenly began feeling like an old grandfather or a fairly young father.

"Mmmph. Much better." Samantha had emerged from the main bathroom located down the hall from the living room and beneath the upstairs bedrooms. She had walked past the two downstairs rooms, one of which would house her and her son. Burke and Billy were too busy sitting on the floor together flipping along the channels, stopping only at cartoons, to notice her slip past them and into the kitchen. She caught Alan's back as he checked the food heating slowly in the oven

"Thanks a bundle. I feel like a human again." said Samantha while she leaned beside him. He jumped, not sensing her presence, and his hands clanged against the hot filament of the oven. He cursed under his breath and was pulled by Samantha to the back room where her belongings were. One hand rummaged through her purse and soon it brought out a bottle of aloe vera lotion, perfect for burns. They sat on the spare bed as she rubbed the lotion gently over his lined burns; Billy and Burked huddled at the doorway with worried and curious looks on their faces.

"Oh you two are always the same. Everything is fine. He just got a little burn, that's all." said Samantha in a soft, soothing voice that she would use on a young child. Motherly instincts were coming out on Alan and he was embarrassed to be the center of attention over a minor burn that only left little red lines along his hand. The lotion was really working wonders.

Burke was first to run off, being bored at the ordinary care his mother gave and Billy left a few moments later after double checking on Alan to be certain he was alright. The door shut behind him, leaving Alan and Samantha alone in the room.

"See? The burn wasn't all that bad. Just more of a shock huh?" she said and let go of Alan's hands. He hardly recognized the burn. Samantha's hair was still dripping from her shower down onto her t-shirt. Alan sat silently and wondered if there was anything to say.

"I'm so relieved to know that Billy is being so well taken care of. It drove me crazy to have him alone in California... and to hear he was moving to Montana was even scarier. The family has plenty of money but our father is so frugal with everything when it comes to Billy. That's why I try to help him whenever I can." Alan quickly took the opportunity to learn more about his young student and had a million questions whir around his head. These were the things Billy never talked about and soon, Alan would find out.

"Your father is fickle about Billy?"

"Step-father. You see, our mother used to travel a lot when she was younger. She worked at a travel agency and often tested out places before they marketed them back when she was still healthy. One place was in Germany... I was born there to her first husband. Then, a year and a half later, she left him and took me to Italy. She met my step-father and Billy's biological father. They're still together... even if neither of us like him. See, he's extremely conservative in the way he lives his life. Mom had to stop working because of it just because he thought it was improper for women to work. Oh, he raised hell when I went to college. I got my degree in Fine Arts and he wasn't even there at my graduation. Billy... was another story." Samantha began hesitating about what to say and suddenly she felt embarrassed for pressing her thoughts onto him like that. But Alan didn't mind; he put his hand on her forearm telling her it was alright to go on.

"Billy was everything our father didn't want him to be. He wanted to go to school and be a palaeontologist just like you and Dad wanted him to work in construction or some other meaningless task. Billy went on dates and had fun when he should have been in church on Sundays. Every single thing Billy did was wrong. So he left us and went to California alone. Didn't tell anyone until the day after he left and I found a note in his room." Her stare went down to her lap.

"What was it about Billy that made your father hate him?" asked Alan, genuinely curious now. The look on Samantha's face went from upset to dangerous as if he had asked the most evil of questions. Suddenly she stood and made way toward the door.

"Billy is the most amazing person to ever live in my opinion. I'm not going to say anything that might hinder his life. If he feels anything is wrong about him, he'll tell you. I have faith in you that you won't ever hate him but... people still surprise me." She left him alone in the room with a feeling of loss and uncertainty. He felt that he knew less about Billy now than he had before.

Dinner was silent save for Billy and Burke throwing things at one another. Samantha was hesitant to tell them to stop because of the fact that they rarely saw one another and they really were behaving themselves all things considering. Alan hardly touched his food and excused himself early to sit on the veranda in the cooling afternoon air. There was a storm moving in and he could see it on the cloud pattern above his rooftop. Part of him wanted to run to the dig and make sure things were alright but he and Billy always drew the tarps tightly over the animals. If it rained, the bones would be alright. The ditches were dug deeply around them, everything was locked down tight and everything safe for the weekend. But he needed to do something to keep himself from thinking about the burning words Samantha said to him about Billy.

If he knew better, he would think that Billy had a devilish secret that everyone hid for his safety. Alan couldn't think of a thing of what it possibly could be since Billy was one of the best people he ever met. He was one of his only true friends and he was also his colleague and student. Best one of all he's ever had. Actually, Billy was absolutely perfect around Alan even if he seemed a little more active than the older man. That never stopped them though from doing the things friends did. Billy had even once asked him to join a group of his friends at a bar and he, surprisingly, had a good time. Granted he was the eldest there but still.

But the image of Samantha so angry and vicious caused him to sink back somewhere to a place where he was once with Ellie. It was the idea that he knew nothing about them when he thought he knew all that could be known. Alan hadn't know about Ellie's past when she was a freshman in college. Events there were spotty to him but when he learned about them, it scared him to think that just a year concealed so much information about a person. Her romances, her trials, a death in the family, a birth. It was all so intricate and so important but he knew nothing. And now, he clearly knew nothing about Billy.

What shocked him the most was how much he cared.

"Alan?" said Samantha softly while entering through the glass door. She slid it closed after her and looked back inside at her family. Billy had fallen asleep with Burke laying on top of his chest; the two snored to Ed, Edd and Eddy playing on the TV.

Hesitantly, Alan gestured to the patio seat beside him. She took it and leaned backwards with the chair's legs angled against the veranda floor.

"I didn't mean to scare you or sound so angry. I've had one too many people hurt Billy to stand it anymore. Especially by those who I thought cared about him. But then I don't have the right to be his protector even if I feel I need to. He's old enough to take care of himself and wise enough to make his own decisions. How long have you two known each other?"

"A little over a year now." Alan was scared to speak.

"Then I trust you. Most of the time, Billy doesn't hang around people longer than a few months at a time. They learn too much about him and use it against him. And here I am, not helping one bit." She groaned and leaned her head back so all that was seen was her neck and chin.

"I never knew Billy had a sister. I know nothing about his family life. I know nothing about his life at all." said Alan with an eerie realization that he was right. It panged at the back of his head so hard now that it was almost nauseating. Samantha returned her head upright and smiled sadly.

"It's because he doesn't want to miss us. It's a way of detaching himself from us without being sad. He thinks of us and misses us but if he doesn't mention us and worry his mind on other things, we're always there but just out for a bit. He's waiting at home alone in the dark waiting for one of us to walk inside but we never do."

Alan found it so hard to believe that the young man he had known for those months on the dig was living a life like that. He was always smiling, always energetic and eager. Always there for Alan whenever he needed him. Yet, he was always avoiding the happier parts of life like Christmas cards from family, phone calls from friends, or going out on dates.

That was something Alan suddenly realized. In the year they had known one another and lived together, Billy had not gone on a single date. But so many girls admired him at the site, he was shocked that not one ever asked him out for a night on the town. It was the age where he could still date and it be acceptable and common but nothing like that ever happened. The girls always giggled when he took his shirt off on the hot days and tied it around his head; giggling and saying how cute he was and how sweet. But that was all Alan ever heard of it. No gossip of good kisses or good lays and certainly no remarks about dates from last Friday or Saturday.

"Samantha," Alan began, "does Billy have a girlfriend back in Washington perhaps?" The line of questioning was off topic but it bothered Alan enough to change the topic. He needed to know about Billy now; it was important to him to learn as much as he could. Samantha's eyes widened then receded back into a questioning stare.

"You mean he didn't- Oh! Well um, no he doesn't have a girlfriend back home. He's not with anyone right now. Hasn't been for a few years." she said with more of a cautious air than Alan liked. The way she looked now meant that she wouldn't mention anything further about this which made the conversation over. It was a good thing too that it ended for Billy slid open the door and poked his groggy head out.

"Whatcha two doing? Something naughty and mind damaging?" said Billy with a smirk. Samantha suddenly jumped from her chair into Alan's arms who, caught by surprise, caught her and clung to her.

"Yes Billy. We're having an elicit, sexual affair and we refuse to give the dirty details!" She ended this with a devious laugh and Alan's eyes widened as he looked up to Billy for guidance. The young Itallian was not amused nor was he happy.

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh. Then we're doing drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. Heaps and gobs of drugs." Samantha said more matter-of-factly. Billy's eyes rolled and he sat down between Alan and Samantha who regained her seat after frightening him half to death.

"You'll have to excuse us. We suffer from defined personality disorders." the sister stated while patting Alan's hand.

"Bullshit! You're just crazy." laughed Billy who now seemed better now that the 'affair' joke was long over.

"I don't know how I'll survive the weekend." Alan wished he knew.

"You'll find a way. We're not that bad. But Billy I'm taking you out tomorrow to the nearest mall in this state and we're buying you new clothes. You've had that shirt since you were 17." Billy looked down at his snow-boarder shirt that did not look nine years old. He crossed his chest with his arms and looked hurt.

"You can't make me get rid of my clothes! I like a lot of them!"

"But they don't fit you anymore. You bought those when you were scrawny and now that you're bigger, you look like a hustler or something. You're busting at the seams! Alan, talk some sense into him." Wonderful, thought Alan, now I'm a moderator in a family battle. This indeed was going to be a very long weekend...

"No fair! Foul! You can't use Alan! He's mine!" said Billy, jumping and wrapping one arm around Alan's neck and staring at his sister from over the older man's shoulder. The breath near his ear and the heartbeat pounding against his back. Alan closed his eyes and stood up abruptly knocking against Billy.

"You really do need new clothes Billy. But we should get inside. A storm is on its way." On Que, the rain started to pelt the windows and the umbrella covering the glass table. Billy rushed along with Samantha until they were safely inside with the glass door shut. Thunder began its deep guttural rumble and the clouds opened more to cry. It would be one of those nights, Alan feared, when he would be unable to gain a decent sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has commented so far. I know it takes awhile for this story to move but that's mostly because I am repeatedly trying to keep my characters IN character and because I'm preparing myself for college. This is currently my only written project I am working on so it does have my full attention when I get to it. If I receive more comments, I'll make an attempt to write more and get more up often but until then, I'll keep writing but at a slower rate.**


	8. 1:8

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:8

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 8**

**Los Angeles, California **

**11:40 P.M.**

Los Angeles is home to all sorts of people of all diversities and it didn't lack in night-life. Although,at the moment, Ian wished he lived anywhere but Los Angeles for the town, in spite of its hundreds of thousands of people, had no one of interest to talk to at the moment. Sarah Harding, girlfriend since the days of Jurassic Park, had another one of her on-off times with him where she had no desire to be around him and his chaos. When these times arose, he would stay in L.A. and she would fly to Africa for a few weeks then come home feeling more exhausted and ready to relax again. He deducted that somehow, she had pent up adrenaline that could only be released by stalking predators. Of course, that was fine and good for her but when she was gone and Ian had little else to do, it meant absolute boredom for him. Even his daughter was gone for the month on a trip to Prague with her mother.

Sometimes he would call Alan and leave repeated voice messages on his phone until the other man would answer and talk to him for the remainder of the night about nonsensical jabber. But with Billy living there now, he would instead, call him and they would gladly talk for many hours. This weekend was not the ideal time though because Billy had called him to tell him about his sister's arrival just that afternoon. They still managed a few minutes of talk but then were forced to stop for dinner. And now, about five hours later, he had been bored enough to sit onto his computer and type up yet another book of nonsense. Something about unseen dangers of studying species and how one can never study them without destroying the environment and the system in which the animals lived. Basically, he was getting back at Sarah for leaving him alone on a weekend.

He had written about seven pages when he turned off the monitor of his Dell, his eyes stinging from looking at the words fly across the screen. He really was wishing now that he could call Billy or Alan and bother them and make them suffer as he suffered. It was only midnight there and he knew very well those two men did not sleep.

And Billy was always so adorable over the phone too! Hyper, interested, and so much more focused on subjects than Alan was. Although, Alan was not one for conversation so late at night. It was no wonder why Alan was so attached to the young man but then again, Alan had his qualities that made him irresistible as well. Qualities of character, action and thought were what attracted Ian so many times to their door and home and to bother them whenever possible.

Standing alone in his studio apartment with the skyline of Los Angeles visible through the vast windows of the 8th story, Ian Malcolm, clad in just black pressed pajama bottoms, pouted rather pathetically.

The only other option at the moment for entertainment was the television and that didn't sound too bad. If the news was on, he would then have something to stew about and debate in his mind until he fell asleep with wary eyes. Yes, that was a viable option. His television clicked on with a bit of static then it focused upon the typical CNN news. Business and stocks. He turned up the volume.

"_-from five years ago. The Biosyn company has laid dormant for those years after Lewis Dodgson, chairman and unruly scientist, died from an experiment he was conducting off the island of Costa Rica in the late of 1995. Now, three years later, with new funding from Japanese and other investors, the Biosyn Corporation proudly announced its return to the scientific world. Upcoming CEO of the company, David Hutchinson, had this to say about Biosyn's new ventures._

"_**It was an unfortunate event that Biosyn was met with such foul imagery. What Lewis Dodgson did to the InGen corporation as well as numerous other companies with his hideous industrial espionage will NOT be repeated. The new wave of Biosyn will never tolerate such actions. Our goal is to make medicine for the ill, purify the water for all countries around the world, and bring forth a technological age of wonder and well being. We will write the wrongs of Dodgson and with that, Biosyn shall begin anew here, in Los Angeles.**"_

"_It is already predicted that Biosyn will gain headway in stock holds as well as publicity. As it was televised last year, InGen has lost almost all of its creative control with founder, John Hammond, being removed from his duties of the company. Now, all that remains of InGen seems to be a name and a few loyal stockholders. With the mention of stocks, we must now look to Wall Street to see that the Dow is up 3 points from yesterday-" _Ian quickly shut off the television with his hands resting firmly on the sides of his head. His eyes intensely watched his knees shake.

How could it be possible that Biosyn was back in business? It had a worse reputation than InGen had... however, its image did die away with Dodgson on Site B. This new owner, Hutchinson, was young, energetic and clearly a very good public speaker. He looked as if he could be anyone's husband, son or brother which clearly gave him an advantage to the public eye. And those promises! After a speech like that, he would easily make it into the hearts of anyone who watched him. But was he truly different from Dodgson and his reign of terror? Ian was uncertain and uneasy knowing that another genetics company, long since due for death, was rising again at this peak of technology. This was not the late 80's and it was certainly not the 90's any longer. In two years, a new generation would be upon them and already things were growing so fast. Computers shrank in size as well as cellular phones, satellites now clouded the sky for easier things and lastly, education was found through pixels on a screen rather taught from generation to generation. Everything was found on a screen from thought, friendship, meaningless sex and merchandise. Imagine what something such as genetic power could be done with the right materials and the right set of mind.

Ian shuddered again. He needed to talk to Alan.

Alan's phone on his desk rang seven times, stopped for a few seconds, then began to ring for a whole new set of seven rings. The fourth set drove him to stand out of bed, comfortable as he was, to irritably answer the phone. What made it worse was the fact that he recognized the number as Ian's cell phone.

"Ian this had better be the most important thing you have ever had to tell me or I'm hanging up." growled Alan with a hiss to his voice. He was tired from the drive and from the constant activity of the family in his home and certainly a phone call at midnight on what was to be his weekend from a man who would continue to talk even if he was dead made Alan just a bit snippy.

"Alan. Biosyn is back in business." Ian said this slowly and thickly as if he were trying to explain something very important to a child. The name Biosyn burned Alan almost as much as the name InGen did for they both attempted the act of God and both deserved the hell they received. But InGen was finished with Isla Nublar and Jurassic Park; the idea that Biosyn, a company who always wanted Hammond's technology, still existed and still could do damage was rather frightening. For once, Ian called with good reason.

"Tell me what you know." said Alan as he took a pen from a cup on his desk and found a clean sheet of ruled paper to jot down what Ian had to say. Ian, in Los Angeles, laid upon his large black linen bed with one lightly scantily glowing across him. Alan was in much of the same position.

"As always, all bad things happen on the 11 o'clock news. I caught the later half of CNN and they stated that Biosyn has rejoined the bio-engineering world once again. They have a young new founder and god, you should see him Alan. He has a face like Billy; trusting and friendly. In my opinion, I trust him less." Ian immediately knew he had said something bad when Alan's throat made the typical angry sound of a growl.

"Don't ever place Billy in the same category as one of those ass holes. What was their objective?"

"To play God again by destroying viral diseases, purifying water by killing natural elements there and, more curious, to bring about an age of technological wonder and well being. They sound like an after school special which has its appeal to the idiotic masses. It's all too cryptic so far to figure out what they have in mind."

"Will they go for the islands? With InGen out as it is, they have free game to pull what Dodgson tried. Hammond has hardly a say now without damaging himself further." The complications of what Hammond owned now and what he didn't depended on the Costa Rican government, his public appeal, and the amount of responsibility he would hold if something were to happen on either island site. So for now, they were just off-limit islands as if they held some sort of disastrous or cataclysmic event that would only prove fatal to any who visited. Or, to put it rather bluntly, Hammond no longer had enough money to buy the peace if anything happened. Soon it was debated that if you were stupid enough to go to that island, you would know what could happen as if someone with a heart condition were to ride a roller coaster. The warning was there and it was human choice to attend or not. Often enough times, people would follow orders but when they did not was when the convenience of lawyers came about.

"I can't say for sure if they will. I don't have enough information about this new man to know. But a part of me deducts that odds are, we will be facing another Jurassic Park dispute before the turn of the new century. Alan, we have become Hammond's eyes and ears. As much as we dislike it, that island is apart of us and it shall forever be and therefore, we hold a responsibility to keep it away from the public. Hammond has been capable of purchasing enough protection on Site B to render it untouchable but he's broke now from that. It's been three years since Dodgson died as well as half my crew when I went. Nothing happened because it was a choice to attend the island even when warnings were posted. Although we must remember that Hammond was fined for the deaths but we must also remember it was a) not publicized and b) resembled the case of the woman who burned herself with coffee at McDonalds. She may have won but the warnings of scalding coffee were clearly posted. From then on, McDonalds had immunity."

Again with the long winded speeches of Ian Malcolm. 1 o'clock in the morning did not brew a good time to have one of these types of conversations with Ian.

"Ian... you're point?"

"My point Alan is that we are not immune to Isla Sorna. It is not just an island thousands of miles away to us. We must now wait and listen and watch for changes in the structure of business. One odd move by Biosyn means our involvement whether we like it or not. Prepare yourself for the ordeal as I will prepare myself. One way or another, we'll be there again."

Alan lifted his eyes up to see Billy standing at the foot of his bead with his eyes wondering why Alan was still awake and why he seemed so tense. His youthful friend was lightly bouncing from foot to foot in tattered pajama bottoms with his arms behind his back and his bare chest protruding forward.

"Nothing will force me to go back there. And they cannot be stupid enough to make the same mistakes again. Tell me the name of the new owner of Biosyn."

"David Hutchinson but Alan we can't deny that it is in human nature to repeat the same mistakes. They may make them in different circumstances, even different series of events but in the long run, it is still the overall same stupid mistake. Dodgson showed us this! And Alan..."

"Yes Ian?"

"Don't tell Billy about this. It'll only worry him."

"I wasn't planning on it. Goodnight Ian. Sleep or do something constructive that doesn't involve me." Alan hung up the phone before Ian could state another thing. Ian shut his cell phone and tossed it heavily to the end of his bed before turning and shutting off his bedside lamp off.

"Is everything ok?" said Billy as he sat himself at the foot of the bed then eventually laid upon it with his arms outstretched over his head. His feet still dangled over the lower edge but the majority of him was upon the bed.

"I suppose. Ian." Just saying Ian's name was enough for anyone to understand what type of phone call that could have been. Billy had had many of them already with only knowing the group for little under a year and yet he fit in just as if he were alongside those who knew of the Jurassic Park incident in whole. A part of Alan felt deceptive for not telling Billy about Biosyn or what news there was now pertaining to them. He had told him of a group of scientists recreating dinosaurs under the pretense of entertainment knowing that Billy would remain silent. Billy was one of the few people alive who Alan allowed to know at least half the details in regards to Jurassic Park five years ago. What he knew was limited but he never pressed for the idea of making Alan uncomfortable bothered him. He took what his mentor had to say and left it at that.

"Yeah he called me a little while ago wanting to talk. Sarah's out of town now and he felt lonely. But that was like, five hours ago." said Billy as he rubbed his left shoulder. Once in awhile he would wince as he rubbed but clearly it wasn't doing the trick.

"What's wrong?" asked Alan, sitting now behind Billy and touching the young man's shoulder. It was warm, as if inflamed or swollen, at the touch and Alan could feel through the skin how tense the muscles were.

"Oh it's nothing. Just carrying around Burke all day on my shoulders kinda killed them."

"You mean you're this damn buff and you can't carry around your nephew for a few hours?" said Alan with a chuckle and lightly poking at one of Billy's biceps. The young man groaned and batted at Alan's hand but smiled nevertheless.

"I'm not used to lugging around a 50 pound 5 year old if that's what you mean. Ah! Billy winced in pain as he rubbed his should wrong. Do you have any IcyHot or anything like that?" asked Billy who sat up in front of Alan. The older man rolled his eyes; typical of the youth to fix everything with medicines when a simple rub would do the trick.

"No, here." Alan pulled on Billy's shoulders until his friend was laying against his chest while Alan's hands steadily worked at his shoulders. From Billy's point of view, Alan had thick hands with strength built in to each finger as well as the palm. Yet these strong hands could gently turn muscles soft and remove baby fragmented dinosaur bones from the earth with little to no damage. The versatility of those hands astonished Billy while he felt relief from his overworked shoulders. Alan started from the base of his neck down in slow circles over the collar bones and down to the sides of his arms.

A flood of memories came over Alan from fifteen years earlier. He could hardly believe that he remembered that far back but then again he had only been married once. These memories contained the times when his wife Vera, married for five years before her death, would sit before him and ask him to rub her back before bed. He could almost smell the long lost lavender perfume and cherry shampoo she used and god how he remembered the way his hands used to be smooth against her skin. Somehow though, he couldn't remember Vera in detail. Her face was from photos, her voice from telephone calls memorized. But the touch he could remember even if it seemed to fade more as his hands moved over Billy.

He didn't realize it until it was too late. The history of back rubs to him were slightly intimate for he remembered how he would plant kisses on his wife's neck and shoulders to get her to giggle then turn to start a more appropriate kissing session. Of course, this was back when he was still in his late twenties and not past forty as he was now. But his mind went on autopilot as his head moved down to Billy's shoulder and slightly kissed along the warm skin up to the base of his neck. Alan would have continued if he hadn't noticed the odd texture of the skin. It wasn't smooth like he had remembered but instead he was met with rough and prickly skin of a man who hadn't shaved in a day. This did not stop him from kissing once more on the neck because he had enjoyed this closeness again even if it was slightly detached from reality. It was not his wife he imagined; it was really no one at all. Just someone there to receive his affections.

"Ah... A-Alan..." said Billy in his gruff, usual voice which sounded like he had become rather winded. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Billy moved away from Alan who now realized what he had done as his mind flew back down from its high. His hand covered his shocked and reddened face in a feeble attempt to disappear from view of Billy for now it was unmistakably clear that Billy's face was red and embarrassed from what Alan had done as well. Neither could fully believe what had just happened really did occur.

Billy's face altered from shock to guilt for a reason unknown to Alan. Did he feel guilty because he felt it had been his fault? There was no reason to feel that because Alan was the one in fault...

"Billy I'm... I'm sorry my mind slipped and-"

"No... I... M-maybe we should forget that happened... I won't tell anyone it happened."

"Billy..." said Alan in a touched voice. They had been thinking the same thing.

"I won't loose being able to work under you because of something like that. So it never happened ok?" His voice was pained and filled with a type of heart wrenching anguish that Alan distinguished as regret and still more guilt. Why the guilt? He had done nothing wrong but he seemed so upset.

"Goodnight Alan. See you in the morning." With lightening speed, Billy was gone from Alan's room leaving the older man to sit under his thick blankets with a mountain of questions and plenty of humiliation to last him until the next morning. Another reason why he would sleep aside from the storm and the nightmares he received once in awhile.

Billy had not taken the first left turn after Alan's room to his own but instead, continued walking until the stairway in which he walked down. The only rational thing he could think of at the moment was to talk to his sister and that is what he did. The habit of not knocking came back from their childish days so Billy entered to see his sister reading with a dim lamp on beside the bed. Burke was asleep; one arm hanging off the opposite edge of the bed and away from the offending light. Samantha looked up from her book to her panicking brother.

"Billy? What's wrong?"Book aside, she patted the bed space at her feet for him to sit. He paced a few times in front of it before actually taking the invitation. His arms were shivering.

"Oh god Sam. I don't know what to do." whispered Billy while Samantha pulled him down to her shoulder. Slowly, his shivering lessened to mere spasms periodically. She stroked his hair in a motherly fashion for she always did this when he was upset and it was one of the best ways to calm and sooth his nerves.

"Talk to me."

"I went up to say goodnight to Alan and he gave me a back rub but-"

"You're complaining why?" Her attempts to lighten the situation backfired once in awhile. This would be a very classic example of one of those times.

"Sam! He kissed my neck! And I... I..." He was at a loss for words but could see Samantha's obvious grin. The most frightening aspect of it was the fact that he had seen Ian make the exact same facial expression on more than on occasion toward Alan.

"Wow. Lucky. I wish he kissed my neck while giving me a back rub. Lucky, lucky." Billy could hardly believe what he was hearing from his older sister. He gave her a look of question which she shrugged at.

"What? Alan Grant's a handsome man. And don't you dare say I go for the older ones! Just because Sean is 6 years older than me means nothing." There was nothing to say after that, no defense nor offense could change that oddity. But Billy still buried his head into her shoulder with his eyes closed tightly. Inside his mind he saw destruction because of his difference, his abnormality. For the first time in many years he was happy and living a life similar to what he wanted it to be. His dirty little secret couldn't get out now.

"Will I have to tell him?" Samantha's hand stroked his curly hair again as he bit back tears. To her, this was a reoccurring event where Billy was faced with that question but to her brother, it was his repeated nightmare. The skeletons continued to pile on the poor boy and now he was suffocating under their weight.

"No honey... not yet. But why do you think he did that Billy? Do you think he's-"

"No... I mean it can't be. I mean... maybe he was thinking of a past girlfriend or something. Probably Sattler... they were together for awhile and they broke up because Alan didn't want kids and-" Billy's lip trembled and his body sank against Samantha's, "God I'm tired. Can I stay down here with you two tonight?" Samantha expected that to come because Billy always stayed with her when he felt his worse. She was touched that it was still the same but saddened that anything was bothering him.

"Mmph... Uncle Billy? What're you doing here?" said Burke so sleepily that he hardly had his eyes open a slit to look over in their direction. Billy suddenly smiled and plopped beside his nephew.

"Hey slumber party! Scoot over buddy." and Burke complied happily. The bed was large enough for the three of them to fit comfortably so Samantha remained sitting up watching over her family. Her brother's sudden smile was so typical of him. He never allowed anyone to see his sadness except for Samantha which happened so rarely that it surprised her each time it did. Maybe a total of a dozen times throughout their 26 years of being with one another had Samantha seen his break downs. Most happened once he hit the age of 16. But he smiled on in spite of his pain to keep his family happy, especially their mother.

But now he had a few people left around him in his universe but somehow, he managed to keep it all tucked away inside where he thought it belonged. Tomorrow would be better and that event forgotten. That's the most they could do for now.

Author's Note: Well my lovelies, I gave you all a little tidbit of joy I hope! I know it's little to celebrate for yet but I'm hoping to get that going in the next… three chapters I have planned for this book. You see, I have planned around 4, 13-15-chapter books for this series and yes, I do plan on finishing it. At the rate I am going, I'm producing a chapter every four days with great fluency. My loyal readers are what keep me going so please do not hesitate to send comments!  
Also, I would like to say that from this chapter on, I'm combining both the book and the movies into my set of stories. I needed more to my plot than hot Alan-Billy smex which will come, don't worry but until then, I do want to stretch my creativity and try to produce more than a masturbatory fantasy if you catch my drift. But please don't worry; it will get good soon. I promise!

**OH! One more thing! I will also be re-reading the story and fixing any inaccuracies for future readers. I think I might have a few so I want to fix those before really moving with the tale. Yay!**


	9. 1:9

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:9

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the weekend was incident free: no kisses, no fights, no more minor burns from the oven. But then again, nothing happened at all. The trip to the mall still went according as planned with Samantha buying Billy a whole new wardrobe as well as treating Alan to a few new shirts as well. He hadn't asked; she just grabbed him, threw clothes upon his chest to check their size and image, then bought them if she and Billy agreed on the look. After that, the group had to pull Billy away from the parking lot because he saw a motorcycle that just seemed to scream his name. Burnt brick, streamline and clearly very fast. A Suzuki Marauder 1600 blazed even in the dim light and Billy couldn't help but notice the custom paint job. Marauders didn't come in red; just blue and black so far. He wanted to touch the sleek design of it but was pulled away to the beat up truck. Like a child who just saw the most amazing toy, Billy pressed his face against the window and watched his dream bike disappear into nothing.

"You still want one of those things? It's nice to know some things don't change." laughed Samantha through the straw of her iced mocha. He pouted again and sighed heavily.

"I've only wanted a bike since I was what, ten? And that one was just... just sex on two wheels!"

"Billy! Watch your language in front of your nephew." scolded Alan roughly. Billy cringed and said sorry but Burke wasn't paying much attention to the odd adults in the vehicle anyway. His mommy had bought a new coloring book for him and of course that held priority over all the older ones. Other than this string of events, life was rather uneventful. Saturday consisted of the mall excursion, a rather glorious dinner to a local bistro, and then just a relaxing attitude set by the four that evening before their flight home the next morning. Billy and Burke fell asleep at some point during their movie which left Alan and Samantha awake on the opposite ends of the couch. Billy's feet were propped on Alan's lap while Burke's head was resting against his mother's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay this weekend Alan. And... I hope you know how much Billy admires you." Samantha beamed at him which made Alan turn his face down and give his awkward, embarrassed smile he gave when he really had no follow up to a compliment or comment. What was more awkward was taking them to the airport that Sunday and saying goodbye. Within the forty eight hours he had known the two members of Billy's family, somehow, he felt that he had known them for years. Few people managed to have that affect on Alan; Billy and Ellie being a few that came to mind, but when they did he knew that they would somehow remain with him. He hugged her, patted Burke's head and watched from the lines as Billy bit back tears. The young man clearly didn't want to let go but once Samantha pushed, he moved away to his nephew. Their hug was quick but strong; Billy hugged him tightly and swung him about just like he had when they arrived.

But now they turned away toward the terminal and Billy turned toward Alan with his eyes averted to the ground. Alan followed like a lost and injured puppy, unsure of what he could do to make Billy feel even a little bit better. No ideas came.

Three weeks back on the dig and only two were talkative between Billy and Alan. His partner seemed lost after their departure during the first week but eventually he bounced back to being his natural and energetic self. It would be wrong of Alan to lie about not being worried about Billy during that time but instead, he took it as an educational to view some of Billy's reactions. Clearly, Billy had a strong sense of family which made him wary of leaving his behind. Their work on the dig did not suffer but in the contrary, it began to flourish. Billy's earlier suspicions of a raptor nest being in the area had been confirmed on week four of what would be the late summer season (the first week of September and the later summer season was the last before the major holiday break; there were only 3 weeks remaining) with Billy screaming at the very top of his lungs. He had been working alongside Christian with Alan being only eight feet away on what seemed to be a rather dull patch of land that had no real significance other than it was hot, dusty and rather dry.

As all digs start out as, Billy thought he just found a rock. A very oddly shaped rock but a rock nevertheless. It was not until he dug around the sides of this round and oddly smooth rock to feel that it continued down for another six or so inches. His hands cupped away the dirt and as he did this, he had to stay his excitement so he wouldn't damage the find. To his dismay, the bottom of the find was stuck in the rock and if it was as he figured, pulling it out would destroy it. Shivering, he asked Christian for a dental pick and scrapped away the remaining hard dirt that held the piece still. Scraping away until there was nothing left to hold it in place... slowly scraping and slowly pulling at the same time. Then at last, it was free.

Sitting at 8 inches tall, about four inches in diameter was what Billy believed to be a full, completely undamaged fossilized velociraptor egg. To the eye of a person uneducated in paleontology, all this object appeared to look like was a strangely smooth, strangely round rock with no cracks and a bit of rocky sediment around the bottom that hadn't been scraped away but instead was pulled up along with the rock. The egg had appearance of dirty marble with lines flowing from top to bottom. Dirty brown with light brown lines.

Christian looked over to his friend who seemed to be rather quiet for the type of person Billy was. But once his hands removed the remaining patches of dust from the egg, Christian could see why he was quiet and why he was excited. Billy then stood and, with his find close to his chest, called out.

"Alan! Alan come here quick!" The urgency in the youth's voice brought Alan there faster than the older man thought he could move. At first he was angry because there seemed to be no reason for Billy to need Alan that quickly or badly but when Billy moved his hands over the gentle object he was cradling, Alan could only clap his hands together and laugh loudly in shared excitement. Soon, the entire group from the various dig sites gathered around to marvel at Billy's prize. Billy was scared to move it far away from his chest for he hardly trusted his own hands but he allowed Alan to take it from him to gaze at it closely. The older man held it with strong yet gentle hands up past the dimming light as if trying to look through the shell at the animal inside. Of course, this was impossible because of the fossilization of the shell, it would be like attempting to look through a rock.

The two comrades moved to the trailer with the egg so that one of Alan's few assistants could give it the proper bath. All Alan could talk about along the way was the high probability of any number of museums wanting the egg, the remaining eggs, and possibly the entire area where the nest would be. It sounded as if Billy's fame was slowly becoming a reality. The assistant started the bath for the egg while Alan phoned the university saying an x-ray would be needed. Billy searched through the ice chest by Alan's desk and treated himself to a beer, slightly warm from the melted ice but cooler than what he was expecting. Once off the phone, Alan joined him and together, they clinked their beer bottles together while smiling wide.

"Congratulations hero. You found what may be one of the few intact velociraptor eggs known to remain. How does it feel?" Alan's legs were resting beside Billy's as they sat opposite ends of the small and tattered couch that hid in the shade of the trailer. The youth looked up from his beer and smiled with pride.

"Feels good to hear ya call me hero again. It's been awhile. Kinda novice question here, but if the nest goes to a museum, will my name be on a little gold plaque next to it?"

"Most likely. Your name, the dig association, and then the rest of the jazz that goes with museum titles. I'll need to call them tonight and tell them to see if they're interested. What's that noise?" From somewhere in their area was a soft buzzing noise, louder than a bug but just as annoying. It sounded urgent and insistent. Billy patted himself down and found his cell phone in his left lower pocket of his cargo jeans; it still vibrating in his hand when he found it. He sat his beer down and walked toward the back half of the trailer where a bedroom would be but instead was used for storage. Alan could hear him while his head leaned backward with his hat over his face.

"Hello? Hey Sean what's up? Sean whoa whoa, talk slower. Sean breath. What's wrong? Sean, Sean. Let me talk to Sam. What? Why can't I? (There was a long drawn out pause that made Alan move his hat and saw Billy's back through the doorway of the spare room) W-What? No... I..." his hand slipped and the phone fell with a sickening clang against the linoleum tile and, soon after its fall, Billy fell to his knees with his head turned down to his chest. Alan entered the room slowly noticing the phone open and dark and Billy's head down as if he were praying.

"Billy? Is something-" before the sentence could be finished, Billy screamed. There was no possibility that he was injured from just entering the room or answering the phone. Now, after the length of the scream was gone and Alan knelt close beside him, his emotion was clear as he sobbed quietly and held his chest tightly while rocking slowly back and forth. Anyone would recognize this pain as a shock to the system and a sudden brutal fact that still seemed too far away to be truthful. There was a crowed growing outside the doorway of trailer with Christian in the lead trying to push back the others but really, he just wanted to know what that scream was.

"Get out!" screamed Alan over his shoulder while his arms moved to encase Billy. The sudden onslaught of onlookers made Alan protective over his friend to a point of near viciousness that was uncommon with him. The snarl in his voice, the glare from his eyes was enough to make them step back with or without Christian pushing them outside and shutting the door behind him. As much as it burned him not to know what was wrong with Billy, he respected Dr. Grant's wishes and left them alone. Lord knew Billy needed someone close by without a lot of publicity.

"Billy...,"started Alan after Billy's long sobs slowed to harsh burning pants," I need you to tell me what's wrong." Billy's hands gripped onto Alan's shoulders and his nails dug through the flannel shirt to the skin. His head was still turned down and now rested against Alan's shoulder; his voice came through like a ghostly whisper incapable of screaming any longer.

"Mom. Mom... died this afternoon. Twenty minutes ago... I-I gotta go home!" Billy suddenly stood with shaking legs which made his knees buckle. The fall against Alan knocked the older man off balance and into the wall of the trailer but he had Billy again in his arms even if the young man was fighting against him. There was little time for Alan to figure out all that had just been said; he had a suspicion something along these lines happened but did not believe it would be someone's mother. Having lost his own mother at the age of 19, he knew that all the thoughts running through Billy's mind at the moment were vastly incoherent and subject to violence. Grabbing Billy's wrists, Alan held him tightly against his chest and forced him to slow his breathing. The fight was fierce before he did.

"Fucken' let me go! I have to go home!" screamed Billy again but caused another wave of violent shakes and struggles against Alan. The older man held his ground until Billy was powerless against him. A soothing and gentle voice flowed to Billy which was the best Alan could do considering the circumstances.

Alan spoke very softly as if he were talking to a child. Each word was made important and accented with care. "Billy. I'm going to take you home. I'll take you home to Washington. But I need you to breath and walk with me. Stand up (they both stood with Billy needing support) and walk with me. Don't look at anyone. Just walk to the truck." Together they moved through the trailer and once Alan opened the door, they moved through the rather silent crowd of students and staff who just wanted to know what happened. Neither men made eye contact and Christian pushed himself to know what happened but was met with a glare by Alan. The man looked away again and Christian knew to remain silent. Once inside the truck, Alan went fast to drive them away.

Billy suffered a new bout of crying on the way home followed by a repeated banging of his head against the hard window. Alan couldn't think of a way to stop him because he had to focus on driving and by the time they reached home, a few drops of blood lined down the window from where Billy's head was.

Again Alan took Billy into his arms and led him to the couch where Billy slumped to his side and grabbed the nearest cushion to smother his face in. A surge of luck made Alan remember to grab the discarded cell phone from the floor before leaving the trailer. Now alone in the back room that Samantha and Burke once occupied, he searched the phone's history for what looked like Samantha's cell phone number. It was rude and stupid to call now of all times when clearly all things would be hectic on the other line but he needed information. Right now, that was the only thing he lacked in and it was driving him insane.

The phone rang for several long minutes until someone decided to pick up. It was a male voice on the end but it wasn't angry nor unfriendly. If anything, the voice just seemed distant.

"Billy? Are you coming home?" said the voice.

"This isn't Billy; ah, hello my name is Alan Grant. I'm Billy's teacher."

"Oh hello Mr. Grant. Sam told me about you. I'm Sean, Billy's brother in law and Sam's husband."

"Wish we could have met under better circumstance. Now, I'm going to bring Billy to Washington as soon as I get some information. I need to know where in Washington and where to bring him. Can I get your address?" He searched around the room for a pencil and paper and wrote when Sean spoke.

"Mr. Grant? What's Billy doing?"

"Oh ah, he's laying on the couch right now. He... he found out when we were in the badlands digging. I need to run back there and check on my class. Do you think it would be best to let you talk to him now or..."

"I would hardly know what to say," Sean let out a deep sigh, " I'm trying hard to take care of Sam and Burke right now. And Mr. Brennan isn't helping matters much... he's been storming around our house like a madman. It's very hectic here. But by tonight things should be more relaxed."

Alan said his goodbyes and thanked Sean again for the information and then, sighing to himself, realized what he had committed himself to. He said that he would be taking Billy home which now meant he would be flying to Washington in the start of a school week to the funeral of his student's mother. How on Earth would he manage to explain that to the dean? Then the realization again that his class was alone at the site made him shudder.

"Billy," said Alan when he sat at the only part of the couch that Billy wasn't laying on which would be the crook of his legs where his knees faced the couch cushions, " I need to go back to the site. I'm going to cancel the dig for today and come right back here to be with you. Are you going to be ok for the little while I'm gone?" Billy turned to briefly look past Alan and nodded slowly. His eyes were red and his face paled at the idea of Alan going away for any length of time.

"Yeah... you're coming back right?" Billy's voice was raspy and still.

"Yes of course. I'm going to call my travel agent at the school and get a plane ticket to Washington-"

"Can you come with me?" Billy interrupted quickly while grabbing Alan's shoulders in his hands. A dozen or so reasons came to mind as to why Alan shouldn't and how he had to stay home while Billy left but the look in his partner's eyes burned at him enough to realize that this was no time for Billy to be alone longer than an hour at a time. Alan nodded which made Billy sigh with relief. His head turned back into the cushion of the pillow and, rather quickly, he was asleep. Alan placed the blanket over him gently then left the house to go back to the dig.

Pandemonium had gone out as the entire group stood around Alan's arriving car. He had no clue that it would be so devastating but then it shouldn't have surprised him. Billy was so popular around the dig because everyone felt comfortable with him and he always was available if Alan wasn't. Christian led the pack and seemed to be equally aggravated not to know what happened so as soon as Alan was out of the car, they all demanded to know what happened.

"Come on Dr. Grant! We're all Billy's friends! Is he ok?" yelled Christian over the agreeing murmurs. The teacher knew that his students wouldn't allow him to leave or move another inch without telling them what happened in the trailer only an hour ago. And so the teacher caved in and sighed unhappily.

"Billy is going to need all the support he can get. But right now he needs space."

"We can do that but what happened?" said one of the students toward the back fo the group. Christian became just as antsy as they were and also asked what happened.

"Billy's mother passed away about an hour ago. (There grew several mournful and apologetic rises from the students and Alan nodded to their emotion) I'm going with him to his home so I'll need you guys to pack up the dig and for the next two days, I'm not sure if there will be a substitute or not. You'll need to check with Dean Masterson about classes."

"Is there anything else we can do?" asked Christian, again, having an entire chorus of students asking what they could do as well. Alan shrugged gently and shot them a rather uncharacteristic smile. It was sincere.

"All I can ask is if you clean up the site and prep it for the week. And... when Billy comes back, try to be as kind as you can be."

Almost instantly the entire group got to work putting tools away and covering the sites with tarps; just as it was each day the site closed. Alan supervised for a few minutes then left to get back to Billy. The young man was where Alan had left him, snoring softly and on occasion, whimpering to himself. Now, Alan sat back in the kitchen with the phone to his ear waiting for Dean Masterson to answer. That man hardly answered his phone especially to the teachers. It was his own special way of avoiding the subject of more money for the different departments. Shockingly, Alan was able to reach him on one of those rare times he still believed in his office and his telephone.

"Dean Alexander Masterson. Montana State University. How can I help you?" He was far too cheerful to know that it was Alan on the phone. The two men had such opposite views on life and existence that it lead to many angry conversations at university functions which left at least one of them barging away from the table and out of the room.

"Alex it's Alan. I'm having a bit of a problem here." Alan's voice owed no emotion to the man. He always made sure it was strict business because Masterson had no concept of friendship other than the fake ones he held with the rich people who would donate money once in awhile. He heard Masterson's voice alter.

"What do you need Grant?"

"Something simple. Remember how I haven't used any of my sick days for about two years? Not even for vacations? Well, I need to take about two days off from the dig. I assure you I'll be back by Monday but I really need to take the time off." Alan could see Masterson's little ratty face scrunch up in agitation over Alan's request. Teachers were not meant to take breaks of any sort during the year and of course the profession Alan chose to accept was not considered by Masterson as 'a profession worthy of teaching to the youth.' Paleontology was as useful as psychology in his opinion.

"I would love to do that Grant but the semester ends in less than a month and I think taking any amount of time off now would be very... odd." Clearly there was another word he wanted to say other than 'odd' but odd slipped out instead.

"I realize that and I also realize that my students don't have finals with me and instead take what they learned from me to apply in Mr. Daniel's class for their final. I'd prefer that class was canceled because substitutes always muck up the progress."

"May I ask what the reason for the sudden departure is Alan? Let's face it; there's very few excuses you can use." Masterson was right in regards to the fact that Alan had hardly any family left alive and the man, clearly, refused to go on vacation.

"Traveling. I'll be in Seattle for a few days." At the moment he hoped that Masterson would take this and let it be because he couldn't think of a valuable reason why he would be going to Seattle. There was a deep sigh on the other end and Alan knew he had won the argument.

"Alright but Monday, you're due back here." was all Masterson said before hanging up. Alan breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he practically got away with that lie. With the phone to his ear, he called up the last number necessary which was asking about different flights to the campus travel agent. She was an elderly woman in about her late sixties who had a knack for finding flights quick to those who went to the university. Alan was a common customer with her so she always gave him the best of deals.

"Two flights to Seattle Washington, one rental car from Seattle to Port Angeles. Then two flights from Seattle..." she continued on the list of what Alan had said until they reached an agreement and his tickets were purchased. A red-eye flight was chosen so before Alan would wake Billy, he called Sean again and told him when they would arrive. Odds were they wouldn't sleep that night anyway so they said they would meet them at SeaTac Airport in the seven hours it would take to get to pack, get to the airport, have the long dark flight over, and land safely in another state.

Now was the only time Alan had to lean against the counter of his empty kitchen and glance down at his boots. It seemed so sad that he couldn't remember so far back to his own mother's death let alone Vera's. After both of their passings, death had such a mute meaning to him. It happened and happened repeatedly whether you wanted it to or not. But he hated it happening to others around him. Ellie's older brother passed from cancer and he felt helpless and worthless. And now Billy's mother passing made him feel the exact same. Maybe the situations were different but really, they felt about the same.

Billy was now like an open wound, tender and sore with still a lot of healing to do. There would be many long months ahead of him before he felt normal again but for now, the primary need was to get the two of them out to Washington. Alan had two and a half hours to get them packed and out to the airport and so with the burden of waking Billy, Alan set forth on shaking his student awake and handling a new set of agonized sobbing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Wow this chapter seemed to drag on and on. I hate chapters like that, especially when I'm the one writing them! This was a pretty emotional chapter at least in my opinion and I realize I'm going to be adding a lot of original characters here really soon but I'm hoping I can pull it off tastefully. There's about four more chapters before this book ends and I'm really excited to start the next. Again, I can't say thank you enough to the fans out there who leave comments. I think that's what's really keeping me moving on this story. Without the comments, I would shrivel up and well, not write anymore. As for the next chapter, there's not going to be much happening in it but it is necessary. I assure you, though it may be kinda boring, it'll be short. And Chapter 11 will be good. Very good. Good as in things will finally start happening how they should. I've had enough pre-story; I wanna get to the future! **

**Enjoy my darlings! Sorry if I made anyone cry! **


	10. 1:10

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:10

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 10**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Biosyn Company Hours 9am - 6pm**

**Time: 10:35pm**

David Hutchinson was your typical Biology based college graduate: he was young, trimmed, well figured and extremely prone to being a smart ass. The entire board of Biosyn knew this and knew that Hutchinson was no different and was, in fact, much worse. Much was an understatement. This kid was a complete and total egomaniac. But after repeated failures from Biosyn, it was searching for something better and wiser than what had been Dodgson and his company. At this point in time, anything was better than Dodgson. Biosyn had gone out on a rope for Hutchinson for he was young, extremely intelligent and very rich but he was all too much like Dodgson had been. The way of science went not toward discovering new things but by stealing the ideas of others that were popular, changing it enough to elude copyright laws and selling it at a wretchedly inflated price. That, to Hutchinson, was business.

Business was being held at 10:36pm in the large glass room filled with a long marble table, several lush leather chairs, an overhead projector, 12 very annoyed members of the main Biosyn corporation board and lastly, David Hutchinson himself acting as if he had more coffee flowing through his veins than blood. Above head shown a beam of dusty light and on that light showed an image across a broad white screen. The screen had a clear image of fly-by of a circular island with tall cliffs on all sides. Anyone could take a guess as to what island it was and if they were wrong, they would be smacked upside the head promptly by another member for being so stupid.

He had called this rather important meeting of the board to order so late at night because, aside from the fact that he never slept, he thought it would be of great importance to discuss Biosyn's last three year venture. Secretive in nature, Hutchinson hardly wanted to show the following classified photos but in order to get these idiots motivated, he felt it necessary to do so. They were not taking him seriously which, for Hutchinson, was like scraping nails on a chalk board level of irritation.

"I called you here tonight," began Hutchinson with youthful exuberance and poise, " to begin discussion on what would be Phase II of our Costa Rica project. Now highlighted in the books in front of you is what's entailed with Phase II." There was a brief skimming of pages and then one large groan from a tall, elderly man of about fifty who really wanted to just be home instead of being stuck with the misery of Hutchinson on a bad night.

"David... it's almost 11 o'clock at night. What the hell do you need to say that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" said Sheldon who, aside from Dodgson if Dodgson had still been alive, would be one of the longest running co-owners of Biosyn. Hutchinson glared at the interruption and at the man who clearly was not looking at Phase II like he had been instructed.

"Mr. Sheldon if you don't mind me saying so, what exactly would you be doing better than making millions of dollars if Phase II is effective? I'm sure you all can miss an hour's sleep for this. As I was saying, as you all know about Phase I of the project and our interest, it's time to see where it lead to. The 3.5 million dollar funding for the project alone, excluding the 4.7 million to the Costa Rican government for 'secrecy' procedures in order to protect the island from outside invasions excluding ourselves. Mind you this failed once with Ian Malcolm's group four years ago. Luckily, they were unaware of the events taking place on the island that we were involved in. They were on one side while we were on the other. Dodgson and his group were to gain samples of the species in order to bring them back here for further study. Of course, this was a simple ruse to get Dodgson out while we continued with our Phase I. Yes Mr. Torrence?"

"I remember this and if I'm not mistaken, " said a balding man toward the back of the room, " aside from Dodgson, we also lost four of our own men on that expedition. And it was out of pure luck that Dodgson didn't know what we were doing while he was gone. If he had, pandemonium would have broken out. Did Malcolm's group know?"

"As far as we're concerned, Malcolm's group shouldn't have been there anyway. Remember, all we did was put a new specimen on the island. And that is what I want to talk to you all about right now."

The entire incident had been concocted by Hutchinson and six other members chosen especially by him and were sworn to secrecy against spilling any information to the board or public. Basically, Hutchinson told them that he paid for it, he developed it, and if they let him alone it would make their company millions; if not billions, of what they had loss from Dodgson's many mistakes. So they allowed it in the back basements of Biosyn where they ignored it thinking that the man was running mice through mazes. Some (all of the members of the board included) had suspicions that he had intended to create something along the lines that Hammond had but never to the same scale.

"New specimen David? What new specimen could we possibly have created that John Hammond hadn't?" said a Mrs. White who was really the only woman in the entire board of directors in Biosyn. Hutchinson disliked including her on these little meetings because he found the female attitude to be quickly changing and less committed.

"Exactly what I have here to show you. Outlined in Phase I was this: Seek the information 'borrowed' from InGen, use our own technology to furnish and 'create' the 'product' and, as seen from these still photos from the last excursion to the island, allow the 'product' to mature until we can go and claim it. We own this product. It is our first of what will be many. Come two more years, we will return to this Costa Rican island to reclaim this product for its first showcase in Biosyn technology." Hutchinson smiled deviously.

"You're being elusively cryptic. Why?" said Mr. King who really just wanted to see the picture Hutchinson was hiding. He, and as well as the other members, all knew of this strange 'dinosaur' project he was doing but, almost as much as Dodgson, they did not take him seriously. It was ludicrous and insane, almost suicidal to be dealing with those islands. But that didn't stop Hutchinson from funding all these 'secret' little outings and 'elusive' amounts of material to suddenly vanish from sight out of the Biosyn company.

"Would you like me to spell it out for you Mr. King? Alright then I'll make this easier and shorten it to laymens terms: On Isla Sorna, exactly four years ago when Dodgson was there with his two companions attempting to steal the dinosaur eggs of the local species, we came in shortly after him to release our own specimen onto the island. The project had been under guarded supervision and Dodgson could not access it. The project was DNA from amber found in Africa some eight years ago and this DNA, we were shocked to discover, came from a rather large species of dinosaur. Larger than the tyrannosaur that Hammond so prized. Once hatched and classified, we let it loose on the island once it was old enough to fend for itself which, believe me, was extremely hard to hide from Dodgson. Keeping a seven foot tall dinosaur hidden from the public in Los Angeles was... hectic. But enough money gave us the ability. Once he reached a certain size, the excuse to get Dodgson out of the office also ended up being his demise. But that now is hardly important. No, what I am talking about, my fellow members of the board, is our own creation which is now this. (Rather dramatically, Hutchinson flicked to the next slide on the projector which was a slightly blurred image of a roughly 25 foot tall creature that spanned over the image. His length was massive; at least 40 feet long from head to tail. The most impressive part of him was the tall set of spines erupting to the skies from his shoulders down his back.) Spinosaurus Aegypticus. He's grown from the small egg we hatched him from."

It was sick to see all the awe-struck faces of these so-called scientific geniuses, at least it was to Hutchinson. He'd been there at the creation of this animal (it and all its other 96 siblings who failed the process of being created, being accurate, and being capable of tending to themselves), it's growth as well as its release. He was not one for sentiment but there was something odd about seeing his 'baby' being dropped onto the ground with a rickety cage around it. That's the only way they could release him to the island without harming themselves or the animal itself. It was heavily sedated of course and would only awake in a day or so. It would be once everyone else on the island had left which was the case. The Spino had awoken to the whirl of the helicopter blades rushing through the air and dizzily looked for food and water. It went to the game trail where the scent of the T-Rex's had been and knew from instinct to avoid it for now. Other than that, it survived well. It grew fast and soon became the dominant species of the island which is what was shown from the images displayed rapidly on the screen. Now that all the board members were able to breath, questions flowed.

"Why was no one else of the board told about this! In these details!"

"This is industrial espionage! Again! You're not doing new things, you're doing exactly what Dodgson wanted to do!"

"I told no one because of these outlandish remarks! And it is not espionage because we created a species all our own. InGen is gone; the dinosaurs there are no different than a bunch of damn animals on any other island! And remember, we have rights to the island now. Not for anything other than cleaning up other biological messes! We saw to it that we could do as we wished and we did it. The questions you should be asking are things like how it managed to survive and when can we bring it home."

"Bring it HOME? As in here, to Los Angeles?" exclaimed Torrence while standing; his coffee jittered on the table but didn't spill. Mrs. White was shaking her head with her hands rubbing her temples. This all seemed so insane but now, as Hutchinson slowly climbed the ladder of executives of Biosyn to eventually become owner, how could they possibly say no to him? This had been his intention all along: do his little project, wait for it to grow and to pass his time, take over the corporation who turned a blind eye at his doings.

"How... how did it manage to live for the four years we ignored it?" shakily asked King who now saw the interest of how such a creature could survive when others twice its size were running about and would consider it a decent meal. Carnivore or not, the animal's odds of surviving with all the elements against it were staggering.

"Oh our involvement with the Spinosaur wasn't non-existent. We monitored it on a monthly basis; flew over the island and tracked its progress. We did have to tranquilize one of the tyrannosaur from attacking it when it was still fairly small but other than that, it grew well. It was larger than the velociraptors so they rarely messed with it and it grew very fast. Disease happened little because there was no outside influence and we engineered it strong. Its immune system is very advanced. It also avoided contact with many of the other animals except for eating or defending itself. Odds are, if it got anything, it fought it naturally and built up an immunity."

"You allowed a million dollar animal to be... easily acceptable like that? What would have happened if the Costa Rican government did what they did to Isla Nublar? Then what?"

"It wouldn't have been money out of your pocket. And remember, we practically own that island now. It is our property as long as we pay them what they want. Many companies own private islands to do research upon. That's all we have done. Any other questions or can I continue?"

The board of directors looked squeamishly from one to the other and remained silent. Hutchinson smiled his devious heart out and continued with his lecture. The overall summary of it was this: In two years, Spinosaurus would be returning home and the reason for a meeting now was to prepare their own excursion to the island. Not only would they bring the Spino, they would bring sample DNA from each species exhibited on that island. Now was the time for preparation: there was equipment to design and a holding cell for the animal to create. Things had to start soon and now with Biosyn looking like a nice little science company, they had to maintain both its happy image and its secretive side at the same time. This took manpower, resources and, most of all, money.

Same city, different ideas, Ian Malcolm paced about his studio wondering what to do with himself. Alan called and told him about Billy's mother which made Ian feel disgusting because he wasn't there to help his young friend. During these times when he felt most helpless, he would pace about as he was doing now remembering when he was helpless and hopeless. It was also one of the most embarrassing times of his life as well. Being stuck on Isla Sorna when everything was hellish and being completely doped up on morphine; singing silly songs and randomly spewing whatever came to mind. Sarah still refused to let him live it down. It hadn't been enough for him to forget what happened there.

Arriving at the island with himself, Sarah, his daughter Kelly, the mechanic who was killed by a tyrannosaur, and Thorne of course who lived to continue his enterprise of high tech mobiles and equipment. The purpose of the mission was given by Hammond himself who had asked Sarah, the mechanic Eddie, and Thorne to study the animals of Isla Sorna before it was bought out and/or destroyed. Of course they accepted fast and left instantly. Ian had been informed two days later and had to chase after Sarah on what he called 'a rescue mission'. Kelly stowed away (and was thoroughly chastised for it later) and also wound up on that God forsaken island. They hadn't known about Dodgson and his crew of two also on the island wanting to steal eggs from the various species. Of course they met up but only when things were at their worse. People got hurt and some died but overall, the experience was just the same as it was on Nublar. It was something he really didn't want to remember and with his leg injured as badly as it was, both from the original trip to Nublar and re-injured on the trip to Sorna, some high doses of morphine sounded like a good idea at the time.

Four people died on that trip with only the remaining to remember the horrible fear of seeing the raptors move through the tall grass, the tyrannosaurs pushing against the trailers to knock them over, and how the baby rex screamed when it was scared. Nothing would let him forget it and he was glad now, as far as they all knew, the island was heavily quarantined from outside visitors and things like this would never happen again.

For now, he dialed Billy's cell phone again and got his voice mail.

"Yo this is Billy. There's a million things I could be doing right now and talkin' to you isn't one of them. Leave a message." Ian shut the phone off before leaving one. Most likely, he thought, they're still in the air heading over to Washington.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Boring chapter! Just lots of information and doo-dads like that! I guess I needed a chapter to get a little bit of the plot going and to explain how this story is a mix of the movies and the books. I think I managed to get all the info out but if anything seems fishy, tell me and I'll try to edit it. A lot of this story was written at about 4 am when I couldn't sleep so mistakes are bound to happen. There is… 3 more chapters for this book then we'll get to the goods. Next chapter is going to be long and good. I'm hoping to have that done by Monday since it's going to be so long. Again sorry this chapter was boring. I tried to make it short but dear lord, Hutchinson is one longwinded guy! Thank you again for your comments my lovelies. Really knowing even a few people are reading this makes me continue writing it. Squee! **


	11. 1:11

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:11

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 11**

"Flight 237 to Seattle will be landing in 10 minutes. Please return to your seat and buckle your seatbelts for landing." droned the overhead speaker in the darkened shaft of the plane. Most of the lights were on low so a dull glow came from the ceiling to glare down on people who tried to sleep but couldn't. Hardly anyone could sleep on flights, even those at night unless they were very exhausted. From all the passengers, it seemed Billy was the only one who managed to sleep. He was curled up over two seats of the three Alan bought with the older man being his pillow. Alan sat beside the open window and had sat his jacket over Billy's upper half including his head so the young man could sleep.

Since the moment they had left the house Billy remained stunningly silent and expectantly distant which gave Alan no reason to worry. Most likely, Billy wouldn't be talking, eating or even recognizing anyone existed for another few days. But it killed him to know that Billy also wouldn't smile at all during those days either. No, these next few days would be trying on both of them. Billy was distant and Alan felt protective of him. He, on impulse, drew his hand over Billy like he was shielding him from anything when just the stewardess asked if they needed anything.

Alan came to see that he never had a hand off Billy at any given time. Even as he slept he had his hand firmly placed on his shoulder and Billy's head was on his shoulder which moved down to his lap when he positioned himself to be more comfortable. Odd as it sounded, even during the car drive over Billy insisted on holding Alan's hand even if he was watching the outside rush by through his window. Alan could still feel Billy's thumb rub against his hand.

"Billy," said Alan as he leaned down and lifted his jacket off the young man slightly, making Billy wince and turn his face down onto Alan's asleep leg, " You need to sit up now hero. We're landing soon." Billy made the effort to sit up and buckle himself in just in time for the landing strips to show yards below them. The plane hit turbulence toward the descent and the plane lurched which made Billy grab Alan's hand and squeeze it tightly. His eyes were shut to the point where he saw stars behind his lids. Another lurch of the craft indicated that they had landed on the ground, safely, and would soon be in the arms of Billy's sister. It took another five minutes for the plane to be situated and docked before passengers began to stand and grab their belongings from the overhead compartments.

Alan and Billy were the last to leave because it was clear Billy was not ready to see them nor face what happened. Just the idea of being there confirmed it all but Billy maintained a sense of strength and, once the plane was clear of others, he stood and Alan followed in suite.

The terminal was gloomy and cold; Alan felt the mist of the rain from the outside seeping into his bones. He hated thinking that he was old and weather changes bothered his body but now he was so preoccupied with Billy he hardly had time to notice. Again, the older man had his hand clasped tightly on Billy's shoulder so he wouldn't feel alone and stability.

Whoever said it was easier to travel at night had lied; Seatac Airport was bustling with many people. Japanese people talked quickly to all sides, teenagers were taking breaks from school to go traveling, and some people were just plain coming home for awhile. Billy didn't look through the groups for Samantha because he didn't want to find her nor be found so Alan searched knowing that the sooner he was with family, the sooner he could start healing. He saw Samantha shortly after reaching baggage claim where luggage became unimportant. Billy's head lifted and he ran, full sprint, to his sister who sobbed once in his arms. The man beside her who Alan assumed was Sean, a short haired man with a goatee and thin glasses, stepped away from their embrace and left them to sit on the seats spaced around the airport. Alan and Sean stood away; close enough to keep an eye on them but far away enough for them to talk with privacy.

"Where's your son?" asked Alan after another set of introductions. He direly wanted some coffee and if coffee wasn't available, a soft bed and possibly some Tylenol.

"Burke's with a mutual friend of Sam's and mine. Megan's at home with him now. Mr. Brennan wasn't exactly in the position to babysit his grandson." said Sean softly while rubbing his temples.

"Who would? How is he handling this all?"

"Awfully. And I don't mean he's completely distraught either; he's just acting like he always had only worse. He was blaming Sam for Elane's death, complaining about the price of the funeral and the cremation, and he's been fuming since the lawyers said he couldn't review the will before the family was there. It's been... hectic to say the least." Alan could hardly believe he was hearing this; when his own wife died, the last thing he thought about was finance or whose fault it was since he saw it as no one's... well, not quite. He had blamed one person for awhile but that was years ago.

"Is he at your home? I think that's the last thing Billy and Samantha need right now."

"No thank god. He left earlier when Burke was in school. He didn't have to hear any of it. The day after tomorrow will be the funeral. Sam and Billy and Mr. Brennan need to go get Elane's ashes tomorrow then the rest of the family will come the next day. Oh... Mr. Grant I wanted to ask you. Why did you come all the way from Montana with Billy?" He was sincere in his questioning and he really just wanted to know. Alan fidgeted with his hat that had been resting in his lap so, now disliking the line of questioning, he played with the worn brim.

"Billy's my best student and my department partner. I-I couldn't let him go through something like this all alone. I opted to go along with him. It was the least I could though I was just lucky I could get the time off from the dean." Alan quickly finished his sentence when Billy and Samantha returned to them; their eyes bloodshot and tired and having only one objective toward them and that was going home.

Alan had to collect the rental car and then followed behind Samantha and Sean's minivan. The Taurus Alan drove was warm and cozy which made him feel more at home and with Billy beside him, he seemed less alienated by this new place. Samantha asked which car he wanted to ride in and chose Alan's without argument. Being around Samantha at the moment was too much; he needed his space to be able to deal with this on his own and to have someone around who wouldn't remind him of what was happening. That's what Alan was for.

"I'm going to turn on the radio. It's about two hours till Port Angeles." said Billy who then reached down and clicked through a few channels before reaching something upbeat and almost country sounding. He nodded to the music and Alan was pleased to see him acting slightly like his old self. The radio was loud enough that it seemed to pierce through the dark stretch of road where street lights didn't exist. That was something Alan was noticing already; it was very dark at night with the trees on each side of the road sheltering out any lights.

"_I'm just so tired, won't you sing me to sleep? And fly through my dreams so I can hitch a ride with you tonight?"_ The song started and Billy seemed to know it. Or at least slightly know it. He sang along to a few lines; few selected words that he seemed to remember. It was one of those songs that you've heard on the radio a hundred times or more but never listened to it enough to remember the words fully.

"_And get away from this place, have a new name and face. I just ain't the same without you in my life._" Alan saw this as one of those break up songs that played all the time nowadays it seemed.

"_Late night drive all alone in my car. I can't help but start singing lines from all our favorite songs. And melodies in the air, singing life just ain't fair, sometimes I still just can't..."_

"I still just can't believe your gone..." Billy said as the song sang on. His head turned away toward the side mirror on his side and the song just kept moving.

"_And I'm sure the view from heaven beats the hell out of mine here. And if we all believe in heaven, maybe we'll make it through one more year. Down here."_ Even Alan heard that line shockingly clear and he turned his head toward Billy for a brief instant to see the young man's eyes clenched shut. Alan wanted to reach toward the radio to shut it off but some asshole passed him and he had to swerve just to keep up with the blue minivan ahead. The song kept going and Billy made no effort to shut it off.

"_Feel your fire when it's cold in my heart and things sort of start reminding me of my last night with you. I only need one more day, just one more chance to say, I wish I would have gone with you too._

"_And I'm sure the view from heaven beats the hell out of mine here. And if we all believe in heaven, maybe we'll make it through one more year. Down here. You won't be coming back and I didn't get to say goodbye. I really wish I got to say goodbye..._

"_I hope that all is well in heaven 'cause it's all shot to hell down here (We need you here). I hope I'd find you in heaven 'cause I'm so lost without you down here... You won't be coming back and I didn't get to say goodbye. I really wish I'd got say goodbye..."_ In less than a second, Billy shut the radio off with a violent hit that cracked the crystal that showed the time and the radio station. The noise was sharp and louder than the radio had been and Billy's hand bled from the impact.

It is said that there are five stages of death: made for those who have suffered a loss and those who know death is coming for them almost like clockwork. Denial, anger, fear, bargaining, and lastly, acceptance. Most believed that these emotions and actions when in a type of order but really, they leapt and could reoccur at all times. Alan thought really there were only four because acceptance was a pipe-dream. No one accepts anything like loss and if anything, the closest they get to it is a miserable detachment that got you through the days until you break down. Then it's just another matter of detachment until your next sudden lapse of normality. Billy's head jerked upwards as if he were talking to God which, at the moment, he very well could have been.

"Fuckin' A! Does the whole god-damn world need to remind me that my mom's dead or something! I mean fuckin' come on!" Billy was clearly expressing his anger. Alan flashed his lights and saw that Sean understood to pull over. Once to the shoulder of the road, Alan took Billy's hand and looked at the cuts in the dim light of the overhead in the car. The cut was nasty but not bad. These repeated assaults on himself were worrying Alan but so far, they were hardly intentional. Just spouts of anger to keep his sanity.

"No one's reminding you Billy. It's you coming to realize it. It happens to people in different ways... Can you make a fist?" Alan was checking to see if Billy's knuckles were alright. The young man complied with a bit of a wince since his knuckles had been split open. There was a little bruising but nothing more serious than that and the lesions themselves. Again they started down the highway but this time, Alan held onto Billy's hand to reassure him that he was there.

The highway broke to a town, small but busy with lights. There was a large bronze sign of an elk which made Alan think that they weren't in Port Angeles yet. There was no water and the mountains were visible but it didn't seem to be sandwiched by the two. Following the minivan for another forty minutes brought them to yet another town and this one seemed to be the destination. Upon entering the town, the pier sparkled with lights from the hotels found on the waterfront and from the large oil barges in the docks. This town was divided with the main stores being on the waterfront and the homes up further toward the mountains. It wasn't surprising to drive toward them though they just looked like dark masses in the late night sky.

Samantha and Sean's home was far away from the hustle of the city as well as the suburban homesteads that were visible on the drive in. It was a rather old looking farmhouse with many acres for roaming. What would be considered a block away was another house that seemed to match their own. Alan wondered if that was their parent's home for there were far too many cars parked in the dirt road beside it to be normal. He briefly remembered how Vera's home in Wales looked shortly after she died and how cluttered the drive was with cars. No one was there to see him; for some reason, every family that had ever met Alan when he was involved romantically with their daughter detested him for one reason or another. And it wasn't just the parents: this included siblings to aunts and uncles to even second cousins. There was something about Alan that made them weary and mostly he believed it to be his knowledge of the outside world that these families disliked.

The gravel under the wheels stopped crackling as Alan stopped the car and parked. Sean and Samantha parked in front of them and beside a deep purple and came to help the two men bring their luggage in. Night time air in Washington was crisp and frozen and wet; very wet as if you were breathing through a wet rag put over your face. The change from the stuffy air of Montana was nice but this was slightly a bit of a culture shock even to Billy who had lived there his early life. Of course, Sean and Samantha were used to it so they showed no signs of bother even when Alan and Billy shivered.

From the doorway stood a younger woman who was short but very kind it appeared in personality. She held her thermos of coffee close to her chest but seemed hesitant to move it as if it were a shield. The young couple stood before her and spoke for a few minutes before the woman hugged them both and took to her car. Billy rushed up to her before she could leave and hugged her as well, chatting only for a few moments before she took off and left Billy to join Alan again.

"It's a bit of a mess... I was in the middle of housecleaning and-" started Samantha who tried to tidy things up once they were all inside. She had directed this statement toward Alan mostly but then Sean took her hands away from the clutter and pulled her upstairs after directing the two remaining men to the living room. Together they stood there for long moments as the rest of the house grew silent. Alan noticed the room; lived in but, much like his own home, filled with the people's life work. Paintings were hung around on the walls and text books were piled on top of one another on the two large book cases beside one another. But Burke's essence was there too with children's books laying about as well as his toys. Alan's gaze went to Billy's shoes and he remembered the young man standing silently beside him. He touched his shoulder and Billy jerked his mind back to where it belonged.

"Anything I can do for you?" whispered Alan softly. Billy's body swayed for a second then relaxed against Alan's for support. Sean entered the room again; his hands rubbing the back of his neck which one could almost hear the tension pounding from. It seemed odd to Alan that Billy didn't jump out of his arms when his brother in law was in view but he guessed that image wasn't important to the young man and keeping any type of image for a brother seemed unimportant.

"I have the guest bedroom set up for you two and sorry that we only have one spare room. Alan if you want to sleep on the couch for tonight I think tomorrow we can fix something up better." Sean then left them again after brief goodnights to situate themselves though it seemed a bit quick in their opinions. The idea of sleeping on the couch was not a good one at all but Alan was not going to place Billy there.

"We can share a room. It's no different than when we shared the tent back home during the digs. You don't need to sleep on the couch." His partner's voice was still as gentle and worn as it had been the entire night but he did speak the truth: there were times when they wouldn't head home and just sleep in the trailer or tents along the dig. So maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

"You sure you don't want the room to yourself?" questioned Alan as they walked their way to the spare room that Billy seemed to know the directions to. The young man in front of him nodded with his hand gripping onto Alan's forearm and it pulling him into the white spare room with only a large bed, a dresser and a mirror to decorate it. Everything else wasn't very eye-catching but the fact that there was just the one bed caught both their eyes. But Billy's eyes were wary and tired and within a second he had stripped down to nothing but his boxers and laid on top of the covers.

The moment slowed to a crawl because Alan was shocked to feel his very face burn at watching Billy's body lay so haphazardly on the covers. His blue eyes were hardly open wide enough to show that he was awake but Alan saw his slow blinks that made his awareness known.

"Billy maybe it would be better if I did sleep on the couch-" Alan started but Billy sat up from his comfortable state to look at Alan with disdain on his face. This entire activity was so unlike Billy that it worried Alan; worried him even more when Billy grabbed at Alan's arms again. This time, he held them harder and pulled the older man closer.

"Alan can... can you please stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." The young and skilled hands of Billy moved up from the forearms to shoulders and down again but not to their original place. No, his hands skimmed down the front of Alan's shirt to unbutton the thin white buttons of his flannel shirt. Alan wished at this moment he had control to stop the youth and since that was clearly dead, he at least wished he had worn an under shirt. But he hadn't and his shirt still slipped off his shoulders with as much ease if he had been wearing more. The shirt fell in a forgotten bundle at the foot of the bed with Billy's hands resting one each on either side of Alan's chest. Possibly from the way his fingers were moving, it suggested he was searching for something that Alan had.

His heart beat echoed through the chasm of his chest until it reached the fingertips that were searching for it. Maybe it was how people dealt with things that was strange to Alan. When his own wife died, he became reclusive; ignored all around him except for that stupid cat Vera found abandoned on the road some three years before. But the cat was different: it didn't ask him how he was feeling which, in Alan's personal opinion, was the most idiotic thing you could ever ask a person who was grieving. He would never ask that of Billy now but the only question that came to his mind was why was he acting this way? How much was caused by sadness and how much was just there because of who Billy was? The youth's head laid upon Alan's chest directly under his chin so his forehead nuzzled against Alan's throat.

"It's nice to feel that. Your heartbeat. It's all I've wanted to feel for the last two hours. I don't know why but I feel like I'm not even beating. My mom's dead and yet I'm the one who feels... feels like I should be in the ground. Alan, (Billy's hand moves to Alan's and he guides it up to Billy's bare chest) do you feel me? I'm still beating right?" Alan's hand was firmly placed on his left pec with his palm against where Billy's heart was. Inconveniently, it was also where the youth's nipple was and that seemed too close for Alan's garbled comfort. Inside was now a fierce battle of right and wrong, want and need, practicality and reality. This couldn't be happening; not again. Not after that stupid Ian ruined many of Alan's ideas.

"You're still alive Billy." said Alan breathlessly. Why couldn't the young man just lay down and go to sleep?

"Then why do I feel so dead? Is this what my mom feels? (His head lifted up slightly and Alan recognized this action; it was the realization. Nothing was more painful) No... she-she doesn't feel anything now. She can't even feel that she's not feeling. I don't even feel she's dead. Like she's on vacation; going to come back someday soon. Sam says that mom's going to be cremated tomorrow. I-I don't want to see her body. Is that wrong of me?" Billy's head looked onward at Alan who began losing all this stupid humility he was feeling. His friend needed him now and he would be there. That's the least he could do.

"Billy," started Alan with his arms going around Billy's shoulders and, ultimately, pulling him down to the bed where his head could lay against the older man's collar bone, " when my mother died, I was seven years younger than you. I was visiting home and she passed three days after my arrival. Now choice wasn't allowed much in those days and denying to see my mother's open coffin wasn't an option. I had to see it even if I didn't want to. And you know what?"

"It helped you?"

"No hero. It didn't. Reminded me that she was gone and just burned it further into my head. I hardly get the pleasure of remembering her how she was before she died. Now I just see her in her coffin. I can't remember her voice, her actions, her favorite color. Nothing like that. I wish I could but all the memories I had of her were pushed out by that funeral. It's up to you Billy if you want to see her or not. I can't tell you. I'll be here though. That is something I can do at least." Silence. Had he said something wrong? He knew bringing up his own experiences never helped but it was the only thing he could think of. There was a way of relating with someone that helped them even if the situations were vastly different. But then the silence was broken by a choked sob which sent Alan's young friend, Billy Brennan, to sleep. The body could only take so much of these existence wracking pains before it finally had to say enough. Still in his arms, still tightly wrapped in front of him that Alan couldn't think of letting go. Uncharacteristic of him again. And to top it all off, he knew that if Ian could see them, he would dance his own little dark dance.

_I am such a bastard. _Comedy around death Alan Grant. How could he be like this? Was it because he needed something else to preoccupy his mind while he slowly stroked Billy's back and laid his lips upon the top of his head? Maybe it was to make him ignore what he was doing to his partner while he slept. Even now as Alan pulled the blankets over them and listened to the rain hit the window outside as it always did in Washington, he wondered if what he had done was wrong. The closeness, the soothing strokes on the back and even the touch of a reassuring kiss would need to come up some day. Did it have to be today?

No, it didn't. And Alan slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry everyone this took so long to update! I had my college orientation to attend to, loan papers to fill out, loans to worry about hence the reason I have large patches of hair missing right now some art projects to do, and of course not to mention the fact that I haven't been sleeping well at all. I just now got back on a regular sleeping schedule.

A lot of this chapter has a lot of me in it I suppose is how I would put it. A lot of real experiences. Maybe that's why I added this into my story was a way of giving myself some therapy. And now I'm thinking it's going to be about three or four MORE chapters till this book is completed which I'm none to happy about. I really wanted to get into the movie but I really think it'll be worth the wait and the additions when I post the chapters. I promised that this chapter was going to be good and it ended up not as good as you all were hoping. Well I couldn't do it. I couldn't just throw sex into a chapter like this. You always see that don't you? Someone cries and sex comes. I couldn't. Maybe later when situations and circumstances are different; but I owe it to my characters to respect them.

So forgive me (bows) maybe next chapter will be steamy. But it'll have to wait and see.

Thank you for staying with me though! I'm expecting next update to be on Wednesday or Thursday. If you fave the comic, apearently it sends you an email saying when it updates! I didn't know that so I think its purdy nifty.

Oh and for those of you who know of Yellowcard, I seriously sobbed my eyes out when I first heard that song. Me and my brother both did and my brother's 22 now. That's why I added it into this story.


	12. 1:12

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:12

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 12**

Nightmares are much like our demons and worse enemies rolled into a subconscious mass of pain that is nearly impossible to escape from once it gets going. A scream in the night, a speeding car out of control, a birth gone terribly wrong. It could be and was all those things. The word 'nightmare' held so many different meanings for different people it was hard to believe that no one had at least one form of the word. The constant assault of the islands was Alan's nightmare which woke him often from slumber. Billy's now, as he thrashed against Alan, was the death of his mother repeating in ways unimaginable inside his head. His body was drenched in sweat when he flung himself upward out of Alan's arms and into the freezing morning air. Fits of coughing came from his chest since he couldn't breath with the combination of crying and resisting the urge to scream. To his surprise and comfort, Alan was quick to rise with him and to cover him up in his arms.

Alan knew this event would be reoccurring to Billy like his own nightmares but he wondered how many times he would be able to be there to protect him when he awoke. Billy panted and felt sick to his stomach at the same time; wanting to gag or vomit to get rid of this heavy feeling in his stomach. Between his shivers and convulsions of his chest, he finally noticed that Alan was there, rubbing his back between his shoulder up and down his spine. Billy felt suddenly disgusting since he was coated in sweat and that Alan had been so close to him; both clad in just their boxers. The older man didn't seem to mind or if he did, he was keeping silent about it.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" offered Alan as he slowly parted from Billy. The youth rubbed his shoulder roughly and looked out the window. Clouds were gloomy today and drifting low in the atmosphere. Maybe it was fog and not clouds but in Port Angeles, it was hard to tell sometimes. And it rained. The sky was pissed off so it decided to spray the hose down on the world. It just made Billy thirsty looking at the sheets of water coming down.

"I-I could use something to drink. I want to take a shower before we go out today." Alan searched for his clothes; the jeans he wore were under the covers from when he kicked them off and his shirt was still at the edge of the bed. Once collected, he dressed himself and watched Billy disappear to the adjacent room that was not seen last night. Billy knew that there was a shower there for he took no time in rummaging through his bag for new clothes. This seemed odd to Alan because somehow he felt that they parted too fast; like they should still be in bed holding onto one another instead of leaving each other already. Then again, he was comparing that feeling to a one night stand that this was far away from being. The feeling wouldn't leave though anyway. Alan left the room when Billy entered the bathroom. A faint sound of the shower came through the walls as Alan walked toward the kitchen where noise was sounding.

The surprise of it all was Burke running from out of the kitchen to Alan's legs which he grabbed tightly and cried on while Sean ran behind him. He sniffled angrily and looked back over his shoulders as Alan tried to figure the situation out. Sean looked from Alan back to Burke and sighed heavily.

"Burke listen we have to do this alone today, me and Mommy. Auntie Megan said she was going to come over and watch you. Wouldn't that be fun?" tried Sean desperately only to fail. Alan could feel his failure by Burke squeezing his legs tightly about the kneecaps.

"No! First Grandma goes away and now you and Mama too? And Uncle Billy? No! I wanna go with you! I don't wanna stay here alone!" Alan knelt down to the best of his ability and looked at Burke who still cried through his little tantrum, understandable as it was.

"Burke... you have to be a big boy now you know. Your Mama and Papa are going through a lot right now; Uncle Billy too. They're not going away for good. Just a little while."

"Grandma went away for good..."

"I know little guy. But that's different. And it hurts a lot, not just for you but for your parents and Uncle Billy too. But they have to do something very important right now, something only adults can do. Something only they can do. I can't do it and neither can you; just your Mama and Papa and Uncle Billy."

"Can you stay here with me? Auntie Megan always makes me go to bed too early. And we've watched Ducktales too many times." The little boy wiped his eyes on his sweater and looked up Alan. The older man twitched slightly but smiled, completely falling for the little one's eyes. They were too much like Billy's to ignore.

"If it's alright with your father I'll stay here with you. Give your Auntie Megan a little bit of a break." Alan heard Sean sigh with relief and smiled at the older man who he already trusted even with his son's life. Burke returned to the breakfast table where Samantha sat, poking about her small plate and trying to sip some juice. She didn't seem quite as distraught as yesterday but the aura of sorrow still emanated from her. Here and there she made small talk with her son and husband but didn't speak more than four words per sentence. Alan collected the glass of water, said good morning to her and hugged her before leaving back to his room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with a towel covering his waist was Billy, drenched from head to toe. His curly hair lost its curl when wet and now drifted over his eyes limply. His skin around his shoulders seemed red to Alan; he probably took a very hot shower or he rubbed his skin raw trying to get clean. Either way, he was there looking as lost as his sister did at the breakfast table.

"Drink this hero. Do you want anything else?" Billy shook his head to Alan's question and held the glass loosely in his hand. The older man wasn't sure what to say and stayed silent until Billy sat the glass down on the carpet. Once it was down, Billy laid back down against the bed and closed his eyes. The towel moved and showed his thighs and hip curved beautifully from his knee up. The color was a creamy mocha of skin and for the first time in a very long amount of time, Alan felt an urge to touch someone more than just a friendly pat or hand shake. This smooth color and smooth hip... as pathetic as it sounded, to Alan, his mere legs looked like something from a painting or sculpture.

No, now wasn't the time to think about himself. This would have to come later as things in Alan's life always did. Alan could only hold his hands together tightly and think about other important things not involving himself.

"I don't really feel any cleaner. But I need to get up. Can you grab my clothes?" Billy gestured his arm toward the chair sitting in the corner of the room. On it were a pair of black slacks, a black turtle neck and by the chair his black Converse sneakers, beaten up from months of wear and tear. He bundled the clothes up in his arms and sat them by Billy who, now sitting up, took the turtle neck and slid it over his body. Alan reluctantly turned away as he dressed further. When he turned back again, Billy was clothed and tying his shoes lazily.

"I offered to babysit your nephew." said Alan attempting to break the silence. He was stunned at how nice black looked on Billy and how all black made him solemn and modest. His muscles were hidden, his face gaunt with respect or pain, and yet the boyish attitude he held seemed to manifest itself in his tennis shoes. Billy's eyes moved up and he smiled slightly, the side of his lips turned only upward enough to show any type of emotion.

"Really? I think Burke will like that. Poor little shit's going to be ignored a lot these next few days." He stood from the bed and pulled the bottom of the sweater down to his hips that Alan had once been admiring. Billy hardly took the time to say goodbye to Alan before he and Samantha and Sean left the house but again, that was understandable since they had more important things on their mind. The older man spent the rest of the morning listening to the rain fall and watching Burke rotate his routine about from drawing, reading, playing some video games and watching tv or movies. He didn't see much of anyone for another two hours; between that time he had changed attire and made Burke a small snack and had returned to the couch when Billy stormed inside, his face red and his eyes streaming tears. In his arms he cradled a small box, brown leather and tightly closed. He was coughing sobs and yet, this air about him was not one of sadness. It was pure unbridled anger. Alan jumped from the couch to go to him but stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"William you-you ungrateful bastard! Stop before I beat the-" and the man stopped short a few feet away from Billy. If Billy had grown up angrier, nastier, and clearly more vile than the young man could ever even pretend to be, maybe that would be well enough to describe this man glaring toward both Billy and Alan. Burke appeared from behind Alan but the older man put his hands behind him to still him from walking into the fight. Billy's father, a tall man with deep black hair but the same eyes of Billy, regained his composure and yet continued to glare onward at Alan.

"And you are?"said the older man with Billy's eyes. The youth moved to Alan's side and stayed there, his arms still tightly wrapped around the box as if it held everything he ever needed. Alan cleared his throat and watched Sean and Samantha enter as well. They gave him the look of warning toward their father but Alan watched himself and kept himself stern and focused.

"I'm Billy's professor, Alan Grant. I came here to help him through this." The children of the lead Brennan male were stunned at Alan's daring and his guts. But the Brennan father was not easily intimidated by anyone let alone some man who claimed to be a teacher to his good for nothing son. His hand reached out toward the box and Billy retreated back behind Alan much in the same area where Burke was.

"Grant. Are you like him too?" said the father with a sneer. Samantha's eyes widened and she began whispering a prayer that nothing further was said. From behind, Alan felt Billy's breath quicken to short gasps until it lessened to nothing. He held it in and pretended he wasn't there.

"We're both paleontologists if that's what you mean." Now Alan was very confused. He knew just by the way Billy's father was that this wasn't what he meant at all but nothing else seemed to make sense. Then again, the accent in his voice hid sarcasm and made it hard to tell when he was mocking or when he was just speaking. Alan was unaccustomed to Italian accents.

"No that is not what I mean. (His focus turned from Alan to Billy hiding behind him.) I want Elane's ashes William. You had best give them to me." Billy's head rested on Alan's shoulder and he seemed to draw strength and courage from him.

"N-no. If I give them to you, we won't get them divided. Sam and I both want a bit of her ashes. (He inhaled sharply) You never cared before! You just let mom stay in that back room to rot! She was your dirty secret! You weren't the one who took care of her when she was sick like Sam did and if I wasn't out of state I would be there everyday." One free hand gripped the back of Alan's shirt and he felt stronger now as well. Between and combined, there was something there that could accomplish anything. Neither of them realized it of course at the time.

"Fine then. You and your sister go and divide them. Tomorrow the rest of the ashes are to be at the estate for the wake. And William... you disgust me." The man acted as if this statement was nothing less of 'Goodbye' from him but it made Billy shake violently. Odds were it wasn't the first time he heard that but it still was a blow nevertheless to someone who hardly deserved it. Alan's hands reached back and gripped Billy's arms as the door slammed shut behind the father.

Four of the house members remained downstairs while one hid in the spare room unable to face those there. He had locked the door behind him, not even allowing Alan access. So now the eldest man of the house sat in a plush recliner with a cup of coffee warming over his palms, trying to make sense of everything with the remaining group. Samantha had a fit of tears before she could say anything.

"I'm so sorry for our father Alan. I'm not apologizing for him, I'm apologizing for you having to deal with him. I'm amazed you stood up against him... only Sean has ever done that. Alan?" said Samantha with her hand touching his arm. His head shook and he sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to people's parents yelling at me. Mostly it's because I fail their kids. (Alan's mind trailed) What did he mean by am I like him?" Samantha and Sean gave one another odd looks before they heard the door unlock and open. Before they could answer, Billy was standing there with the box still in his arms and his eyes red.

"He meant nothing. Don't listen to anything he ever says." Alan accepted this from Samantha and this was the last real bit of communication that took place the entire night. The family returned to the cremation home to have the ashes divided as Billy and Samantha wanted and they came back even more sullen and lost than before. Each small urn that held only fragments of the ashes were no large than four inch cases made of sterling silver. Before bed, Billy was hesitant to le it out of his hands but finally laid it to rest on the beside table where he watched it, almost expecting it to disappear the moment his eyes were closed. Again that night, Alan held onto him closely with strong arms casing his stomach and his chin resting on the top of Billy's head.

The wake was held inside what would have been their childhood home where all the people who came to remember Elane stood apologizing and asking Samantha and Billy if they were ok. As much as they hated the three words of 'Are you ok?', they accepted them with polite courtesy but other than that remained silent. Billy and his father shared an awkward hug for show so the aunts and uncles to aw and gossip over for the remainder of the afternoon. Those who really knew Billy and his father knew this was nothing to aw over and that they should be disgusted for seeing such a display. As the family members began to depart after paying respects, the bitterness and rage building between Billy and his father grew so much that it could be cut with a knife. The spat broke when the last guest left and it erupted over Billy's life.

"Gone for years and now everyone feel's bad for you. If I didn't say who you were, no one would have recognized you at all William."

"Samantha has spent more time with mom than you have, dad. If anyone's to be felt for it's her. I loved my mother but I needed to do something with my life. She was healthy when I left. I thought it would be alright to leave..." said Billy, now realizing how wrong it was of him to go so far away from home. His father laughed and shook his head.

"Yes, pursuing that fool idea of yours of digging up bones? Doing nothing real than your idiotic dream that failed? Have you even done anything worth while since you left? I thought not."

"You have never supported me through anything. We all know you were glad when I left." Billy seethed at his father's words but Alan couldn't believe the fighting that occurred during a time like this. This was almost exactly like when Vera died... how could it happen? Why did this always happen?

"Please you two..." begged Samantha. No one was prepared for the next things said by Billy and Samantha's father and if they had been prepared, maybe things wouldn't have turned out so well. Sometimes the worst things imaginable have unbelievable consequences, sometimes good and sometimes bad. This was one of those rare instances when something amazing could happen even through the most vile of cases. But as Billy's father's lips parted to spread his hate, neither Billy nor Alan were ready for what he said.

"You've disappointed me since the day you said you were a faggot. From the moment you brought another faggot into our home and called him your lover, I've never wanted you around. It was blessing that your mother never had to see you get this far." His eyes were so cold that ice would melt against them. Alan's mind whirled at hearing this and it took him a long, hard moment to come to terms with what was said. Faggot... another term for being gay... gay was... homosexual. Billy was gay? Alan shook his head and began realizing how factual this was and how it made so much sense now. He never had girlfriends, had so many dark secrets, never let anyone close to him...

Alan became more angry than he had ever been in his entire life. He stood before Billy in the opened room and glared down at the other man who mirrored Alan's age. If he hadn't wanted to stoop to the level of this man, Alan would have hit him square in the jaw without hesitation.

"I don't care who you are. But right now, no matter what your bigot based views are, is not the time to fight about this. Your wife just died Mr. Brennan. Your son and daughter lost their mother. The absolute least you could do is hold a type of civility toward them!" yelled Alan with Billy behind him.

"You have no idea what I'm going through Mr. Grant. Having your wife gone, having a reject for a child! You just show up in our family just the other day and now you expect me to think you know exactly what is going on? Return to your bones and leave my family be!" Inside Alan, something snapped. Some burning anger that had lingered from nearly 20 years previous to this moment and it made him rage uncontrollably. His hand smashed down on a nearby table and the glass shattered loudly, leaving the impression on his hand and on the minds of everyone in the room. Burke started to cry in fear but Sean held him close and told him it was alright.

"I do know what you went through. I lost my wife 15 years ago. I lost her and my daughter. Both at once. No one can say that I don't understand. But right now, I don't care who you are and what happened to you. Your son is here to mourn his mother; not listen to you being an ass about who he is." The eyes continued to remain wide at Alan's composure but Billy's knees gave out and he fell to the nearest chair still with his eyes glued to his mentor. The father let loose a laugh and shook his head.

"You are just like him! Yet another faggot brought into my home. A plague! I can't get rid of you people." Alan rolled his eyes at this man's stupidity and decided to play his game.

"Fine! I'm just another faggot. Care to fight with one who hasn't just lost his mother and isn't in the state to fight back? Or do you prefer that type over one who won't hesitate to kick your ass?" A smirk couldn't be ignored from Alan as he cracked his knuckles to show more of a dangerous side than he normally let seen. Billy's father's jaw settled to a tense form and he couldn't retaliate. So as all men do when they're flustered and cannot find the proper words to express themselves, they violently express their feelings. Alan's jaw stung for a half hour after the punch connected but in his opinion, was worth all the stinging and blood.

The father disowned the son and the son gladly accepted such a denouncement from being related to such a horrible man. He almost laughed with joy when the man stammered out his anger and forced them to leave his home but really, Billy was happy and scared to death at the same time. Anyone who had sat in a conference with their parents and had their teachers reveal something shocking to them early on hoped that later, they would forget what was said. Of course that never happened in reality. They would bring it back up over dinner to embarrass you further.

"How's your jaw?" asked Billy as he gave Alan another bag of ice to replace the melted one that had been keeping the swelling down. Night time had fallen again with an odd atmosphere. The family was glad that someone had finally stood up against Mr. Brennan's fury especially when it came to Billy and his life. No one ever had but now, the man had been put in his place and Billy could almost hold his head high with pride. But he couldn't because the one man he didn't want to know his dirty secret now knew and seemed too silent in regards to it. He hadn't mentioned anything, said anything or even hinted his feelings toward the subject. No, Alan remained unchanged other than the swollen jaw and cut lip.

"Fine."

"... And your hand?"

"Fine, too."

"I see." Billy tried to think of something to talk about. The only thing that itched his mind was something Alan had said to his father that shocked him, "Alan... can-can I ask you about your wife? I never knew you were married... Or that you had a daughter..." Possibly not the brightest topic to mention at a time like this but Billy wanted to know. Secrets were no longer sacred to them now that Alan knew his own filthy one. The older man sat back on the bed they shared and covered his eyes with his forearm. This subject was sensitive, so much that he had never even told Ellie its full detail. But Billy... was different.

"I was married about 15 years ago. Highschool sweetheart and all that... her name was Vera. We moved to her hometown in Wales after graduation and got married there. Four years down the road with a nice marriage, she was pregnant with our first child. I was excited. I couldn't wait to be a father. I built her crib in my wood shop, painted her room, (Alan's eyes closed in remembrance) heh, woke up at 2 a.m. to get the oddest things for Vera that she craved. Nine months later, we drove to the hospital. Everything seemed right with the world and with the pregnancy. Aeryn pronounced like Erin was hours away from being born. Then... there were complications. Aeryn died first. Strangled herself with her umbilical cord. Then... Vera bled to death. She would never had died if it wasn't for giving birth... For years I blamed Aeryn for her death even though I know now that's awful of me. I shouldn't have done so... but if she hadn't been born..." Alan took a deep breath and continued looking upward blankly toward the white ceiling. " I moved back to Montana after the house sold. Got back into teaching to clear my head. I had to leave after holding them both when they were dead. It was the most... horrendous thing I have ever done. At first I refused to hold Aeryn until the doctors persuaded me that it would be good for me to do so. I loathed my own child. But that was years ago and I've come to terms with it... And here I am now."Somehow, saying this to Billy relieved Alan to a point where he accepted even the worst part of the story. Now, he was at ease more so than he had ever been during his life after their deaths.

During the story, Billy had wrapped Alan's hand in gauze to help with the bleeding and to maintain the antibiotic cream that had been applied to the wounds. Now he sat beside Alan with the older man's being held by his own. Alan turned to him and raised a brow.

"Now may I ask a story from you?" Billy's hands quickly moved away to rub the back of his neck. Alan didn't move away but Billy wanted to and did a little. They sat with a few feet between each other on the bed but still were close enough for any stretch of comfort to be breached. Billy knew that the cat was out of the bag and if he wanted things to get back to some level of normality, he had to tell his own tale as much as he disliked it. He owed it to Alan in the least. He deserved to know the more accurate tale rather than the crude abridged version his father decided to spring upon him.

"There's not much to tell really. Happened during highschool. Really found out and accepted it first year of college. I'm not like the gay people you see on tv and movies. I don't dress up or act flamboyant. I'm just me but... well my orientation ruins me. I never tell anyone because of all the bad things that happen. They end up hating me. I just don't want to deal with it anymore. I don't date, I don't do anything that would give anyone a reason to question me. I don't-don't really consider myself fully gay... maybe bisexual. I've favored men over woman in the past but... but... why are you so quiet?" said Billy as he suddenly felt the fear of what he was saying. Alan's stare remained blank and somehow that bothered Billy more than if he had been disgusted.

"I'm just listening."

"Alan... Dr. Grant, you're angry with me aren't you? For not telling you. I couldn't. Can't you see I couldn't? Washington and California are acceptable places to be gay at but Montana... how was I to know? If anyone knows your gay, it spreads wildly. I couldn't deal with that here. I should have told you but... what do you think of me now? Is this all different now?"

"I don't know what you mean." His voice was so misleading with its empty calm and voiceless opinion. Billy couldn't stand it. He stood and knocked against the bed hard enough to make the vibration current across the bed itself and to the bedside table to knock over the lamp. It crashed against the floor and he pulled at the side of his head in frustration.

"Will you talk to me! Will you tell me you either think I'm sick or you're indifferent or something! Just don't sit there and say nothing please, I can't handle it! I told you my secret because you're my friend and my teacher so can't you at least say something in return? Alan please." Billy's voice pleaded against its natural deepness. He sounded helpless and hopeless: somehow it was clear that if Alan didn't accept him, the youth would crumble to infinity and never regain any sense of himself. Was that how rare it was for him to be comfortable with anyone?

But how would Alan be expected to react? Could he really bring himself to seem happy or joyous for Billy when this came as a shock not only to his system but to his impression of the younger man? And was he expected to just let things return to normal when there were higher factors to consider? Not only was Billy his student, he was a homosexual student who concealed that fact from him while they lived together for over a year. Granted there had been no instances of activity that would make Alan curious but he could hear the board of directors for M.S.U. already throwing a fit about it all. They were not the kindest of people to deal with and they hardly hesitated to find fault with anyone who belonged to their system. Then again, this almost seemed to be a time where Alan should forget that he was apart of that system and remember Billy as more of a friend than a student. But who in their right mind made intimate friendships with their students anymore? They were meant to be names on a clipboard and nothing more. Yet again, when was he the most typical teacher?

"Billy. I don't honestly care what you are or what you want. I'm your teacher and your friend; whatever works for you is what works for you. I don't see you any other way than my student. And personally, I'm glad that you're able to really know who you are. There's not many people alive who can do that." Maybe how he said it came off too harsh and uncaring but there was little else he knew what to say. And honestly, it didn't feel his right to be the one to say anything.

"Why did you say that to my father? When you two were fighting; why did you say-"

"Don't look too far into it Billy. I just said that to get your father off of you. You didn't deserve his onslaught today or ever. I just said that to make him stop."

"Oh... I see. Thanks though." whispered Billy, looking over to Alan who still lay against the bed.

"Don't mention it. I'd do it again if I had to. Hopefully I won't have to for awhile. Me and Mr. Brennan might not look so nice afterwards." chuckled Alan thinking of a man of his age getting into a brawl with someone equal his age. Billy continued to look forward as his face seemed to age before Alan. All the youthful exuberance seemed gone or tainted from the afternoon's events and Alan disliked that. He rubbed Billy's back with his hand but remained flat against the bed.

"Hero don't let what he said bother you. He's wrong and you know it. You got a lot of people who care about you to let one man ruin that." Alan expected a response but got none so slowly he opened his eyes. He inhaled sharply and held this breath as Billy leaned down over him, one hand planted beside his mentor's head. Before the older man could protest or realize that he should protest, Billy already had his lips on Alan's and refused to move them. For a brief, wonderful second, Alan had his eyes closed and an arm nearly wrapping around Billy's neck to pull him closer. He hadn't forgotten who the one kissing him was; no, it was the fact that Billy was kissing him and he wanted it.

Half a minute went by before Alan forced Billy to stop and the only reason he remembered that it was wrong was his own tongue slipping over Billy's lips. He felt the soft stubble from Billy's unshaven lip and realized what had happened; he pushed Billy away and grunted in frustration and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Alan as he threw himself upward off the bed and away from Billy. Maybe his voice was too loud and rough and maybe he shouldn't have worded his response that way. Of course the action was already completed and going back now wasn't an option. But as he saw Billy's face turn cold from fear, the pure anger Alan felt at himself was unsurpassed. How could he go from one second applauding Billy's choice to screaming at him for something as innocent, simple, and rather amazing as a kiss? Inside, the older man knew it was his childhood rearing that made him react that way and the shock didn't help either.

"I-I'm sorry Alan! I don't know what came over me I just-" Alan raised his hand as the other covered his own mouth. Once his thoughts were collected, Alan tightly closed his eyes and seethed.

"Forget it. Let's just pretend it didn't happen." Why did it feel to Alan that he had been saying that far too often lately? Usually when he tried to forget things, they would come back to him and be more truthful and realistic than he cared to remember. This couldn't be one of those times... could it?

Billy didn't respond. He remained silent as Alan grabbed his change of clothes and moved to the living room where the couch sat, cold and waiting for him to join it in its solitude. In 48 hours, they would be returning back to Montana and really he couldn't be more happier. Maybe then things would become normal again and everything here that was minor and insignificant would be forgotten.

His hand moved to his lips where he touched them gently and could feel how Billy pressed against them. Why did these things always happen to him? Why did Billy have to go and kiss him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Falls over dead This chapter nearly ended my existence! It's long, it's wordy and there still isn't any good stuff in it! Just a measly kiss! Is that all! Come on Sam work with us! Give us some real lovin' right? Gah. Twitches Again I'm sorry for the cruddy chapter. There's two chapters left in this book then I'll be going to Book Two (We Can Be Heroes: Momento Mori). That one is based upon the movie. I'm not sure where these chapters are going really but I'm hoping to have something serious happen in the next chapter. I need dejection, anger, sadness, and maybe some late night bed romps. But I have to get there first. This chapter didn't have it. So next chapter… I'll be throwing in a part of the plot I had originally threw out but hopefully it'll bring a little spice to the story. It's Alan really that's driving me crazy. I can catch Billy's attitude but Alan is harder to read. I don't know if he would be acceptant, reluctant, or just plain ignorant of this all. We all know he has feelings for Billy but can he realize them? He's a man scared of change and clearly is slow when it comes to romance. How can I work with that in this story? It's difficult. But I'll keep going if you guys want it to continue. I think after this book is done, I'll take a week worth of R and R to get ready for the next book.

Thanks again everyone!


	13. 1:13

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 1:12

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: Student In My Home; Loneliness Subsides**

**Chapter 13**

Alan came to realize that the household of Samantha's family awoke exactly thirty seven minutes before dawn broke through the clouds. Now he wished he had stayed in he and Billy's room last night because the weight of Burke jumping from over the back of the couch and onto his stomach. This was also typical of the household for Burke woke the earliest to watch his morning cartoons especially on Saturday mornings such as this. Alan coughed heavily and Burke jumped off of him and began apologizing as if his life depended on it. The older man who was becoming quite glad for the late night ice cream raids that gave him a stomach, sat up with his arm wrapped around his stomach tightly.

"It's alright..." groaned Alan. He didn't want to tell the young boy how much his stomach hurt now with it being empty and from his assault but the boy suffered enough. He was hesitant to realize how little his ache had to do with the 5 year old landing on him but instead was caused by his own stupidity the night before. With his body doubled over, his head almost laid upon his knees while he remembered how rash he was to Billy who had done nothing wrong in the slightest. How can you fight for something that made him different only to become as hateful and spiteful as the man who oppressed him? Was Alan as bad as Billy's dad? His stomach began burning and his eyes remained tightly closed.

"Here. Milk helps with upset tummies. Daddy said so." Burke stood beside Alan with a small clear glass of milk in his hand; he clearly was offering it to Alan. Another 24 hours before returning home and Alan wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it. But the cool glass of milk did help a little so Sean wasn't lying about that.

"Can I go wake up Uncle Billy?" said Burke eagerly, ready to dart to the room at the first sign of an ok. Alan shook his head in disagreement and explained to the saddened boy that the family really needed a rest after a day like yesterday. Burke nodded the way little boys did when they couldn't argue further with the adults and just dealt with it since a tantrum wouldn't fix it either. It was just easier to sit down, fumble with the remote that got lodged between the couch cushions, and talk mindlessly to the adult that was awake.

"And see that yellow one is electrical." said Burke while pointing to the television.

"It's a mouse. A rather cheeky rodent at that." remarked Alan as he tried to remember being five years old. The task was difficult and he gave up once he reached 10. A door opened from behind them and Alan prayed that it was not Billy coming to see who was up and yelling at the tv so early in the morning. Instead, it was Samantha in a dark blue bath robe, light pink pajama bottoms and furry black slippers scuffing across the hardwood floor. She stopped at the edge of the couch and put her hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Alan are you really watching Pokemon at six o'clock in the morning?" she asked, relieving a small chuckle from her throat. Alan looked behind him while offering a half smile to her.

"He has the remote. I have no say."

Another door clicked open and this time, Alan's initial fear of it being Billy was correct. The youth was dressed in a tight black t-shirt sporting the words 'Lonely H' in white block letters, a pair of long khaki shorts torn and frayed at the bottom from years of wear and tare, and lastly his Converse Chucks also covered in dust and grime. Moments like these reminded Alan of how young Billy could look but how he really was so much older than he portrayed. But now the shirt drove a stake into Alan's chest for he felt that there was a message to the shirt; that the Lonely H stood for a lonely hero and not just a simple band name.

Billy pulled down a dark grey beanie over his curls but a few remained to line the bottom of the hat. In red letters on the side of this cap was the word VERTIGO which stuck in Alan's mind. This signified over everything that he was going out and no one was going to stop him. Hardly six in the morning and he was eager to leave.

"I'll be back in awhile." he started, looking once at Alan who must have looked utterly ridiculous as a bunch of cartoon creatures danced on the television in front of him. The way Billy looked at him wasn't of hatred or anger as he had anticipated but more of complete and total loss. If a map were posted in front of him waiting for his eyes to gaze at it for guidance, Billy's expression still would not have changed for not even a map could guide his way off this desolate rock of existence.

"Do you want something to eat hon? Or want a ride?" asked his sister who sensed that something was wrong with how Billy was acting. The man shrugged and checked his wallet to make sure he had something in the means of money. Three twenties and a ten. Maybe some change in the zipper pocket...

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" Samantha sensed the tension Billy was casting off but he refused to say much. All he could muster out was that he was going to find some friends and that was even shady. He didn't say names, places where he would go, or even how late he planned on being out for. Not even saying that his mother's will reading was that evening made him talk.

"I'll be back when I'm back. I need to be out." It didn't take long at all for Billy to back out of the door and disappear into a misty morning that felt dark and unfriendly. Within himself, Alan kicked at his emotions and knew that it was his fault that Billy acted so distant just then. Samantha knew too and made it clear when she asked him to join her for a cup of coffee in the kitchen, away from the ears of Burke who didn't need to hear what she had to say. He was too busy with his cartoons anyway to really care nor notice.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch anyway?" she began. The coffee was brewing and, rather uncomfortably, Samantha sat across Alan at the table with just an empty white coffee mug as his only means of a shield. Her eyes darted over his face and he knew that she was judging his actions. He wondered how well she could read lies.

"Ah... he wanted his space." The time it took him to think of that rather stupid excuse was too long for it to be true. Samantha sighed heavily but continued looking down at her mug as it rolled about on the table from hand to hand.

"It bothers you that he's gay doesn't it?" How blunt this family seemed at times but at least Alan knew now where Billy got it from. His eyes narrowed and the right side of his mouth twitched up just for a split second but it was enough for Samantha.

"No why would it?"

"You're lying. Come on Alan, I've lived with all men my entire life except for my own mother. I can tell when a man lies. You're bothered by it but not in the way most people are, aren't you?"

"Now what are you talking about?" said Alan, hinting at the panic behind his words by rubbing his mouth once. Another sure sign he was nervous and seemed bothered by the subject.

"I'll pretend for now that nothing happened. But I'm sure something will." she said with a bit of a smirk. The coffee had finished brewing but something called him away from the kitchen. A melodic noise came from Billy's room and Alan recognized it as his cell phone. Now he began to worry further because Billy never went anywhere without his cell phone and now with him going somewhere unknown without it bothered the older man to a point of serious worry. But the phone was ringing and he answered it since the caller I.D. flashed that it was Ian calling again at his typical unruly hours.

"Hey Billy... how are you feeling my young friend?" said Ian in a more caring voice than Alan had ever heard him use. It was touching to say the least to hear how Ian cared for their mutual friend and yet it made Alan slightly jealous, very slightly, to know that someone cared for Billy as much as he did. Sometimes, he wondered, if Ian cared more after that terrible spout last night.

"It's not Billy. It's me." said Alan, taking a spot on the bed and feeling a little relieved to smell Billy's scent still lingering on the bed from the last two nights. There was something comfortable about it. Maybe it just made Alan feel less guilty about how he acted and more close to Billy than what he currently was at the moment.

"How's the kid doing Alan? Is he with you?"

"He's doing as good as any kid in his position would do. And no, he went out for now. Guess he needed to be out doing something."

"He's out without you? Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd? He told me he didn't want to be away from you for longer than five minutes yesterday afternoon." Something bit at the back of Alan's head when Ian said this so he decided to take a chance at being blunt for a change.

"Did you know that Billy's gay? Am I really the only one who didn't know?"

"... He didn't want to tell you. The kid was scared!"

"What! So you did know!" Now Alan felt like smothering himself with the pillows.

"Well yeah. He told me the first day we met. It was sort of obvious so I asked him and he honestly answered. And you're a college graduate?"

"Obvious you say! I didn't see any hint of him being so!"

"Wow for being someone who should know better, you're reacting really badly. Is it that big of a deal? Poor kid probably has a complex now. Or if he already had one, a large sized one now."

"You didn't tell him about us did you?" That was the last thing Alan needed was Ian to haunt Billy with his past relationship with Alan no matter how uneventful and dull it was.

"No I didn't tell him. Oh do you think I should have? I bet it would have caused a jealous uproar in him and he'd finally do something about those feelings of his about you. You know he's in love with you right?" If Ian could see Alan's jaw drop open and eyes widen, maybe he wouldn't have asked. As this conversation went on, Alan was getting sort of irritated at how much everything was starting to fall into place, like puzzle pieces falling from the ceiling into their form perfectly. Another of those times when everyone knew something he didn't and lord how he hated those moments.

"He's in love with me? Why am I not surprised to hear that?"

"Because you're in love with him and are too stubborn to realize it?" It was very lucky that Ian was in California and not beside Alan for the older man felt a slight case of abuse coming on. Abuse in the form of beating Ian up with something blunt and heavy.

"I am not in love with him! He's my student and that alone makes it wrong!" How loud would he have to yell to convince himself that it was wrong? How much more could he pretend that he wasn't interested in Billy and how long would Billy have to suffer because he, himself, wasn't able to face the fact that he cared a lot about the youth other than being his student? When would Billy just give up and go away... like he just did?

"You know he's not really your student. He hasn't been your student for a year now. He's there because you made him department assistant so he's your coworker more than your student. It's just easier for you to call him your student so you don't have to think about the obvious."

"Ian I'm very close to just hanging up on you-"

"Something happened didn't it? I can tell by t he way you're acting." Alan couldn't stop from breaking down and telling Ian from the incident at the funeral to Billy's kiss that previous night. This entire thing was so childish; a 41 year old man having to suffer the same pointless crushes and gossip as a youth in highschool. Times like this made him wish that Vera was still alive so that he would never have to worry about romance again.

"I don't know if I want a relationship with him. Do you know how complicated things would become?"

"Alan, what's Billy's shoe size?" Alan silenced himself for a second at the rather off topic question but quickly answered it with size 11.

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Vanilla. It burns his throat and the smell makes him get short of breath. What's your point?"

"Another one, how much does he pay on his cell phone each month?"

"Last month was about 67 dollars. Ian why are you asking me all these inane questions?"

"Aren't you in the least surprised that you could answer each one of them without hesitation? Do you even remember what Ellie's clothing sizes were? Or her allergies? Or even anything aesthetic like what perfume she wore or her favorite color lipstick? You two are practically married as it is. Billy knew things about you not even I knew! The only thing that would be different is that you two wouldn't be so damn whiny about your feelings for each other if you actually gave in and started seeing each other romantically."

Rain started to hit the window now and it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone in Port Angeles. Only Alan really noticed it and took note because that meant Billy was out in it somewhere with no jacket getting drenched. And there it was, wasn't it? Alan thinking of Billy like a fretting wife. This had gone on for so long that he never noticed it when he responded that way. Maybe he should hang up and go out looking for him. Then maybe take him out for breakfast... then maybe tell him that he's a complete idiot and that he really wanted to kiss him back too. Wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him to stay with him for many years to come.

Alan heaved a pained sigh and finally swallowed that disgusting taste of pride and moral objection to allow the real taste of the emotions he thought had died years ago to flow back in. He could love but he was not one to love out loud. People complained about how slow he was at things when it came to romance and love; it took him three years after meeting Vera to finally propose to her and that was after several dozen hard hitting hints were dropped his way. A year was how long it took Billy to weasel his way into the older man's heart and now it seemed too hard to push him out, not when he liked where Billy was right now.

"(There is a heavy sigh over the receiver and Alan remembers Ian is still on the phone) Well while you're off in the big no where, mind if I ask if you're still coming to my place next weekend?"

"Say again?" Why on Earth would he opt to agreeably go to Los Angeles and stay with Ian?

"Oh, you're lucky you're attractive. You have the brains of a teenage girl. Remember that next week after finals you were going to start looking for sponsors for the next year's dig? You said you would come see me and stay with me for four days, then head to Ellie's for a day just to visit then continue your rounds. Or did you forget that?"

"I must have. I've been so preoccupied with coming here that I've forgotten the finals next week. I don't deal with them but I do like to give final lectures before the actual test. Great, I'm going to have to worry about that too."

"Try not to worry so much. You need to relax."

"Easier said than done. I'm going to let you go now Ian. I'm going to go find Billy." Alan shut the phone before he even let Ian respond. In California, a very dark man sat on his leather couch snickering to himself and enjoyed the rest of the eclair that had been sitting on his coffee table for the last thirty minutes.

He should have brought a coat. Why hadn't he thought of bringing his leather jacket like he always did? No, now he walked from the house to the car getting drenched from just the twenty feet he had to walk. It being a half hour later from when Billy had left, Alan could only imagine what state he would be in after walking for so long in this weather. He'd be drenched. It was a good thing Alan brought towels since he knew that would most likely be the result.

For several blocks, there was only one main street with a few houses scattered here and there. Mostly it was open land with large yards and many trees: heavy fog was strung through the trees like cotton pulled from tall evergreen to tall evergreen. He drove through this shadowy town until he realized that Billy did not want to be found. Billy would know all the back roads and trails that all youth would memorize from the moment they were able to go out on their own without their parents. In dismay, Alan parked the Taurus on the side of the road and laid his head against the steering wheel. Hearing the rain pelt the metal of the exterior calmed Alan enough but worried him as well. Billy was still somewhere out in this without his cell phone and highly underdressed for the weather.

Alan glanced at his watch which read 7:22 a.m. Billy had been gone for nearly an hour or so and he had been driving for twenty minutes now with no sign of his partner. Would this be the last time Alan would drive him away? That was just something that happened to him after Vera's death: he would push people who cared about him far enough away so that he wouldn't suffer. It happened with Ellie and, to a lesser degree, happened with Ian. Anyone in-between wasn't important enough to be remembered though he highly doubted there were any in-between-ers. You always hurt the ones you love because you love them so much. You love them enough to hurt them, to tell them the bitter and brutal truth, to force what's good for them upon them and to do the painful when it's best for them. Alan pushed Billy away because he didn't think he would be good for him. A youthful, 27 year old didn't need a man 14 years his senior as a lover especially not when this youth was still able to do something impressive with his life.

"Probably just... just admiration run amuck. He'll grow out of it." Alan muttered while starting the engine again and turning around to go back to Samantha's home. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to sleep and Samantha, who was watering some plants that could not get the proper rain they needed due to the roof hanging over them, did not attempt to stop him with questions since she could clearly see his exhaustion written on his face.

Directly from the kitchen to his room, Alan disappeared for hours in a moment's time. He slept holding onto the pillow Billy was sleeping on since he could smell him on it so strongly. The phone didn't ring and there was no noise in the house, not even a sound when Samantha and Sean left for the will reading. Of course they didn't leave Burke alone while Alan slept; no they invited Megan to babysit which she did with no complaint. What woke Alan from a rather interesting dream of he and Billy on some beach in, his best guess was Hawaii, their swimming shorts enjoying colorful drinks served by rather tame compies was the smell of dinner being cooked. His watch told him he had slept about 9 hours since the previous night was hardly a sleep filled one.

It was 5 p.m. now and Alan could assume safely that Billy still hadn't returned home for it was far too quiet for there to be any indication that he had returned. Out on the floor in front of the couch was Burke, a book open in front of him and the television playing as well. In the kitchen was a gentle singing in a language Alan did not recognize. He began thinking that taking more foreign languages would be a must in order to remain apart of this family in any way.

"Hello?" asked Alan a moment after entering the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove was the same woman from the first night and who had attended the funeral the previous day. Alan remembered that her name was Megan and smiled warily when she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello, you must be Alan Grant, Billy's advisor. Sami and Sean have been gone for about an hour now and should be back soon. I'm not sure when Billy will be home... but I cooked dinner never the less. Are you hungry?" As she stirred the pot slowly, Alan took residence at the kitchen table and Burke quickly joined him. He couldn't deny how hungry he was since he hadn't eaten and the soup Megan dishes for both of them looked excellent.

"Thank you. I've been meeting so many people lately and under such a bad circumstance. I feel like it's a bad omen." remarked Alan between spoonfuls of soup. Megan smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. From her appearance and attitude, the older man could tell how long she had been apart of the family's lives and how much they cared for her and the likewise.

Such a peaceful and calming moment was disrupted by repeated honking from the outside in the darkened evening. Megan stood to look out the kitchen window at who could be causing such a racket but the question was answered by the door swinging open and unleashing a rather deplorable-looking Billy. From head to toe he was soaked and filthy, his face was pale yet splashed red in the cheeks from the cold and probably a few too many beers. Clearly from the accuracy of his walking and the brightness of his eyes, he hadn't drank enough to be completely smashed but it was enough for him to look disheveled. Megan took Burke to the next room so he didn't have to see his uncle in such a state, leaving him alone with Alan.

"Where... where have you been?" asked Alan who still remained stunned over his partner's appearance. Billy laughed a little and wiped the water and dirt from his forehead.

"Found some friends an-and we went out for a bit. Just came whoa (At this moment, Billy tipped a little to the side and was lucky for the kitchen wall to be so close by) came back to grab my coat. It's rainin' out there ya know!" he laughed again as if this was the funniest thing he had ever said. The older man in front of him looked onward and Billy became curious why this guy was coming at him and why he grabbed his arm so roughly.

"He-e-ey... gentle with me..."

"You're going to the spare room and getting in the shower." Alan's voice did a terrible job of hiding his anger. Billy's inebriation didn't seem to notice it.

"But but I gotta car full of friends outside. Can't just ditch them." There was no argument. Alan had already drug the youth into their room while the car horn blared on outside. It was hard to tell what made him more angry: the fact that Billy was slightly drunk or that these morons were still outside waiting for him. With a burst of this pent up anger, Alan pushed Billy to the bed and with a rough glare, hovered over Billy with his finger inches from the youth's chest.

"Shut up. You're staying here. You're going to undress, get in that shower, and not get out until I come back. Got it?" Billy suddenly became sober for the sound in Alan's voice was not one he used often and never was one used on the youth in such a way. He nodded slowly and watched Alan leave the room with a loud slamming of the door the reverberated through the house. As fast as his hands could move, he removed his sticky wet clothing and tried not to bawl while doing so.

Why did it still have to be raining? Alan was getting so sick of the rain and couldn't wait to return to Montana tomorrow and to his dust and to his bones and do that stupid hole in the ground that he considered his life. No more of this babysitting of Billy. At the rate things were going, Alan was growing more and more tempted to just tell Billy to find another place because no matter how much he wanted to be with him, it was becoming harder and harder to deal with not only his own feelings but those of another person.

_You're not being fair_, he thought to himself. _Billy is just doing what he can. If you were there for him, maybe this wouldn't have happened. _Isn't that the truth?

A black car with loud music pouring out of the open windows remained parked in the drive but the people inside were screaming out for Billy to hurry his ass up or they would leave without him. Alan continued on to their car and at first he was simply going to tell them to leave but instead, he tripped over a thin tube-like object and gained a better idea. Tracing the tube back to its origins, he turned on the faucet that would make the hose have purpose.

"Hey! Hey tell Billy to come on will ya? We-we're missin' some good shit o'er at this chick's house an-" said someone who was behind the wheel and really shouldn't have been. He was as trashed as the rest of the car and to think that he brought Billy safely home was absurd. Alan stood outside the car with a smirk plastered on his face. Of course, from the driver's view, they could not see him or the object he continued to hold.

"Sorry friends, Billy's staying home tonight. But I think you guys need a little something to be able to get this heap somewhere away from here." said Alan slowly and clearly so the people could almost register his speech while his thumb covered the end nozzle of the hose and causing the water to spray out. He held the hose into the window and drenched the driver, the passenger and nicely soaked the few passengers in the back. Through a slew of curses and insults, they reversed sharply and drove off down the road. This left Alan on his own and he laughed hard in spite of the rain.

Megan asked why he seemed to have tears in his eyes and all Alan could say was that he gave some punks what they deserved and then broke into another fit of laughter as he retired to the back room to change. The matter of Billy was still to be solved and so he decided that needed to be tended to before he could relax himself.

A knock on the door was enough in his opinion to make his presence known and to enter the bathroom without a response. To his surprise, Billy hadn't pulled the shower curtain and was just sitting in the tub with the shower head spraying water onto his back. And to add to his surprise, he was crying into his crossed arms over his bent knees. No amount of tears would make Alan ease up because he was angry and would remain angry until his point was across.

"Do you realize how drunk that entire car was? Did you even think that you could have gotten killed just by driving home with those morons? And why did you go out and not tell anyone where you were going or even think of taking your cell phone? We were all worried and not to mention I was out for a half hour or more searching up and down roads I don't know for you? Have you any idea what-"

"I don't know who said it first." started Billy as he interrupted Alan who at first was angry but continued to listen for the possibility of an explanation. "Whoever it was knew what they were talking about. You have something awful happen to you and you cry and scream but it doesn't seem to work. All you want to do is... is make something beautiful happen. That's when you need it the most. That's when you see what you've always wanted and actually get the guts to do something about it. I thought..."

"...kissing me would be something beautiful?" Alan could relate because he remembered how he stayed up all night that morning Vera and Aeryn died just so he could see the sunrise in Whales for what felt like the first and last time. That beauty, as cloudy and cold as it was, is something he could never forget. He watched Billy nod into his forearms and rub his palms up and down the sides of his arms.

"Yeah. Might as well be honest now. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now. I've been in love with you for just as long; if not longer. And I'm not just a stupid kid with a crush. I've never loved anyone as much as I have you and it's not because I'm feeling weird because of my mom's death or anything like that. I just never realized how far you were willing to go for me and how far I'd be willing to go for you. I didn't have the courage to do anything about it until my dad ruined your perception of me. Maybe I thought that if I acted, I'd have nothing to loose. Shit... (His sobbing returned) if I had known I would have just-" Alan stopped him by sitting on the edge of the tub and caring little that more water was hitting him. At least this water was a warm change from the cold outside.

"Billy... (Alan could hardly believe he was doing this but he wanted to perform a small experiment.) Tell me, what's my favorite book?" Billy looked up at him with red eyes but rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"1984. Why?"

"And my favorite movie?"

"You always liked that Frequency movie though I don't know when's the next time we'll be able to watch that together. Don't think I could for awhile..."

"Where's my favorite place in the world?" Alan couldn't repress his smile. Billy smirked and looked past him to the white tile.

"That place we went last summer. Somewhere between Pittsburgh and Allentown when we were going for sponsors. We were on that side of the road and there was this huge empty field just filled with yellow wheat. You wanted to stop and I said some redneck would come out and shoot us if he found us in his field. But we stopped anyway and we just laid there in that field for what an hour? You told me places like that were your favorite in the world. How could I forget something like that?"

"Because you love me. (At this moment, Alan took Billy's arms in his hands and lifted him up in the shower so that both were standing and facing each other. Billy began to blush knowing that he was completely naked and probably still smelled like a bar but Alan didn't seem to care) I was able to answer the same kind of questions about you too, ya know. Why do you think that is?" Alan brought Billy close to his chest so that they could feel one another's heartbeats. Billy's was noticeably faster than Alan's at the moment.

"Because... cause..."

"Because... I'm pretty sure I love you too." Alan smiled as he said this because his system felt so relieved and pleased once the words were out. Maybe that's how it's supposed to feel. Billy's eyes looked all over Alan's face for any sign of falsehood but found none. So now he smiled and shut his eyes to laugh lightly.

"And here all this time I just thought you were a bright one." Together they laughed softly and their faces moved closer. Billy quickly kissed just below Alan's lower lip and looked at him shyly and with his eyes asked for a better kiss than the one he just offered. Alan brought his lips to Billy's for the first time as they both consented to a much better kiss. Sweet, soothing and much desired after so long of ambiguity and trial. Alan didn't want this kiss to end ever; he showing this by running his hands through Billy's wet hair and pulling him as close as they could be without losing the ability to breath. That was still too far away. What broke them apart was a knocking at the main bedroom door.

"Billy? Alan? Are you two in?" Samantha called through the doors. She must have just gotten home for she sounded stiff and not yet relaxed. There was also a certain level of excitement in her voice. Billy called over the shower.

"Yeah we're in the shower!" Possibly not the brightest thing to yell since it did sound a little naughty when one thought back about it but he didn't think before speaking. Alan shook his head and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"When you two are done will you come to the kitchen? I have something important to tell you!" she yelled again through the thick door and it was clear that she barely took notice of Alan and Billy in the shower. They both yelled back an 'Ok!' and turned to look at each other.

"She doesn't suspect a thing." laughed Billy.

"Of course not." The older man put his hand on Billy's cheek and gave him another kiss before leaving the bathroom. A bit of stereotypical perverted action took place before leaving as Alan looked over his shoulder to maybe catch a glimpse of the younger man's rear. Of course, fate played a mean joke and said 'no' so that by the time he turned, Billy had already entered the shower again and shut the shower curtain. It served Alan right for being a peeper.

They had changed into more comfortable clothes and were all sitting around the table. Samantha nervously fingered an envelope, large and brown colored, and tried to think of where to begin. In her mind, the envelope was horrible but wonderful at the same time.

"Mom's will was read. She... she was quite generous to us. I couldn't believe when the lawyer read what was written. Billy... mom left us each 75 thousand dollars. She had an account that Dad couldn't access from when she was still working. (Samantha took this time to pass over the envelope to Billy who took it in his hand and shakily held it) From what was said... she also left you the deed to the house. Dad has to move out as soon as possible. (The young woman wiped away a few tears that remained on her cheeks) She left Dad out of everything Billy. He has to take care of himself now. He hardly is apart of this family anymore. Mom gave us everything she ever had."

"I don't want it." He slid the envelope back over to Samantha but it remained in the middle of the table. She nodded, knowing he would say this.

"Included with her will was a letter to you. Here." Another piece of paper met Billy's hands and he trembled while reading his mother's handwriting. It had gotten so messy as she had gotten sicker but he managed.

_Billy,_

_I know how much you hate that house which is why I'm giving it to you._

_You and Samantha can sell it, burn it, wreck it and do whatever you wish to it._

_But I want my babies to have my small offerings. You can live happily now._

_I always was proud of you. I hope you know that._

_Don't worry baby. We'll see each other again. Just remember that_

_I love you and Samantha very much._

_With love,_

_Mama._

_P.S. You better smile. You have such a handsome smile. I'd hate to think I'm making you frown_

_So smile for me, ok?_

Billy held the letter close to his chest and smiled through his tears. The house he had hated for years could finally go away. It held nothing now, just memories that he could have anywhere of his mother. His father was gone from his life for good now and nothing could make him happier. And his mother, the woman who always supported him and loved him so much was resting for the first time in all the years she had been so sick.

It was brutally beautiful. Savagely relaxing. Awfully wonderful.

"What do you want to do brother?" The sister reached across the table and took her brother's hand and stroked it gently.

"I want it sold. Maybe another family will get a new set of memories in that place. I want to get all of Mom's stuff and bring it here. Then we'll sell the house and split the money. I think that's what Mom would have wanted." The agreement was silent but somehow, a peaceful feeling fell over them. Everything was over but nothing had ended. There no longer was need to worry and now, they sat smiling with the fondest thoughts of their mother. After several silent minutes, Billy wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I think we should go out to dinner. I'm starving."

The next day led them back home with many hugs exchanged from the family. Billy promised never to stay away for so long again and that come Christmas he and Alan would both be in Washington. Neither man had to say that something happened between them to Samantha nor Sean because the obvious nature of it was so apparent on their faces that saying anything would just be pointless. They didn't need to hold each other's hands or kiss continuously to say that there was a sudden weight lifted off of them and that their lives changed little from when they arrived. Things just moved easier and seemed more fluid than before and as Alan and Billy boarded their flight back to Montana, Samantha could see Billy's hand sneak into Alan's arm. That boy was always one for close interaction and Alan didn't mind.

She felt more relieved letting him go back to Montana now than she would have been before. The woman turned to her own husband and walked the opposite direction from the flight terminal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Last chapter for this book! Hurrah! I did it! I'm so sorry this was utterly late in arrival but I had a good reason! I've been busy packing and getting ready to move on the 27th. Hopefully I'll have chapter 1 of book 2 up before then but that is uncertain.

I really hope everyone liked this first book. It's almost 50,000 words which is the longest story I've ever written and to think this is just book 1 is insane. Books 2 and 3 are going to be more action filled not only with Billy and Alan but with plot. Next book will be based upon the movie which means I'll get to watch the movie repeatedly so that I stay with the story line XD

Before I start the second book, I do want at least three comments for this chapter or in general telling me that you guys will read a book 2 if I decide to write it. I'm going to be starting college in 3 weeks and I'm also doing a comic book commission Believe it or not, I'm an artist first, a writer second so my time is limited. I won't write the second book unless I know there are some people out there going to read it. I know this sounds harsh but that's the best way I can harness my time.

Love to my fans and hooray for Alan's realization!


	14. 2:1

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:1

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 1

A whole week had passed on slowly, agonizingly slow with finals and last moment plans for sponsor searches across the Western states. The older man spent his evenings bent over the books of finances from the digs before and calculated the estimate of how much would be needed for another year while the younger man locked himself inside his room with books of a different sort haunting his hours. Both emerged only to refill their coffee mugs or to eat dinner which never took long or lasted long. But somehow as each night wound down, they found each other in Alan's room. Billy would shut off his light, let the books remain on his bed in a cluttered heap and then walk down the hall to Alan's room without needing to knock or even ask permission. He then would settle into the red sheets next to Alan who, often times, would be just close enough to sleep to unconsciously droop an arm over Billy's chest and pull him close. Then there were the few rare times when Alan was still awake enough to have a late night conversation until one or the other would fall off to sleep.

Finals came and went for Billy but the sponsor hunt had just began for Alan which is what brought them to their first fight in all the months they had known one another. Maybe 'fight' wasn't the proper word but this was a heated disagreement that caused both extreme grief and irritation.

Alan had never said 'no' to Billy in regards to this subject before and Billy found this rather insulting.

"Why can't I come with you? You've never had a problem with me coming on your searches before! Remember last year? I got us what, 200 grand because you were certain the dean of Kansas State University wouldn't be interested in a donation? And I did it and I managed to pay off at least half the year! And now I can't go?" Billy was sitting in the recliner rocking back and forth in his anger and Alan stood in front of him skimming through his plane tickets and notes. One sticky note that stood out was why Billy couldn't go and that note said as follows:

Billy + Ellie NO.

The idea of taking Billy along was not bad at all; in fact, the idea was absolutely wonderful. Billy did have a way of talking people and getting them to adore him when Alan seemed more standoffish and unsocial. Also, the fact that they could share a hotel room and a hotel bed had some sort of right of passage to it, that or Alan was looking too much into it which probably was the case. But thinking of having to take Billy into Ellie's home where Alan hadn't visited since the birth of her first child (nearly four years ago) and even going so far as to explain who Billy was to Alan scared the older man into an early grave. For as many times as he had visited his grave too early, he wondered when would be the last time and how many air miles he got off of these frequent trips.

"I'd feel better if you stayed in on the dig while I'm gone. We had a lot more students than I anticipated staying for the summer course and with me being gone, I don't feel comfortable leaving it all up to Daniels. It's just for a few weeks; two tops." Alan heard the creaking of the recliner stop and saw Billy's eyes peer over the leafs of paper in front of the older man's face. His hand pushed the paper down so that they could see one another better.

"I worked my ass off to get my finals finished. Spent hours locked up in my room when I would have rather been looking at you. Ya know how distracting you are when I know you're sitting in your room looking smart and all that? I've been looking forward to this weekend every day when I wake up too damn early, fill in those little tiny circles with letters in them and then write essays till my fingers bleed and NOW, says you Alan Grant, I can't go? I'll lock myself in one of your suit cases with all your important crap inside so you have to take me!" The way the youth was getting all flustered over this was rather adorable that Alan again busied himself with his notes in his hands so that he wouldn't be bewitched by his actions. This was not the smartest move because Billy took it as Alan's way of ignoring him. Billy again slapped the papers down out of Alan's hand: this was the first time Billy had forcibly taken action against Alan in anything.

"Are you really going to leave me here?" His voice was trembling against his control because of his anger. What other excuse could Alan come up with that would possibly keep Billy home without hurting his feelings? Nothing came to mind at all so, regrettably, the older man accepted his fate and knew Billy wouldn't be talking to him for the next day before he was scheduled to leave.

"Yes. You're staying here. I'm sorry Billy but I'm doing this run on my own. I promise that before the new semester starts we'll do something. Just the two of us." Ever since the last week, their relationship had been rocky. There didn't seem to be a proper classification for what they were and the continual search for that label bothered Alan and the fact that Alan was searching bothered Billy. The youth wanted them to just take it as it came as was the way he lived his life but Alan wanted something secure.

Billy looked down at the papers he had scattered on the floor and tightly clenched his fist. How badly he wanted to hit something but he knew and trusted Alan. As much as he detested the idea of staying home for the entire weekend and week afterwards, Alan had said no and this was it. Dejected, Billy turned sharply and walked up the stairs to his room and loudly so that Alan could hear, slammed his door shut. The windows rattled and the sound echoed but Alan wasn't mad at the young man he loved. Everything was just becoming more and more complicated and he knew that Billy just wanted some time to work things out with him. Alan running off gave them no time whatsoever to figure anything out about their situation.

The papers remained scattered for a few moments until Alan gathered them, all the while looking back as if Billy was going to reappear to apologize or at least talk to Alan for a little. Maybe suggest that they go out to dinner since they've been cooped up in the house for the last week. Nothing though, just Alan kneeling down over a parade of paper wondering if he was being smart or childish.

After an hour of nothing from Billy, Alan stood outside his door knocking softly and then when no answer was given, leaning against it to listen for any sounds. There was nothing, not even a gentle tune from his headphones or radio. The door opened with Alan's pressure and he smiled at the vision of Billy who now laid on his bed with a pillow in his arms, the classic sign of how Billy slept whenever he was angry. It struck Alan that he never once went to Billy's bed to lay with him even if they had only began this habitual act of laying with each other when sleep came but the fact remained. Billy always ventured to Alan's bed and remained there until the following morning. Maybe it could be Alan's turn for a change to lay with the young man.

Under his weight the bed creaked and Billy only gave the slightest sign of growing awake. It didn't take long for Billy to lift his head but by that time, Alan had already nuzzled into place beside him. A part of the youth forgave him instantly and was willing to forget the fact that he would be left home alone for the next two weeks. At the moment he'll forget about it but he wouldn't let Alan get on that plane without at least one more spout of anger. Then he'd forgive. The idea of letting Alan out of his sight and onto a plane while he remained angry scared him: you never knew those last moments you'd be with someone so it's always best to never leave angry.

"I'll take you out to dinner tonight." said Alan from behind Billy's ear. That man's voice always made him shiver and Alan felt it surge up Billy's spine to the nape of his neck. Heavy hands rested on Billy's stomach to pull him closer.

"Do I always have to get pissed at you for you to take me out on dates?" snickered Billy rather cruelly but it caused a decent effect. Alan tickled at Billy's stomach which made the younger one scrunch forward and laugh.

"No not at all. Do you hate me?"

"No... I wish I could go with you. But you won't let me so I can't keep pouting. You still want me around don'tcha?" Maybe it was some sort of disguised sense of abandonment as if Alan didn't want Billy around but if that were the case...

"I do. Don't mistake this as me getting away. But I am serious. You do need to stay here with the new recruits. I promise to make it up to you."

"Take me to Hawaii?" Alan couldn't repress his shock from the dream he had earlier about he and Billy in the small vacation state with the small dinosaurs serving drinks to now as Billy asked that in such a comical way. Going on vacation... now that was something Alan hadn't done in a few decades it felt. The idea sounded a lot better than what Billy had meant it to be.

"We'll have to see about that one. But I promise we'll go somewhere nice."

"Do you really have to go without me?"

"'Fraid so Hero. Come on. I said I would get you dinner tonight... you still like me enough for dinner right?" After a few more moments in bed together, the two pulled themselves up to find somewhere nice and fairly cheap to eat at before Alan had to resume packing for his trip the following afternoon. That night, Billy held onto him so tightly that it made Alan's ribs hurt but being held that tightly made the pain go away since it was Billy holding him.

When morning arrived, Billy was left alone in the bed, his arms still tangled in the blankets that once held Alan, too. The older man straightened his collar with the dim rays of light seeping into the room from the window and falling on the floor in front of the bed. He knew that when he came home he'd get hell for this but knowing Billy as he did, seeing his upset face at the airport would only make Alan weak and he would buy the ticket right there to bring him along. The suitcases were already in the car which meant all Alan had to do was get himself inside and leave.

Poor Billy. He wanted nothing more than to be by Alan's side at all times and that wasn't a bad thing at all. Leaning down, Alan kissed Billy's cheek then stroked the few awry strands of curly bangs out of his face. He needed a haircut again... The youth began to move a little and Alan stopped the movement of his hand and made his move to leave. A moment in the doorway, watching his young lover turn to the opposite side then once he was positioned again, Alan lightly clicked the door shut and left Billy easier and without a fight. It didn't save from the fight that would happen when he returned but that was still into the future and at least he now had several days to plan his apology an routine of begging for forgiveness.

Thousands miles away from one nightmare in the making in Montana, another was speeding through the clear yet turbulent waters alongside a certain coast of an island chain that was restricted to the public. The said island had protection paid and monitored by the InGen corporation but even they could not stop everyone who ventured too close. Although the secret as to what was on that island hadn't reached the panic-prone masses of the majority of Costa Rica or of the United States, the few who did know what remained existing on Isla Sorna did one of two things: either they stayed clear of the island and its subject or they found rich American tourists who just wanted an adventure and would pay handsomely for just a small glimpse of the creatures.

This week's adventurers were hardly worth the notice to the men who piloted the boat and prepared the parasail for another rough trip. The man who let his brown hair flow so freely in the salty breeze was one of those rich types who could do anything he wanted as long as his check book wasn't out of blank checks and as long as he had a pen handy. Ben Hildebrand really just wanted his girlfriend's son to like him and if that meant taking the quiet brat halfway across the world, that's just what he would do. Eric Kirby, son of Amanda Kirby who coincidentally was dating the rich egotist known as Ben Hildebrand, just wanted to see the dinosaurs rumored to be still alive on this island. The 14 year old knew better than to assume that Ben was really doing this for him and not to gain a good word on his mother. No, the teenager knew all too well about Ben's ulterior motives but hardly cared. The guy seemed to be making his mom happy so how he felt in the matter didn't seem as important.

"Make sure to strap yourselves in well! Emanuel! Help 'em will ya, eh?" said the main navigator who seemed to be spending more time looking at the American family than watching for rocks in the water. A larger man, quiet and gentle featured strapped Eric into his harness that was hitched to the front of Ben's own. Only Ben had ever gone parasailing before which made Eric feel less safe with him, mostly because the idea of being strapped to a man who was nothing more to you than you're mother's bed-mate made him terribly uneasy. If Ben wanted to, he could drop him into the water to drown and have it look like an accident. Or even into the forested terrain of the island and no one would find an ounce of his body ever again.

_No, _thought Eric while shaking his head gingerly. _I'm about to see dinosaurs. I'm about to fly. Ben isn't that bad. Dad would never had done this. Dad doesn't like me crossing a two-lane street. This is gonna be awesome. Chill a little, Eric. Mom said have fun and I'm gonna have fun._

_Just don't let Ben get pissed at me please?_

It felt sort of sad that Eric had to wish that at all of the man who supposedly wanted to be the man his father never could have been. At least Eric's real father never treated him like a freak like Ben had. The man had some obsession with creating the perfect family; athletic father and son, prim and prissy wife and daughter. Instead all he received were the leftovers of a once fairly decent family: a wife who was still pretty and eager and a son who'd rather study, play some video games, and go skateboarding on occasion. Other than that, he was a complete disappointment in Ben's eyes but of course, he would never let anyone but Eric know that.

"Ya scared?" asked Ben through Eric's thoughts. The older man behind him should be asking himself if he was scared for Eric could feel his heart palpitating rapidly through his shirt and skin on the top of Eric's shoulders. All that felt different to Eric was his throat being dry and hoarse so he barely was able to scrape out the sound of 'Nah' in response.

The small boat began to speed up while the main pilot looked upward into the sky through binoculars. Another private jet being as illegal as they were and trying to get a look at the mistakes left alone on the long island. Eric and Ben now stood with life jackets tightly fastened toward the back of the boat, both holding onto the rail since there was nothing behind them but an engine and the open ocean.

"You're gonna get us close right? If you make this a good trip, I'll give ya something extra!" called Ben over the roar of the wind. That was just like him to abuse his checkbook but Eric felt a little sheepish knowing that he was only doing that for his sake. A laugh came from the pilot and he said something about getting eaten. This was beginning to sound like a mistake.

"Ready my friends?"called the man over the rushing wind. Eric shakily replied with a ready while Ben's answer was more energetic even if he was hiding his own fear. A few wisps of ocean spray speckled their clothing but woke them up enough to realize that Ben was counting up to three before pulling the release wire.

One. Too late to stop now.

Two. Was this really happening?

And THREE!

The sail erupted from Ben's back and caught the back drafting wind fast enough to jerk them right off the boat before they could realize it was happening. Eric screamed from the shock of having nothing under him at all and for the first time in a year since Ben entered their home was he glad that the man was right behind him. Once the sail settled them and made them level, they both began whooping in excitement and also started kicking their legs back and forth in freedom. The line of cord that connected them to the boat zipping forward below continued to lengthen their distance from point A to point B.

On the boat below their dangling feet were the men waving at them and continuing to speed up the constantly growing smaller vehicle. The faster it moved, the higher they seemed to soar in the red and white colored parasail with the words 'DINO-SOAR' written in large black letters right above their heads. A rather clever pun made by these men and the tourists seemed to love it.

Ben fumbled to the side of him and, with his eyes hardly caring about what he was reaching for, found the camcorder that he had smuggled inside of his side pack strapped around his waist. Eric continued looking forward as the boat sped on. In front of it by about 100 yards was a fog bank drifting near some rocks that signaled the coast of the island. Oddly enough, to its side by another 10 to 20 yards from what Eric could see were what looked like otters or seals moving fast through the water toward the floating mist. They bobbed up and down in the water but seemed, in Eric's opinion, to be much too large to be seals or otters.

"Ya scared bud?" yelled Ben over the wind and made Eric remember where he was. His eyes lost track of the dark animals in the water and back onto the scenery. It was disappointing that they really were too far away and far too high to see anything spectacular. Eric looked one way while Ben looked the opposite.

"Nah this is great. You see anything?"

"No... not yet!" The camcorder scanned the area showing only the tall trees and the empty plains lacking in the prehistoric beasts. The necks of the apatosaurs weren't visible or blended in far too well in the foliage to be noticed. Eric knew that they were there, hiding from the noise of the boat and of their own excited screams; he new from the book of Doctor Alan Grant. One of his favorites.

How a book like that managed to emerge from the publishing press remained a mystery to Eric but he hardly cared. Dinosaurs were real again, genetically engineered or not and they were waiting for him to see. The air whipped past them so fast that they didn't hear the men screaming in Spanish below to avoid the misty bank but it was too late. They moved right into it without much hesitation. Eric and Ben didn't notice the boat disappearing. They didn't notice the creatures surfacing enough to cast themselves against the boat, causing the lurch that they did notice. Screams were unnecessary by the men on the boat because it over before they were even sure what happened. Blood splattered from their wounds as they were forced off the boat and under. The massive beasts tore the entire thing apart.

"What happened!" screamed Eric when he felt the boat speed up faster than it had the entire trip. It cleared the mist now and they could clearly see the mayhem that had taken place moments before: their was no trace left of the monsters that had done this. Just their messy destruction and violence. Ben remained silent as he tried to assess the situation and figure out what had happened in his own clouded way. No matter how fast he attempted to come to terms with what was going on it did not stop the speed of the rock from drawing near. If they crashed, it meant a forced landing on the water and after seeing the lack of the men on the boat due to creatures in the water, it was the last place they wanted to be.

"I-I gotta cut us free! Let go of the rope!" yelled Ben as his hands fumbled with the cord that connected the two of them to the boat. He hadn't really meant to cut the rope but just cut contact. Eric began to cry out, his mind forgetting that he was supposed to act strong in front of Ben and letting loose the fear he began feeling.

In Grant's book, it said raptors could swim. They could swim fast, well, and be virtually invisible once in the water. Much like crocodiles and alligators, these raptors could maneuver themselves in the water with their tails and their strong legs helped propel them forward. No one believed this theory because in the same chapter he said that raptors were also a lot like birds. How could a bird swim like a crocodile? Eric believed it now. The vicious birds could swim and swim well... and every shadow in the water made him think it was one lingering, waiting for them to fall into the water.

Eric's breathing came out in quick gasps in between his sobbing fits. Ben worked furiously on unleashing them but his own panic prevented adequate speed. The rocks were moments away when the rope was finally freed of them and the were thrown upward into the wind current that saved them from a watery fate. After being released, Ben reached for the guiding handles of the sail and forced himself to remember everything he knew about the last time he had done such a thing. The fear regrew in Eric as Ben began gliding them toward the island with monsters capable of making the most horrendous of injuries. For a moment, he wondered if he would have been safer on the boat.

Beneath them, the trees rose to greet them and they couldn't be more pleased for such a greeting. At least once they reached the ground they could think of a plan. The crash landing against a small grouping of trees tangled their sail and sent them smashing against the trunk and any branches in the way. The 14 year old's head hit against the tree and for a moment he saw stars. Blood started down from his temple in gushes even if the cut wasn't that large.

"Ben? Ben!" said Eric once he came to. Turning to look behind him, he saw that the older man had been knocked out as well and the blood flowed down his face as heavily as Eric's. Eric began shaking the older man awake and was relieved when it only took him a few minutes to awaken. He first looked around in terror then tried to unstrap himself from the constantly smaller growing life jacket and straps of the sail.

"Ben! Stop you're hurting me! Augh!" Eric began pushing away from Ben whose limbs were flaring about wildly and hitting the boy on accident. Through the panic stricken breaths and muffled screams, Eric could hear a soft chittering noise that was unlike a bird or any other creature he had heard before. Again he remembered something from Grant's book: the small dinosaurs known as compies made small chittering noises... but they tended to follow the larger carnivores as scavengers.

What larger carnivore was out there?

"Ok... ok. Eric I'm gonna let you down ok? Then help me down. I'm gonna unhook you now." Ben's hands fumbled on the straps attaching he and Eric together behind the youth's back. Eric began breathing normally again once Ben started acting more like himself. It was soothing to know that the adult was alright.

One tug sent Eric falling 7 feet down to the ground, his eye catching something red and flickering alongside Ben's hip. It was the camcorder. Eric sat up on his elbows and pointed to the flickering light.

"The camera's still on." Ben reached down to turn off the power. The teenager stood shakily but felt a burning sensation coming from his thigh that he had landed on. It was probably just another cut but so far, nothing broken. His attention was jerked from the sensation on his leg to a trilling noise hidden in the bushes several feet away. The amount of noises coming from the unseen creatures made Eric nervous since the racket they were making was enough to gather all the creatures on the island to their location.

"Shit! I can't get myself loose! Stupid straps are twisted!" Ben was still screaming this when a flash of striped red and brown streaked through the dense green foliage. He saw at least four sets of stripes each moving in their own distinct way and each going in a different direction. They were surrounding them. Eric knew his only option was to run with or without Ben. The creatures didn't give him a chance to choose an option.

One by one they emerged from the bushes like horror movie monsters. That's just what they looked like too, computer generated monsters painted onto real grass, real plants and the real world. But the way they moved against the shrubs, pushed back the blades of grass, and aimed their snarling teeth and blank black eyes toward the dangling Ben, Eric couldn't deny their realism. The beasts rand forward fluidly without bobbing their heads as they characteristically would and as if he never existed in the first place, Ben disappeared in a clash of vicious scaled muscles and girth.

And he screamed. The raptors left Ben's head and throat alone just so he could scream deep deafening screams of pain and terror. But what could a 14 year old who had nothing but the clothes on his back and the scrawny muscles keeping his body together do against engineered machines that continued to rip at the man hanging from the trees? Skidding on the wet earth beneath his tennis shoes, Eric began running and even though the raptors were not following him since they had a perfectly good prey incapable of running and chasing one seemed like more work. Their vicious snarls and the snaps of their jaws echoed in and out of the thick trunks of the trees and hit Eric which only made him move faster: these sounds making him believe that the raptors were right on top of him.

He now was thankful for the 3 week track course in gym last spring.

A total of two minutes and 38 seconds passed before he found shelter in a swampy area where a water truck long since abandoned sat party submerged in the murky water. From the top was an access hatch rusted open but could still close with a little force. Eric swiftly climbed up the stairs to the opening then slammed the door shut behind him leaving only small leaks of dim light to shine in through the rusted holes. He sat in the empty void smelling the old mildew and mold along the red crusted interior while he tightly held his knees to his chest for support. The smell, the dampness nor the uncomfortable feeling of the prickly flakes of rust and slimy tufts of mold against his legs bothered him for the sound of Ben's pained screams echoed into the truck and remained until it faded what seemed an eternity later.

Within ten minutes Ben was dead, intestines spilled out over the ground but the raptors being unable to remove his body from the tight straps of the parasail. His lifeless limbs (whatever remained) dangled on, now and then shifting in the breeze since his remains were so much lighter than what he had been in life. A strong breeze caught his remains into the limbs of the trees since the raptors had picked at him enough to be finished.

Thirty minutes from the moment they landed, Eric continued to sit in the abandoned truck, rocking back and forth with his head down upon his knees. There was no sound whatsoever except for some minor noises from birds flying overhead but in Eric's head, the sounds of Ben screaming continued. He heard his name in those screams, begging him to come back and save him. Ben never once screamed Eric's name since he had forgotten that there was a young man with him when the raptors were staring him down.

Only one other thing entered Eric's mind aside from the ghost screams and that was this: Who would be the first to find him? Help or the monsters plaguing this island?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I have finished it! I know this one took awhile longer than I had anticipated but here it is, ready to start book 2! Now for the bad news. No, the story isn't stopping but it is going on Hiatus until I get net back in my new apartment. I'm moving tomorrow morning to a new place so until net reenters my life, there will be no new updates. I'm guessing… 2 to 3 weeks. Maybe sooner. But I'm sure that when the net comes, I'll have at least one new chapter ready to be posted. Maybe more.

Oh the new title is in Spanish. Thought it would be appropriate. It roughly means 'Reminder of death on Isla Sorna'. I hope no one mind's that. The rest of the story is, as you notice, in English so the title shouldn't make too much of a difference. And yes I had to make a new story title because this is a new story.

Comments my children! Send me lots and lots of comments! Comments equal updates! Remember that! XD


	15. 2:2

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:2

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 2

The cell phone blinked from on to off, active to inactive in Billy's hand as he wondered what further action to take. Just a half hour earlier, he had awoke to the sound of the garbage trucks backing in to collect the street's trash. On average, they arrived at around 2 p.m. to their street on Saturdays. The second his brain processed that information, he quickly reached over to Alan's side of the bed only to find it empty and cold. Alan wasn't found in his study, the kitchen or even the bathrooms. No part of Billy wanted to come to terms with the fact that Alan had left him without saying goodbye but now, a half hour later, Billy sat alone on the living room couch detesting the man he was in love with.

How could Alan do that to him after he said that he didn't want to abandon Billy just the previous night? Perhaps this was really too much for the older more traditional man to handle but why did he seem so eager to be with Billy along side him at all times? Why didn't he protest the usual song of disgusted fear that would drive the pushing force away? And why did he kiss him every night, hold him until nothing mattered and whisper 'I love you' each night and morning?

But why did he leave him without at least saying goodbye? Out of frustration and anger, Billy rapidly sped through his saved numbers in his phone until he saw Christian's toward the end due to the list being arranged by last names; Christian's being Vlarez. The last those two had spoke to each other was nearly two weeks ago since Billy became reclusive and anti-social the week of finals and after his mother's death. Christian was one to talk about things and this habit would most likely mean Billy having to mention that horrible week. Then again, he did miss the son of a bitch, term stated in the most friendly way possible.

He hit 'Send' and found Christian at his door 35 minutes later after a brief call and a longer drive. Seeing Christian's smiling face made Billy glad for calling him over to spend some time with him while he remained alone at Alan's home. The weekend after finals was the best time to really taste a nice cold beer and hot pizza with melting cheese because there was something about such an accomplishment that made even the simplest things taste so damn good. They leaned back in the patio chairs out on Alan's deck and let their feet rest upon the table while they enjoyed no cares except for how much pizza they could shovel down.

"How's being a semester away from your degree treating you?" asked Billy who could see how much of a change it made in Christian's appearance and attitude. Maybe it was visible on Billy as well since he was also one semester away from his tremendous goal of obtaining his masters. Had he really done all of that, all the classes and study groups and homework galore to finally have people call him doctor? It made him begin to wonder if Alan would even call him doctor and somehow that lead to a fun game they could play late at night... Of course he pushed those thoughts aside and realized that he was acting very silly indeed and that any fun games Alan would play late at night would be an insanely long game of Scrabble or something. But one could dream...

"It's getting intense. This means I'll have to find a real job soon. You're lucky though; you could get your masters and stay right where you are and make good money." This was true and Billy had no plans on leaving Montana or his job with Alan since they made a great team and Christian was right; the money and perks were not bad at all. Though he did think of some other things he wanted to do such as try his hand at writing and maybe teaching. He wasn't sure yet. Mostly he would follow in Alan's footsteps and be alongside Alan all the way.

"I'm trying not to think about it. I'm going to have quite a bit of loans to pay off and that scares the shit out of me. (Billy leans back in his chair and relaxed to the warm wind blowing past them) You going back to California when you graduate?"

"Yeah. Me and Kelly are moving back. I'm gonna miss ya. But we'll be back here ya know." Maybe Billy was being selfish and needy but it was hard losing one of the few people he considered a friend in any of the connected states. All he really had was Ian, Alan and Christian so losing one of them at all was a blow. He wouldn't lie that losing Christian wouldn't be as hard as say losing Alan or Ian but it was still felt and he would miss him.

"I know. You can always call me and come see me here."

"How long do you plan on living with Grant?" Billy recognized Christian's twitches; his hand rubbed the back of his neck and his brows lifted a little. Indirectly he was stating a hidden question that Billy wasn't sure he should answer. Between the two of them, Billy shifted more which gave Christian reason to believe that he was on the right track with his line of questioning.

"I dunno. He hasn't exactly kicked me out and he hasn't said I should move. Might as well stay ya know? We're working together and... and why are you looking at me like that?" He really hated how people could read him so damn well sometimes. Except Alan. Alan was just plain dense sometimes.

"Billy come on. Level with me. I'm your friend. Have you and Grant finally gotten over that last hill? It's sad watching you two pretend ya know?"

"I don't think I follow." Billy then realized how much he sounded like Alan at the moment. He and the older paleontologist hadn't talked about discussing their relationship with anyone or revealing it so telling Christian could be dangerous if he didn't do it with care. That's not what Alan needed when he got home was a bunch of people asking him about his sudden gay affair with the student who had been living with him for almost a year and a half now. But then again this was Christian they were talking about and that boy had kept secrets from the first grade.

"I know last week was hard for you bro but I saw how much Grant was there for you. He didn't leave your side at all and I know that's not really different from any other time but last week he just was... I dunno. I could tell. Reminded me of how Kelly was to me when I left home for the first time. Grant really loves you and I know you really love him."

"I didn't want to tell you Chris. It's not that I don't trust you it's just I'm kinda spooked out to tell anyone. My dad ruined my chance to tell Alan and that didn't turn out good at all. God last week my dad actually screamed out I was a faggot at my mom's funeral. In front of Alan, my sister, my brother in law and my nephew."

"What a fucker."

"Yeah. It was worth it though. Alan kicked his ass!" Billy started laughing and so did Christian because the younger male could hardly imagine the older man getting into a brawl at his age. Though then again, Alan was pretty fit for a 41 year old.

"Alan and I are together Chris. Does that sound weird?" Personally, Billy was getting sick and tired of asking people permission about his life. Why was it that he always had to prove himself or ask if something was right just so he could be happy? Was it really so bad that he was gay, he was in love and that he was in love with a great man like doctor Alan Grant? People all over the US weren't in love, getting pregnant with some bastard's child and then ruining their lives further but that was perfectly acceptable it seemed just because their parts interlocked easier and more acceptably. From now on, Billy vowed, he was say fuck the begging for acceptance and just enjoy his life. He had a good one; no one could take that away from him. Maybe it would be harder than everyone else's but it was worth the struggle.

"C'mon Billy. You don't have to ask me that. You're still my friend. 'Long as your happy isn't that all that matters? Though I gotta admit, you're really lucky. You get a man with a life established. Don't have to worry about mortgages or car payments or anything like that. You don't even have to worry about getting married!" Christian regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. Billy's eyes maneuvered down but he shrugged the feeling away visibly so Christian wouldn't be so upset about what he said. But that didn't stop the young Hispanic from trying to make things right.

"Ya know... I think in Hawaii and some other places, gay marriage is legal... I'm not sure though. You'd have to check but there are places-"

"I don't think Alan would do that. And it's too soon to think about that stuff. We've only been together a week. Don't get me wrong I thought about that. Heh. Billy Grant. Sounds cool doesn't it?"

"Does. You'd look good in a dress. A white frilly one! Or can you not wear white? Did Grant ruin your white wearing ability?" His smirk was notorious for being the ideal smirk of smart-asses which brought Billy to throwing a piece of pizza crust at him.

"Oh kiss it you prick! If Alan and I DO get married we'll both wear suits or something! And dude I'm gonna have my sister make us a skeleton cake! Get those little candy bones and burry them in the cake!"

"You're such a romantic Billy. But if Grant does propose to you, I better get invited to the wedding. If not I'll send my entire family after you. And I'm from Mexico so you know how big those can get." They shared a good laugh but went silent again when Billy told him how Alan deserted him that very morning and how he wasn't exactly excited for him to come back. It was a tough draw between staying pissed at him or just forgiving but it did leave Christian open to say 'If you stay mad at him he'll have to butter you up figuratively and try to make you happy again. Could be a Garth Brooks song all over again.' For those who do not know where the hell that refference comes from, please refer to the song entitled 'Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House' to the line which states the following: 'Somtimes we fight just so we can make up'.

"That sounds like a good idea. Hey you brought your Gamecube right? Let's go kill some stuff! It's been forever since I virtually blew something up!" That concluded their evening which contained a long evening of chips, soda, and gambling on long rounds of Smashbrothers. By the end, Billy was 10 bucks in the hole and swore that it was because he was rusty. The real reason was that he only knew two moves on Yoshi and Christian was a devil with Mewtwo.

While Billy murdered cartoon creatures and in return was murdered by them, his partner spent his time checking his watch and wondering when Ian would show himself in the crowd of people migrating and weaving in and out of terminals and corridors. At least Ian was an easy person to find in a group since most people in California didn't wear black all year round. And as this thought crossed his mind, Ian tapped his shoulder and laughed when Alan promptly jumped back startled.

"Thanks a lot... I don't need any problems with my heart Ian." panted Alan with his hand rubbing over his chest. When in California, Alan rarely wore flannel shirts so instead he would wear a white dress shirt and one of his dressier jackets. Ian stopped him from wearing his typical since once he threatened to strip Alan bare and with the way Ian looked at him, he wanted that to never, EVER happen.

It was best to take precautions.

"Where's Billy? I thought he was coming along." Ian sounded rather disappointed as they walked in the mid-afternoon sun toward Ian's car that, with much gratitude, was parked under the shade of a tree. The air conditioning was fixed since last time too so Alan sat in the passenger seat with it reclined all the way and the AC blowing on him.

"Billy stayed home. I didn't want him to stay with me when I go to Ellie's because I'm not ready to tell her." The way that sounded seemed childish but Alan sometimes was childish when it came to matters like this. He couldn't avoid Ian since that man was worse than taxes but Ellie could at least remain blissfully unaware of his life's goings on for a little while longer.

"I really wanted to see him too. How's he doing?"

"A semester away from getting his masters. Finished up finals yesterday. And now he's probably at home hating my guts and wishing I crashed on the flight." From the driver's seat Ian looked at Alan who, in spite of his attire, still wore that stupid hat of his and at this time it remained over his eyes. Ian believed he really should just invest in a nice pair of sunglasses.

"What did you do now?"

"I... left without saying goodbye."

"Oh Alan you moron."

"I had to! If I didn't, I couldn't say no to him and he would have come along."

"Would it be so bad to have him meet Ellie? Those two would probably get along really well. And if I know Ellie, she'd be ecstatic for you. You can't hide it forever." Alan was no longer paying attention to Ian (not that much attention was ever paid to Ian he seemed to notice) but instead on a newly added tall building a few blocks to Alan's right. In tall, bold red letters along the side of the white colored building above the lines of dark tinted windows were the letters spelling out one of the worse companies imaginable.

"That's the new Biosyn building is it? Why is it so huge if the company nearly went bankrupt? How can they afford something like that?" asked Alan. They both were able to glance at the towering abomination glaring down over Los Angeles like a hideous burden unable to be lifted. Traffic permitted them to glare back at it like heroes against a foe, watching one another for the first move. Both did well at holding their ground but neither could act for it just wasn't the time.

"Their new owner pumped a lot of money into their failing business. Now he's running it like some sort of chapel. I've been tempted to go in there several times and raise hell but... it probably would end hellishly. And I would probably get arrested. Neither sound very good in my opinion." The traffic let up and Ian continued moving forward which made Alan glad to no longer see the large white eyesore and instead the highway ahead which would lead to Ian's studio within the next fifteen minutes.

"I should call him when we get in... maybe he'll answer his phone..." Ian turned toward Alan and gave him a rather irritated look. Alan just retorted with a scoff and saying that Billy couldn't be that mad and that he would forgive him to a degree.

Four separate phone calls later from four different phones proved just how pissed Billy was at Alan. He never answered once and each message left by Alan sounded more desperate and more pathetic than the last. By the time he was done, his head was pressed against Ian's kitchen table and the darker man's cell phone limply hung to the ends of Alan's finger tips. The most Ian could do was place a glass of wine in front of him with a twisty straw and hope that he could lift his head high enough to even sip from it.

"He won't even answer the phone when it's your number... I didn't think he'd take it so personally..." This was released as a strained grumble which Ian hardly could hear so instead of listening to Alan mope and even though that was always entertaining, Ian didn't want to spend his whole evening keeping Alan from suffocating himself on the newly waxed table top.

"Oooh Jeopardy is on..." Ian's concern for his friend was short lived once he found something decent on TV.

"Hey Hero... I ah... just wanted to say that I arrived safely and Ian and I are driving back. We stopped at a gas station so don't call back on this number. Bye." He pressed 7. The message was deleted.

"Next message sent today. 'Is everything ok Billy? Shut up Ian that's not what I meant! I'm worried that you haven't answered your phone... Call me on Ian's cell ok?" Again, 7 was pressed.

"Next message sent today. 'It's me again... we just got to Ian's... please call me?" This was getting sad. Billy was such a softie; he was unsure how much more of Alan's messages he could handle. Now that Christian had gone home leaving him only empty pizza boxes and a smattering of pop cans and beer bottles around the living room. No, he had decided to clean up the following day since Alan wouldn't be back for another week. So now he remained in Alan's room laying against the red sheets in just his boxers with his cell leaning against his cheek.

"Next message sent today. 'Billy... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I won't call anymore tonight but you know I had to do this. Come Monday you'll be busy with the students. And Billy I... I love you.' End of messages." Billy closed his phone and dropped it onto the floor. Now how could he possibly call him back and forgive him or even talk to him after all that? God why did he have to say he loved him like that?

Evening was drooping over their home with only one man being there and he still laying on his back on his lover's bed. It was just a hot night, one of the hottest he could remember in the many nights he had lived there. How he wished he could be there with Alan because the idea of both of them laying in hardly anything at all on such warm sheets sent a chill up his back.

Billy kept his eyes closed with his hand on his bare stomach. It rose slowly and sank again leaving him comforted but eager. As rare as it was for him to do such a thing, tonight seemed like one of those nights. Reaching over with his opposite hand he collected his phone and was relieved to find that the last message from Alan had not been deleted. Again and again he listened to it and shivered each time he heard Alan repeat 'I love you' in his recorded voice. The hand that was on his stomach slid down... down and down... past the elastic of his boxers and down against the lowermost flesh.

If Alan knew what Billy was doing on his bed all alone, the youth could only imagine his reaction. Most likely he'd be appalled and angry but Billy couldn't resist thinking that maybe Alan would be honored that Billy was thinking so heavily and heated of him. Thinking of him so much that Billy arched his hips up to slide down his boxers to his ankles and to fully enjoy himself against these sheets that Alan had laid against for so many years. With him thousands of miles away, the older man's scent remained and his soft but rough touch also lingered.

"And Billy... I... I love you." It was just a message. Just a voice recorded in the memory of his cell phone. But to Billy, it made him wrap a shaking hand around his now hard and thick member aching for a touch of attention. Yes, this is what he wanted, the feeling of release at the voice of the man he loved. He wondered how many times he would listen to that message before he would explode but due to his amount of times doing this deed (which as was stated, far and few between) he knew that it wouldn't last long at all. It was the 'I love you' that got to him the most and by the third, he was biting at his own lip and intensely rubbing his leaking member. His breathing labored and grew more frantic until he lifted his hips up and came, causing the phone to fall against his pillow.

"Oh God Alan... I wish you were here... I wish..." Billy's body collapsed from its high and trembled down to sleep. He didn't clean himself off like he normally would nor did he put a blanket or even a sheet around himself. All he did was lay against the bed he and Alan shared for that week and wondered what Alan was doing at this moment and if it was as terrible as masturbating on your lover's bed with him completely unaware.

"You don't mind that I sleep with your phone by me do you?" asked Alan as he positioned himself in the spare room on the fold out bed from the couch. Ian had insisted that they sleep in the same bed since it would be 'like old time sake' but Alan found it inappropriate and was really just freaked out by Ian's known to roam hands.

"Not at all. But he won't call you. I mean he might in a few days but..."

"Goodnight Ian." Alan turned over in the bed and clicked the lamp out before Ian could leave. He wasn't ready to face that Billy would stay mad at him for longer than another few hours or even a day tops. Tomorrow he would go from school to school, pitching his deal and thinking about his young lover sitting alone in that big house. How come he didn't bring him along? Was Ellie that bad?

_Oh Billy. Why can't you make any of this easier?_ That's all Alan could think of before sleep. Ian just thought in his own large black bedroom at how absolutely adorable they acted. That or how pathetic. He wasn't sure on which because he just wanted to go to sleep. Everyone just wanted to sleep and sleep they did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello my darlings! I'm pleased to announce that this chapter is up and that I'm glad I was able to give you one more chapter before school starts up. It would have been up sooner but I don't have net in my place and I'm home for the weekend so I'm using my net at home. For the next few weeks I'll get my chapters written. This was just a nice little interlude chapter into some hazardous material. I wanted to touch the waters on a little bit of everything.

Man guys. I can't say enough how awesome it was to get so many comments for my last chapter. It was like Christmas all over again. I come back from unpacking my apartment and find these great comments. It was really amazing everyone. Keep these up and I'll keep up my end of the bargain. I'm absolutely amazed at the amount of feedback I get and got for this story. Thank you again. Thank you a ton guys!


	16. 2:3

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:3

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 3

Eric turned over from his cold sleep to realize it was a new day and one of many he feared he would stay on this island. Bones creaked and muscles ached but otherwise he was alright enough to pop up the hatch and look about the area and its swampy marshes. Long trills of moss hung from the trees, long enough to touch the ground and provide for him a sense of a curtain encasing him in such a dangerous place. Comforting as it was, he knew if he was ever to be rescued that he would need to leave this illusion of safety and find something that could save him. There was also the pang in his stomach urging him to find food of some sort. What he would find in an island deserted for over five years as food was beyond him but it was better than waiting for some hungry creature to find him first.

Little of what was written in Grant or even Malcolm's books came to mind and memory but he was certain that somewhere near the coast of the island would be InGen's compound center where everything that had gone on in this island would be controlled. They had glided in from the west side of the island and now believed to be about a mile or so away from the cliffs they cleared. Moving further south would only result in going toward the tip of the island so by deduction and a little bit of his memory coming back now that he began calming himself, he knew the only alternative would be to go northeast from his current position.

He clothed himself in the smelliest plant he could find; anything that would cover his own scent. Maybe this was not the brightest nor the right thing to do but to his 14 year old mind that lacked the training and reference, he did what he thought was right. The only thing that would aid him here was his knowledge of the beasts on the island and even that was out of date and may prove faulty. Like when Grant said that a T-Rex's vision was based on movement and Malcolm said that was, rather frankly, bullshit. The rex hunted even if the prey were to stay completely still according to Malcolm.

But it's never the rex or rexes you need to worry about. It's the raptors with lightning speed and effortless attacks that brought down the prey and seemed really scary. Other than that, everything else felt pretty tame. There were no reports of dilophosaurs and though there were carnotaurs, they mostly hunted at night and Eric knew being out at night was not going to be on his agenda while visiting this island. Maybe a bit of his cockiness showed now since he had already once outran the raptors (though in reality they had just lost interest in him) that he didn't seem quite as scared of them as he first had. He had to do something other than sitting around so, with a rather sharp rock he had found in the water by the truck, Eric moved forward and scratched at the bark on the trees to mark his trail. Arrows carved into the trees pointed him back toward the truck so when he turned back he would know which way to go.

Hearing the birds fly overhead was comforting since he no longer felt totally alone. He stayed quiet and low to the ground, constantly on the look-out for anything out of the foliage that seemed odd and out of place. So far so good. From the moment he left the clearing, there seemed to be a dull patch on the ground that moved in a long line and he assumed at one time it was a road. At least this was something good. Not much cover, granted, but it would lead him somewhere.

_Ok... once I get there, find food. Then find someway to make contact with one of the planes that fly overhead. _was Eric's train of thought as he continued on North from his original starting point. It felt as though he were crawling through a thick steam that smelled of leaves and dirt and each smell became caked on him. Before long, he wondered if he would even have a smell left to be discovered. Twenty minutes more of this brought him to a clearing and downhill from there was a large building, empty and overgrown with weeds and vegetation. It always amazed him how life can continue through the thick concrete and even thicker control of humans.

The hill was slick but thickly covered in trees so Eric slid down with the help of the branches and trunks and made it into the clearing at the bottom with little injury. His nose itched and burned from the cut he got yesterday and his sore thigh ached but still he was healthy enough for the extensive hike he was taking to find help. He expected to see little so that he wouldn't be disappointed but he would feel terrible if there wasn't something somewhat edible in the enclosure. What there was to eat, again was beyond him but there could be candy or maybe even some fresh drinking water in some bottles somewhere. Ian's book said that there was a little store station next to the building and that, aside from the building itself, was the first place Eric began looking.

The ground beneath him trembled and he fell flat against the earth onto the only grassy part of the clearing. More so now did the ground shake and slowly did he lift his eyes to see the ankles of a large beast lumbering about absent mindedly across the dirt and smatterings of grass. Hardly a chuckle left the boy's throat when he saw the stegosaur, dumb and timid, inching toward him like it knew he was there but didn't at the same time. Eric had to sit up onto his elbows to get a better look at the creature who stopped in its tracks once young boy moved. The stego snorted and groaned at him but moved on again to scratch against the side of the building.

_Holy shit. I'm seeing a dinosaur. It looked at me. It even made a noise at me!_ Any young boy would have quaked in joy at such an event but Eric had to keep still to let the event go on longer. But then a taught troubled him into sitting up and making the stegosaur moan loudly and return to where it had once came. None of the leaves he had dawned himself in worked and he was still smelled. Or did the stego just see him lay down and came to investigate? Maybe he was more noticeable than he wanted to be. Now with the beast gone, Eric stood and ran into the store through a broken out window and searched about for anything that would help.

A little plastic hand basket carried some bottles of water, candy bars unopened with time, some un-dented cans of random foods as well as some plastic forks and knives and lastly, a can opener to actually eat the stuff with. The idea of staying out any later scared him for the birds quieted and even the leaves refused to move. He held no cover, no protection here in the open like this since the leaves didn't help. The sun hid behind the trees and clouds which made the tropical island suddenly very cold and very gloomy. Nothing moved and nothing sounded and in a place like this, silence was scarier than any noise.

A part of him felt like something he'd seen in a video game; a stealth ninja or something like that. Or a lynx-like soldier trudging through thick wet grass trying to stay unaware of anything lethal. Eric moved with his back arched and his head inches away from his knees with the plastic crate still tight in his arms. Still no movement but he moved fast and knew there wouldn't be much time for him to get back to his hiding spot before anything found him like this, open and vulnerable. No, the quicker he got back the better it would-

He heard a noise that sounded neither like the wind or any chittering bird. If it were one of those, he could forgive it for scaring him shitless but this noise was deeper and sounded much like someone moving over loose gravel carrying something heavy, like a shovel and a body. The bulky noise moving as if it only moved when it needed to... moving after him since he was something worth moving after. From the position he was in, huddled over his goods like a patch of safety, Eric slowly turned his head and felt that he could hear each muscle retract and each vertebrae quake against the other toward the sound.

Standing like a dark idol was the tyrannosaur with a looming head and nostrils flaring in a heartbeat-like rhythm that Eric knew was searching for him alone. Neither could he breath or move and silently sobbed and wished that Grant's ideas on T-Rex vision was true... But much to Eric's surprise, the rex looked directly at him, groaned a long throaty groan, then moved in the direction where the stegosaur had sauntered off to. Maybe these creatures had more sense to them than Eric predicted; a meal like a stego was much more appealing than something small and meek like a 110 pound teenager. Or maybe there was more fact behind what Grant said about a rex's vision...

In actuality, this tyrannosaur knew better than to mess with the small creatures that walked on their two legs and made so much noise. This tyrannosaur knew better for years ago, he had been innocently eating his fill when two of them attacked him and injured him so. He still limped from that but not badly enough to hinder him from hunting. No, this once baby rex knows better. No matter how small the creature was this time around, it was still one of them.

This chance was not one taken lightly so Eric knew better than to take his luck again. Quickly he searched for his markings on the trees and followed them back to his sanctuary with enough time to spare the passing heard of compies inching their way along the forest floor and being completely oblivious of the boy sitting inside the truck with only the door opened a little for light. If anything, they were following the larger animals about waiting for them to drop anything that might be edible.

Eric continued to eat and wonder when someone would find him; if someone would. Though, it was getting tedious to constantly wonder it so then he thought about what he was missing in class today.

One class wondered about a little boy while another wondered why they were sitting and listening to a man twice their senior rambling on about dead things. Then again, that's always how it was to any school that Alan visited except for a small group that seemed interested. Yes, those were the students he lived for and spoke to while the teachers read magazines in front of clipboards and feigned interest.

"... and with this new development and discovery, future exploration and excavation is necessary. We hope that we can count on you, our supporters, to aid us along in our research. Thank you." He waited for applause and received nothing until one adventurous spirit awoke the silence. Of course, it was just a small amount of noise toward him but it was enough. The classes's young, well dressed teacher put down her magazine under some paperwork and clapped along with them.

"Does anyone have any questions for Doctor Grant?" she announced and, thankfully, only a few hands rose. Usually the hands spring up just so they could talk about Jurassic Park which was not something he freely chose to speak about. He chose one eager girl who seemed interested.

"Last year when you came you had a cohort. Where is he this year?" He was quite shocked to have someone ask about Billy.

"Mr. Brennan, my assistant, is back in Montana with our dig there." The group murmured and the rest of the questions remained bland and uninteresting. Hardly anyone seemed to have anything intellectual to say about any of this and Alan wished that instead of the bored of these students that he had a group full of bright eager faces like Billy's. Even one of those faces to resemble Billy would be enough.

That morning he had bid Ian farewell after spending three days with him and lecturing at six different schools. None decided to help in their funds and so far, things were looking so very bleak. Immediately the thought that this year's dig would have to be postponed sent fear down his spine for that also meant absolutely no reason why he should be associating with Billy Brennan. Advertising yourself like some expensive vehicle in order to be bought... this idea left a cottony feeling in Alan's mouth as if he were some cheap whore. And now it seemed more important than ever for his love life was on the line and if there was no reason for Billy to live with him, people would begin to question everything.

Sitting in his car now only a block away from Ellie's home, he debated about calling Billy again and asking him to start searching for another home. Somehow now, Alan wished he had a cell phone so that he could call him... maybe that would be something that would change when they reconciled again. His car moved without his permission forward into Ellie's driveway where he saw her waiting holding her new baby tightly in her arms with Charlie, her eldest of 3 years, standing and holding onto her jeans. Filled with remorse and anxiety, Alan opened his door and embraced her even with the baby in her arms.

"Oh God Alan, you look great. Heh, you look exhausted though. Did Ian bother you all weekend?" She had hit the nail on the head so Alan nodded and laughed a little.

"He's Ian. Of course he did. Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you for the two days? I can still get a hotel now if I need to..."

"Alan I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't ok. Please make yourself at home." From inside Ellie's house, a younger woman came out holding a phone and she seemed distressed. Still with the baby in her arms, she retreated to the house while begging Alan to wait with Charlie who was wadding over to a sandbox filled with toys and figurines. Instantly he went to the dinosaur toys and proceeded to kill each of them with one another. Part of Alan wondered if that's how a child born from he and Ellie would have been or if that would ever have been a possibility. How could he ever have another child? No... any child reminded him of the one that took his life away. Charlie even resembled Aeryn without trying... Enough of this Alan. This is ludicrous. Anymore of these thoughts and people will really think you have gone daft.

"What have you got there Charlie?" asked Alan as he sat beside the young boy who wasn't particularly interested in the strange older man who knew his name but had not been important enough to think consider someone Charlie had to remember himself. The boy lifted his dinosaurs up and showed the older man then resumed playing as if showing this stupid adult would explain everything. Alan saw an apatosaur and triceratops battling one another which to his intellectual mind made no sense when he had a raptor and a t-rex toy nearby and oh, how those two enjoyed murdering one another and everything else nearby as well. At that moment, Alan wished he was more like Billy who had a natural knack for children. But he was not so as Ellie returned from the inside of her dreamy Victorian home, she couldn't help but laugh at his obvious attempt to play and educate at the same time.

"No no Charlie see those are herbivores and-" he rambled on. Ellie simply shook her head in amusement for he was trying to explain predator/prey situations with a three year old who'd rather watch Barney than listen to him talk. She waited until his idea was finished to step in.

"Alan he's three. Why don't we wait until he's five?" she laughed but turned her head in the direction of a car door shutting from a few feet away in the driveway. The noise startled Alan as well for he then turned his own head in the direction Ellie's had been. Standing just out of what looked to be a nice BMW with little wear if any was Mark or also known as Ellie's husband.

The childish jealousy game started up so early with Alan that he felt so inadequate around this other, younger and more successful man that he wished he could wash his hands of all this interaction and just go on with his life without knowing this man. And Mark was quite aware of this fact and used it against Alan as a way of keeping him in line while around his wife. He so much as stepped over any imaginary line, Mark let him know and dropped him an invisible peg that didn't stop hurting. It wasn't that Mark had a real reason to make Alan feel this way but more of he liked his wife and he loved his family and he wanted no one to interrupt or steal that. Mark was possessive in spite of what Ellie insisted.

To his best effort, Alan smiled and loosely took Mark's hand in his own to shake it exactly three times; enough to get the message but not enough to overstay his welcome. The sooner Alan would finish with this place the better. Ellie may have adored his company but that adoration was not shared throughout this house. Mark, as if to add to the pain of Alan's loss of Ellie, took Charlie in his arms and gave a deep, menacing stare at Alan. The older paleontologist just shook his head when Mark no longer was looking for he had no desire to be in competition anymore and wished that Mark would simply grow up.

Ellie made dinner bearable with polite conversation and energetic disccussion while Alan made it interesting and Mark made it bland. He was so damn serious all the time; never were jokes cracked and if they were they were so subtle that it only pissed off the business man more when no one laughed. The only good part of the whole meal was when Mark left to go check on the new baby, leaving Alan alone with more pleasurable company.

"Who do you have working with you these days?" Maybe not so pleasurable. Shifting in his seat, Alan sipped his coffee and blankly looked at the centerpiece of red flowers on the table top.

"Oh I ah, I have a few different people helping at the dig here and there throughout the year."

"Any new partners? I'm curious since it seems you're doing so well." If only Ellie knew how well he really was. Sure his life was going well but the dig was going right to hell if he couldn't find more funding.

"Got one new partner. He's an wiry thing. I think he does better on the digs then I do. Great with people too and never gets tired or bored. He's a hell of a kid." Alan's smile must have been more broad than he had assumed it was for Ellie looked at him and could only wonder.

"What's his name?"

"Billy. He's been helping me out for a little over a year now. And he always cooks breakfast too so I've actually been well fed for over a year too." Alan laughed but then realized how odd that sounded when replayed in his head. Maybe not the best thing to say at a time like this but Ellie seemed interested enough, her hands holding up a smiling face and elbows resting on the glass table top.

"Sounds like a real charmer Alan." It was time for Alan Grant to poke a little at Ellie since she was doing such a fine job of it currently.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy my dear?" said Alan with a smirk. Ellie smiled and shook her hands in defense.

"No no. I suppose I miss the field sometimes but I miss you most of all. We're both so happy now but we're not happy together. And I'm not trying to say that I want you back in a relationship Alan so don't worry. It's just I'd like to see you more in my life than every few months."

"If we were closer Ellie I'd visit you every day and you know that. If you really want it, I'll try to show up more often." Alan's hands reached over and rubbed hers, something he would never attempt to do if Mark was in the same room as them. She nodded and looked genuinely pleased.

"Next time bring your partner over. I'd love to meet him." Alan's hands stopped moving and he just nodded in a simple way.

"Maybe I will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: HELLO! I do exist still my friends! Here's the skinny on what's been happening in the life known as mine.

School. It's hell. I have finals all this week and next and next and get a three week break on December 16th. When that day comes, I'll pick up my writing which includes writing more for this lovely story.

Commissions. Aside from being a writer, I am also (more importantly) an artist and thusly, I have art commissions to tend to. These tend to take time and with my hectic schedule, time is not something I have much of.

Sleep. Did you know the average college student gets like, 4-6 hours of sleep if they're lucky on an average school day? And we wonder why the youth is addicted to coffee!

Social Life. Hahaha! What a joke. Don't have one of those anymore.

So as you can see, my life is being devoured by college and that's why I've barely written. I've had this sort of meaningless chapter sitting for awhile so, on one of the few times when I say to hell with homework for the moment, I sit and finish it.

I would also like to thank all those who have written me comments in the last few days! I appreciate it and always will and it's really nice to know that even though I've been on hiatus for a long while there are still nice people out there who stick by me. I appreciate it to no end and that's why I posted this chapter. Next chapter will have Billy and Alan meeting up again and I swear there will be lovin's. Maybe not hard core love yet but we'll see what happens. See you all again very soon!


	17. 2:4

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:4

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 4

Billy scanned over the wastelands with his dim sunglasses lessening the light. Though today was rather foggy and the cloud coverage was low, the sunlight still managed its way through. He had to wait for at least another hour before the stupid machine to work no matter how hard Christian was working on it. He'd spent what would be a fourth of the remaining funding for this blasted replicator and so far, neither of them could figure out how to turn it on. Granted they had now gotten as far as it bleeping at them but other than that, there was still many hours ahead of them. So now as he continued to set his eyes around the horizon, seeing only the students and that strange looking sedan driving recklessly through these badlands, he began wondering why the sedan was there in the setting in the first place.

"Hey Chris?" Billy turned his head and flicked his glasses upward onto his forehead. Christian peered up over the flat surface of the replicator with glare and yet managed to look at his friend.

"Huh?"

"There's a car and I think I should probably go see who it is."

"Is it Grant?" He sounded almost excited, as if Alan would be able to fix his dilemma with the computer and its replicator. Of course, Billy knew better than that since he knew Alan liked computers as much as babies like Santa Clause.

"Nah Alan would be driving his truck. This is a fancy thing. Keep working and I'll go check them out. If I'm not back in ten, I was kidnaped." laughed Billy as he jumped from his watchful perch and ran with his sneakers kicking up dust and dirt from the ground he raced across. Maybe these people were important and he could show Alan how important he, himself, was in turn. Also he hoped that if it was important, Alan would come back and praise him in a variety of ways both in and out of the bedroom. Now it would be wrong to say that Billy's mind was completely in the gutter but rather it was visiting once in awhile. The thought of Alan coming home that evening and being at his disposal made him shiver and he couldn't help but snicker at himself for Alan still believed that his young lover was angry with him. In a way he was but now with several days in between the time of his outburst and now, all that remained was a dull lonely ache that would be soothed soon.

The car parked in the taped off area where the students could park without damaging anything and as the car's engine stopped and a strange looking man exited through the driver's side door, Billy stood with his best smile and most hard-ass inquisitive nature. This visiting man appeared to be in his mid-forties, sandy brown hair with a bushy mustache covering most of his mouth. In comparison to Billy's physique, this man was a scrawny bean pole dressed entirely of khakis and work shirts. Granted Billy wore his own set of khakis as well but his were caked in dirt and his black shirt was stained in sweat and god knows what else. Nevertheless, Billy extended his hand and the other man accepted it.

"Good morning. Is this where Doctor Alan Grant resides?" said the man, looking around the camp. Billy nodded and watched the nervous man's motions.

"Yes but he's not here at the moment. I'm his assistant, Billy Brennan. Is there anything I could possibly do to assist you?" Yes, a little ass-kissing was necessary when funding time came 'round for if this man had the checks and the possible desire to fund, then this man would become Billy's best friend if need be. He wasn't lying nor was he being shifty but he was being a bit underhanded in hopes of a donator. The man seemed fidgety still; his professionalism was losing its luster rapidly.

"I really must speak to Dr. Grant. Do you happen to know when he'll be back?" asked the man. As hesitant as he was to answer, Billy looked over the horizon again and saw how the skyline looked. Judging by the sun, Alan would be home within an hour; two tops. That was amazing to Billy; how he learned to tell time with the sky during different times of the year. He no longer required a watch it seemed unless it was winter. Winter was always so unpredictable.

"I think Alan will be back in an hour. He's out searching for funds for this semester Mr.-" said Billy, questioning the man.

"Kirby. Paul Kirby, Kirby Enterprises. Would it be possible, Billy, if I wait for Dr. Grant? Unless that's problematic..." Billy could tell that Kirby would not take no as an answer so, while glancing at his watch, Billy nodded and smiled energetically.

"Sure! That doesn't sound like a problem. Alan'll be here soon. Go ahead and stick around." After Billy said this, Kirby seemed to warm up greatly and this appearance seemed to be more natural than his original stance. From what Billy gathered, this guy was just a normal guy with a lot of shit on his mind and any attitude given was not in his nature. Then again, maybe Billy was just hoping for a nice guy with a big paycheck each month.

Once Mr. Kirby was settled beside one of the senior diggers and Billy was certain he wouldn't break anything, he ventured back into the tent to see Christian intently working on the replicator. He had gotten further from the last time, it now was turned on and set up for the replication though he wasn't quite sure how to get the scan of the fossil into the memory of the computer and then to send it to the replicator itself. If Billy hadn't spent so much on it, he would have taken a pick axe to it already.

While Billy was having troubles in the little back reaches of Montana, Alan was driving down the familiar highway from the airport home. He half debated about stopping there and dropping his belongings off and maybe snagging a shower if he had the time but the idea also sprung to mind that if he did something like that, Billy would be even more angry at him. The road from the highway to his home street disappeared through the rearview mirror as Alan continued to drive down the dusty roads with his noisy truck.

In his head he thought of ways to apologize to Billy for abandoning him like that; it ranged from a simple 'I'm sorry' to taking him out to dinner and begging on his hands and knees for his forgiveness. When had he gotten like this, so sappy and worried? When Ellie was ever angry at him (this being very rare for her) they wouldn't speak for a few days and she would come back to make peace. Then again, he and Ellie weren't together then. He and Billy were and Billy's feelings toward him mattered more than they had with Ellie. This squabble though felt so childish but that only made Alan laugh for he felt like a teen again and that was thanks to Billy Brennan.

Neighborhoods turned to dusty lands with small, insignificant shrubs peering out like lost little souls in a yellow sea. These lands were Alan's true home, the smell of dirt and the rock-hard edge of cliffs and towering organic limestone statues. His home had his friends, his family, and his lover waiting for him to return. Alan muttered under his breath what he would say now that it was getting dangerously close for that time to come.

"Billy, you know I would have had you come but I had good reasons. No, that's idiotic. Billy, it wasn't even that exciting. Just the same old things, you know. Ugh that's even worse. (Alan holds a brief pause.) Billy, I missed you like crazy. Tonight I'll show you how much I missed you. Dinner, a movie, everything you want. If only he'd buy that..." His trunk drowned his voice for the half hour drive, not forty five minutes like usual since he was speeding a little down these more barren roads. He was only time away from Billy and that time could be sped up if he sped up himself. Just seeing the youth's eyes and his smile was enough to give Alan's foot an extra push on the gas, no matter how insanely dangerous that was.

"Billy... I'm having a problem. Can you help me?" the voice of a young undergrad named Susan called over to Billy. Christian had finally found how by this time how to make the entire replicator work and, after a very thorough explanation to Billy who understood it as well as a four year old taking Calculus, Christian stayed behind and groaned about incompetence, idiots, and what they would do when he got his degree and wouldn't be there any longer. But if Christian knew how irritating Susan was, he would have been very glad to stay in his own shoes and not Billy's.

Billy laid himself on the rock and dust, his black shirt sticking to him from sweat, and looked only at the bones. Raptor. Full skeleton, maybe adult or developing juvenile. Possible cause of death: fracture to the spinal column. He figured this just from a few seconds of observation and not a single second of that moment was spent on the girl who thought she was very pretty and that Billy was extremely sexy.

"What seems to be the problem Susan?"

"It's just not coming up fast. And I can't tell what's rock and what's bone."

"Well, for starters, let's try using something smaller. Toothbrush is good. Ok... and you gotta trust your fingers when you do this. You have to feel the difference between the rock and the bone..." Billy found her not doing a thing toward his instruction so, much like a parent would do to their child, he took her hand and guided her from bone to rock.

"Feel the difference? Smooth... rough... you keep that in mind and go really slow, you'll do fine." He only smiled because that's what Alan told him to do. Smile to the stupid ones and remember; praise goes further than chastising. Good advice to live by of course even if it did irritate Billy a lot. Alan saved him once again for Billy heard another set of tires drive up to the dig site and that set belonged to none other than Alan Grant's trusted P.O.S. truck. The door shutting was proof enough for Billy; the instant Alan stepped out of the truck, suitcase in hand and backpack slung over his shoulder, the youth jumped up.

"Dr. Grant!" he called out, his feet taking him faster than he had thought. Susan remained behind, thinking of how damn lucky Grant was to have someone like Billy jump at the mere sight of him. Alan lifted his eyes from the ground to the best gift for such sore eyes, Billy smiling and eagerly closing ground between the two. But somehow deep inside his gut, Alan knew that things wouldn't be so easy.

"Mr. Brennan." he called back, a timid smile gaining on his lips.

Like partners alone they walked to the main tent where surely Christian was still slaving away and cursing at someone or something close by. The chatter was limited to how shitty the trip was, how little people donated and how this semester would end much too briefly. Billy adverted his eyes each time Alan looked at him and the younger man spoke only of business and nothing else. There was no 'Is Ian doing good?', 'You look so tired. Want to take off for the rest of the day?' or even 'God I missed you so much.' It was strict and Alan disliked the formality of it all. Even though this rapid prototyper thing interested him a great deal, it certainly wasn't what he wanted to do first thing off a plane and out of the car. Actually, his first thoughts were greedy and lusty; he wanted to push Billy against a wall and kiss him deeply enough to bruise him. No, Alan didn't want the pain but he wanted Billy badly enough to be so rough. And for Alan to want anything like that that badly, it was definitely saying something.

"Hey Dr. Grant. Has Billy been driving you nuts already?" laughed Christian who was stuck behind a computer console as Alan and Billy entered. Billy quickly joined him but instead remained behind a large box shaped instrument making an insanely loud humming noise. No matter how much Alan tried to pull him aside, his companion refused the pull. The machine under his heavy hands vibrated and sounded and Alan watched Billy's excitement as he described the machine itself.

"This thing will take a 3D map of a fossil and sculpt it for us. Think of it; we can study the fossils even further without fear of damaging them because the ones we study for shape and structure will be made of plywood. We can keep our real fossils nearly twice as long this way." Billy's eyes darted from Alan to the machine until he no longer could look at Alan. The older man could feel the tension and if Christian hadn't been in the room, Alan may have closed the tent up and pushed Billy against the machine to get him to pay attention to him. Maybe that was a little drastic but there was nothing more that Alan Grant hated then misunderstandings and loose ends. If Billy would just allow him a little time to talk, all would be well.

A beep interrupted Billy and the excitement grew. Now Alan couldn't resist a little bit of excitement himself since the idea of having fake fossils to study outside of the dig where he could handle them as roughly as he wanted was worth a moment of forgetting about the stresses. That was the most amazing thing to Alan, about he and Billy. No matter what was happening in the outside world, they could both return to the past and live with these magnificent beasts. And they could do it together at the same time, side by side watching and waiting as if they were the only beings ever to know about the creatures. When Billy lifted the delicate creation, both their eyes lit up and Christian could only shake his head and chuckle with his head in his hands. Those two were so alike it was scary.

"I give you the resonating chamber of the velociraptor. Look at this Alan..." Billy inhaled deeply and put his lips to one end of the chamber. As the air left his mouth and breezed through openings, chambers and corridors, the sound of a horrifying screech came from the opposite end. It was so frighteningly accurate that Alan was taken aback from the moment. When Billy had started, thoughts of hidden sensuality stirred in Alan's head and the first phrase to come to mind was 'Why are you looking at me like that while you do that... you devious little brat...' but this ended once the noise reached his ears. Again Billy did the action to make the noise and saw Alan's discomfort. Yes, this was part of his revenge but not in the way he had intended. All Billy wanted was to make Alan jealous over his beautiful find but the noise hit Alan a lot harder than Billy wanted it to.

The second sound was shorter and once finished, Billy gave the plywood sculpture to Alan who handled it in his hands but not before his rough fingers could rub against Billy's. Christian of course, was seeing all of this and he was nearly about to give them the money to find a hotel and deal with whatever it is they needed to deal with.

"This is incredible Billy... but sadly I think it's too late." sighed Alan heavily. The two exchanged glances of failed hope. They had spent several evenings on the twilight of the dig as everyone cleaned up talking about what would happen if the digs were no longer sponsored. Alan said he would go back to teaching the undergrads and Billy remained detached and silent. The silence was too much for Alan and he touched Billy gently on the shoulder.

"I don't want to think about that. We'll find a way." That was all Billy could say about the idea. It had never been so dangerously close to this though; never had the threat been so real that they could taste it. Without the dig, what would be the point in them being together? Billy living in Alan's home would be without reason and that would raise questions unneeded at the time. Eventually, they both could see that any relationship they could have would die without the dig, at least until Billy graduated. After that, they were free.

"Excuse me? Dr. Grant?" said Mr. Kirby from behind the two silent men. Billy smiled at the intruder and pressed himself against Alan to make the elder talk. Sometimes Alan needed a little budge and since Billy felt good about the fact that this guy might have deep enough pockets to donate to their failing cause, maybe if Alan played nice for a bit they could get a bit more. Alan, sighing again with a new disposition, faked a smile and shook the hands of the man who now was covered in dust and seemed exhausted; maybe moreso than himself.

"Paul Kirby of Kirby Enterprises. I have a business proposal for you. Would you (Kirby looked from Alan to Billy to indicate that he meant both) like to have dinner with my wife and I tonight to discuss it? It'll be our treat." Kirby was doing everything in his power to make the offer seem absolutely incredible to the men but Alan already prepared a 'No thank you' speech in his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirby but I've been traveling and all I want to do is rest for now so-"

"Well how about at seven o'clock? It will just be dinner, I promise. That way you have time to freshen up." Kirby was pressing uncomfortably close into Alan's conscious to the point where he wanted to tell off the man and leave in a huff. Billy's ignoring him didn't help either.

"We'd love to." said Billy as he stood closer to Alan's side. Alan only turned his head and looked at his partner much with the tone of 'What did you just say?'. But Billy kept his eyes on Kirby who sighed with relief and agreed to the meeting. Once the meeting place was stated (Kat's Bar and Grill a few miles down the road from the dig), Kirby left in his little beige town car and left Alan and Billy watching in wonder as to what kind of business proposal was to be had. It was surprising to see how few people remained at this time of the day considering it was still a school day and it was only a little after three in the afternoon. But then again if they had stayed on Alan would have just sent them away for he was tired and going home was wonderful now. Christian was last to leave, he bidding his two fellow companions farewell then rushing away as fast as he could before one or the other could say another word. Christian knew just as well as they did that they needed alone time.

Alone at last, the two men looked at one another and could hardly move their legs. Each man was cemented into his standing position which showed that the idea of moving away from one another was frightening. Billy was first to act, he stepping only a minor step toward Alan. Outside the wind was blowing warm gusts onto them and this wind motivated Alan enough to get chest to chest with Billy, the youth was already trembling in the presence of his lover. The youth turned away because Alan felt all too powerful but the older man made the youth turn right back into his gaze.

"You... you know I'm sorry for leaving you behind, don't you?" said Alan as his hands gripped Billy's shoulders. Billy only nodded, his mind was so clouded from having Alan back and all these fixed emotions and yearnings made it no easier. Finally, after their silence, Billy opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't care anymore that you left me behind. I just missed you so fucking much..." His words were muffled for once the word 'missed' was uttered, his face had been buried into Alan's neck and his arms tightly wrapped themselves around the man's back. Alan's arms slid to Billy's back and the older man smiled as he rested his chin on the youth's head. His lips kissed the dirty hair and he could smell everything that made Billy so divine. The connection between the two grew deeper when Billy lifted his head to find Alan's lips. Moments flew by as the kissed deeply and passionately, Alan holding Billy's head in his hands and Billy pulling Alan's jacket toward himself. They parted to breath and to laugh lightly at one another.

"Should we head home for a bit...?" asked Billy, his hands finding Alan's and holding them tightly. Alan thought about what would happen if they went home and instantly it lead to the bedroom and bot becoming naked and drenched in sweat. As pleasing as that sounded to the aging man, he couldn't imagine it happening so soon. But being out in the heat was hardly an attractive offer either.

"I'll leave it up to you Billy. If we go home, I... I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself." Billy's face looked at him, stunned that someone like Alan would even say that. Maybe there was a little bit of a devious side to Alan Grant that no one knew about but the young man surely wanted to find out. The idea wasn't bad... the two going home and having Alan make love to him on that empty bed... Idea alone made his heart skip.

"I-I wouldn't mind it..."

"I know you wouldn't hero... but I would. Guess I'm old fashioned like that but... I was thinking something with candles and wine. Maybe a good movie... I don't want to just jump into it... I want it to be what we both want..." It touched Billy to hear Alan thinking so much into what would be their fist time having sex that no matter how much his body ached to be touched, he could repress it until Alan chose the time. He was a patient man most of the time; he could wait for Alan just a little longer.

"You're probably one of the first people to actually care about how it's done. You have no idea how much that means to me." Sex was good in Billy's eyes but this was Alan Grant, someone he wanted to stay with for many years if the fates allowed. Sex was good... but losing Alan was scary. Sex could wait.

"Can we still go back home though? I want to take a shower so bad..." laughed Billy, his forehead resting against Alan's chin. The older man chuckled and agreed. A short ride, a quick shower and a change of clothes later, things began to feel somewhat normal again. Billy exited Alan's shower last, coming out of the steamy tiled room with only his boxers on while Alan laid on the red sheets in only his. Again they stared at each other until Billy crawled atop of Alan and laid his soggy hair on the man's chest.

"We can only rest for a few hours." grunted Alan who held the alarm clock over Billy's head, his fingers working the buttons to set the clock for 6 P.M. Billy only nuzzled into Alan's soft chest more and tightened his grip on the man's back.

"A few hours is still a few hours. Don't take this away from me Alan." His voice was tight and tired, serene and yet anxious at the same time. Alan kissed his head until Billy lifted it and kissed him fully.

"I won't. Sleep well baby." Alan thought he was being sweet but Billy snickered against the man's muscles.

"Baby?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." The two laughed and slept with smiles until it would be time to meet again with Mr. Kirby and the business proposal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wow guys. I still live huh? I bet you all were like 'OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD NO MORE BILLY/ALAN STUFF!' Well you were wrong but only by a tiny bit. I know I've been gone for so long and that's blame of school and homework. I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys since you were all so kind to keep sending me comments even if I was so silent. I wanna talk a little bout this chapter since it really made me realize a lot of things. First off, no sex yet. They aren't ready for it. I mean I can't force my characters to have sex when they just don't seem ready. It'll ruin the mood, the story and the atmosphere. Secondly, I've lost touch with my boys and I need to get back with them. I've been watching JP3 to try and reknow Billy and Alan but I'm still a little lost on them. I'll get them back though the more I write. Lastly, I want to say that this chapter is hardly worth reading aside from the fact that it really starts off where Billy and Alan go from here on. The rest of these chapters will be a lot like the movie but they will mostly be filled with extras that were not in the movie but would be if the movie was based on a relationship between our two favorite dino bone diggers.

As for the next update, I'm not sure guys. I'm giving no date when it could possibly be up. But this one is one more than before and I hope that's ok. Please keep sending me comments for they really make my shitty college days and make me want to write on weekends when I don't have a lot of homework. Thanks again for being so understanding!

Long live Billy and Alan!

**And the compies and raptors. God I love those guys! XD**


	18. 2:5

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:5

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 5

California is known to hide many secret, especially when it's dark and stormy. Much like a movie or well written novel, the events in the tall Biosyn building were strung out in such a juicy way that any director or author would be jealous. A team no larger than a handful of people were meeting in the basement of the building under many authorization keys, metal detector checks and guard upon guards to who accepted or rejected clearance. One of this handful of people was David Hutchinson and three members of the board who needed convincing while the rest contained mostly doctors and genetic geniuses. Hidden in this secluded basement under all this coverage were the only real truths: photographs and video tape that the outside world could never see. If they did, the now innocent image of Biosyn they had spent so much time in creating would be destroyed.

"As you can see, he's grown quite a bit from the time we placed him on the island to now." During this time, Hutchinson was flipping through the slide projector with its little remote control. The few people allowed inside nodded and took notes in yellow legal pads as if they really had something to write notes about. Mostly they regurgitated upon paper whatever interesting information Hutchinson had to say but mostly, the pens remained hovering above the paper waiting. The click of the shutter brought picture upon picture, none of them looking remotely realistic because no one wanted to realize that what they were looking at was indeed a dinosaur. That was until Hutchinson turned on the projector connected to his laptop.

"I know many of you may think those photographs are fabricated which is why I would like to show you this." Hutchinson double clicked on a file upon his laptop which opened into a media player, displayed on the screen. Smoke was billowing from company cigarettes which gave the video an all too realistic feeling. It was an aerial shot from a plane camera looking directly down onto a grassy field with shrubs and some smatterings of trees. The grazing dinosaurs looked mistakenly like deer or horses but when they tilted their long necks downward, the members of the board looked in interest at the fact that these were no mammals. But just like deer, they all raised their heads at a noise and attempted to run with their huge, lumbering bodies. It was shocking to see just how fast they could move as the camera flew overhead of them. The cause of their startled reaction came on screen as a gigantic beast with a tall fin and long face.

"Watch him. He's absolutely magnificent." murmured Hutchinson who had obviously viewed this film many times over. The members inside the room watched on until the massive beast snatched one of the smaller dinosaurs up in its mighty jaws and stopped until it fell off screen. The plane went on even if the main attraction was too shy to stay with it. But with the brief 10 seconds of film showing the monster, the entire room maintained its stunned silence until one reluctant hand rose and a shaky voice followed.

"When can it be in our possession? You said within the next year... why not sooner?"

"Do you realize how costly it will be to build a habitat for a creature such as this? Not to mention the time consumption alone to build such a home for the Spino. It will take a year if we're lucky. During this time, we will be carefully observing its dietary habits, movements, aggression: all these factors are key to us being able to contain it." Hutchinson watched the member's faces and could see that almost all of them were excited. All, save for one.

"And you're certain no one else will discover him?" Hutchinson really hated questions like these; they slowed everything down far too much for his tastes. That was covered by being so young these days, impatience and steadfastness were all the rage while waiting and calculating were as old fashioned as black and while televisions. Hutchinson strolled around the table, stopping in particular at the man who asked the foolish question.

"He's been surviving for nearly 4 years now without any detection. No one goes near the cursed islands; superstitious old fools. He will remain safe until we can claim him. I will not tolerate, Mr. Sheldon, such idiotic questions such as those."

"But he has a point David. All these late night board meetings, the secrecy, the what-if's. There is far too much at stake." Each member was beginning to grow more and more tiring on his waning nerves.

"The stake is high but the prize is higher. One more interruption will result in termination." The joys of having money: you can buy a person's silence. No further voice was echoed as he continued his presentation through the smoke billowing around his head. Part of him scoffed at the idea that before this meeting was over he was sure to die from second hand smoke; that being the prime concern of his worry.

Outside the Biosyn building, another creature was stirring but with much less stealth. Not that the man could manage stealth, he being over six feet tall and wearing all black no matter what day or temperature it was outside. Then also, he wasn't exactly trying to remain inconspicuous to the passers by, his mouth slowly working as he chewed the frozen nuts from his small pint-sized container of Rocky Road. Ian had made it a habit to start stalking places such as these for hew knew if anyone would catch their dirty little past time activities, it would certainly be someone as watchful as himself. Well, himself and the carton of ice cream.

Sitting on his car made him stand out but luckily there was hardly anyone around to notice him. He began thinking of ways to sneak inside without going noticed, such as ducking in with a tour group and hiding in the bathroom until closing. That just seemed to lack such finesse and deviation that Ian decided against it; he was more for rope, trick mirrors and smoke bombs to be quite honest. Then again, he watching the tail end of Mission Impossible didn't help much for his current train of thought either. Too much television does that to Chaoticians.

All in all, Ian remained atop his car until his ice cream was gone and once finished (and pining for a few moments over how little they seem to put in these little tubs) he flipped open his cell phone to check the time. 12 a.m. and no one was available to call. Billy and Alan were both asleep after being offered a trip to do sight seeing.

Seven o'clock reached Montana faster than it did California it seemed for seven o'clock was evening but the sun seemed to never set in the ocean front state. A certain couple sleeping in a simple Montana home slept through their alarm clock and woke fifteen minutes before their due to arrive at Kat's Bar and Grill for a supposed business proposal.

"Oh shit. Alan. Alan wake up, we're late." Billy rolled off Alan who in turn, grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it since he lacked the younger man's warmth. While Billy searched for his pants, Alan turned over to his side and shifted the alarm clock so its face was not in his eyes.

"Alan wake up! Come on don't make me hurt you." Billy yanked away the blanket and left Alan awake and alert enough to grab the youth by the waist and pull him down with him in retort to the blanket abduction. Once in his arms, Billy let loose a wild laugh and let himself be pulled away and kissed and roughed for being cruel.

"Let's forget about the Kirby person. Let's just go back to sleep and wake up when we want to. I'll take you to any late night diner around, just don't make me meet with them." begged Alan, a side Billy had not seen in many months. Sure, he'd only see Alan beg once and that wasn't even a real beg, more of a joke toward one of the fellow students. Other than that, Billy was touched to see this but laid in Alan's arms with a frown on his face.

"You know we should go. He might have a lot of money and wants to donate it to us. We need the funding..."

"He might be a complete deadbeat who wants me to talk about the park. I'm so sick of people who ask me about it." Alan rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering all the idiots who were just so interested in that blasted theme park than anything important he had to say while on his funding run. Billy felt at loss for words since he knew how much Alan disliked that more than anything else, one of the reasons he never asked about the park aside from Alan's nightmares.

"Maybe... but we won't know unless we go. If he ends up being a prick, I'll do all the housework for a month." smiled Billy with a bit of a coy thought of walking around in nothing but an apron. That actually would cause the opposite reaction from Alan he would want; he'd stand aghast at the site and yell at him to put on some clothes before either a) the neighbors saw or b) he catch his death of cold. Billy's luck was just like that when it came to romance, anything remotely naughty or even sex nowadays. Alan smirked and smoothed back Billy's hair.

"No housework for a month huh? What if they turn out to be the most charitable people in existence?" Billy 'hmm'ed for a moment and then smiled himself.

"You'll let me buy a pair of sunglasses AND, and you will wear clothes other than flannel shirts. And I might make you take me out to dinner anyway." Alan shook his head, a laugh coming from his chest that Billy could feel through his own. He loved it when he was so close to Alan that he could feel the man's voice, breaths and laughs vibrate into himself.

"Sounds like a deal. But me without a flannel shirt? How absurd." The two shared another laugh, another kiss and found themselves a half hour later decently dressed and walking through the jukebox laden bar with many friends and associates they had grown to know. None of them knew about Alan and Billy's intimacy for some were rough enough to take the shotgun down from the rack in their truck and make their point very clear if they had known. But some of the good ones had sinking suspicions that bothered them none. Kat, the bar owner, was one of them who always saw the two 'boys' as she called them (she being a prime lady of 54 years) and could see through them like a plane of glass.

"How are my handsome boys tonight?" she called to them from behind the bar as they walked in, side by side. Alan tipped his hat and smiled at her, Billy went up to the bar and gave her a joking peck on the cheek since she once told him flat out that if she were 30 years younger she would have eaten him up like a cake. Good humor to all around and laughter echoed as the two continued to move, searching for Paul Kirby.

"Doctor Grant!" called the voice that made Alan's skin shiver. He had just met the man and already there was an element of warning about him. As to what the warning was, Alan wasn't sure of but it was there and now, the older man's hand on Billy's shoulder guiding him into the small booth, he saw that the lady Kirby seemed the same as her husband.

Introductions passed and Kat waddled from her hiding spot, holding her little clipboard in her motherly hands as she arrived at the party. Underneath the table, Billy squeezed his hand onto Alan's thigh his thumb rubbing the denim material. Luckily no one could see but Alan's face showed the result. Billy held no indication whatsoever on his face or attitude of what he just did but that was Billy for you.

"What will you two boys drinking?" asked Mr. Kirby, he not interested in his or his wife's orders since they seemed hardly important in comparison to the two men sitting across them. Alan lifted his hat off his head to appear less intimidating and sat it behind Billy, his hand squeezing his lover's shoulder gently before returning to his stationary appearance of hands folded in front of him with his elbows on the tabletop. Billy's hand continued to move up and down his leg, from kneecap to upper thigh but never higher. The feeling was relaxing in its own special way.

"Icepick Katfish." said Alan, he smirking at the older woman with deviation encoded. Before Billy asked to make it two, she had already written it on her pad. Those two... how adorable they were and how she wished she and her husband were still young lovers like that. They still had many years of this mushy stuff before they even needed to worry. At this time, Mr. Kirby was shuffling in his seat while his wife fixed the cuffs of her shirt sleeves.

"Well first I must say that the two of us have been great admirers of yours for years. We've read your books and enjoyed them thoroughly." Mr. Kirby began with the flatteries but to a forty one year old man who has very little left to be flattered about, Mr. Kirby could try until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't do any good.

"We've found it very inspiring." said Amanda Kirby, her blonde hair shifting around her face as she spoke and if Alan didn't feel wrong in thinking it he would almost say that she was a very flattering woman; traditionally beautiful with a trace of masculinity that was lacking in women these days. But then who needed a woman like that when he had a man like Billy who was beautiful, masculine to boot and extraordinarily talented. Yep, Alan was good.

"You see, Dr. Grant, we greatly enjoy the outdoors and we've been to many different excursion in our time. Mountain climbing, visited the Nile, climbed K2 as well. And our plight is that our 15th wedding anniversary is coming up shortly and we want to do something really special. Something once in a lifetime." explained Kirby who seemed to speak slower than anyone who would normally be excited over something like wedding anniversaries and adventures like that. Things felt a little strange and a little off but Alan deduced that this was most likely how this couple was.

"The reason we've come to you like this, Dr. Grant, is that our request is only appropriate to ask of you." said the rather silent Mrs. Kirby. She was fidgeting a lot with her hands fumbling about and Billy noticed that she hadn't a wedding band on her ring finger. Sure some people didn't wear them all the time but this seemed odd since other jewelry was shown on her save for the wedding ring. Billy went from looking at Amanda to Alan and he saw how he was trying not to breath or swallow. He was tense and this made Billy realize exactly what they were asking.

"What we're saying Dr. Grant is that we've managed to charter a flight, a private flight mind you, to fly over Isla Sorna with a weekend stay in Costa Rica. And we'd like to ask you to be our guide during the flight. You see, with my dealings in the mass market, I have also had many deals with Costa Rica and they tend to allow me certain privileges such as flight permissions. " Silence fell over the table, Kat arrived with the drinks which Alan promptly drank from to make the pause longer. Billy's eyes went from his drink to Alan but his hand squeezed hard into the denim material. His nails pinched Alan's leg and somehow this was enough to keep him from screaming. This wasn't Billy's place to talk and keeping eye contact on Alan seemed to be the most important thing at the moment. Alan knew it would come to this and that the island would be mentioned somehow. It was enough to make a man change his name and move away. With a deep breath lumbering in his lungs and Billy's hand squeezing his leg, Alan shook his head with dismay then released a sigh.

"That's... really a kind offer, Mr. Kirby but I'm a very busy man. I'm sure I can recommend a couple of fellows who are just as qualified as to lead this-" Kirby cut off Alan with a shaking of his head and hands. Alan merely frowned in response and kept his drink close to his lips. This wasn't going to be his night no matter how hard he tried. Billy knew that Alan was saying this not out of kindness but as indirectly saying that he was scared to death of going anywhere near there.

"No, I'm sorry but no one could come close to you. You've seen these animals in the flesh and would know them best."

"Dr. Grant," the pleading voice of a woman is lethal and dangerous for no old fashioned decent man could withstand it and Amanda's was no different, "you have no idea how much this means to us." The sincerity in her voice was shocking, Alan glanced at her then to her husband who already had his hand in his jacket. A leather bound checkbook laid open on the table and a fancy pen dangled in his hand.

"We're willing to help your work here. I hear you were having troubles with funding so, all you need to do is say a number. I can write all types of numbers on this check Dr. Grant. You just need to say them." This is what broke Alan because each time Kirby tapped the pen against the book Billy would squeeze Alan's leg harder. Alan's face grew hard but bewildered as to what to do: this check could hold at least another few weeks worth of funding until he and Billy could find more. But more importantly, this check would give them a reason to be together without worry. Without the dig... it was unfathomable. Alan caught Billy's serious glances and his begging looks, asking him to figure out what was happening. This was too much for the younger man who couldn't handle life not having a set plan. The dig was a constant and so was Alan. But that wasn't all but Billy wouldn't say what else he had in his mind, not in front of Alan. In spite of his reassurance to his lover that he had no interest in the islands at all, this was no more than a lie. It wasn't the scandal, the money or anything like that but rather the fact that there were dinosaurs alive somewhere in the world and Billy really wanted to see what only Alan and half a dozen other people in the world had seen. He wanted to be one of them.

Alan continued to watch the two Kirby's faces, both looking at him deeply enough to burn him. He really wanted to tell them to leave him alone and never address him again but the money was needed and they did say it was just a simple flyby. They would be in the safety of a plane far above the actual danger and this was for the dig. He could go for the weekend and just for the weekend. But hadn't he heard these exact words before from Hammond and many people died from that. He didn't need more deaths and more horrors on his conscience and he certainly didn't need to babysit a set of tourists for the weekend either. Billy's eyes kept adverting his because Billy knew that he would make the decision unfair to Alan. It didn't take Billy's eyes to make Alan decide, it was his passions mixing into one that made him sigh finally and rub his temples. No amount of drinks would save him by this time.

"We're willing to pay for both you and Billy to come along and stay in Buenos Aires for the weekend. It's not a problem at all for you two." Mr. Kirby was delighted now and his wife looked very relieved so she began to partake in the drink she had waiting in front of her.

"That won't be necessary. Only I will be accompanying on this trip. Billy will stay here." There was absolutely no way Billy would be joining him on this trip with such an element of danger surrounding them. Of course, Alan hadn't thought ahead and he felt Billy's legs bump against the table and his hands pushing on the older man to leave the booth.

"Excuse us." Billy now had Alan's wrist in his strong hand and pulled him through the crowed of drunkards and out to the cold fresh air of the night. No one was outside in the dim parking lot with only the streetlight from the main road casting any light, that and the red neon sign buzzing Kat's business. Billy walked forward on the dirt parking lot with his hands resting behind his head while Alan tried to maintain distance. He was doing it again, keeping Billy away at an arm's length because it was just safer that way but to have Billy pissed back and forth was a bit much. This only made Alan angrier because this was something unspoken and there shouldn't even be a discussion. Though Billy never asked directly, Alan had told him about the terror of the islands so that he wouldn't ever get curious. Alan broke through sounds of laughter and bad juke box music and busted through the see through wall between them.

"I'm only going with them because we need the money. Otherwise, I would have said no when they first mentioned it."

"That's not it and you know it. You're abandoning me again, leaving me behind because it's your say."

"You know how dangerous this is! I don't want you to get hurt if something were to happen!"

"Well what about you, huh? Do you think I want to be stuck here if something were to happen to you? I'm not weak Alan!" Alan advanced on Billy and the younger man remembered just how threatening Alan can be when he was trying to make his point.

"You're not going. This isn't the getaway I had in mind so don't mistake it for one." With his anger at its peak, Billy pushed against Alan's shoulders and then made his own advancement toward his lover. Alan may have been older but Billy's muscles reminded the palaeontologist that this wasn't a man to screw with.

"The hell I'm not. You're not the only reason I want to go. There is an island still on this world that has the creatures I have adored since I was a child and I want to see them. I want to photograph them and see how they move. I'm not in it for the money save for the funding for our dig otherwise, any money coming out of this can burn for all I care." A young couple came out of Kat's and looked at Alan and Billy. They quickly deduced that the two were in the midst of a bar fight and this made them leave faster. Once their anonymous car drove away, Billy's voice and attitude had softened, leaving Alan feeling shamed for how he acted.

"We're partners, right Alan? We should do things like this together and not just because we work in the same field. This is our passion." Billy turned his eyes down and as they stood on the darkest side of the building, he allowed his head to fall on Alan's shoulders. Fights like this were so pointless to Billy when he never wanted to fight at all. He'd grown up with them around him; he didn't need them now.

"I don't want you to go..." started Alan which made Billy pull away. But Alan's arms trapped him and his clenched fists against Billy's jacket told of his anger and frustration.

"... but it's not fair of me to control this. We're only going to fly by so I'm not sure how much in the way of photographs you'll be able to take but-" Alan's sentence was cut off by Billy's lips bruising Alan's with such a hard kiss. This was even more passionate than what they experienced earlier for Billy had his body fully pressed against Alan's, his hands pulled his lover's head closer and their mouths parted in the moment. Alan felt like a teen again with their tongues showing no restraint and hips tightly pressed against one another's. The door creaked open and they parted quickly enough to look like two men standing and talking and not of two men who had just finished an extraordinary kiss. Billy's eyes shined in the dim light and his smiled glowed.

"You're amazing Alan." Billy kissed Alan quickly on the cheek before walking away and heading back inside, Alan close on his heels. They both seemed breathless which made Kat chuckle into her chest. The Kirby's seemed restless, still waiting at the table quietly but urgently talking to themselves. It sounded to the two who entered that they were thinking of alternatives in case Alan decided not to go. But when they saw the two men's faces, slightly smiling and eager, they relaxed and began discussion toward payment.

Inside, Alan knew there would be something happening just in being near the island, as to what he wasn't sure yet. Billy's excitement and the lack there of for both of the Kirby's was almost unexpected and made Alan almost surly with resentment. Now he just wasn't sure; he would have sworn that Billy would have done anything he said but now he was witnessing pure defiance for a gain in his passion. Yet Alan couldn't blame the youth because he had been like that once oh so long ago as well.

Nevertheless, he shouldn't tell a soul that he was going. Not a single soul.

"Hello my young friend! I was beginning to think you were ignoring my calls." Granted, a single soul didn't single out Ian. Before he had decided to mope in front of the Biosyn building he had called Billy at around 9:00 o'clock according to his time zone (around 8 o'clock for Ian) since he was certain that both parties in the house had perished one way or another. Billy had just left the shower and was sitting, towel only on his unused bed in his room where most of his clothes still resided.

"Hey Ian. Sorry, I've had my phone off the last couple of days."

"Ah yes. I know that much at least; ignoring Alan's phone calls. Clever! I bet you got some when he arrived home!" Billy laughed at this comment and blushed all the same. Ian loved how bashful the youth was sometimes.

"No no. We didn't- Heh I bet your jealous. You had your chance." If Alan had known that Billy knew about he and Ian, everything would have been blown to hell and back.

"Oh yes but at least... well, I don't kiss and tell."

"Bull. You told me bout that romantic weekend you and Sarah had at LEAST four times."

"Alright, fair enough. I don't kiss and tell about anyone who could destroy me."

"Sarah could destroy you."

"... Tou Che. So, where were you two then? Did the old fossil arrive home well enough?" Ian yawned but didn't sound tired, just more bored. Billy told how Alan arrived home and they went to eat with a couple looking for Alan's services. He didn't get into details about Isla Sorna since Billy knew that Ian would flip a gasket.

"Unusual. I heard that the funding search went over terribly. Ellie told me that most of it was fruitless." Billy winced at hearing the woman's name and part of him felt betrayed and lied to. He had to clarify.

"Alan went to see Dr. Sattler? When?"

"Why, on his fund run of course. He always stays with her and her husband for a few days during those. Uh oh. Billy please don't get angry. He was upset enough that you were mad at him during the entire time. And he and Ellie are just friends, he really loves you." Billy loved hearing that from another person close to Alan because often he did wonder.

"I know Ian. Well I need to go. Alan and I have an early flight tomorrow and I still have to pack. I won't be able to call for a couple of days since we'll be out of state and roaming is a bitch." Both men laughed and said goodnight, leaving Ian bored again. Billy changed from towel to sweat pants and moved to Alan's room, pleased to see the older man laying with a book open on his chest which was deliciously bare. Once the door was shut and the light was out, Billy crawled on top of Alan and made certain that the paleontologist would not think of Ellie once on their trip. Though Alan seemed tense, the kisses and heavy touches across his chest and neck were enough to sooth him and make him forget about the island.

And for Alan, that was quite an achievement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Another chapter so soon? Yes, I actually felt like writing again and I had a fairly unbusy weekend. I'm much more proud of this chapter than I am of the previous since this has a lot of breadth to it and we're getting more into plot. This book will be pretty good in size since I'm going along with the movie but I'll cut out some of the scenes from the movie to make sure it's not unbearable.

On a very serious note, my friends, if you want to know when this story is updated, please oh please oh PLEASE add this story to your favorites. Seriously, they send you a nice little email saying 'Hey! They updated! Go there NOW!' with a link and everything! Isn't that so much nicer than checking and being like 'Waah the bitch didn't update AGAIN!' though I'm sure it's not as drastic as that.

Oh and a little bit of me being a dork, I managed to read the JP3 script and did you know Billy was supposed to DIE at the end? Makes me think the producer people were like 'Aw we can't kill Alan's boyfriend-erm I mean apprentice.' That'll get ya thinking for awhile!

Love to you guys and remember: dinosaurs may seem like great pets but they get bigger. Your other pets MAY get eaten. (nods)


	19. 2:6

**l**

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:6

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 6

Alan drew in his breath, held it, and exhaled only to open his eyes again and see that this wasn't one of his nightmares. Was this really happening again, to a man who always learned from his mistakes and was not one to be bitten twice? No, he had only allowed himself to be drug back by a check and an excited lover. If anything was to be gained from this eccentric trip, it was the fact that Billy hadn't stopped smiling since they woke that morning to fly out. The first kiss they had at 6 a.m. was passionate, warm and utterly delicious to say the least. Breakfast was insanely well done even for the young palaeontologist which consisted of omelettes, toast, and something that reminded him of hash browns but somehow that couldn't have been possible since he was sure there was nothing in the house that would even look like hash browns.

"Hey Alan... think the Kirbies know about us?" said Billy as the two of them drove to the airport. The Kirbies had produced two plane tickets to California which would bring them to another flight to Costa Rica. The abundance of flights would be the end of him, thought Alan, but again, it would be in good company. The Kirbies had left the evening before and were, supposedly, already there in Costa Rica waiting for them.

"Honestly? Don't know nor do I care," gruffly, almost angrily, Alan said with his eyes straining in the dull light. The sun was trying to rise but not doing a very good job of it at all.

"Do you think we should say something? I mean, I wouldn't want them to suddenly turn on their word because they find out about us being-"

"Don't say it. I don't like that word." grumbled Alan again. Billy was slightly shocked over his tone but felt it was justified.

"Which one? Gay or homosexual?"

"Both."

"Sorry. Why do you hate them?"

"Same reason you do I'm guessing. Just gives people more ammunition against someone. I love you and you love me. Do we really need some stupid word for that?" Alan's anger had an opposite effect on Billy; instead of it flowing into him with anger as well, he was amazed at how Alan openly admitted his love and how much he was like Billy in the detest of titles. Billy hated it more than anything to have to call himself gay or homosexual. He was still Billy and that's all he wanted to be.

"No... 'cept maybe love if that's ok. I didn't mean to make you mad." Billy sighed, resting his head against the window. The sun was now cresting over the flattened landscape, save for the houses arranged here and there. Billy's sigh turned to a smile when he felt Alan's hand clasp onto his thigh. He could definitely get used to that feeling every time they drove.

"You didn't. But let's not tell the sight seers shall we? As far as I'm concerned, after today, all they'll be remembered for is a 'thank you' card at the end of the season." Alan quickly took a glance away from the road to smile at Billy who returned it brightly. He held in his hands tightly the straps of what looked to be a battle worn bag, square in shape and no bigger than his hands themselves. Alan hadn't asked what it was but was sure it would be explained sometime soon.

The flights were faster than expected for both men slept in first class, hands held under Alan's jacket. The Kirbies certainly didn't skimp at least which made Alan thankful. The seats in first class were arranged by twos alone, giving Alan and Billy their privacy. Having to switch planes in California was the only thing that could have awoken them but again, after being reseated into other first class seats, sleep consumed them again until Spanish was being spoken over the speakers.

Sadly, the third plane ride was less accommodating and more cramped. Finding the Kirbies was not difficult, nor was entering the country with their passports or a very hy per-active Billy Brennan. (Yes, Billy had actually bounded in an out of the metal detectors, said 'Hello' in his 10th grade Spanish to nearly every transient he had met, and then jumped into Alan's arms for an indecent photograph whenever someone would give a moment to snap a photo of them.) What made Alan feel worried was the crew the Kirbies had chosen for the private flight from Costa Rica to Isla Sorna. The two men sitting in the cockpit hardly worried Alan; they seemed less than troublesome. It was the man in black sitting toward the end of the plane whose sunglass covered eyes worried him. Also the way none of them were willing to say their names bothered him.

"Oh I can't wait to get these pictures developed. I bet we look fucking hilarious." laughed Billy, examining his camera again before re-packing it back into the snug folds of the bag he had been holding onto since the ride back in Montana. The bag itself was ripped, duct taped, ripped again, colored on with Sharpies and White Out pens and then had residue of stickers and torn off duct tape remaining. Somehow, it remained blue and fairly in tact in spite of the abuse Billy gave it.

"You know... I pay you pretty poorly, I know that now. But considering you get your room and board free, couldn't you afford a better bag? If that one breaks, you're out a camera.." Alan was sitting beside Billy with a length of walk way between them. The downside of taking a private plane such as this was the fact that it was incredibly small. The two couldn't sit side by side and talk softly between themselves. Everything that was said had to be broadcasted across the cabin. Luckily, the man in black seemed to be busy in his own thoughts.

"What? No way. This bag is my lucky bag. See, some friends and I were hang gliding off some cliffs in New Zealand back when I was still a baby in college. This big updraft came from nowhere and swept me into the cliff side. Wham!" Billy showed this motion by slapping his hands together, his face excited by being able to tell the story. Alan raised his eyebrow and watched his lover's exuberance from recalling the ordeal.

"Wow. That really sounds lucky hero." said Alan sarcastically. Mr. Kirby looked back at them, smiled, then continued to talk to his wife. Billy proudly tugged on the strap around his broad chest, making Alan have an excuse to look at it.

"This strap alone saved my life. Got hooked on some rocks when I was falling. It held me long enough for someone to get me. I was like that for about three hours before someone saved me." Billy saw the concern in Alan's eyes but the man masked it well.

"Wow. Reverse Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic. I'm surprised you managed to make it through college without having to go through physical therapy." The older man adjusted his seating position so that he was somewhat closer to Billy but still he faced the window since the clouds were making some amazing formations outside. Even if it had been a bland day in Montana, here over the water near Costa Rica, everything was gorgeous. Billy looked at his pack for a moment then smiled sincerely. He still couldn't believe he was doing this; flying with the man he loved over an island that had real dinosaurs on it. Not to mention that after today, they would be spending a night in Costa Rica in a gorgeous hotel room, sipping whatever liquor they put in the mini bar and possibly making the already hot country a little hotter.

"Hey Alan... I can't thank you enough for letting me tag along... it means a lot to me..." said Billy, leaning closer to Alan with or without the aisle between them. Alan leaned in close and spoke into Billy's ear.

"Don't worry. The bones will still be there when we come back. See, that's what I like about bones. They don't jump up and walk away. The truth is... you got me into this and I have no intention of being alone with these people. Don't get excited hero. Odds are, we won't see anything. They don't like to be seen in the daylight." Alan leans back into his seat and reclines it enough to be comfortable. His legs rested on the back of the Kirby's seat. Before laying back, he saw Billy's energetic smile and chuckled to himself.

"You're turn to be nice. Wake me when we get there." Alan moved his hat to rest over his face but he felt a sudden wind near him. To his surprise, he felt Billy's lips rest on his ear for a moment which made the older man blush under his hat.

"Sleep well." said Billy who then suffered a barrage of hits from Alan's hat. Billy knew he had ultimately embarrassed the other man but hell, it was worth it to watch him squirm while attempting to sleep. No one can withstand having their earlobe nibbled on and Alan was no exception. Feeling a little cocky, Billy turned to see the man in black trying not to stare at the two. Instead of turning back around and being rather embarrassed, Billy smiled at him and rested his head on his arms.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?" asked Billy. The other man blinked behind his darkened lenses and shifted slightly; he was uncomfortable.

"Uh, through our church." said the man who returned to staring out his window instead of paying attention to Billy further. This made Billy frown for everyone else, save for the pilots, was sleeping when he wanted company. What else could he possibly do until someone woke up? Well, he could sit back and think which is what he decided to do. Leaning back against his chair which also reclined into an empty seat behind him, Billy stared upward at the compartments overhead. Things couldn't get any more perfect even if they tried. Well... actually things could.

Ever since Christian had mentioned it a some weeks ago, the idea of marriage became extremely serious to Billy. Whenever he had a spare moment, that's about all he could think about. It ranged from super romantic fantasies to extremely strange ideas involving dresses and perms. Luckily those ones only happened when he was very bored or wondered what would happen if he asked Alan. Better yet, if the event did happen, who would be the one to ask. Honestly, he wanted Alan to be the one to take the knee but seeing that... Billy had a hard time seeing it at all.

Billy smirked though, thinking about if it did happen. There would be dinner, maybe dancing if he could get Alan to stop being such a prude and to get up and dance with him in a bar, then there would be something along the lines of romance in the bedroom and maybe finally, after it was all a memory, Alan would either get on his knee and propose with the most gorgeous gold ring he'd ever seen or he'd do it less traditionally. Maybe that would be better, the two of them laying in bed and Alan sneakily slipping the ring upon his finger in a way that only Alan was known for.

Alright, so maybe it was a little soon to be thinking about something along the lines of marriage since he and Alan had only been a couple for less than a month but he was young and there was no law against dreaming. Actually, even if they had only been together for less than a month, they had known each other for what was nearing two years. That wasn't so bad then and it was just silly, idle dreaming of a 27 year old man. Anyway, until Alan would show more affection and more of an equality toward their relationship, marriage would remain a simple dream. But hell, they had time in Billy's eyes. Plenty of time for things to flow along their natural way.

Absently, Billy began rubbing the base of his ring finger on his left hand, wondering what the feeling of a band would be like. The action was soothing but caused him to yawn and eventually drift to sleep.

Alan's eyes fluttered a little until he opened them, thinking he heard a strange noise of the engine sputtering. Impossible, but unnerving never the less. It took a moment for Alan to regain his composure and to register where he was but once it came back to him, the fact that he saw no one around him bothered him greatly. They hadn't landed yet; no he could feel the hitch of the plane in the air and could hear the wind hissing past the windows. That didn't change his feelings about the sudden departure of all his cabin mates. What frightened him more was that there wasn't a pilot to be seen. The absolute fear was not seeing Billy but hearing his breaths, heavy and low like when he was scared or when he was upset. The rasping noise caused Alan to turn in a startled motion, only to see a set of metallic, lizard like crimson eyes blazing back at him.

His pulse quickened and the warmth from his body left him just as quickly. Though he recognized this as one of his many nightmares, it didn't make it any less frightening. But this raptor, sleek skinned and scaled like a machine made especially for one task, looked different than the ones he had seen on Isla Nublar. The scales painted on its body were the color of the ocean on a stormy evening, streaked with darker blues and streaks of a dirty green-brown. Atop the narrow head were trills of what appeared to be feathers which astonished Alan more for the ones at the park lacked this evolutionary feature. Only had he seen raptors with fossilized feathers in the rock at his digs but never on the raptors in the park. This one was even more frightening because of its red eyes and it seemed even more lethal since it had evolved to be as such.

The beast adjusted it's jaw, clicking its teeth together once before inhaling deeply. Formation for attack, Alan thought with his hands clenching the sides of his seat. But instead of a lunge or the unexpected attack of two or three raptors to his sides that he didn't notice, the monster looked at him intently and exhaled a word.

"Alan!" It's voice was unlike the rasp of wind against chamber like what Billy had shown him yesterday but this voice was recognizable to a fault; it belonged to Billy himself. The older man clenched his eyes shut tightly and pretended he wasn't in his own dream. That's when he opened his eyes again to see Billy leaning close to him, smiling a groggy smile and pushing on his partner's shoulders.

"Alan. Wake up, we're almost there." After Alan began moving and his eyes were opened, Billy retracted his waking attack when the older man looked disorientated and agitated over Billy himself. Taking a moment, Alan watched Billy and saw that he was not the raptor he had seen but it was hard to get the sensation of danger and fear out of his mind and away from Billy. That wasn't Billy in his dream nor was it anything real; life and the realm of sleep were just combining themselves with Billy waking you up and your typical nightmares. Nothing more. Once he was himself again, Alan reached over to claim Billy's hand and, while looking at his young friend and partner, squeezed it to assure him he was alright.

The occupants of the plane gazed out of the windows as the plane departed from the clouds, revealing ocean and land below. Isla Sorna was as menacing as Isla Nublar but the idea that dinosaurs were STILL on this said island was frightening enough to send a shiver down Alan's spine. Part of him wanted to hold Billy's hand just to feel somewhat safe but the other part said no, nothing bad could happen. Just a routine fly by where you get to spout out words and some stupid tourists could have a couple lingering memories. The money was worth it... and so, surely, was the fact that the money would mean more digs with Billy and a weekend away from the world.

A shift was felt as the plane descended for closer inspection of the island but it still didn't make the visuals much better; canopies of trees still obscuring the view of the ground. Just as Alan had predicted, spent so much damn money on something that was impossible to see. But as Alan began thinking just that, the trees cleared and an open plain stretched on before them. Seconds later, Billy gasped loudly and began hitting the panels of the plane's windows for his face was pressed tightly against the glass like a child staring into a department store window. The Kirby's joined in suite; their enthusiasm seeming dull and bland. Yes, they too looked out the window but it hardly lingered longer than a few brief moments from animal to animal.

The older man took a place next to Billy, feeding off his enthusiasm and his joy. The kid practically radiated with it, making Alan's body react as well. He stared, dopey and lost at the creatures he loved walking about in their synthetic flesh and modeled bones. These were the herbivores of his dreams, idle and lazy like large cows and scaly horses but it was easy to forget that behind them almost at all times was a hungrier beast more lethal than the towering giants.

"My God..." breathed Alan, the air of excitement licking the back of Billy's neck. Billy finally released his smile and began laughing, almost becoming tearful because he finally was seeing tall brachiasaurs, sauntering stegosaurs and of course the parasaurs trying to remain in their groups but only failing since many abandoned one another for better food someplace else. The Kirby's heard Billy's laugh and smiled, even if it was fake, toward the two men who in spite of their protest really did love the scenery.

"We did it honey. We're here." said Mr. Kirby, holding his wife's hands briefly for show. Then they returned to their respectable windows, gazing outward over the terrain. Billy's hands fumbled for his camera until Alan began helping him so that he could not be shaking enough for decent photographs. Alan was looking about the cabin, seeing everyone looking about but interested in how their gazes were darting. The two pilots looked back for a moment, and yelled to their comrade in the back.

"Cooper if you see anything, yell up!" said the balding pilot toward the man in black who finally had a name. If Alan hadn't been so excited himself (no matter how much he ranted and raved about hating the island, the idea of seeing dinosaurs walking on the earth instead of being buried deep inside was exciting) he would have noticed how only himself and Billy seemed to be the most enthusiastic of the group. The Kirby's kept glancing around with no interest whatsoever when Alan cleared his throat and began naming off different species as he saw them.

"Mrs. Kirby, if you look here, you'll see an entire group of brachiasaur grazing. In front of them is the alpha-male and-" Alan was cut off by Mr. Kirby himself; asking if the two pilots had seen anything. This caused Alan a great deal of irritation since he was SHOWING them something and explaining it yet they seemed to be looking for something else. Alan tried again.

"If you look to the right you'll see-" Again, cut off but by a more startling sentence.

"Mr. Kirby. There's a landing strip ahead. Should we take her down?" called the black pilot, turning back momentarily for confirmation. The shocked face of Kirby makes him curious yet he returns to his watchful state while Alan shakes his head. No, he didn't just hear that, did he? His imagination was playing tricks upon him since he was tired and the heat was getting to his head. Billy looked at him with concerned eyes and when the youth gulped down fear, Alan knew he hadn't imagined it.

"Land? What are talking about? We cannot land on this island! This isn't in our agreement!" Alan started, standing in the confined space. Mr. Kirby was attempting to calm him by repeating that it wasn't as it seemed and that the stop would be brief and momentary. It mattered not to Alan; any amount of time on the island was too long for his liking and he expressed that very loudly.

"I repeat, we cannot land on this island! It's far too dangerous! I refuse to let you land you seedy-" The older man was cut off immediately by a stinging sensation on the back of his head. After that brief moment of pain, the lights went out and everything was dark.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Billy who watched Alan fall to the floor of the plane, unconscious and injured. He knelt down beside his partner, feeling the knot where the blow had fallen on the back of his neck, right at the base of his skull. The silent man, Cooper, had shown who he was in this outfit of ill will men and liars. In fact, he was a bruiser who held a blunt instrument he had used to hit Alan with close to his chest. With great anger, Billy launched himself at the offending man only to be pulled back by Mr. Kirby.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! I'll fucking murder you, push you off this damn plane!" Billy fought against the weak arms of Mr. Kirby and won; his body propelled toward Cooper who reacted by clocking Billy upside his head with the same device he had used on Alan and like Alan, Billy fell to the floor to only long enough to see the odd pattern of the carpet reach his face. His arm crossed Alan's legs and his head throbbed, falling to darkness and unwanted sleep.

"Was... was that really necessary?" said Kirby as he sat down in his seat, the adrenalin of the moment fading. To him fanning himself with a brochure from the plane. His wife scoffed at him and his actions, reassuring herself that he was a waste of time. Cooper, meanwhile, hardly seemed concerned with the two men he had caused such harm to. Seated and watching the canopy loose its distance against the plane, Cooper turned his hidden eyes from the window to a concerned Mr. Kirby.

"I was doing what you hired me to do," said Cooper with as little variation in his tones as he could muster. Dealing with saps who hire for the word and not for the visuals angered him a lot; it was easy to get your hands dirty like this as he had learned but those who hire him hate seeing it; that's why they hire.

Billy and Alan, unconscious against one another on the floor of the plane, did not feel the landing or the people stepping over them. The Kirby's and their minimal crew of three others left Alan and Billy alone, thinking that when they came to, it would be best that they were with one another and not the group.

Luckily for the Kirby's and the three men, Billy woke first with his cheek stinging and the side of his head pounding. The windows around him showed that they had indeed landed, trees and shrubs being far away due to the large slab of concrete poured to serve as a landing strip. With his hands rubbing away at the bruise and cut area across his brow, Billy cursed then remembered that Alan fell before himself.

"Alan? C'mon Alan wake up," said Billy, shaking his lover's back gently. Inflamed and bruised, Alan's neck looked worse for wear. Before he continued shaking Alan, Billy considered that maybe it would be for the best that the older man remained out while upon the ground. But that wouldn't stop him from making his presence known to those bastards outside. Billy turned Alan onto his back, leaving his jacket under the older man's head to keep him comfortable while unconscious.

Outside in the Costa Rican sun with only a mild breeze grazing them, Paul and Amanda Kirby, looking in safety in the shadow of the jet, scanned the area for anything out of the normal from green trees and brown dying foliage. Nothing seemed to stand out at all especially nothing that reminded them of what their real search was about.

"Now, Udesky, Nash, Cooper," Paul says as he removes wallet from his khaki shorts to show the three the photographs of his son, "Eric is here, somewhere on the island. We have to find him before it gets dark." The three men took the photo of the 14 year old and observed it enough before separating to ready themselves. Cooper dawned himself with artillery, big guns and shiny bullets rounding his chest. Nash and Udesky fiddled with equipment and radios. If not for the sudden noise from the plane, everything would have went smoothly but instead, an angry youth came storming down the thin stairs directly toward Cooper and his large gun.

Maybe if Billy had seen the rather large gun in his arms, his stride forward would have been stalled. Instead, his fist connected with Cooper's jaw bone and the gun went flying. A shot was fired into the air, loud enough to startle everyone and send the birds of the island screeching off into the air. Cooper recovered swiftly but not fast enough to attack Billy. The youth had already backed off, fists ready for more.

"Think you can get away with this, you prick? Think I'll let you?! What the hell kind of operation you have going on here Mr. Kirby?!" yelled Billy, attention going from a more relaxed Cooper to the surprised Kirby. Amanda withdrew herself, holding a strange instrument in her arms that Billy recognized only as a megaphone. He was about ready to yell at her as well due to the pure idiocy of having a megaphone on an island like this but Paul approached Billy.

"Billy, I'm so sorry that happened but you have to understand-"

"Give me one good reason why not to knock you down a peg and a half. Alan's in there with a huge bruise on his neck thanks to Mister Asshole there. Yeah you, you fucker," Billy muttered when he saw Cooper look up toward the two, his glare burning through. Paul rubbed the back of his head, turned to Amanda briefly for guidance in which he received none, and returned to Billy's fierce stare.

"I don't want to hear it. Forget it. I'm going back in that plane and we're staying in there. If this plane isn't back in the air in 30 minutes, I'm calling air traffic control or whatever the hell it's called and telling them we've landed illegally." With a sharp turn though not without a small stumble due to being slightly dizzy, Billy advanced the stairs of the plane. He sat in the closest seat to Alan's form and waited for any motion. The idea of him waking was frightening for he knew that when Alan woke, Billy very well could be put to blame for all of this. He's the one who insisted upon the outing and agreeing to this entire mistake. Alan didn't seem the type who would face blame on him but a minor amount of anger could be pushed that way. With one hand on his chin and the other holding Alan's, he rubbed the tough skin and hoped in all ways that nothing would bring Alan to blame Billy for this.

Billy wished though that Alan would wake up because being on this island was scaring him more than he'd ever like to admit.

Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter was a dud and a half to be honest with you. I like the whole extra bit but really this chapter was hard only because it's too much like the movie. I have too much to follow and not enough creativity. So I'm trying to mix both; I promise the next chapter should be good. As for why this was so late, well, I'm in college. Go figure huh? Finals are coming up in a few weeks soooo my time will be eaten by that too. I'm already going to be a sophmore in school and I cannot believe it. This chapter was in mind going to be alot longer, up to where they met the spino but that was too long for me to want to think about. That'll deffinately happen next chapter though. I don't want this to be too long a story though; no more than 16 chapters I plan.

So I love all of you, I really do, for all your comments. Do you know how many I've gotten for the last chapter? More than I normally do. That just makes me tingle and I'm going to try my damndest to make the next chapter awesome. I'll put in several extras, including a day inbetween. I want there to be a night on the island where Billy and Alan are actually TOGETHER instead of separated. So instead of one night on the island, two! Hopefully that chapter will come soon. If not, I'm so sorry guys. Forgive me but I do love your comments!


	20. 2:7

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:7

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 7

The water truck had a cicada on it somewhere: either on it or near it. Wherever it was, the noise was unbearably loud and irritating enough to wake Eric from sleep. For being the third night he had been stuck in that truck, the youth was rather surprised over the fact that he was still alive. But as the days went on and he remained alive, he also began wondering if he would be found at all.

He stood and gathered his cloak made of grass and leaves then flipped up the hatch for the truck, letting in as much light as the square opening would allow. Looking back inside for a moment, Eric saw how he was beginning to collect quite a bit of objects in his small home away from home. Items ranged from food, clothing, to boxes of random wears. Today, he would try for the main compound again to see what else he could find. He was certain that, aside from caned foods and random inGen goods with corporate logos, there had to be weapons of some size and shape. Something had to have been left behind even if all it was was a damn bayonet or machete. Anything was better than nothing at this point.

Area scanned and found clear, Eric made his way from the water truck to the compound rather safely. Of course, if he had remained at the water truck instead of venturing out, he would have heard the jet land and the calls of his mother through the megaphone. Instead, he listened far more intently to the silence of the compound.

"Eric! Ben!" screamed Amanda at the top of her lungs. Paul watched her and watched the surroundings for anything peculiar. The three men continued to fix themselves up for anything, guns and binoculars to magazines and hip slung knives. Even if they took Billy's threat with only a mild air, the search party hurried themselves for it had been nearly a half hour since his attack. But Billy had no intention of calling the Cuban officials because he hadn't the foggiest on how to do so. His bluff hadn't been called yet he was worried that they making it off the island would become impossible. From the start, Billy sensed that this was slightly sleazy and shifty but he hadn't gone with his initial instincts because of the high of seeing dinosaurs and the fact that money beats good sense.

Sitting inside the plane, Billy watched the group outside and felt only slightly safer than the idiots screaming and running around like easy pray. Part of him disbelieved the idea of dangerous creatures actually being right outside of his view because he felt safe inside the plane and beside Alan. Of course he'd feel better once the older man awoke but until then, he'd survive. Survival didn't need to last long however: Alan turned his head to the side and blinked his sore eyes open. Seeing his blue eyes didn't last very long however, he closed them quickly again with the bright light burning his eyes. It didn't stop him from grabbing Billy's hands and squeezing them tightly.

"Billy... please tell me we didn't land... and if we did, please tell me something already ate that jackass man in black," groaned Alan as he sat up, aided by Billy who was no longer seeing stars behind his eyes or feeling nauseated by the blow. Alan grounded his feet and leaned into Billy's chest to steady himself enough to stand. One hand braced itself behind the youth's neck and he pulled; Alan's unease being tamed by the soothing fact of being cradled by someone so damn strong. Someone like Billy.

Billy released his shivering sigh finally and once Alan was stable, he collapsed and became the one in need of a set of strong arms. The older man, in spite of his age and physique, was quicker to respond from the assault than Billy and was capable of comforting the youth though, any reason why Billy was upset was beyond Alan's reasoning. But it had to be what he suspected because looking outside the windows showed no blue sky or fluffy clouds; only still trees and stationary surroundings.

"I think they're looking for someone. We've landed," said Billy who continued looking from side to side being tense and nervous. Alan turned his head because if he continued looking at Billy, he would scream at him. He KNEW this would happen, predicted it would happen as if looking into a crystal ball and felt the dangers before they had even left the United States. And if it weren't for Billy, he would be still be safe in Montana doing nothing but relaxing from grading finals. Wasn't this supposed to be his break and not his possible death?

How he was beginning to loathe tourists.

"Alan... are you mad at me? I didn't know they were going to land!" Hearing the younger man plead made Alan only more angry but he couldn't take it out on Billy, not when the youth wanted only the same thing that Alan had wanted. This was never meant to be so hazardous. Alan caved in, pulling Billy close to him by the nape of his neck.

"No. But I may have to have a violent talk with Mr. Kirby," Alan looks at Billy's face and, with his thumb navigating the youth's jaw back and forth, glared in anger, "Did that man do this to you?" Billy's cheek, high on the bone, was red and swollen with a cut parallel to his eye and Alan could see this.

"It's nothing," Billy moved away from Alan because he suddenly felt childish for getting hit in turn, " Let's get outside and tell them to get on the plane. The quicker we get out of here, the better."

Alan agreed to this without hesitation and, with his hat upon his head, he and Billy left the steady plane and searched the clearing for the other patrons. Paul and Amanda were first to be spotted; Paul walking about checking the vegetation like a tourist as Amanda continued to scream into her megaphone. If Alan had the materials, he would have chucked a large rock right at her head and kept it up until she was down and not screaming. Paul turned from his watch and trotted up to Alan and Billy but sure to keep a safe distance away from both men lest he would find himself injured.

"Dr. Grant, I am so sorry about what happened in the plane but-" Paul was cut off by Alan raising a menacing hand and Billy staying relatively close behind.

"Who hit us?" said Alan, his voice deep and determined.

"Well ah..."

"I said, WHO hit us?" Paul slowly looked up through his glasses to Alan.

"That would have been... um, Cooper," Paul said as he turned and thumbed the direction in which the man once dressed in black was, now running into the forested area with a fully packed with a small arsenal. Billy, angered and narrow eyed, hoped with his most negative and un-Billy like hopes that the man would never return from that area.

"What in God's name are you doing?! Do you realize how dangerous this is? We have to get back on the plane right now and get the hell out of here! And will you tell your wife to stop screaming through that thing? That's an incredibly bad idea!" Alan was beginning to sound like himself again, he hiding his eyes behind his hand and looking as far as he could and as quickly as he could in all directions. Everything around him was far too silent and still.

"Oh don't worry Dr. Grant! The men we hired are setting up a perimeter, they're making sure everything is completely safe. Don't worry; they know what they're doing," said Paul with a slightly reassuring smile that would fool only a fourth grader. In fact, Paul telling Alan that everything would be alright only assured him further that nothing would be alright at all. With his nerves treading ever close to the outside of his skin, Alan continued watching the remaining two men drift in and out of sight. Amanda continued to yell through her speaker which made Alan yell at her again.

"Mr. Kirby, no matter HOW safe you assume this area to be, will you please tell your wife to stop with her screaming?" Not only for Alan's headache but for their safety, her screaming had to stop. Paul nodded and turned toward Amanda, she still hollering out the two names of Eric and Ben.

"Amanda! Amanda honey, Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!" yelled Paul loudly over the megaphone. His wife, annoyed and flustered over having yelled so long with no response and no sign of a response, turned sharply and held the device up to her mouth.

"What?!" she screamed loudly at him. Paul raised his hands and cupped his mouth to amplify his voice above her own.

"I said that yelling through the megaphone right now is a bad idea sweetheart! Dr. Grant says it's too dangerous to do that!" Alan, from behind Paul, rose his hands up and clenched his fists, about ready to either strangle him or beat him. Of course, when he had said that yelling in itself is a bad idea, the dumbass had to yell even louder than his idiotic wife.

"What's a bad idea?!" she yelled twice as loud this time, only to be silenced quickly by a louder scream than she or her husband could ever produce. This scream came from a gigantic neck with an elongated jaw and several hundred teeth that no one could see. But the sound rattled each of them, enough to make Amanda drop her megaphone upon the ground and for two of the three men to appear from the green cover. Both had the look of terror in their faces and though seeing them brought a sick satisfaction to Alan's senses, he sure as hell wasn't going to stay outside long enough to see why they were so scared. He pushed on Billy's shoulder, sending him into the plane while Alan was being pushed by both Paul and Amanda.

"That... that had to be a tyrannosaur!" cried out Billy as he was pushed forward. Alan shook his head, remembering the sound of the tyrannosaur and feeling even worse to tell Billy his thoughts.

"No... that sounded much bigger!"

"Get on the plane! Get on the plane NOW! We have to leave!" yelled the balding man, jumping up the small plane steps and pushing them all even further onto the plane.

"What about the other guy?!" called Alan who certainly was not going to be held responsible for someone's death, not that he cared what happened to the man missing. Billy's head remained outside the plane, looking toward the group who remained outside.

"Cooper's a professional! He can take care of himself!" Shots were fired and an angry roar followed. Once this was heard, they sped up considerably into the plane and found their seats. The two men sat in the pilot seat, fastened in tightly in a panic and readied for take off. The plane roared to life, sounding much like the monsters outside but this was a comforting roar that would lead them away from danger. Billy's hands tightened around Alan's arm as the plane jittered forward into momentum, they no longer caring about public displays that could call anything into question.

The small jet slowly took flight down the landing strip, the trees and shrubs moving by faster and faster as speed increased. Alan kept watching the windows, waiting for anything to appear as Billy kept frantically breathing next to his ear. There was nothing to be seen but Alan was certain he kept seeing something large moving behind the trees. It was his fear getting the better of him but that was changed when, as he, Billy, and the Kirby's stood in view of the front windows of the plane, saw the man Cooper rush out with no gun and only a large gash in his arm to show for his so-called professionalism.

To their horror, the two men flying were not slowing down.

"Wait a minute! That's-That's Cooper!" yelled Alan, pointing toward the man whom he really didn't care about but knew that he shouldn't be standing out there like that. The man waved with his only good arm as if that would stop the plane from its departure. Faster the plane traveled, the more his arm waved.

From the side of the clearing that held Cooper, a blur of bluish scales mixed with the hazy sheen shining from the sun flashed by enough to rip Cooper from the ground he was standing upon into a set of jaws filled with razors and files. Death was instant but no one could have guessed from the way his blood splashed against the plane's lifted nose. The beast felt the underside of the plane scrape against his back, ripping the underside and causing the fuel line to be severed. Unlike the plane, the monster who tore at his newest feast was hardly scathed by the mechanical contraption that ripped at his back. The most it caused was a brief discomfort. Yet, it did cause an interest in the beast to seek out the noisy object that clipped him.

The two men navigated the plane to the best of their ability but with the fuel spilling out under them and not having enough area to lift into a proper take off, the plane crashed into a thick grouping of trees. Like twigs, the wings were ripped off and sent flying behind them; the cigar shape of cabin flung itself into a wedge between two trees with several feet of air between itself and the ground.

Each movement jarred the plane and made those remaining alive and well inside to feel sickly and frightened to move. Alan made his way from his seat to the back of the plane with Billy following behind him. The older man knew they were suspended in air from the feeling of the plane's shifts and from the outside windows but he wanted to know exactly how far from the ground they were. He was in no hurry to get back onto the ground though: the nasty things lived ON the ground so the plane was the best bet at the moment.

"Just stay calm everyone! Christ, who has the satellite phone?" called the man, Nash, from the nose of the plane. Paul and Amanda, still securely fastened to their seats and sitting with hands holding one another's, finally allowed themselves to stand but not after testing the floor beneath their feet. From his backpack found under his seat, Paul removed a large yellow object that resembled a phone of sorts. It's age was undetermined considering cell phones were at least a quarter of that size. But if it worked, it would help them find a way off the island and back into civilization that lacked dinosaurs. The problem with phones such as those were they worked only when they wanted to and Billy had left his cell phone back in Montana; the last time he would ever think twice about roaming charges.

"I've got it. Here," said Paul, handing the phone over to Nash and Udesky before turning around and joining Billy and Alan at the back door. The two men were pushing against the door but with Alan's shoulder being sore from the crash landing and Billy still being dizzy from the movement of the plane, they made only a foot headway. Paul helped them, causing another foot to be gained and enough room for Alan to look outside and down through the leaves and broken branches. Between the plane and ground, there was at least 13 feet of a fall which wasn't so bad. If they had to make a descent, it would be easy to climb down. Jumping would break something but the trees were close enough for a climb.

"Mayday. Mayday. We have crash landed on Isla Sorna near the coast. Mayday. Damnit, we're not getting anything," Udesky said while handing the phone to Nash. Hopefully he would have better luck but neither Alan nor Billy cared at the moment what they were doing. The fact that they had not landed began to worry them when a rhythmic thudding increased in volume and vibration from some feet away. Each thud caused the plane to quiver into the trees that held it; one more severe movement would make it fall.

Amanda remained stationed in her seat, watching the men around her rush about when she knew better. These idiots were going to cause the plane to fall and she sure as hell wouldn't be caught flying about when it did decide to fall to earth. But it left her staring out through the front of the plane's windows, watching the trees outside shift in the wind. A movement from the trees shocked her enough to close her eyes and look again, seeing now two yellow orbs stare back at her with a curious yet dangerous air. She screamed as the head lifted slightly in the view and moved just as quickly away. No one saw the scaley head and the eyes except her, but she screamed and panicked enough for it to cause notice.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" called Paul who rushed from the door to his wife. She jumped from her seat to his arms, pointing out the window in a vain attempt to show them without words what had caused her start. Alan looked out, half expecting to see a tyrannosaur or whatever worse could possibly be on the island but all he saw were the trees tilting to the sides with distress. He yelled for everyone to remain quiet and still which no one listened to; seconds later the plane began to quake from the front. Udesky and Nash remained in the pilot seats and felt first hand the tremors and saw the lengthy claws rip into the sides of the nose like it were made of bark and not metal.

Alan and Billy watched in silence as the men screamed; the nose of the jet had been torn away and fell to the ground at the mere feet of the monstrous creature who now showed his elongated head. Both paleontologists could not make out what this creature was when the fear was burning within their heads and everything was moving incredibly fast with a hazy blur. The monster's head came closer to them as the plane began to tilt itself downward toward the earth. Udesky managed to free himself from his confines and move back into the plane's cabin but Nash was not as lucky. The beast's jaws, nearly as long and wide as the cabin itself, pushed forward and snatched the screaming pilot by his arm and dropped him onto the ground, he thrashing through a puddle and trying to get away.

His screaming came out in rushed gasps, and, in between each sound, the rumble of the monster's steps followed until the screaming silenced and the snaps and rips of flesh and bone from Nash's now dead body. A few bites, shallow gulps of un-chewed meat down its long neck, later brought the head back up to the potential prey still lingering inside their metallic casket. Amanda, reaching up to her face, felt finally the smatterings of blood found on her face from when Nash was pulled away and his blood smearing all over the insides of the cabin. She screamed out in fear, wiping her face and crying as Paul tried to stop her movements and Alan remaining toward the back of the jet along with Billy, this being the safest place. He held Billy still even though he shook as the head with the long snout drew closer to the ripped opening.

"Alan... what is it... it's not real..." Billy's hyperventilated rasps aimed at Alan's shoulder, he could no longer look at the beast. Alan held Billy's head down with his arm, making sure that the beast didn't see him, as if this would help.

But the monster wasn't finished with the beings inside because it was still hungry and he was certain the canister would provide. His nose tilted the remains of the jet upward until it fell from the tree, sending the occupants backwards screaming toward the tail end which smashed against the ground, leaving the jet flat upon the ground. It began to roll, kicked by the beast in frustration over figuring means to open the damn thing. It took some satisfaction over the fact that the beings inside were still alive, screaming their hearts out. Once the rolling stopped, most of the cargo inside were sitting upright, including Amanda who, once looking outside her cracked window, saw the large scaled animal rushing toward them again.

The first reaction Amanda had to seeing the thing run at her was to run herself; she shot from jet out away from the beast but she stopped cold when her mind processed the fact that she was out in the open susceptible to everything and anything that found her delicious. Paul ran out after her long enough to see the dinosaur, hear its roar and be frightened enough to turn tail and hide inside. Alan, seeing that there would be no way for him to be held accountable for any death, pulled his arms free of Billy and made his way to Amanda's frozen body.

"Stay still!" he screamed but soon realized that the monster in front of them was not the tyrannosaur but something far larger and far more menacing. He pulled her back into the shell of the plane only to be knocked down by the beast thudding is long snout against the outer hull, pushing it and rolling it in several directions. Billy flung his body over Alan's to protect him from the flying glass of the smashing windows but instead, Alan pulled him down out of the range of the metal underside being pulled upward. All the events happened quickly; the long pointed snout of the beast reached in and searched for its meal and those inside finding enough courage to run out and away from the now angered dinosaur. It chased after them until it became wedge within the branches of a tree; erupting an angry and frustrated roar over losing its lunch.

"Oh... oh fuck," panted Billy with his hands firmly clasped onto his knees. He barely could see a foot in front of him; the running and the events made him so light headed that fainting seemed very possible. In fact, just as he began to wobble toward the ground, Alan took the fainting youth into his arms and held him until he was steady.

"What... what the hell was that?! Paul what was that monster?!" screeched Amanda with her fists clenching her husband's shirt with anger. The eldest paleontologist lost his temper finally, raising his head and his voice toward the couple.

"It was exactly what you paid us to see! And you didn't listen either! I said, in simple English, that landing on this island was not a good idea! Now we have one body on our hands and... and... what is that noise?!" yelled Alan as he spun. No one was looking at him anyway but rather, their attention was directed behind him. His eyes matched that of his comrades and, like the others, he silenced himself and began running. The creature behind them was not one he was shy of: this was in fact the tyrannosaur Alan had seen in his past. The large male was scavenging about but found the live prey far more enticing. These creatures, small and mobile on two legs, reminded the large rex of a few years ago when he had seen similar beasts on his island. Distinctly, he remembered two things: these little bastards had hurt his son yet tasted very good.

The group had ran away from one danger back toward the original; the other dinosaur with the long fin upon its back had found its way through the large trees and back in the range of its prey. The tyrannosaur proved to be a nuisance for it always stayed on the sidelines whenever the spinosaur acquired a meal. With the five people in between two sets of jaws, they were quickly forgotten as the two rivals roared and attacked one another. This simple distraction was enough for the five to slide out of detection again but not before being tossed about by the snouts of the beasts. It was as if the rex and the spino were playing with the group but this play ended soon after the two beasts began to fight. No one cared to stay and watch the outcome.

A field of dense trees was where they found it safe enough to stop and once their legs managed to realize that they were briefly safe, most fell onto the dew laden grass, panting and breathing in the forest floor. Alan's shoulder was stinging for some reason but he couldn't place why but at the moment, there was no breath in him and that was the first to be fixed before any examinations were to be taken.

"Those... those were real dinosaurs," panted Udesky who had remained fairly silent since the arrival. Billy who had been laying sprawled next to Alan, lifted himself up to his elbows and shook his head, trying hard to laugh but breathing more instead.

"Really? I didn't notice. Dipshit."

Author's Note: This was mostly an action chapter based upon the movie but about halfway through I'm like, damn this is taking so long. So instead, I decided to alter the movie so it fits with how I want the story to flow. Sorry it took so long but I suppose this is where I put in my news.

Lets see. I had finals, I'm on vacation right now in Kansas since it's my spring break and I just simply hadn't gotten around to writing. I've been doing little bits here and there and this chapter, like the last, wasn't too good. The next will be better now that I'm done with the action. Action chapters are always so hard for me because it's just telling. I feel like I can't have a story in there at all. But oh well, it's done for and the next chapters will be good now that I'm not basing the entire book on the movie word for word. If the next chapter sucks then I'm just going to stop writing for awhile because if I have a total three dud chapters one after another, then there's something wrong with my writing technique and I need a break. I'm not giving a certain time as to when the next chapter will be up; I am enjoying my spring break with my fiancé and I have my comic books to work on as well. So again sorry if you guys think this chapter's shit but again, it's action and it needed to be there. Thanks again for those who support me and remember: this is NOT on hiatus but just taking some time to be written. If I can, I'll try to write some more tonight and tomorrow and HOPEFULLY submit another chapter by Sunday if I can. Classes start up again for me on Monday so bleh.


	21. 2:8

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:8

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 8

The man behind the computer console was hesitant to tell Hutchinson about what he was seeing considering the man was not in the best of moods. But this had to be brought attention to; so the soon to be fired man called out to the man behind him who, angrily, was walking back and forth watching all the monitors and those operating them.

"Uh... sir? Mr. Hutchinson? There's a problem in sector 7-B. I think we need to take action," said the man who instantly felt Hutchinson's angered stare burn the back of his neck. Hutchinson put himself behind the lackey and watched in horror and anger as, much to the unaware state of Alan, Billy and the rest, the small group of unwanted misfits confined to the island of his creation. And by the looks of it, having just been finished being chased by the spino as well. Practically pushing the man out of his way, the aggravate owner sat and called a small conference meeting with his other board members whether they wanted it or not.

"Am I to be told that I have been paying the blasted Coasta Rican government for absolutely no trespassing on the island only to discover that there are five people, five trespassers no less, disturbing the scenery and the creatures?" Hutchinson's face was the color of a sun burn and for a pale and scrawny shit like him, that was a dangerous thing. To be fired would be lucky since he was a man who threw no punches; he preferred the machine gun. The man who had been sitting at his terminal was dismissed and most likely fired since Hutchinson never spoke again of him. But the focus of the moment was on the people on his island and that was enough.

"Sir, we'll just send a rescue party and, if we offer a few grand, they'll stay silent. Also, we have the finest lawyers: even if they did try to sell anything to the press, all we have to do is show the papers and they'll remain silent," said one of Hutchinson's nameless and faceless companions. To him, all his underlings were unremarkable and may as well been meat puppets. All they provided were the occasional good idea and something he could yell at when he caused a fault.

Of course, this would have been fine if he hadn't seen a familiar greyish brown hat atop one of the intruders of the island.

"You're shitting me! Is that... Daniels, come here. Is that Alan Grant?!" yelled Hutchinson while grabbing Daniels' shirt collar and bringing his face close to the monitor that without a doubt had Alan Grant and his partner, Billy Brennan upon it. Daniels just inhaled and nodded, another lackey fired from Hutchinson's temper. The young director of BioSyn stood and slammed his hands down on the closest thing: the keyboard. Keys flew all over and the plastic crunched in protest.

"Well that is just grand! Do none of you imbeciles realize what will happen to this company if Grant speaks? We'll be buried before any of you could even BEGIN to look for another job!" True as this was, each person was still thinking as to what they could do.

"If we send some nameless enforcements there, maybe they won't associate the newest additions to the island with us. As far as they know, the spino and the mutations have been there since the start of the island. There is no way of knowing elsewise," said one of the more intelligent women on staff that evening. Hutchinson's eyes remained on the monitor while his hands were clasped behind his head and somewhere within his mind, he contemplated every move like an extremely large chess game. Part of him wanted the five to be eaten and the search party to be a 'Oh too late' mission. But the more tactful part of his brain knew that this would cause even more investigation to his island and that if they're saved, they can at least be discredited before any further damage could be caused. Yes, if they do this just right...

"Fine. Send out a team, bring in some of our military boys and make it look authentic. Spare no expenses because the spino will be worth far more than anything we dish out now for Grant and his team. Keep the cameras on them and figure out what the hell they're doing on the island. The moment anything fishy happens, I want to be notified immediately. Let's make this painless," Hutchinson said as he turned away from the group. He needed Vodka and Tylenol. Badly.

"Alan? Alan stop. You're bleeding. Alan!" Billy pulled on Alan's uninjured arm sharply enough to get his attention since he had been paying attention to nothing but moving forward. The small, periodically placed video cameras that cost more than the average BioSyn salary watched the people move and when they grew out of range, another kicked in to continue the flow. None of those on the ground saw these hidden cameras but that was the point. If they did not notice then neither did the more damage causing creatures.

"I am not. I'm fine. We need to keep going," Alan's anger dulled the pain in his left side but only enough to push him on. Billy wasn't as easily driven so before Alan could do worse, he pulled his lover down to the greenery and pulled his jacket too roughly. It tangled around Alan's arms, leaving him tied up and immobile enough for Billy to kiss him and calm him. His hands, bloody and soiled, held Alan's cheeks firmly enough to keep his attention on Billy alone.

"I know that," Billy began slowly, "we're stuck here and that we need to keep going, but you're hurt. Just let me look at it." The jacket was moved away to show the entire left side of Alan's blood drenched breast. Source unknown, Billy pressed his hand onto the wound then through the buttoned gaps of Alan's shirt. His determination to find the wound was great so even though the stares of the Kirby's and Udesky could be felt on the back of his neck, it was worth it to discover that Alan was not hurt too badly. A scrape the length of his forefinger was found near Alan's neck which explained the blood amount. It was like a head wound: not too bad but very bloody because of the location.

"You got a nice little cut there too..." mumbled Alan whose hand touched the side of Billy's head where a shard of glass had grazed him. Billy smiled at the contact.

"Think it'll scar?"

"Probably hero. Don't worry, you'll look fine," Alan said this as he stood, tying his jacket around his waist because the heat of the island was too much along with his dying adrenaline. Now, being looked over and given the ok to move again by Billy, Alan paid a long over due moment with Mr. Kirby who thought everything was alright. Alan stood, stretched slightly to get the kinks out of his old bones, then punched Paul into a tree and he wondered if stopping was even an option. Billy grabbed him again and Amanda stood over her husband, half humored but shocked over the sudden violence.

"Please stop! I promise you we meant no harm by any of this..." she pleaded with Billy mostly since Alan seemed a little far gone. But Billy was not one to plead with for he scoffed and threw his hands up, releasing his anger and Alan at the same time.

"Sure could have fooled us! There are two people dead already and we've barely been on the island for two hours. We told you that landing here was the stupidest idea since the actual creation of the island and yet you still-"

"Billy," Alan's hand gently touched his lover's shoulder which was shaking from the pent up aggression, "for now, we need to worry about getting off the island. But if you don't mind me asking, why on earth did you have us land?" It was surprising to see the man's transition from white hot rage to a more soothing attitude. Billy seeped in his new position and calmed down himself. Paul sat himself down on a nearby nurse log and rubbed his sore cheek but kept in mind to search through his pockets. He brought out a battered wallet of a common man, filled with maxed out credit cards, a couple of one dollar bills and the few pictures of his family that he was excluded from. Alan found this wallet to tell a lot about Kirby because a richer man would have at least a wallet that wasn't held together with duct tape.

"That picture, there. That's our son, Eric. He's 14 right now and he's been missing for a few days." Paul turned to his wife who continued.

"Paul and I are divorced; Eric was taking it pretty badly so I had my... my friend, Ben Hildebrand, found a way and pulled some strings to get a fly over parasail ride of this island. I haven't heard back from either of them since they left. The... the men we chartered the fly over with have gone missing as well, along with their boat," said Amanda, looking around and hoping to spot something that would prove their worth on being there. Anything at the moment would be good.

"It's intriguing how, no matter how much we speak, people still continue to go off and do such idiotic things toward this island. Intriguing, but also very irritating. You realize that the odds of them being alive are slim, don't you?" Alan regretted saying that but it was truthful even if the kick Billy gave him hurt. Now wasn't the time to lie.

"Eric's... Eric's a good kid. A smart kid..." Paul rattled on the good of his son while Alan looked around for any place that was safer than their current locations. The nicest aspect of the island were the tree house trees; tall and easy to climb trees with branches close enough to be laid or sat upon and a trunk wide enough to be sat on where the branches separated. The best idea would be to call it an evening and begin a plan early in the morning. From what Alan remembered of his last encounter with the island, the dinosaurs disliked sunlight because of their sensitive skin and eyes. The evening would be the absolute worse time to be on the ground since most of the more violent of creatures would be hunting. It was a surprise to see the rex and the other beast out in the broad daylight but they were slow and seemed reluctant in action.

"Billy, over here a minute." Alan pulled Billy aside, away from the three others who huddled closely together. The couple knelt down in front of one of the larger tracks of the spinosaur, looking at its water filled track and both sighing heavily. Billy put his hand into the puddle of slightly muddy water and, now wetted, rubbed it through his curly hair. Any water was better than no water and at that moment, it was cold and wet and he was seriously over heated.

"What do you think that was Billy? The bigger one," asked Alan who thought that playing a simple game of name that dinosaur would sooth his and Billy's nerves. Remembering that you're a scholar helps sometimes because all the useless facts that you are certain you'd never use can at least take up some mental space so you're not thinking about the impending doom of you and your company.

"Uh... it was... shit, Suchomimus? The fin was a giveaway but the snout... looked more like a Baryonyx. Fuck Alan, I don't know!" Billy's resolve was disintegrating as he held his knees close to his chest and his head tilted down toward the ground. It was Alan's turn to reassure him; he held his shoulders and rested his own forehead against Billy's.

"I know this is hard Billy but I need you to stay with me now. If we keep our heads, we'll get out of this and when we get back to Montana, I promise you we'll go on a nice long vacation, just you and me ok?" Billy nodded as Alan wrapped a cold hand around the back of his neck.

"Spinosaurus. It's a Spinosaur. The-the snout and fin prove it and its size... I didn't think those were part of inGen's original group..." Billy only went by what Alan had told him about the island since he was the only real credible source aside from Ian.

"Right. And did you see the other animals as we were flying over? Some of them had strange colorations and some looked the same from when I had visited Isla Nublar. Then again, this is where the rejects and the newborns went to but that doesn't explain the Spinosaur."

"Considering Hammond told you what creatures he had..." Billy said as he stood and turned toward the others. Alan followed in action and took control again.

"Tonight, we find a place to rest and tomorrow we make for the coast. If we make it, we'll have a better chance of being spotted than if we stay under this canopy," Alan instructed but was met with angered retorts.

"Wait a minute! What about Eric? We can't just leave him!" yelled Amanda who looked like nothing would move her. Growing weary of the couple's irritating actions, Alan waved her off and began to walk forward in search of decent trees. Billy looked at them then followed swiftly.

"Fine. Go ahead and look for him; we'll be making our way to the coast while you're being chased and, most likely, eaten alive," Alan and Billy were now feet away and growing closer and closer to becoming out of sight. Udesky, thinking the Kirby's were a pair of nuts, turned to them and shrugged.

"We could always look for your son in the direction they're going?" he suggested but waited for no answer. He followed Alan and Billy and soon after, Amanda and Paul followed until the five were together again.

Finding a suitable tree was hardly a problem but finding one that was tall enough from danger was another deal. A tyrannosaur ranged from 12 to 15 feet tall and trees that tall were common but hard to climb. After several attempts made by Billy, he finally found a set of trees that were closely growing together and held enough foot holds to make the climb. From the tree tops, Billy yelled down.

"These are awesome! The branches are so damn close you can practically walk on them! I think there's enough room for all of us to have somewhere to sit," he called down. The next to climb was Alan because the sooner he was off the ground, the better he would feel and the quicker he'd be able to assess the situation.

"I don't want to sleep in a tree Paul, what if I fall?" complained Amanda as she and Paul climbed. Paul just groaned and shot her a look meant for silence.

"If you do, just scream and we'll come and get you."

"Granted it might be too late..." added Udesky. Times like this made Udesky wish he was in better shape but at that moment, climbing a tree away from death was enough to get him to the top. Four of the five sat in a circle once each reached the top of the bundle of branches while Alan, still making certain the area was safe, walked about holding onto each available branch and stepping lightly. Paul continued to look at Billy with strange suspicion until Amanda read his thoughts and spoke.

"So, Billy, you and uh, Dr. Grant are-" She hardly got this out before Alan glared the rest away.

"Yes. We are. Do you have a problem with that?" The defensive statement made Billy blush with a bit of pride and embarrassment but nothing was said by Amanda further on the subject. Paul apologized for his wife's actions and said there was no problem at all, just curiosity. This made Alan snort and pull Billy away from them to the seclusion of the other side of the tree.

"If you decide to bother us for any other reason than to tell us you're being eaten, we'll throw you out of this tree," Alan yelled back to them and, once some very gentle sounding agreements were muttered, he took his position against the trunk and pulled Billy into his arms. The youth's back was against Alan's chest and for several minutes they stayed like that, quiet and tightly held against one another.

As hard as it was to believe that he was there again, Alan was glad he wasn't alone and that he had someone like Billy alongside him. The smell of the youth's sweat on the back of his neck was soothing because it reminded him of home; of the nights at the end of the dig and somehow of the dig itself. To smell dirt on someone wouldn't feel as wonderful as it did to Alan. He could smell and feel the dust on Billy and that made him pleased. It was the same to Billy whenever he smelt Alan; love and their passions were odors that most would wash away and consider filth. Planting a kiss firmly on Billy's neck, Alan loosened his grip on him and watched as Billy stretched his legs and laid his head against Alan's shoulder.

"Alan... do you think we'll make it off the island alive?" said Billy in a whisper. Alan kissed him again on his jaw line, his lips loving the sensation of the stubble from a day's growth. Strange how situations such as these made one appreciate everything about the person they loved from the smallest to the unnoticeable.

"I've made it off this God forsaken place once before and I'll be damned if it gets us this time. Will you promise me something though Billy?"

"'Course."

"If something happens to me-"

"No. Don't say that because I've seen movies; every time someone says that something bad, like really bad happens. We'll get off the island ok? And we'll go on a real vacation," Billy pressed himself closer to Alan's body because as night fell, the sweat on their clothes cooled and made their bodies much colder.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean-"

"I know. You called me baby again." There was a soft laugh from Billy and it warmed them both.

"I call what's most precious to me baby. I always have. I saw a brachiasaur on Nublar once, and it came to me and the kids when I called it baby. Maybe it's lucky too."

Silence again but only from them; the others had already fallen asleep and their soft snores could be heard. Each of them, Paul, Amanda and Udesky as well, snored in their own way and this made Alan all the more reluctant to fall asleep. How could he when they would cause enough noise to attract every creature on BOTH islands? Not only were they a problem, Billy's body was so utterly tense that the boy could hardly move without making a creaking noise. Alan was in his forties but he still was not anywhere near as tense as his lover. Only one option came to mind and it was one that made Alan embarrassed to consider. But he too was a man and knew that tension could easily be removed by doing this and he was no stranger to the want and need.

"Are you awake?" he whispered into Billy's ear, his voice tickling him. Billy nodded against him and stretched enough to loosen his joints. With his arms outstretched, Alan took the opportunity to wrap his own around Billy's chest. Billy laughed softly but his smile went away when Alan's hands drooped down over the pecs to his hard stomach. The attention made Billy jittery in all possible ways from nervous to giddy but mostly nervous. Attention like this hadn't been paid to Billy in so long, he hardly knew what to do.

"Alan... are you... are you touching me because you think we're going to die or-"

"You're extremely tense and if you stay like this, you'll never get to sleep. That and, well... yes, maybe a little of if the worse were to happen to me, I can go out regretting nothing. Sometimes I regret not making love to you the moment I came back from California..." Hearing these words made Billy shiver and the more he shook, the quicker Alan's hands traveled.

"Don't regret it... I mean we weren't ready and-and-" Billy stopped when the very tips of Alan's calloused fingers ducked into the waistband of his khakis.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alan asked, making sure that any sound they made no louder than a whisper. As little as he cared about the people across the tree and hidden through the tree trunk, he didn't want his one moment with Billy be ruined because of their questions and botheration.

"God no," Billy turned from sitting against Alan's chest to kneeling before him with each hand firmly planted on the side of Alan's head against the trunk. Billy's knees pinned Alan's hips and this gave Alan a glorious view; Billy's erection hard and showing through the khaki material. At a moment like this, thinking is over rated and nothing but drive rules.

"I'm not doing anything to that until you bring that beautiful face down here and let me kiss it," smirked Alan as one hand cupped Billy's curly hair and pulled it down to his level; the two now kissing hard but silent. Alan liked this side of Billy, holding nothing back and being as vicious as the beasts on the island. His tongue was a powerful creature in itself and Alan was having a fun time doing battle with his own though a lot of the time, the older man let Billy win.

"Mmm Alan... do I really get to say that my first time having sex with you is in a tree?" Billy laughed. Alan smiled and shook his head, showing a bit of sadness.

"Not sex but," Alan's hand unbuttoned the clasped khakis and moved then to the zipper that held the fabric together, " something pretty close to it."

"Alan!" Billy cried out louder than he had meant to. His arm snaked over Alan's shoulders and held him, his face nestled onto the hard shoulder. The younger man bit his thumb to keep quiet but it was difficult; having Alan stroking his length so agonizingly slow.

"I can't believe-believe you're doing this to me Alan. God thank you..." If Alan could see the tears in Billy's eyes he would have stopped, the last thing Billy wanted. The feeling of the youth's warm and burning erection was something Alan wanted to feel further but for now, this was fine since it was for Billy alone. Anything he felt was extra; one day if they made it off alive, they would be able to move even further. But until then-

"Oh fuck Alan I'm-" Billy's body shook violently and Alan knew the only way he'd keep Billy from screaming out was to occupy his mouth. Again, Alan pulled Billy's mouth onto his own and the youth bit down onto Alan's lip, a small price to pay to feel the hot fluid erupt from Billy and into the palm of Alan's hand. A few more shakes, another rope or two from Billy, and the younger man collapsed onto his lover.

Without disturbing Billy, Alan reached inside of his pocket with his clean hand and removed one of the few bandanas he kept, wiping clean the fluid from his hand. Any other time he would think of more creative ways to remove it but for now, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Billy could barely move so Alan fixed him up, zipping and fastening him back to normal. Positions resumed and comfort restored, Billy nuzzled into Alan's neck and gave him another welcomed kiss.

"You realize that's just the start of more to come, right Alan? And... and you better not say anything like 'I hope' 'cause if you do, I'll push you out of this tree right now," Billy snickered. Alan just laughed and hugged his young lover.

"You push me out of this tree, I'll pull you right along with me. Now let's get some sleep; tomorrow we'll have plenty of pains in the asses to deal with." Before closing his eyes, Billy tapped on Alan's lip which stung from the bite.

"If anyone asks about that... just tell them you battled a dinosaur in the middle of the night and saved them," said Billy. Alan nodded, smirking and internally laughing about how Billy of all the creatures on the island would be considered a dinosaur.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Me again! And let me say, I'm much more proud of this chapter than the past ones. Yes, I included the extra night scene and yes, I even included a little rated R stuff for everyone's joy. That addition was completely wanted and not a last minute thing. I'm glad of how this chapter turned out and I wanted to give you all a little something before I disappear for awhile. Classes have started up again guys and that might mean no new chapters for another month or so. It's not a hiatus but more of a pause. I hope this helps for my being gone. Again, I love all the comments and appreciate all the kind words you great people always give me and I couldn't' ever ask for more being a writer. Thanks so much friends and keep the comments coming; they keep me moving!


	22. 2:9

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:9

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 9

"Well. Look who it is. I thought you were going to be in Kenya for another millennia. And here I was beginning to redecorate," Ian can be venomous but he had a point. After spending an extensive amount of time outside of the BioSyn building with nothing to show for it but a cold ass from sitting on his car and an empty container of ice cream. Once home, he found Sarah out on the couch with her muddy feet far too close to the leather for his comfort.

"I just got off a close to nine hour flight, a forty five minute taxi ride because you weren't answering your phone, by the way you owe me 36 bucks, and this is the welcome home I get? Well, rest assured that you missed out on sex tonight," Sarah, wonderful Sarah, back again to make Ian's life miserable. He reached for his phone to call or text message Billy and tell him the news only to remember that his friend was out of the state. How dare he leave him alone with this crazy woman and be out on a romantic and naughty rendezvous with Alan.

"Oh I at least bothered to come home tonight; that should be enough for you. How was your trip anyway? I do hope your flight went well." Ian sat next to Sarah who, in spite of her cruel tongue, wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and her dirty red hair tickling his neck. She'd cut it shorter sometime when she was gone but he didn't mind; he'd still love her even if she was completely bald. Relationships like Sarah and Ian's didn't happen often nor are they really what most would call a common relationship. They yelled at each other, battled like children and were more often then not, send one or the other to the couch but deep down through the exteriors of both being hard asses were a set of people who cared.

Ian stood to get Sarah a drink; she didn't want anything hard but something along the lines of orange juice made her happy. With the cup transferred to her hand, Ian sat back down and took the tired woman into his arms. In spite of their attitudes toward one another, there had to be love hidden within them somewhere in order for them to tolerate one another for so long.

"You know, in spite of how much you hate me, I did miss you," said Ian while he planted a small kiss on Sarah's head. He wasn't one for affections and the all too often intimate touches but it was alright now because it had been so long and Sarah didn't mind. She chuckled into her drink and, with her boots kicked off her sore feet, snuggled herself into the couch and Ian's body.

"I suppose I can say I missed you too. Hey, how is Billy doing? And Alan for that matter?" Ian situated himself against her and shrugged at the same time.

"Oh they're on some sort of trip last I spoke with them. You'd never believe it though but Alan and Billy FINALLY stopped with their pathetic dilly dallying around one another and can now be called a happy couple."

"You're kidding! Wow did it take them a long time. I'm sure I lost a bet to someone and- wait you said they're on a trip? To where? I mean, school's not over yet and the digging season is still on. You know Alan wouldn't leave a dig unless something huge came up." Sarah sat up with curiosity because she knew Alan as well as Ian did due to her spending so much time with the entire group when they had left Nublar and were quarantined to Costa Rica for such a lengthy period. Ian shook his head and fumbled around for the remote.

"Dunno, they were in an awful hurry and barely said a word to me. It was probably a spur of the moment type of affair," Ian said with little worry. He tugged Sarah's shoulders gently back against his body again, reminding her to relax. Her mind cleared once she was comfortable against him again and the jet lag and travel time caught up to her. She and Ian both were asleep within minutes while elsewhere, later on in the day and in time, Alan was just awakening from a rather unnerving sleep.

He scanned the area, astonished that he was waking up in the jungle crested area of Costa Rica's discarded islands once again after vowing to never wake anywhere other than a bed or on a flat of dust and bones. More to his invisible shock was that Billy was no longer in his lap, huddling close to him for warmth and comfort. The more he looked, the more uncertain of his position in the tree he got so, again after scanning the area below his feet for anything unusual, then began to climb down the thick limbs until his feet found and were grateful for the solid ground beneath him. A chittering startled him but was replaced with relief when he saw Billy, the Kirby's and Udesky standing by a small stream some feet away, drinking small gulps and trying to clean themselves.

"Alan!" Billy's energetic self was back and any fear he had of the island seemed to disappear along with last night's sexual abortion. No matter how old Alan got, seeing youth's recovery from just about anything was still something to marvel at. Billy stopped when he sensed Alan's mood and looked closely at the older man.

"What's wrong?"

Under his breath, Alan said, " Don't ever disappear before I wake up, especially while we're stuck here. I was worried you-" Before Alan could finish, Billy kissed his lips in the public of the jungle with no fears and no reservations. When they parted, Billy just smiled his best and walked away from the embrace.

"Dr. Grant you said we should head to the coast? How long from our current position do you think that will take us?" said Paul once Alan joined the group. The sun was still low enough to start out well without discomfort and there was a small breeze, downwind which was even more thankful. If they were to make any type of headway it would be best to do it now before the sun grew hotter and the creatures hungrier. No matter how much they disliked the sun, a meal was a meal in or out of the sunlight.

Alan rubbed some of the cold water on his neck and started off first to set a course for the others. Billy was beside him, pushing back vegetation and keeping his speed equal with that of Alan. Once in awhile they would look back to see the remaining burdens following them, all three trying hard to not be more than a few feet away from them at all times so any conversation between the two men seemed to be put in an awkward place.

The group maneuvered themselves in and out of trees and found very few signs of danger, save for a compy that strayed too close to them but darted off in fear. Billy tried to take a picture of it but all he caught was the wobbling leaves of its wake.

"Heh, good try hero," said Alan who turned quickly to see something catch the corner of his eyesight. The color red stood out so as he turned his head, he found tangled in the knots of tree limbs and branches. Billy saw it, too, and ran toward it hoping to be the first to find the object even if Alan had spotted it first.

"It looks like a sail! Mr. Kirby, does this look like anything to you? Didn't you say your son was parasailing?" said Billy who, now closer to the tree and its odd occupant, began to pull through the vines tangled with what looked to be wires and cords from the sail above. Just mentioning this find started Amanda and Paul yelling out Eric's name even though it was said that screaming was not the smartest thing to do on this island.

Alan helped Billy in his tugging while Udesky found it more useful to scope the ground for anything. Surprisingly, he discovered something that seemed more important than the wires in the trees. On the ground hidden under a day's collection of leaves and grime was the silver metallic casing of what appeared to be a video camera. He called to the group to gather which they did, even Billy and Alan joined to see what was happening. Udesky fumbled with the buttons on the camera but nothing started it and it didn't help either that the preview panel was cracked down the middle. The balding man handed it over to Amanda who also attempted to turn the final accounts of Eric and Ben's hours before they disappeared.

"I think the batteries are dead," said Amanda, her voice lined with disdain because this film could tell them whether Eric was alive or not. Luck was with them however for when Paul checked the camera's battery size and found that it was not a camera battery but rather two D sizes that were more common. The group checked in their equipment to see if any of the objects they had matched; and as luck had it, the flashlight Udeksy had held just that.

With the batteries transferred from flashlight to camera, the remaining juice kicked the camera back to life and showed on the broken screen Eric and his family enjoying the sun. The young boy who now was a clear image to Billy and Alan was running around on the sand, laughing and wielding a frisbee. Alan saw a bit of Billy in this youth by the way he acted on film. The scene changed from this happier time to the island from an aerial view with sounds of fast paced breathing and worry.

Eric's voice rang clear with questions about what happened to the boat and as the scene on the camera changed once again to show the tattered and ruined boat, the group's hopes sank. Everything felt so random from the start of what they found to the present time, showing Eric falling from that very tree to the ground and the camera shutting off. The two Kirby's clutched each other for support while Alan's pity threw him off guard. He actually wanted to lie and say everything would be alright even though the intelligent man within him knew better. Instead, he remained quiet.

"Alan... maybe we should keep going," said Billy, feeling Alan's awkward pauses and reactions to the situation. That, and it was true about needing to keep moving if they had any hopes of making any ground before the next nightfall. The couple went back to pulling on the cords to the parasail while Paul and Amanda, weak and slow to participate, came close enough only when a crack was heard from the tree limbs above. From those branches, the remains of Ben Hildebrand fell directly in front of Amanda whose screaming reaction was understandable. Tangled in the web of cords still connected to Ben's body, Amanda struggled and squealed with a high pitch fear. Billy and Alan pulled the cords off her and pulled the bones away from Amanda leaving only her body screaming in any direction but near them. The flies were thick and hit the older paleontologist's face like small rocks being kicked up from the back tires of a speeding truck.

"Go after her, Mr. Kirby," said Alan, batting away the flies and letting the bones fall away from him. Disgusting as it was to feel the rotten flesh pieces still melded to the bones, Alan was almost thankful because it meant one less body to find though it was the less important of bodies. But if it had been Eric's body to fall from those trees, everything would be much worse than it was now.

As much of a bad idea as it was, Paul ran off to find Amanda who was at least courteous enough to scream loud enough to follow. If anything happened to them between wherever they ended up and where the remaining three were, screams would intensify and they could help.

Hildebrand's bones were set aside, cut away from the large sail that seemed pretty decent considering where it had landed and how the island was known to treat anything foreign. Billy kept looking at the bones, swallowing, then looking away briefly but only to turn back again. Alan watched the reaction of Billy and stopped from folding the sides of the parasail toward the center.

"Billy... baby, stop looking at it," started Alan. The statement didn't make it any easier for Billy just kept looking at the bones and, eventually, covered his mouth to keep in the retching feeling. Sighing, Alan embraced Billy; covering his eyes with the palms of his hands and kissing his forehead.

"I've seen a dead body before but shit... Alan, that's unnatural."

"Close your eyes. Don't open them till I say so ok?" Alan said as he replaced his hands with Billy's. Alan took large fans of fern branches and covered the bones so Billy no longer had to suffer. Once completely covered, Alan gave word and his lover uncovered his eyes. Now able to work again, the three men rolled the sail and its cords tightly into a bundle that would fit into Billy's backpack.

Several minutes passed before any sound was made from Paul or Amanda. Loudly from several yards away, "Dr. Grant! I think you better come see this!" was heard from Paul. A moment later, the three other men found themselves near the two who were paying more attention to the ground than anything else. For a second Alan was ready to tear at them for calling him, screaming in the jungle for no reason until he too looked down. Littered about the mossy and heated ground were craters, nuzzled by noses of raptors so that a dozen or more eggs could lay comfortably. Just from what could be seen resided around ten nests but no raptors in sight which could only mean that they were out hunting. If and when they returned, Alan wanted to be as far away as possible because already their scent was there like a signature to be traced.

"R-raptor nest... everyone... we leave now," Alan whispered, his hands motioning for all to tread carefully away from the pit of baby death. Billy was lingering behind with his camera out, setting aperture for the perfect capture and trying to get enough pictures in case any of them were under or over exposed. No one noticed him disappearing from the group but he was glad for that; his next few actions would be ones he never would be proud of but at the time it seemed like a good idea.

Paul's voice was comforting Amanda at the moment when they were several feet away from the collective nest, reassuring her that Eric would be fine and soon enough they would be back in Oklahoma in the safety of the United States and all its miles away from the monsters. Alan didn't want to listen so instead, he counted heads to make certain everyone was there. Paul, Amanda, Udesky, himself... Someone was missing. Stopping, Alan looked around for any sign of Billy but the youth gave no signs of being anywhere nearby.

"Wait! Where's Billy?" he yelled out, turning backward from their intended direction back to the raptor nest. Nothing in the world would have made him turn around and head back to that area but the fact that Billy was missing and raptors were fast, vicious beasts with teeth, he would make an exception. But with his body turned and he quickly walking back, Billy came from the bushes at a leisure pace indicating that nothing was chasing him, he wasn't hurt and surely there was no reason to worry. Alan narrowed his eyes and, out of fear, grabbed Billy's shoulders hard enough to make the younger paleontologist know that he had done something wrong.

"What were you doing?! God you had me worried!" Billy blinked at the sudden touch and, in response, clutched his camera bag tightly in his hands while his camera dangled about his neck from the strap.

"I was just photographing the nest." Alan saw that he had made his point in showing Billy that sudden disappearances for any reason on this island were not ok so now he calmed himself in holding Billy's arms and smiling.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry..." said Billy sheepishly. Alan's hand went to Billy's gruff face and rubbed his chin gently. He then turned back toward the Kirby's because they had been left alone for far too long.

"If I loose you, it's just me and the damn tourists," he joked in his own way. To Alan, saying something like that was the equivalent to saying something along the lines of 'If I loose you, I'll go insane. Don't go away, ever'. Watching Alan walking away made Billy check his bag again and made the guilt of what he had done more evident. If Alan hadn't kept looking back at him to make sure he was following, Billy would have left again to set things right but now, there simply was no time so the mistake he made had to be lived with.

Together again, the walking had brought them to a clearing just at the top of a hill looking down over a steep valley with overgrown vegetation and what looked to be a building left behind from the salad days of the park. An idea of shelter was nice in spite of where it was located and anything at this point was better than nothing at all.

"Didn't Ian mention a place like this when he was here?" said Billy who adjusted his pack and rubbed sore shoulders. The sail was heavier than he expected it to be.

"Yeah. He said it was a raptor haven too."

"But it had a radio. That's how he and Sarah and his daughter made it off the island..." Billy had a point even if the idea of going down there frightened Alan. Of all the creatures on the island, the absolute last he wanted to encounter were the raptors.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's a Four Season's Hotel," said Udesky, not caring about their warnings and heading downward while making a make-shift trail for himself.

"Eric could be down there too! I bet he's down there!" Paul and Amanda followed after Udesky, pent on their own idea. Alan shook his head and sighed.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone didn't listen to me..." As he said this, Billy tapped his shoulder, something green sticking from his fingers. A dollar, and to Alan's shock, Billy followed after Paul and Amanda.

"I'm only going because of the chance of a radio!" Billy yelled back while waving for Alan to follow. With as much patience as he could gather, Alan followed the dumb people plus Billy down the steep and slightly muddy trail. Each step was a jar to his sore back and aching hips but it was a step closer to possibly being saved so it was worth a bit of agony. The ground leveled from the steep decline and once leveled enough, the tall grass thinned to a clearing filled with junked cars, barrels of used oil and any other byproduct of a building once in use. Billy's camera periodically clicked for reference photographs as well as anything that could be used just in case. They stopped for a moment so Billy could change his film; one roll used. Odd enough though Alan didn't comment on it was that Billy was hesitant on putting the film back inside his camera bag and when he did, it was placed in a small pouch on the front. Sweat was pooling on his face too whenever he touched the bag and though the heat was rather intense, Billy was young so sweating that much seemed strange.

"You ok? Want me to carry that?" said Alan while pointing to the bag. Billy clenched the bag tight to his chest.

"No, no. I'm good," he muttered while walking up the yellow grass covered stairs. How strange the man was acting but this hardly was a place for perfect actions. The heat, the beasts and the company were not favorable so strange actions were to be at least expected for awhile.

Entering the building was simple: all the glass doors were shattered even if they had been locked from back when. Unlike the buildings on Nublar, this felt less friendly and much more work based, a reception area small enough for one table and several chairs while the rest of the room consisted of phones, cabinets of paperwork and the lovely InGen logo painted on just about everything. The room's walls were mostly glass, broken from various assaults and this gave enough light to venture from the first level to a staircase, tangled in weeds and rotten with rust, which led to a second story below. This they did not ascend yet for a wall of vending machines made the catwalk a second priority.

"Does anyone have any change? I think I have a dollar in quarters in my wallet," said Paul who began digging through his pockets for any change. No one really had the heart to tell him that no matter how much spare pocket change he had, the machines were long since shut off so it wasn't very useful. Watching the idiot still searching for money made Billy hungrier and even more irritable, causing him to kick the neighboring machine's glass cover. It shattered and frightened everyone who had been too accustomed to the silence, Amanda screamed and even Alan jumped a little.

With his foot out of the machine and a large hole now opened up for him, Billy started grabbing all the covered and tightly wrapped chocolate bars and then disbursing them amongst the others; Alan of course, getting the first choice. Crunch bar for him, a Twix for Billy.

"Heh, feel better now that you got that out of your system?" chuckled Alan who, with his free hand, wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. Billy hopped on one foot for a brief enough instant to rub the calf of the leg that had broken the glass.

"Yeah, that was stuck in there for a while... ow though!"

The descending catwalk creaked with their weight but didn't feel as if they would fall from it or cause its break. From what they could see, the second floor of the building was much like the first with tall windows acting as walls but instead of a reception area, this was where the more scientific goings on happened. Cases shaped like domes held the left overs of failed science; eggshells cracked and discarded, bones of infant dinosaurs that didn't make it past the hatching stage, and test tubes upon test tubes of god knows what scattered about. Once the group's feet landed on the concrete of this floor, a chill covered them in spite of the heat of Costa Rica. Stranger still was how the grass and trees outside the broken windows seemed to move without the help of any wind. Each person found something to stare at and investigate. Billy clicked more photos of the shells and of some of the bones, Amanda was looking at the tall tubes filled with embalming liquid of the strange creatures that appeared to be crossbreeds or mutated infants, Alan remembered the original awe he had and how, now, he despised it and lastly, Udesky and Paul trying hard to not step on discarded shells.

Amanda tapped on the glass of the huge canister of fluid, it resonating into ripples and slightly jarring the preserved creature inside. She walked to another tube, this housing a rather frightening head that seemed to be suspended within probably from a thick length of cord or something. Again she tapped the glass but this was different, only the water moved while the head, though it moved with the water, it did not jar in the same way as the fetus like animal did. Her finger was centimeters away from tapping again when Amanda noticed that unlike the counterparts of this tube, the eye of the creature that was supposedly dead turned enough to be noticed. She screamed and it hissed out, clasping the sides of the glass with its talons and pulling out from behind to claw at her.

From behind the heavy and liquid filled tubes jumped a raptor, colored in deep greys with streaks of red and blues, its eyes a blazing crimson and trills of what looked like feathers atop its head. Billy quickly snapped a photo on reflex which made the raptor roar out at the sound. Knowing that was a bad idea, they turned to run down the room's adjoining corridor that had not been explored. The heavy thuds of the biped echoed into the hallway after them and each step of the raptor made theirs quicken. To each side of their escape way were large cages used for when the dinosaurs were in their adolescent ages and could very well keep both human or dinosaur safe from one another. The raptor didn't give them much chance to figure this out for themselves for Alan, Paul and Udesky ran to one side while Billy and Amanda were tossed into another, the raptor choosing them as its prey.

"Hey! Hey! Leave them alone!" screamed out Alan. The raptor had pushed the wire frame cage door against the wall, it hitting at a 45 degree angle with Billy and Amanda pinned between that and a 400 pound killing machine. It chewed at the chain link and its claws protruded long enough to claw at Billy's skin since he was in front of Amanda, protecting her against the beast. The long claw on the foot was used for pushing its body against the door. The noises it made were of frustration and anger until it looked up and saw that nothing was protecting the two from above. Frightening to see how clever a creature could be when it came to killing but frightening enough to make Billy's eyes wet and the heat from within seep out.

As the raptor began to climb, Alan began to scream, "Push the door! Push!" A second was taken to recollect themselves before Billy understood and began to push on the door hard enough and fast enough to lock the beast, suspended with claws on the chainlink door, against the same wall that they had once been pinned but only in the opposite direction. The size of the raptor was much larger than that of themselves so it was trapped tightly between the two. Billy jammed the sliding lock into the crumbling wall, lodging it tightly so that it couldn't escape by pushing or that it would take time to do so. Once the two were free, Billy ran into Alan's arms but only embraced long enough to show that he was alright.

"Let's go! Let's go!" called out Udesky who didn't want to be around if that thing were to break free. From behind, scratches and barks were heard until a brief silence then a rhythmic chirping and trilling was sounded from the raptor. A call of some sort, a yelp for assistance and a plead for help made Alan turn in surprise and to stop. The sound was just like that of the noise Billy had made what seemed like years ago with of the replicated chamber.

The time between the staircase to sunlight was brief but the sense of danger lingered on every second and on everything from the wind to the odd shaped stone stepped on. Alan knew that the raptor had escaped because its calls for help changed to snarling and that snarl steadily grew louder as time went on. Instead of feeling safer within the compound, being outside in the open felt like a lifted weight off their chests. Open space meant open area to run for the just in case and all of them couldn't be more thankful for that.

But as they began to have that delusional sense of safety, echoing trills of fellow raptors coming to the aid of the original sounded all around them and a clearing, which is where they currently were in, was the last place to be. In front of them all was a heard, mixed herbivores grazing, dense enough to hide within. They continued to run and their sudden movements startled the more relaxed of beings on the island.

"Into the heard! Get to the trees!" yelled Alan. Each person separated into an area of the heard even though both Billy and Alan didn't want to be so far apart. But if they did not, they would either be tackled by the larger of dinosaurs or eaten by something worse. Billy limped as he ran between the jar to his knee from the kick and the deep claw incisions on his calves. Alan held the rear and continuously looked back for any sign of the raptors which came, quickly, as trembles in the grass and as eruptions of slick scales and sculpted muscle. At least three from what he saw and three raptors meant running three times as fast.

"Ugh!" Billy had fallen in front of him, a few yards at least and though he got up quickly enough, the camera bag that had saved his life left laying apparent in the grass. And as Alan, hearing the raptors never the less, stopped long enough to scoop the passing bag in his arms and toss the strap around his neck. Strange how heavy it was when the camera was still clanking against Billy's chest and stranger still how warm it felt.

Alan gave Billy another look and called to him in a short gasp.

"Billy! Get them to the trees!" He wished he had said something more meaningful because that 'If something happens…' seemed to be drawing closer.

Each person veered one direction, Alan going west toward a set of trees while Billy turned east and the Kirby's and Udesky continuing north. He jumped over a fallen tree and sat long enough to take a breath for he heard nothing behind him. Alan's head was pounding under his hat, but he had to stand again to keep going. Standing up was possibly the worse thing he could have done for the moment his legs had straightened, a hiss sounded in his ear and a snap nearly ripped that very ear off. The raptor was sitting, perched like bird, waiting for him to move and, being ever waiting, was rewarded in Alan's sudden jolt toward a circular clearing where not only that raptor stood but six others now circled in wait. Hissing and chirping at one another, these creatures waited for the moment to attack but it didn't seem to come. They waited, discussed, even argued at one another as if the opportunity was there but something was stopping them.

Another hissing joined but not that of a monster. A can came flying into the middle of the circle, spewing a noxious gas that brought tears to Alan's eyes. The raptors barked in irritation and with their small arms, began rubbing at their eyes in a desperate attempt to clean the gas away. This worked little so in a loud haste, they exited the area in any direction they could run. Alan remained, rubbing his own eyes and coughing from the stinging smell and toxic burn itching at his lungs and hardly was he able to see the person's hand pulling him away from the circle and hardly could he realize that when it became dark again, he was in fact, safe within a water truck along with a certain 14 year old who, clearly, was just as alive as his parents had said.

Author's Note: So get this, I had my midterms for my summer quarter and I failed two of them! Yay! Go me! See guys, turns out your favorite author or at least one of them I hope and pray? is very fucking smart! No really, I'm actually not upset over it I swear. My teachers are actually pretty cool about it and they say as long as I do better on my finals that my grades won't be injured too badly. Aside from that, I've been good but so very busy. I'm sorry guys this didn't go up sooner but without having net at my apartment, school, and doing my flipping comic book I have absolutely no time. In fact, I'm skipping out on a comic page update so I could do this extra long or so it feels chapter just for you! No regrets though; this felt like a hump chapter anyway. Now that it's over, I'm about halfway through with this book then the last one can finally be written. I can't wait for that one. And wow though; I can't believe I've been working on this story for what, just a little over a year now. 90k words and still going strong!

Also, I'm debating about joining this Billy/Alan webring thingie and trying to post my story there. Think I should? I'm slightly embarrassed about it though. I've kinda kept myself as an alias when it comes to fan base stuff because artists don't do fan stuff in college… it's a big no no. That and all my classmates make fun of the fanners… v.v

Anyway! Enjoy the chapter, send your wonderful comments and BIG NEWS! I have summer break coming up in August so I'll definitely try to get at LEAST two chapters written for you guys. My birthday's also in August hint hint 24th actually so presents? Yay?

Love for everyone! Thank's for reading! BACK TO HOMEWORK! cries


	23. 2:10

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:10

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 10

He shuddered from being relinquished of the sun's rays and yet no matter how stuffy the inside of this make shift blast furnace of a water truck was, Alan couldn't shake the feeling of the cold shock of seeing the raptors again and yet still being alive to tell about it. The appreciation toward being still alive was to be based on someone who shouldn't be alive in the first place. Speaking of, the boy named Eric was flicking about the small area, lighting small battery operated lanterns and tightly securing any and all latches that could open from the outside. Alan coughed, rubbed sore muscles and watched Eric intently until the fourteen year old stopped his actions and sat across the older man as if it were a tea time.

"Quite the life saver, aren't you?" Alan coughed again while facing Eric. The youth seemed less then thrilled about saving a life considering all his running about showed that saving another life may not be so easily done the next time around. Eric shivered from the cooled sweat on his body so he took another layer of clothing from beside him and wrapped himself up. How he possibly could be cold was a guess to Alan but the boy had been there for several days with little food and god knows what type of viruses could lurk on such a place. For all either of them knew, the young Kirby could have illnesses beyond comprehension.

"Yeah, and that was the last of my gas grenades. I don't have any other weapons. It's not the big stuff I'm worried about. It's the raptors and-and the compies. But the raptors give up around this area because it's also t-rex territory. So...," Eric looks up from fumbling with his torn denim shorts and mud covered shoes, "hey, you're Alan Grant aren't you?" The suddenness of the question startled Alan who just began to breath normally again. He nodded and rubbed his sore neck, surprised still that introductions hadn't even been made but they knew one another.

"Yes, that I am."

"What are you doing here? I mean... why the hell are you here? I thought you would never-" Before Eric could finish, Alan corrected him.

"Your parents invited me along. Once they discovered you were missing, your father emptied his pocket from his business and hired me to find you though the terms of that transaction were... altered." From the expression on Eric's face, there was a confusion about what Alan had just said and he was curious about what it possibly could be. How much clearer he could be, Alan was uncertain of.

"How much did he pay you?" It would be a lie to say that hearing a phrase like that from a businessman's son did not make a lump of worry grow in Alan's already injured throat.

"A decent five figures." Eric shook his head and muttered about his stupid father, about embarrassment, and about falsehood. But Alan didn't catch each muttering so he touched Eric's shoulder so the boy would look up at him. What he saw at this facial movement was an expression of extreme annoyance and frustration.

"Well... if it means anything, Dr. Grant, you saved my butt. I hate to say it but I doubt that check my dad wrote is any good. My dad's job doesn't even bring in five figures a year unless it's about... 30 grand if it's a good year. Sorry Dr. Grant but..." Alan let out an exasperated sigh as he fumbled in his pocket for the check, written for 75 grand. The fool he was to not cash the check the moment he received it but the urgency of the trip overpowered he and Billy to hurry so good words were taken and the check remained close by Alan at all times. With a sickend motion, Alan tore the check up and tried to think of what he would say to everyone, what he would say to Billy that the funding they were praying for and needed to survive for another year was gone with a bounce 75 grand in the making. He then rested his head on his hands, snug on his knees and felt almost like crying from aggravation.

"Dr. Grant..."

"I cannot believe... how moronic I am. Now, all we can do is try to survive until we are rescued. I don't blame you, Eric but if greed be told, I was needing that money more than you can imagine. My entire dig depended on it. Now... all I and my partner can do is pray that we make it alive and I don't even know where he is."

Billy was, for the most part, still alive though his lungs felt as though they would explode, filled with pain and burning from exertion. The running and the lack of air coming in his lungs even during a brief rest made him so strained that now, even up in a tree, he could not regain the comfort of his own natural breathing. Where the raptors had gone he was unsure of but now, all he worried about was where Alan was and why he had picked up that blasted bag after it fell from his chest. Couldn't he have left it be, alone and exposed for the raptors to snag what was theirs back? No, instead he had to care about something completely trivial to the young man and that made Billy's chest ache even more.

"Billy? Billy! It is him! Billy!" called out Amanda who, along with her husband, were in a tree adjacent to Billy's about three yards away. He scrunched his eyes tighter and let out a painful yelp to show that yes, he was there but that he could not speak. His voice would cheat him and he had to turn his head to let the tears spill down so they would stop stinging his eyes from a flat laying position. He was so stupid, and he could have very well killed Alan. How could he have been so goddamn stupid?!

"Is he hurt?" asked Paul who stood on a strong branch, watching Billy's silent laying for some moments. Billy's slight movements maintained their curiosity to show that he was most likely fine but out of breath and exhausted. Waiting for further reaction, Amanda stood searching about while Paul continued to coax Billy to say something more than a groan. They were oblivious to Billy's upset and his burning lungs but also, they were oblivious as to where Udesky had gone since the separation of the group. It barely grazed their minds but after the carnage and horror of the beasts they had seen, certainly Udesky had to be alive in a tree like them or eaten like the pilot Nash.

Unknown to them and forever unknown would it be, Udesky had kept the raptors entertained with his weaving in and out of tall grasses and marshy fields. Toying with their pray was always more worthwhile than attacking it all at once because raptors were conceited beasts; when a future meal was in sight, usually it would not disappear if they let it roam awhile before eating it, alive or dead. Also, it was in their instinctive nature to chase their meal to a more appropriate area where scavengers would not disrupt.

Udesky screamed out for anyone to hear him, thinking the raptors were far behind him. Of course, he had been yards upon yards separated from all, save for his hunters, but a sinking hope remained that someone would save him, save him before the raptors gathered again. But that time didn't pass for he walked just a moment to regain his breath and a chill fell down his back from the base of his neck as if someone poured water directly upon him. His hand reached back with some difficulty, the connection that his mind normally made with no difficulty to actually physically move his hand seemed severed and as his hand fell aside him, covered in blood and incapable of anymore movement. The fact that his spine had been bitten and ripped so quickly that he hardly noticed became a reality once his legs buckled, his mind whizzed past him and everything began to feel unbearably cold. It reminded him of a dream he once had; he had been shot with a rifle and the moment he woke up, his entire body felt gold and he could feel every ounce of warmth seep from him. The ground took him, breathing in dirt and cold mildew from the dust until the raptors bit his neck and severed the last inches of life from him with only minor swiftness.

When the next time came that Udesky was a care, it would be too late to save him and his memory would remain as a fleeing glimmer of victim to the island.

Alan thought about no one but Billy, frightened that his lover was unable to survive even if he knew better than to doubt a man like Billy Brennan. But he didn't doubt him, rather, he feared for the new monsters here with their strange colors and genetic abilities made so perfect or even too perfect. He remembered some of the geneticists talking to Hammond once, about how fast the beasts were and how they could easily change their genetic makeup to slow them down and make them less swift. Could some of the rejects upon this island be those who are stronger and faster than that of their siblings upon Sorna? It was hardly a question but a horrific idea that seemed to ring true.

"Dr. Grant...?" whispered Eric who was scared to speak as if this entire thing were his fault. Alan lifted his head and saw Eric holding a tin can, opened and with a single spoon dipped within the unknown contents. He was offering it to the man who seemed so disappointed in just about everything including himself that, in spite of those feelings, Alan forgave the young boy and accepted the peace offering. This wasn't at all Eric's fault nor was it Alan's save for the stupidity of going in the first place but it was hard to replace feelings when so much was on the line and it causing someone he loved to be in danger.

"Thanks... it's not you Eric, no it's just... I'm worried for my partner. He's out there with no one but your parents and I'm not there to protect him. I'm scared for him and this, this blasted island-!" Alan nearly dropped the can of corn beef hash. It was food, no matter how disgusting it was, and dropping it would do neither of them any good.

"If he's your partner," said Eric, opening his own can with a bit more enthusiasm since Alan was actually speaking to him rather than shunning him, "and if he's anything like you, he'll be alright. I've been here for awhile and I've done ok." This reassurance seemed less than heartening but it was true; a fourteen year old with only the childhood experience with dinosaurs and maybe less in the wilderness whereas Billy was an expert in both. Dinosaurs and the woods; Billy would know what to do and if those idiot parents of Eric's wouldn't follow then it would be their own fault for not minding an expert's words. But asking a man in love not to worry was much like asking the same man not to exist.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right. But one can't help worrying about the ones you love." A slip of the tongue but not chastised but Eric did look a little closer at the man sitting away from him. Maybe interest or curiosity about being near someone who was beyond the normality: be it a writer or within a hidden culture but no matter; Eric felt nothing different toward him except for newfound knowledge not written on the back jacket of his books. Together they ate from the cans, tasteless food that lacked everything but filled their stomachs enough to survive for just another day. Yet even the pain of eating bothered Alan because here he was eating at least something substantial and real while Billy had nothing at all, save for that candy bar from earlier. How long until they saw one another before either would eat decently again and how long would Billy go before he would eat?

Hours passed from their meal; Eric stood and opened the metal door to let in the fading light from a setting sun and also to let in any and all cold breezes that dared flow on. As refreshing as the cool air was, it brought Alan to the opening to stare out at the shivering landscape of plant and tree and this comforted him enough because if the plants were moving due to wind, that meant the likelihood of something else moving the vegetation was slim. No, this was the wind and nothing more. Eric continued to watch outside much in a boyish fashion of never seeing but always watching alertly. At an hour like this, talking seemed overrated but necessary to stay off a silent fear. That, and no teen boy could go long in an appreciated silence.

"I can't believe both my parents are here. That can't be a good thing... they can't do anything together," said Eric with malice in his voice, remembering failed vacations and the trials of their divorce. Alan nodded and smirked, thinking back on how they reacted to one another on the plane and during their brief time together on the island. How Billy would tolerate them was beyond him.

"They care for you and people can do amazing things when they care about someone," he said, his mind drifting off. In spite of how much they slept earlier, Alan's body was weary from the chase and worry. Eric seemed to move slowly closer to Alan as the night darkened and the plants stilled. Soon it was time to close to lid of the water truck, leaving the inside cooled but comfortable. Piles of dust covered clothes smelling of the jungle and of old made for a decent pillow and as Alan made himself comfortable for the evening, Eric crouched nearby with a question on his lips. And though most of the night had been silent, a bond had grown between the two enough that's Alan detest for children was now lifted just a little. Well, at least for this child alone.

"Hey... Dr. Grant?"

"Hmm?" Alan hummed in his dry throat, trying to place where Eric's voice was coming from. If he was correct in his assumption, the boy was feet away to his right, in front of his chest. In the dim light and with his eyes partly open, Alan could see the outline of Eric drawing closer and closer.

"Can... can I lay next to you? I just feel like if I close my eyes too long, you'll disappear when I wake up," he said as his hands fell on the metal casing of the truck.

"Trust me Eric, I won't disappear. But yes, come close. I don't mind." With one arm opened, Alan accepted Eric for the night with the thoughts of how lonely and frightening it must have been for him during the days he had been trapped on the island. How anyone could handle being isolated on a place such as this, constantly fearing for their life and thinking on one would save them would warrant a night of being held by anyone, just as long as they no longer had to feel alone. Eric deserved at least this if not something better like his mother or father. No, Alan could handle this one night with the boy just until they were reunited or, more so, if they were reunited.

Billy could not sleep with the two divorcees arguing in the tree aside him all evening. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and rejuvenate aching limbs and organs, even for just a few hours to rest his pained body but they were relentless to say the least. Their arguments were idiotic as well: part about the dinosaurs that should be undisputable, part about of how long they would be stuck on the island and, lastly, part of who was still alive and who was not.

"What if Dr. Grant isn't alive anymore? Then what will we do?" whispered Amanda in a hush so Billy couldn't hear though, to her surprise, Billy heard well enough to stand on his branch and yell at the two, in spite of the instructions of no yelling whilst on the island. Such inconsiderate bastards they were, saying something like that and with Billy only feet away and both having so little hope. It wasn't their lover lost on the island with a dirty secret that could kill him so of course it was simple enough for them to speak so foully.

"God, can't either of you shut up for just an hour?! Of course Alan's still alive! Tomorrow we're making for the coast, like Alan said and if neither of you can let me sleep for just a little while, I'll leave this tree and leave you behind!" Whatever it was that told Billy that Alan was alive was only telling him and no one else. Billy trusted Alan's current survival count and surely if anyone could make it off the island again, it would be Alan. The couple in the tree nearby had little faith in Billy; saying alloud that they doubted the youth would get them that far. For the most part he ignored their stupidity and though he may not have the experience that Alan had, at least he had wits and knowledge by his side.

But a voice in his head began saying that maybe Alan WAS dead and these morons were all you had left. No, saying stuff like that couldn't possibly be, not when life just started getting so good. And hadn't he said this before too? Oh Billy, why couldn't you just have a normal life like everyone else where it didn't involve sordid love, possible peril and stupid dinosaurs? Never would those two words meet again, stupid and dinosaurs but for now, it was more than appropriate. To ease his irritation, Billy held on to a thick sturdy branch and yelled Alan's name into the thick air with hopes that it would carry just far enough for Alan's ears. He screamed loudly because he couldn't sleep now and he was hell bent on not making the Kirby's sleep either.

Alan did not hear any of Billy's yells from within the water truck. Outside, the island was uneventful for the evening save for the normality of what the dinosaurs would consider an evening. Recognition of the humans in the tree was barely given except for the occasional glance upward, a sniff in their direction or a hopeless failure to attack them which was the case for the compies. The water truck kept surprisingly cool once the air thinned out from a thick blanket of heat, refreshing after the blistering heat of the island nearly made Alan sick. Now, as the young Kirby boy laid next to him in a still but restful slumber, the primary thoughts of the older man belonged to that of his lover still lost on the island, he who still screamed for him and prayed for his life.

A foggy sunrise woke Billy with a feeling of a raspy throat and a thick coat of dew laden on his body. Feeling sticky was a misquote and he hardly remembered when he had slept but the memory of he screaming into the night remained from his parched mouth and scraped vocal chords. Lucky for him that balance was on his side for all he slept on was a thick branch, one arm and one leg dangling while the others maintained his position in the tree. He first checked the ground for any animals then began his descent downward. From what he saw of the couple in the other tree, they still slept since they sun was not yet hitting them. Billy made his way from the trunk to a small stream in which he drank from and cleaned his face. He tried to drink only a little because of the fact that all sorts of parasites could be in this water and the last thing he needed was to be sick.

"Billy? Are you awake? Is it safe to come down?" said a more tolerable Mr. Kirby with a night of rest. From last night's crude escapades and rude words, Billy decided to be slightly mean in return.

"OH GOD! THEY'RE RIPPING ME APART!" Billy screamed in his loudest and most frightened voice he could create. A few groans and strangled coughs added to the effect which succeeded beautifully; Paul and Amanda screamed out over the terrors of Billy, their last hope, being torn to shreds by some scale-clad beast. After many moments of silence, Paul gathered the courage to reach the ground only to be shocked to see a standing, living Billy tapping his foot on the moist grass. The further astonished silence brought Amanda down as well to be certain her ex-husband was alive and, like Paul, to be stunned over the alive young man beside him.

"That was for last night. Now listen up, we gotta get past these stupid grudges if we're gonna survive. Alan has survived this island once before and if anyone can get us out of this mess and remain alive, it's him. I'll give you two a few minutes to wake up but then we're leaving." From the looks given to Billy by the couple, everything he said was vicious but true. Amanda scoffed at him nevertheless, crossed her arms and glared at Billy.

"That was not funny in the least," she hissed but her vicious tone hardly affected Billy. In fact, he jabbed his finger against her shoulder to show that he was not in the mood nor was he at all pleased with her.

"No, it's not. But neither is you two acting so stupidly while I'm trying to save your ass. Now listen," Billy's voice shivered from anger, "I want to get off this island as much as you do and I want the person I love to be alive just the same. So let's just tolerate one another and head for the coast." Amanda stepped backward from Billy's abrasive action toward her husband who wanted to remain neutral between both parties.

"Come on now, honey. Eric is a bright kid, I'm sure he's already heading to the coast. I mean, the closer you get to the coast the smaller things are. Right Billy?" said Kirby while holding a thoughtful attitude. Billy looked at him, bit his lip from telling the truth and then nodded to ease their minds.

"Sure." Granted the larger creatures did tend to inhabit the inner portion of the island according to Ian's testimonies but they were hardly a problem. The raptors overtook all of the island, especially within the tall grasses and along the coastline where the trees were thick and coverage was perfect. A rex they could outrun and hide from, the Spinosaur was elusive and had only appeared once but the raptors would remain on them as long as they kept moving and hoped someone would realize their disappearance.

Being inside the water truck began to grow unbearable with the rising sun and increasing temperature that Alan had to wake and stir Eric so they could begin their own search of comrade and parents. The boy was reluctant to wake which was understandable but Alan persisted him enough to bring him to his feet and out of the truck. Beforehand while Eric stirred on the rusted ground, the older man collected whatever goods seemed decent and useable: some rope, one of the childish maps of the island to give him a general idea of direction, and lastly a small first aid kit that was pretty intact.

The sun had burned off any fog cover to let itself in through the window of canopy and branches. With a good night's rest, Eric was quite the trooper through the tough and tall terrain and his knowledge of the area was useful. A half hour into their trek proved fruitful; Eric announced that a gorge was going to come into view and that maybe they could get a better idea of the area. From the overlooking gorge, a long, thick river was found flowing toward the north and toward the ocean coast. But better still was the fact that, down upon the left side of the river was what looked to be an old riverside dock with a large remaining craft for transport of the dinosaur cargo. Alan removed the binoculars he had in his small pack and through the lenses examined the rusted vessel.

"Is it a rescue boat?" said Eric in a hopeful tone. Alan shook his head but in a way that didn't let Eric loose hope. He passed the binoculars to his young companion who took turn in examining the boat, Alan saying, "No, it's just something left behind. But it floats and it should be able to take us safely to the coast." while Eric scanned from the boat's landing up the length of the river to the edge of the ocean. It didn't seem so far away from where they were.

"To the coast? Is that where we really want to go?" asked Eric while he and Alan continued on their march.

"That's what I told your parents and my partner. It's the best place to be spotted." Eric glanced up in worry but shook his head in a silent defeat. He had no choice but to trust Alan and if the man wanted to go toward the coast of the island, then he would follow him no matter how dangerous he knew it was.

Walking through the island was hell in itself with the heat, the various plants that would rub against them and leave a strange red rash and the bugs were relentless. Billy kept scratching his neck, now covered in welts from whipping leaves and the large mosquitoes sucking him dry. The Kirby's were silent for the most part save for a few groans and moans from exertion and from pests. A couple of times when his voice wouldn't betray him Billy yelled out for Alan but these times were mostly fruitless. Paul and Amanda would join in screaming for Eric but Billy often silenced them after their sixth or seventh call. They griped afterwards, saying it was clearly alright for Billy to yell but not them. He ignored them and continued to lead.

"Billy!" Alan called out after thinking he heard a noise that was not native to the island normal sounds. How accurate he was, no one knew. But it wouldn't help to try.

"Who's Billy?" Eric asked, crawling up onto a rock to look around the area. Seeing nothing interesting, he sat down on the warm rock and accepted the canteen from Alan.

"My partner. I think he loves dinosaurs more than I do."

"You care about him a lot huh?" Alan drank from the canteen himself and let the water sooth his throat before answering a deep "Yes." Before they could continue on, Eric lifted his head and listened closely to what he thought he heard. He was certain he heard the syllable 'an' on the wind and then again a few moments later except this time, it was Alan's full name called by a young male voice. Quickly Eric took off in the direction of what he assumed was Billy's voice and Alan ran closely behind in concern since he did not hear what the keen young ears had.

"Eric! Eric wait! What is it?!"

"I hear them! Mom! Dad!" he screamed out in between breaths. Alan's body caught a second wind and ran as fast as the youth just thinking that Billy may still be apart of the group.

The dense shrubs began to wean into thinner grasses, smaller plants and finally out of the foggy density which was the jungle located at the middle most part of the island. Soon the thickness of the trees evened out, then thinned and let open a long stretch of grass clearing that stretched to a fence 15 feet high with barbed wire with barbs as thick as a grown man's arm stretching upward to the sky. On the other side of this fence running from their own jungle side was Billy, Paul and Amanda so eager and ecstatic to see the ones they loved alive and capable of running to them.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Eric until he reached the fence, his arms darting through the wide spread chain links to grasp at his parent's clothing. Their arms joined through the chains and held their son tight, or as tight as the fence would allow. Billy caught his breath with his hands gripping onto the barrier for support. In a long breathy voice, he said Alan's name in which the older man responded by wrapping his arms around the youth's stomach so that his head rested on his chest, listening to the fast heart beat.

"God am I glad to see you ok... are you hurt?" Billy asked with his arms encasing Alan's shoulders. The older man only squeezed him tighter; their hug almost matching that of Eric and his family's.

"I'm fine. Billy are you alright? Your voice-" Alan lifted his hands to Billy's face and he somehow managed to pull him close enough through the chain link to kiss him and feel his labored breath on his lips. Sensitive now, Alan could feel each odd breath Billy let out and became worried from its sound.

"I'm just tired," said Billy as he looked over Alan's body, seeing on his side his camera bag dangling with little care, "You have my bag..." Alan stood away briefly to size up the fence and to see if there were any holes anywhere so they could make it through. Climbing over wasn't an option.

"Yeah. Lucky strap huh hero?" Billy began to look around nervously and wished Alan would just give it back to him but no matter how many times he asked, the older man refused. Eric broke away from his parents who smoothed his hair and touched his skin repeatedly to make sure he was really there.

Eric lifted his head again, listening, this time being joined by everyone in the area. A small tune, inexcusable by any other sound on the island, began playing from somewhere close enough by but far enough away to shock them. The boy continued to listen until the sound was recognized as the ringer to his father's satellite phone.

"Didn't Nash and Udesky have your phone before-" said Amanda, looking off in the direction of where the phone sounds were coming from. The ringing was gradually getting louder and louder as if whoever was holding it were running toward the noisy group.

"It has to be Udesky then! He must have found us!" said Paul who promptly began screaming out Udesky's name even though Alan tried to silence him because the situation seemed different and dangerous. As Alan usually was, he was right on his assumption of something not being right for the moment the ring grew its loudest, the spinosaur slid through the greenery with such stealth that they didn't realize he appeared until after he began to run toward the grouped meal. Alan grabbed Eric's hand and began to run while Billy and the Kirby's ran along side, screaming out for them to hurry and searching for an opening to slide through into the other side of the fence's safety. Alan saw it first; a small opening just large enough to let them run through and, while maneuvering with Eric close at his side, he veered to the right and was caught in Billy's arms. The spinosaur's breath burned at his back and its roar was angered.

Seeing the spino walk angrily away gave them the moment they needed to finally connect again, holding each other tightly int heir separated groups. Kisses and hugs were shared briefly enough until the fence shattered from behind them and the spinosaur rammed its long head through after testing to see if the once electrical device was working again. It was not and the thick skinned dinosaur took his chance and made certain he would never need to worry about being barricaded again. The group took to running again and made their aim a small look out post that had a small metal door that could not possibly fit any part of the spino, even his thin snout. First to reach it was Billy who rammed into door causing it's rusted hinges to work once again and for he and the others to fly right in. His shoulder was burning from the sudden slam but it was hardly an injury to speak of once he and the others had to push the door shut.

Straining, the metal door clicked into place and physical locks were thrown latch by latch and while Billy lowered the largest metal bar across the whole of the door, the spino rammed its face against it. The power of his attack threw Billy backward and he skid on rough concrete, scraping up his back and skinning beyond repair his elbows. Alan took his place in letting the largest latch fall, concealing them into the look out station located toward the edge of the same gorge Eric and he had looked at only an hour before.

From outside the spinosaur released a defeated roar and moved away from the compound considering it knew that trying would only waste energy. The creatures inside would have to leave eventually and when they did, he would be there.

Paul and Amanda took Eric into their arms and collapsed onto the ground, feeling now that they could finally relax and finally realize that they were at last reunited from the days upon days of being apart. Alan took Billy in his own arms and led him to the look out's balcony with broken out windows and the fog from the river below seeping in and cooling them. He first checked the cuts and scraps Billy had on his body, seeing that the worse were those on his elbows and again, his voice and breathing.

Alan ran his fingers through Billy's sweat drenched hair and the youth remained troubled, as if something were wrong at that very moment but Alan couldn't figure out what it was. Finally, with his eyes closed tight, Billy grabbed at his camera bag and jarred it off Alan's shoulders and back into his arms. The older man gave Billy a surprised look until the young man bit his lip, feeling the eyes of the Kirby's on his back, confessed to what he had done and why he had doomed them all.

Author's Note: Well… I guess I have a lot to say to justify myself for being so late in this and for it being so dumb. We go the usual: I had 3 weeks for summer break and most of that was used for me packing and moving, I had my best friend stay with me over the summer so a lot of my time was with her, classes just started up last week so I've been enjoying that, I'm now FULLY moved into my new apartment thank GOD and lastly, and most shocking to my progress toward this story, I got my first mild flame. -lowers head in shame- To be honest it was one I wasn't expecting, basically saying that the story mixed too much between book and movie and that clearly wasn't good enough even though I really wanted a good mixture of both. But I guess that's not good… so I suppose I feel I need to apologize for how I wrote this. Forgiveness is begged upon you, my fans.

Save for that, I've been debating about whether or not I should put my stories somewhere else where people can either come or go, like on Livejournal or something. Plus I have a lot more stories than just this one and I'd like to keep them together or something. I don't know yet.

Well, enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to get another up soon. I'm thinking there's about 3 more chapters left for this book before I start the next one and that one will be the final and most likely, my favorite. I've gotta say this has been my longest story ever and I can't believe how well it's gone and the support I've received from everyone save one person. Thanks again everyone and please keep the good comments coming because I swear, just one bad comment is enough to get me to stop for two months. Really L


	24. 2:11

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:11

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 11

"Billy, what on earth has gotten into you?" said Alan tersely because Billy's behavior toward the bag was very odd and, though the older man thought little about carrying it about as he did, something about this bothered Billy enough for him to act in such a way. The bag was clutched so tightly to his chest that he almost crushed it but didn't at the same time; something within it was keeping him from bringing it closer. His hands shook as he unzipped the top pouch which should have held a camera but instead, held something far more valuable and far more incriminating.

Within the foam padding lined around the interior of the case laid four cream colored eggs, the size of those Billy had found so many months ago. Still so very warm, Billy touched the tips of them gently and allowed Alan a closer look at something he never wanted to see. With his hand proving the realness of the small future beings, Alan then dropped both arms to his sides and maintained on his face an absolutely dead appearance, one he just couldn't hide from Billy. Looks like this one never belonged on Alan's face but when they appeared the concept of being frightened was laughable: being frightened was too much of an understatement.

"Raptor eggs... you stole them from the nest, didn't you?" From within, a rage was building deep inside Alan's chest as if he were about to have a heart attack that would injure everyone in the area.

"I... Alan I only did it because, I mean what if the Kirby's check wasn't enough for our dig? Do you know how much we could sell these for and use the money for funding? I didn't mean for anything bad to happen and-" Billy watched Alan's non-moving form and jumped slightly when the older man brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it and then rubbing it; the friction of his fingers crazing past his lips.

"Doesn't help saying now that the check was fake, does it Mr. Kirby?" said Alan while turning to the Kirby's. He had to draw his attention away from Billy before his rage became white hot and something he would later regret would happen. Paul looked down at his filthy shoes and sighed, revealing that his so called large company was nothing more than a small home business that kept he and his bills alive. Even Amanda seemed ashamed at this fact but she just held her son closer and reminded herself within that what they lied about was for a good cause. But the look on Billy's face, now more crestfallen than before with his eyes expressing every form of upset could not be cured by good intentions and meaningful lies.

"That check... we have no money for the dig?" His voice betrayed him and broke.

"None. And those eggs..." Alan bit back saying more but instead, grabbed the bag away from Billy who had caused enough damage holding onto them then he was causing any good. Billy's hands looked wounded by the sudden snag but he felt it was justified so, shivering much like an abused puppy, he continued to try and explain why he had done the deed.

"I thought that with the eggs, there would be enough funding for another ten years. I never meant for them to fall into your arms and for you to be a target. Please Alan, you have to believe me that everything I did I did because I had good intentions. Please believe me," begged Billy, a tone and action he never used. Worse still was that he was begging to Alan and that man was the last person alive he would ever beg to in such a manner. Whatever part of Billy's speech that caused Alan to erupt came; he dropping the bag to the ground with as much care as he could muster and then advancing on Billy, pushing him against one of the panes of unbroken class that creaked at the weight of the two grown men. Billy didn't fight back, didn't raise his arms to push Alan off as the older man gripped his shoulders and shook him with such force. Every bit of this was what he deserved.

"How could you possibly be so stupid Billy?! I thought you, of all people, would understand how dangerous-no, how suicidal something like that would be! Why, for God's sake, would you steal raptor eggs?!" Alan's anger seeped into Billy and drained him of every emotion except for anguish. But his eyes never left Alan's because if they did, he knew he would cry.

The grip on Billy's shoulders eased and the tight fists that were holding him hovered by his face, close enough to hold if only those fists would release. But instead, Alan yelled loudly over being let down, lied to and fooled by the single person alive he never would want such a set of pains to befall from. His scream was loud enough to shake the still and dust covered building and to frighten the people behind him enough to step back from the display. Alan snatched the bag again and pointed at Billy who barely had time to recover from the first bout, this time his furious attitude had subsided enough to scold him.

"Billy... as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the idiots who built this place." Alan would never mean something as harsh as that, nor would he ever forgive himself for ever saying that. Yet at the time, his disgust of the island and of everything happening overtook his better sense and injured Billy enough for him to stare wide eyed at his lover who turned his back on him, not able to keep the eyes his center of attention any longer. Once Alan had turned fully, Billy fell to his knees and covered his head as if he were in the middle of an earthquake. Everything was spinning in his already dizzy head that he had to lay down but couldn't, not in front of all these people and not in front of Alan. The older man held out through one of the busted panes Billy's bag and, no matter how special that stupid strap was, he was about to drop it and all its contents into the water below. Sanity returned like a harsh slap when the thought occurred to him that so much of the raptor interaction happened because of these eggs. No, he couldn't just drop them now when they already were being hunted.

"What are you doing?" said Paul, watching Alan return the bag to his side and wrapping the strap around his shoulder, "Those monsters are after us because of those, right? Well let's get rid of them!" Paul's idea had its good point but then again, it also wasn't the best idea at all. Alan examined the eggs a final time for warmth and to see if any held any fractures then only to place the case under his arm with the strap across his chest. Billy cautiously watched what he did without making eye contact again and he too was surprised alongside the others at Alan keeping the eggs with him rather than ridding them of the group.

"They were after us because they knew we had their eggs. They were pissed off then; do you want to try and imagine them if they find out we don't have them anymore? And yes, they're smart enough to figure that out," Alan explained to Paul who, along with his family, followed the palaeontologist down a spiral staircase within the middle of the observation room that was mostly hidden from sight. Curious as to where it would lead them, Alan took cautious steps downward and, considering the look out base was founded toward the edge of the gorge overlooking the very river that held the small craft, found that downward would be the best way to go.

Billy was last to follow and he almost wondered if he should move at all. He remained so confused about whether or not Alan and him were still anything or if this was what ended it all before it barely got started. It wouldn't be the dinosaurs nor the island but his own dim-witted actions that ruined everything he and Alan were trying to work for. If they survived the island, would there be a home for him to go back to and would there still be someone he loved as well? Why did he have to be so fucking stupid?!

"Billy? C'mon, we shouldn't separate," said the young Eric whose head peeked up from the small hole that concealed the stairway, save for the two hand rails rising out from within. Billy nodded in a haphazard, hardly caring way but Eric remained considerate enough to wait until Billy's legs found the nerve to move even if he stumbled slightly down the twisted stairway.

A shocking breeze of cold and dingy air blew at them once the staircase ended and a rustic catwalk began. It creaked at each step and moaned whenever they stopped in fear of a sudden break in the structure. The strangest aspect of the catwalk was that it was encased in chain link on all sides, making a long rectangular box stretching into foggy abys. Odder still was that it was clear their was water beneath them but as for what lay ahead was unknown because the darkness of the cavern and the heavy fog coverage from heat and water. Alan took lead down the steps until the platform grew flat but even then more stairs directed them down. The closer to ground the better which was why Alan took that path, causing the old and broken stairway to break beneath his weight. If not for Paul and Billy grabbing Alan's arms and torso, he would have fallen onto the shoreline rocks below.

He pulled his arm away from Billy and dared him with his gaze, uttering a "Don't touch me" then returning to walking down the long skywalk. Alan asked for one at a time to walk and this was answered only if he would be the first to make the crossing. To say he groaned in irritation would be understated but he did as was suggest because his track record was far better than any of the others at the moment so if any were to make it across, it would be himself. Both arms were spread wide to reach either side of the railings made to steady one's self across such a frightening bridge leading to nowhere. Why inGen had created this still maintained its silence but Alan thought there was no way this would result in anything good. He glanced back briefly to see the Kirby's watching his every move and Billy watching none of them. The older man's thoughts turned to what he had said and, if Alan were in a normal state of mind, he would have given up his anger and forgiven the you but now all that lingered was a dull ache of resentment. Inside it hurt but outside it felt so much better than to forgive him.

Each step was frighteningly slow but safer than all of them tromping forward. Occasionally he would stumble over something that looked like dry cement yet it was as crumbly and white as drywall and, once across, Alan took no thought to examine it further, at least at that moment. He let loose a sigh of relief once safely across with no sudden bridges falling beneath him so he called to Amanda through the dense fog to begin her way. She fumbled a little, reassuring Eric that everything would be fine and that she would be gone for just a minute.

"Mom... c'mon, I was stuck in here for days. I'll be ok," he said in a defiant youth attitude. Paul just chuckled softly at his son, same no matter what happened to him. Amanda's reaction was a sigh but she trudged on forward even if the thick fog scared her. And even in knowing that Alan Grant made it across safely and remained there, waiting for the others to cross made her squeamish. Being the lightest aside from Eric, her crossing was nearly creaking free and without incident. Alan barely acknowledged her presence due to the fact that he was far busier observing the area and scanning for a further route. Something wasn't right about this strange catwalk but it wasn't quite clear enough as to what.

"Ok Eric! Come on honey, just walk across slowly! Hold onto the railing!" Amanda's voice spread through the clouds and reached Eric who, after receiving words of encouragement from his father, dared the fog and walked his way toward his mother. Halfway down the shaded way brought a heavy shake of old metal that caused Eric to stop, grip the hand railing tightly, and sneer onward unseeing of anything through the white haze. The shaking came in steps, much like that of someone walking from where his mother and Alan were standing but much, much closer. How they possibly could have gained so much distance without making the walk shake more?

Billy's head turned about, trying to identify a sudden but apparent change in the odor in the area. From what he had been exposed to of the raptors, the spinosaur and the brief exchange with the rex, each creature held a distinct but similar rotten smell of decay and blood and now the same smell lingered on the heavy fog. Once the connection occurred in his head, he ran past Paul and made enough racket for everyone, including Eric and whatever it was producing the smell to notice. Eric saw Billy's figure running at him but before he could think to run, he turned behind him to see a slender off yellow beak appear from the shroud of clouds.

"Eric! Run!" Billy screamed and the sudden noise scared the beaked beast into flight but not without taking a souvenir with them; that in the form of a youth weighing only 100 pounds at his heaviest. With a wingspan of nearly 35 feet, the lift of the pteranodon brought a typhoon against the catwalk, making it rattle and sending everyone to fall to their knees and wait for the quake to stop. But the realization that Eric was being flung about above them was quick and forced them to act just as quickly, springing forward to follow the boy upward through more twisted stairways and up many creaking catwalks. Billy managed the back of the group while Amanda took the head, screaming out Eric's name and crying out the lack of which she saw of him.

He continued to scream and that gave enough indication as to where he was. The pteradon screeched as it dug its under Eric's arms and the boy was more than thankful that it wasn't, but the noise it made was so painful to the ears it made Eric scream to relieve the pressure it build. Eric wasn't sure what made him more frightened: the fact that he was being carried by a vicious carnivore or that he couldn't see more than ten feet below him. A fall would be better than being ripped apart though, at least that would allow some swiftness to anything further to happen.

Everything happened so quickly that the boy didn't realize he was falling until he hit a stone peak rising near the interlocking network of catwalks and stairways. Yet even though he reached what felt to be the top, above him rose an incredibly tall cage that immediately reminded him of a bird cage in which, theoretically, it was. Shakily, Eric got to his legs and fell back down just as quickly, realizing that this stone flat was as wide as a dinner table and he somehow managed to stay atop it without falling off.

"Mom... dad..." he whimpered as a noise from behind him sounded, squeaking loudly and fluttering wildly like leather slapping against skin but in a muted tone. The cliff tops continued on in front of him so, turning inch by inch, he saw that several tops spanned behind him as well as grass nests and small pteradons young making their way to him at an alarming speed for winged beasts. Small area or not, Eric stood and killed his fears just enough to jump across to the next peak. Had he made it and was he in fact, going to make yet another jump to save his life since the small creatures were gaining on him? The peaks were slowly getting smaller, ending with jagged tips that couldn't support him without killing him.

Billy had gained the lead, running upward a small observation deck on the opposite side of the gorge with Alan and the Kirby's close yet far enough away to not notice any of his actions aside from running. The mist separated them long enough for Billy to stop, catch his breath, and strap the tether of the parasail hidden in the pack on his back, forgotten by everyone but not by him. Granted he had planned on using it for attention, to parasail off a high cliff into a clearing if one was provided and if a plane flew overhead. Most of the island they had been on so far had such areas available that it shouldn't have been a question to where a good place would be. But now, the sail had another use and he hoped to god the ragged straps feathering with strands of fiber and rope wouldn't break under his weight.

A last strap around his stomach was tightened, the main support strap to maintain his upright position and to help him maneuver was fastened as Alan emerged from the fog. The click startled him and made him look up at Billy whose idea was as apparent as the fear on his face. Shaking his head, Alan shot off toward Billy, gently chanting 'No Billy' in a vain effort to stop him from going. But Billy turned his eyes, downcast with shame and duty, toward his objective which made his run up the stairs faster than what Alan could with his current state. Maybe it was Alan that pushed him into his actions, maybe it was the island and his exhaustion and the fact that nothing was sane and that even the insane options seemed possible. But mostly it was to regain the fact that Billy was a good man, no matter what everyone thought.

"Billy, stop!" Each grab at Billy was just out of reach and just short of a snag; he was running so fast and with so much determination that not even the devil could catch him let alone someone like Alan. The end of the line was coming with the flight of stairs shooting upward toward a final deck with a single opening large enough for man or beast to exit from. The tear in the chain link looked as if it were a shining opening with Billy who jumped onto the railing, balancing himself with experienced precision on the pole of metal.

"Don't Billy!" This scream almost stopped him, almost, with Alan's voice being so scared and frightened for Billy but it didn't. In fact, the fear that Alan may forgive him pushed Billy off of the pole and into the freezing fog. He didn't want Alan's forgiveness to be out of redemption or for the fact they both may die; he wanted it to be genuine and real so being scared of misinterpreting either option of falsehood or sincerity was worse then jumping. Alan's hands briefly grazed Billy's mud-stained khakis in a vain attempt to grab him even if it would do absolutely no good.

Free-falling was always Billy's favorite part of every jump not because he felt he was flying nor because he felt free. Simply, it felt as if he were paused in time or in the opposite form was traveling through time. This free-fall down brought him there again with such a deep sense of time stopping that pulling the cord of the sail seemed like a waste and if he were more absent minded, the water below would have met with him much faster. Experience pulled the cord and past jumps held the strings of guidance and, once his body was jolted up with a draft pulling him and his enlarged sail forward, he regained his self and moved with the precision Alan had only heard about. Seeing it and knowing Billy was not just falling to his death released the lump in the back of his throat but the cold shiver over his body wouldn't leave until he was certain Billy would land safely on the ground and not into a spiked cliff or the jaws of some monster.

So much of the rigging of the parasail had been ruined from the attacks of whatever creature found Ben Hildebrand before they had so most of the navigation came from Billy's hips swinging in one direction or another and slightly of the control pulls to guide direction. How he had managed to transform a parasail into paragliding was beyond him but for now it was working and his makeshift creation found its way toward Eric. Any further he could go was a question of if he could keep up his luck with his jumps. Billy had been watching and Eric had skid several times, barely made the jump itself and still the young pteradons followed after.

"Eric! Hang on! I'm coming!" Billy yelled as he glided past him, still not low enough to be able to reach him. Another pass by would be the one to get him and, as Billy controlled the sail to turn, he could hear the larger pteradons grouping since their young's loud screams of distraught and frustration was enough to rouse them and chase after the foreign animal in the sky. Nothing was moving him forward faster and the closer the flying monsters got, the more worried Billy got about reaching Eric before his end was up.

"Get ready to jump!" Almost there, almost to the kid who needed rescuing; Billy's final few feet brought him painfully close to Eric. His jump was messy and his arms barely caught onto Billy's torso but he did manage to squeeze him tight enough to wind Billy and cause bruising on his rib cage. A few of the baby dinosaurs jumped off with him, testing their short knowledge of flight only to bring them down to death since they were still incapable of the action. Trying to see where a landing would be managed, Billy caught a glimpse of Alan and Eric's parents making their way now downward. As they reached the water below, the mist lightened enough to show them that a bottom was closer than anticipated. In fact, a jump would be enough to save them if anything did attempt to attack. Yet Billy and Eric remained too high to just simply jump down to safety, no, several more yards would need to be scaled before anything safe could be tried.

"Listen to me Eric," Billy said as Eric's arms rose to grip around Billy's neck, "when I say jump, you jump into the water. Go feet first and don't land on your back. And... and when you land swim to the shore!" Eric was shaking his head knowing that the moment Billy dropped him he would be a goner and how could he possibly make the drop? Granted the distance between them and the water was slowly but noticeably but the fact remained that the pteradons harassed the sail in calculated swoops and the idea of falling into the grasp of one again came to mind. Eric would have remained tightly latched to Billy if it weren't for his parents and Alan, all of which were now on the lowest level of the catwalks, and if not for the fact that the last jolt they felt was another attack with this one injuring the sail. He had little choice when Billy yelled jump; Eric let go of Billy's neck and fell without screaming down into cold water. Luck was on his side for the water was deep enough to land in and the fall was only around ten feet.

Eric surfaced with sputtering coughs and his eyes hazy from cold water but still vigilant in their search for Billy overhead. It hardly took long at all to see the red and white sail blaze by, toward the sides of the gorge where the cliffs protruded out in harsh points. Not only was Billy being pursued by the pteradons but his parents and Alan, now at the edge of the broken catwalk with no where to go but down, faced off with a large beast thrusting its beak at them. Clumsy as the winged monster was while walking, the precision of its attacks were still calculated enough to cause a rip at Alan's shoulders and for Amanda, standing helplessly behind him, to scream out and jump backwards.

Options dwindled down to jumping which is what they resulted in doing but it was a last resort. The pteradon was following them no matter what, be it on the rickety walk or in the water. As they jumped the pteradon flung itself downward into the water and quickly regretted the action consdiering it could move only slowly while in the water. Winded from the impact of the water, the three began to swim away from the flailing wings of the panicked creature. From above, the walk along with its chain link covering gave way from the rust and overuse of the years, causing it to break from the remaining catwalk and to fall directly upon the flapping beast.

Both drowning and being crushed at the same time, there was little hope for the survival of the pteradon but it allowed the three drenched individuals to make their way to shallow water that Eric was wading in, all ultimately trying to reach the shore. Eric maintained the lead and, once he stood in the shallowest end of the river, began to direct where Billy's sail was taking him.

"There! He's across the river! He's stuck!" Eric yelled out as Billy crash landed against the cliff, his shoulder banging against the rough rock and the cords of the sail tangling with both shrub and any protruding peaks. The force of the collision jarred Billy's shoulders, causing his left to dislocate with stinging agony. As long as his right remained alright, he would manage though dangling so many feet above the ground wasn't going to keep him alive much longer especially with the peradons swooping to and fro. His whole body gained momentum as he swung to try and loosen the sail from the cliff but this only caused more pain in his shoulder and to draw more attention to himself.

Alan was first to make it to the shore and, as Billy shook himself, Alan caught the sight of the man twisting like a fly in a web and felt completely helpless. The drop from Billy to the water was a good 15 feet, enough to hurt him if he landed wrong and not to mention the fact that he would potentially be landing in shallow water. Falling from that height could harm him but Billy decided his chances were better falling than being battered and broken by the beasts. Unlatching each hook and each snap, Billy slowly began to fall downward until every latch and every clasp released him and propelled him into the water.

His feet were briefly trapped in the thick mud of the river bottom but he was lucky enough to land in deep enough water. Splashing to the surface, Billy's way to the shore opposite everyone else was slow moving due to the very ground slipping under him and the constant ducking to dodge any attacks. Alan kept watch of Billy who, once he made it to shallow water and was capable of running, chased after him with Paul. Amanda took to Eric's side to keep him safe though the attackers were far more interested in the running youth.

"Billy! Hang on!" Alan called out as if he were capable of stopping them and their attacks; there was absolutely no way Alan would allow this to happen to Billy nor would there be yet another brutal attack on someone who had suffered so much already. Billy was running in the direction away from both Paul and Alan but his way was slow for he often tripped, was pushed down by the offending monsters. The last trip Billy suffered nearly killed him and he felt it; the pteradon's took advantage of his fallen state and with skilled beaks pressed down Billy's head deep into the flowing river. He could feel them, the thick beaks with the texture of smooth bone pushing his neck down with such force he was simply lucky it didn't break.

When he surfaced, Alan was pushing through the water with Paul on his heels. Through burning lungs, bruises, and an arm dangling limply at his side, nothing but Alan's safety mattered. How everything had come to this was now becoming a blur from a past that didn't matter. The youth may die but there was nothing alive that would make him die as a devil in the eyes of the only man he'd come to love. Raising his still well arm, he begged them to move back, to resist the urge to help. With he as a distraction, a chance remained for them. Paul kept a tight hold on Alan's arms while the palaeontologist fought to get to his young lover, whispering for forgiveness and begging for his life. How could he continue to do this, to be held back when Billy needed him so badly?

Alan's last look of Billy was at least fortunate enough to capture one another's eyes before the pteradons pushed him down under the water caps long enough to have him swept along. Billy's eyes screamed pain and fear, that cold dead look someone gives you before the hit of another car ramming you at incredible speed. It's the knowing look that everything was going to end but somehow, you would still be around even if the one looking wouldn't be. Alan had seen such a look only once before and this, possibly more intense than that of his wife before her own death, and certainly it wasn't what he wanted to see again. But the look was there in Billy's poor eyes as he was pushed down under the water.

"Come on! They're coming!" he heard Paul say in a muted voice that must have been much louder to everyone but himself. Yet Alan remained stationed to where he was standing, incapable of thinking or even moving for that matter because all that stayed in his conscious was Billy's frightened face and then the sudden splash of blood darkening the water from where he fell. Why was there blood? Did the blood mean Billy was dead?

Paul could feel that Alan was a dead weight now in the water so with much of his strength he pulled him to the shore where Eric and Amanda waited, watching both men leaving behind the pteradons chasing after Billy's body much in the same manor of vultures. Movements were swift since the beasts turned their attention onto the still standing people who continued to appear as easy targets.

Author's Note:

Hey guys this one came a little faster than last time! I do want to briefly apologize for the dumb and quick ending of this chapter. I just couldn't keep writing it, it was boring me so much and I really just want to get done with this book. I really love the start but the end, not so much. As for the next chapter, it should be up soon. And by soon I mean whenever I have time to work on it. I think I need to sit down and watch the movie a couple of times before I do that though so I can get back into it.

In other news, I made a livejournal account that I'm incredibly dumb on I've realized. I'm not a computer illiterate person either but for some reason, I can't work livejournal to how I want it to work. I'm probably just being stupid but whatever I suppose. I'm slashinsami on it for anyone who really wants to talk to me more than just comments on here heh. Hey also if anyone knows of deviantart, I'm taisia on there so anyone who's interested can see me as both an artist and a writer.

Last little bit: So I'm debating if I want to do a couple drawings of the scenes from We can be Heroes since I could do some general bastardized versions of Billy and Alan at least in my style. So tell me my friends, what are your favorite scenes that would be cool to be depicted in artsy form? I want to take a minor break away from my comic book for now to do some other art so just let me know ok? Thanks for reading again and I'd lastly like to say this, in bold: **DEAR GOD THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! MORE THAN ANYTHING I COULD EVER TYPE ON HERE That's FOR SURE! **


	25. 2:12

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:12

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 12

Watching the aviary cameras had always been a problem from day one considering that area was always the darkest because of the gorge and because of the heavy fog that came mid morning and lasted until evening. Most of the time they had a low level piss ant do it because it was tedious and Hutchinson didn't even want to go near the cameras unless the spino was dawning them. That evening showed little difference, save for the nameless drone jumping up from his console saying that Grant and a party of three others had appeared in range and were being chased from the aviary dome into the river itself. Billy had long since disappeared and all that remained of the group was now outside the heavy wire confinement, locking a steel gate behind them to lock in the pteradons within. Hutchinson appeared in time to see the four wade through the calmer portion of the river and mount the rustic boat once used to haul food from paddock to paddock equipped with a cage for emergencies. The slow and arduous task of testing the navigation and it the damn thing would even start gave them, the few awake souls at BioSyn, a time to discuss.

"According to our first sighting of the group, they've lost a total of three souls. Looks like the most recent was Grant's partner, William Brennan." The information of every individual was acquired and spread fast throughout the building. Nash and Udesky were less than favorable and could be considered an easy loss but they had lost one of the four individuals they hoped would remain alive until the rescue arrived. The young Kirby, Grant, Brennan and Kirby's wife were their primary focuses because no one would approve of the two Kirby's death nor would Grant's death or the death of his partner go over lightly.

"Great. Grant's not going to take to that," Hutchinson sighed as his hands gripped the side of the desk that the televisions displaying over 40 live camera feeds of various areas of the island, " Alright. How long until our team reaches them?"

"They should arrive at the island within 8 hours. It wasn't easy grabbing every military personnel we had as well as dispatching them AND medical support, the two tanks you insisted upon and the lawyers. This entire affair to make things look real has been a real fiasco, David. I hope you know how much shit we've gone through," said one of the few assistants Hutchinson had whose information was ever worth listening to.

"I realize. But if the spinosaur remains safe on that island, come next year, the payoff will be worth far more than any bullshit you've had to deal with now. Hammond managed to deal with Grant before and won to a degree; that's all we have to do. Offer a cash settlement, have better lawyers and remind them that they flew into a restricted area. The actions should cancel each other out." How Hutchinson's mind managed sometimes was beyond everyone at BioSyn but as his thin eyes watched the monitors closely, his faith in Grant making it to the coast and into the arms of his private army was growing as the boat started and flowed along the stream toward its destination.

Paul took control of the ship, navigating it as if he really knew what he was doing and this impressed Amanda considering she knew that man could barely park his own car in a large city let alone navigate a boat down river. Occasionally she would turn to watch Eric who timidly circled Alan. She had been watching the older man as well and how he had become a completely different being than the one who was ordering her around and making her feel like an inferior. Rightly so of course but now, he sitting with knees tight to his chest and arms covering his face, he seemed much like Eric had so many times when he had gotten in trouble or had suffered some childhood injustice. Alan's injustice was much harder to overcome than a pet who ran away or a broken toy.

Alan's vision was limited to the area within himself, from the arms covering his face to the dirty plaid over shirt covering his chest. That small confined area gave him just enough of space to feel alone but not to feel completely isolated. At times he would fall asleep for just a second but then wake up when his head tilted down and his arms began to unfold; then he would pinch his biceps and bite the inside of his cheek.

He didn't cry. That was fact one about the half hour he was allowed to grieve before Eric entered. Fact two was that he felt completely calm, lucid even with eyes unclouded even if they were utterly exhausted. Part of him felt like he could stand and help Paul navigate without a single falter but he had yet to move because his will had gone. Blinking was slow, breathing was slower and sound had evaporated some time ago as well as conscious thought. At best he was just existing in the square foot of space between arms and chest but inside, he felt it growing, 'it' being just about anything. A surge of adrenaline? The climatic realization your lover was dead? The solid truth that you were alone with three uncaring individuals while somewhere a hundred yards away the remains of Billy were being ripped at by bastard beaks and talons without scruple. That got him.

Wincing, Alan bit harder into his mouth and dug nails up his arms. Not realizing it but acting anyway, he had begun rocking slowly back and forth like a child too excited to hold still. The energy of feeling yourself move, must like when you tap your foot under your desk when you're mind shuts off during class, is comforting and was to Alan who didn't feel himself do it. Automatic and tense.

"Billy," said his mind as a scenario played that never was and never would be, "do you want something?" Somewhere in his head they had had sex, filthy and hot, gorgeous and intense sex that should only belong in the back of a Camero or to two youths still in their prime. The aftermath was what was important however because, sex ultimately was sex: an orgasm or two, kisses, caresses, body part to body part but how you spend the time after that is what makes the evening. The romances leading to and evolving after were what burned into your memory and kept you wanting more.

Billy had his body open, sprawled like a rug or a blanket over their bed with every taboo showing without reprisal and Alan was the same though the thought of his own body was not. He wasn't old anymore but more aged like good wine and Billy had shown him that his physique and perception was not that of an old man. The younger palaeontologist grunted long from chest to throat while stretching his sore limbs from the rough beast in front of him. But like a child, his arms reached up like a baby wanting to be held or a little kid simply asking for a hug.

"I just now get you to have sex with me and you wanna leave? Heh, the hell Alan?" he joked in a voice that didn't seem like his own in Alan's head. Had he forgotten Billy's voice already or was he just holding it back because the real sound would kill him?

"Just wanted to get you something to drink or anything along those lines," said Alan while taking to the bed again and, once upon the unquestionable softness that wasn't really felt, Billy took him into his arms, "but I think I can stay here for a bit longer."

"You'd better. 'Cause I'm not letting go any time soon."

Alan Grant. You fucking moron.

Alan's resolve began to break because that entire thought had never happened and Billy let him go because Alan pushed so damn hard that he had no place to move to save for away. Why had he waited, why had he been so stupid and why had he been so angry? Had it built in him because that was the absolute first thing Billy had ever done that he considered unfavorable and if so, why did that deserve such an explosion? Chastise but don't condemn!

He hiccuped in his chest a type of hiccup that was a mix of almost vomiting and of grief where your stomach turned from agony of sadness. Why now of all times, did he think of Vera? Why did he think of her on the hospital bed with that gorgeous smile telling the world that she was going to be the most important being once she was ready to give birth to Aeryn?

"She's coming soon, Alan. Very soon," Vera's voice was so cloudy that it was as if text were moving inside his mind. His own voice was stark and brittle like forty year old newspaper well preserved by dryer than a dessert.

"I hope I'm ready."

"You will be," her face sinks and, by God, she knew, "Alan? The future's going to be good to you. You're not going to see it, but it will be. Heh, you just need to stop being so smart sometimes."

"What a thing to tell your husband. See if I feed the baby late at night," Alan mouthed this but gave it no sound. Vera was then screaming, holding his hand, then letting it go limp from blood loss and a strangled infant within her womb. He was left without anything but this memory now playing like the record one listens to that played the 'our' song.

Why did Billy's death make me feel more empty than that of Vera's?

It's because she got to say something to you and you didn't just turn away, hating her.

Why did I love Billy so much more than Vera?

Because Vera's love was given from her to you. Billy's love was acquired through pain, suffering, and something within you both that just made things right. Like a puzzle, you snapped together. Vera's love was more like glue, it stuck to you as an adhesive but you two never fully connected, did you?

Why did Billy have to die?

I don't know.

"Dr. Grant?" That voice was, however, clear as a bell and it made Alan lift his head slowly enough to grasp himself mentally before having to speak. Eric took his seat close to Alan's side with his own knees touching his chest and arms wrapped round those pale and blood spattered legs. Alan let his hands roam over his own head and the fact that somewhere between Billy's jump and now, his hat had gone away in the mess of it all. Not that it mattered at all, it was just a stupid hat.

"Hey Eric. How are you doing?" General conversation because he was the reason they were there in the first place and to say he didn't have a bit of malice toward the boy would be a lie. Yet how could you blame someone who didn't have anything to do with any of the events.

"I'm fine... I'm kinda tired," he went silent long enough to let Alan do nothing but sit, " I'm... I'm sorry about Billy." Kids. They just never know what effect the words they say will have. But then at least kids were still honest enough to mean what they say so the blow wasn't nearly as powerful if someone else older and more false had said it.

"Yeah. I am too." More silence between the two.

"Why, I mean, why did he take those eggs? He didn't want to hatch them so-" Alan interjected quickly.

"He wanted to sell them to fund our dig. He just... just wanted to keep the normality of our lives going because it's all we have. Had."

"You had each other," said the kid who wasn't shy nor shocked about the fact of the two homosexuals once before him.

"Maybe. But it's more than that. It's what we love and we loved it together. Now... now I just don't think I could look at another fossil again." That was the honest truth. He was sick of dinosaurs, sick of ancient monsters and sick of what they did dead or alive. If he made it back alive, a letter of resignation was in order.

"Billy wouldn't want you to do that, would he?"

"Billy wanted a lot. He didn't want to die and he didn't want me to hate him." Alan couldn't stand the child any longer because everything he said felt so brutally honest and he wanted nothing but any sound not involving his suffering. Taking his leave, Alan found himself at the tail end of an argument between Paul and Amanda who really seemed to take one step forward and two steps back.

"Paul we can't just stop or slow down! We need to get somewhere safe!" Amanda screeched with her hands tightly holding the railing of the boat. Paul just groaned which faded into the sound of the boat's acceleration and of the old gears crying. Amanda turned to see Alan's arrival and, as if it were some sort of justification for what she had said, she embraced him with her expression saying 'You see my point of course!'

"Dr. Grant, you said we needed to get to the coast right? Paul wants to stop along the shore!"

"Yes I do because I think we should travel in the morning and maybe get some sleep because... well... after all that-" Paul was attempting to be tender about the subject even if he doing so made it more blatant and irritating.

"Then don't you think the quicker we get off this stretch and onto the coast the better so that no one else will have to die?" Maybe she hadn't meant to say it that exact way she had but it was enough for Alan and enough from the entire trip.

"Listen to you two, it's always the same. Your constant, idiotic bickering!" Alan's fury of Billy's death was rising, "I want to be on the coast as badly as you do because I want to be away from both of you! I would love for nothing more than to be back home with Billy but- (Alan let out a loud frustrated yell) You two might not love each other anymore but I did love Billy and now, because you two pulled me along, he's dead!" The final word echoed but the boat top remained silent and Paul did not stop the boat.

A hundred yards down, a corpse was coughing and trying to not breath in the water from one nostril of his nose. Eyes opened slowly enough to feel the cold and muddy water flow in with each grain of dirt stinging him. God, he needed to sit up but his back ached much in the same way it did when he had jarred it some time ago while jumping on a trampoline. But enough persistence and some special maneuvering of his body produce the result of sitting up.

Billy had washed ashore almost an hour ago after the pteradons had given up trying to lift him from the quick flowing water and just let him go once they found a baby stegosaur dead and rotting, waiting to be picked at by them. He had been incredibly lucky during his unconscious state for a rex had passed him by without a second glance and a single compy, stray from the others, had about ripped his fingers off if he hadn't moaned loudly and frightened the skittish beast away.

The first thing Billy did as his head calmed and cooled itself and his sleepy haze had burned off was to cry into his one good arm. He cried from being scared, being cold and alone, and mostly, from knowing Alan was somewhere without him thinking he was dead. The pain in his head, torso and arm hardly registered but it was hard to ignore the blood stream dripping past his eye and down his face onto his chest. His hands roamed over parts of his body, first his head and down his neck then to his torso which continued to ache. The surprises came once his shirt lifted up and the chunks of skin and flesh were found to be missing from his back and gaping holes from where the talons of the pteradons had gripped his shoulders. The wounds weren't yet scabbed over but they were no longer bleeding either so all Billy felt was the sleek interior of the injuries. The rest of his injuries were from within and nothing he could examine himself.

Once his tears had fully gone away, Billy took off the pack that once held the ruined parasail and rigged it to hold his shoulder in place for at least awhile. Tolerating a dislocated shoulder was one thing but the rips in his body were something to worry about but the most he could do was cover up with his t-shirt and hope for no infection. Remaining by the river would pose as a problem due to the animals and how often they involve the river within a day. Making for the coast was still the key idea but doing it by the river was not.

"Ok. Ok Billy. Just get a hold of yourself," he muttered while standing, feeling the ache of his back but feeling the stretch of his muscles in compensation, " You can't do this if you're scared. Alan's waiting for you and-" He held himself for a moment and started lurching forward trying to run but no able to. Thinking of Alan really propelled him forward because maybe, just maybe, if he kept moving and he made it to the coast just like the others, they would meet up and be alright and Alan would be alright with him and...

And it was a shock to see how quickly fatigued he got. Within at least 20 yards of running he had to reduce to a walk, almost a crawl because of his exhaustion. Every sound seemed amplified because of the pounding in his head so each rustle of a leaf scared him and each twig not broken by his own footsteps was a threat. Other than that, noises were very sparse and nothing else frightening made itself known. Keep it up, thought Billy, just keep up a pace and you can rest when you get to the coast.

Although Billy was on foot, he was moving far faster than his counterparts taking an easy route by boat. The weather had turned to heavy rain, making the navigation on the river slow and dodgy because of the current. Billy had thick cover of tree canopies to cover him from rain but the rain pelted those on the boat unmercifully. Alan's head had cleared, he now keeping close with Eric since, of all the company kept, he was the most tolerable.

"What are those?" said Eric, pointing to the water where several silver glimmering fish were swimming frantically away from the boat as if something were chasing them.

"Bonitas. They're native here, something must have scared them to make them swim away that fast," Alan said while turning to look over his shoulder, "You'd better get the engine going Mr. Kirby." The engines had been killed to conserve gasoline and to not burn up the motor from the forced steering. Ripples began to appear in the water, dangerously growing in size and if Alan knew that island like he did, nothing good would come of it. Searching about through the metal compartments atop the deck of the boat, Alan looked for anything resembling a weapon. The most he found was a flare gun which he attached to his belt anyway. How effective the flares would be after so much time on the island sitting within a rusted cabinet was beyond Alan but anything potentially useful was worth a shot.

An eerie silence fell on them save for the motor straining to start and even the rain was diluted through the growing silence. The pounding of Alan's heart echoed in his ears as they continued to look forward through black water producing nothing but small ripples from the rain and mild illumination from the lightning. At least the area was providing more than just endless jungle and threatening water to them; now along side the river bank rose old construction lynches and towering abandoned pulleys. What it was to be was a mystery but still, the change was comforting but frightening in its own way.

"Dr. Grant..." Eric whispered, backing himself into the thick bars of the cage toward the rear of the boat where only Eric stood as the adults maintained their vigil at the front. Through the rain and the sudden return of sound, no one heard him but he saw the fin, long and ragged like that of a marlin but far larger, rise up through the oil-thick water and weave its way toward the boat at alarming speed. He braced himself against the cage when the first ramming of the beast came to the feeble shell of the boat while the adults fell against the metal floor.

The spinosaur raised its head from the water and with the skill Alan had seen before from the tyrannosaurs, swam with its crocodile like body to the boat to begin its assault. From lower stomach down, the river stood concealing most of the spino's body but the claws and mouth were visible. Eric had opened the cage, unlocked from no use, and kept the door open for the three who took little time or little hint that being out was dangerous. Everything on the boat was susceptible to the thrashing of the spino which took little time making sure in its idiot way that nothing would make it further on the boat. The gasoline tank was puncture, spilling all its contents into the water and there was little they could do anyway while being locked within the cage.

It heard their screams, like a dinner bell and like the same, he crawled atop the boat for better access to them. His weight nearly tripled that of vessel but, buoyant or not, he began to sink the boat as his arms pulled the cage into the water. The level rose instantly and under the claws of the spino, the four found themselves submerged in water with thick, pointed claws tearing through the gaps of the cage.

Billy could hear the commotion of the spinosaur's rage while being yards away and there was absolutely no chance of he investigating. The sounds continued to motivate him forward no matter the pain or cold he felt. But the idea that something was causing the spinosaur to react in such a way worried him because what, aside from the other humans possibly alive, were the chances of them surviving against that towering monster?

Their will was as strong as Billy's and with each chance they surfaced to breath, eluded the attacks, and tried to fight their way out of the cage into the open water wh ere their chances of survival were better. The first to make it out was Alan and Eric, he grabbing the child but the parent's arms slipping through his grasp. The spino's large nose continued to poke through the water but couldn't make it into the shallow opening of the cage and through each lift of his head for air, someone would attempt escape. Paul was next to make it out but Amanda remained within.

"Amanda!" screamed Paul once he surfaced since each other head of their party was seen, he worried for his ex-wife and the lack of her own blonde protruding from the water. Rash thinking brought him to swim toward the pulley's and lynches where he hoped any distraction would make the beast turn away from his wife who remained his prime focus.

When Alan surfaced, he could taste the bitter flavor of gasoline in the water but was grateful for the unexpected taste because, as he felt around his belt loop and pants edge, the flare gun with flares enclosed with waterproof casings ready for launch. From atop the pulley, Alan could see and hear Paul hollering toward the spinosaur who turned focus from water to air.

From the lightning strikes, Alan could see the shimmer of gasoline on the spinosaur's scales and as it continued to base itself within the water, a simple spark would ignite not only the remnants on the water but that on the spino as well. Paul's distraction was enough, enough for Alan to aim the flare gun while bobbing in the water ant to shoot a single flare upward which caught first on the monster and then landing on the water's surface, causing a blaze upon all it touched. Shocked and injured, the spinosaur roared and thrashed its body and tail about violently. It's first blow went straight into the water which caused a wave to overcome Alan and Eric momentarily while the second and remaining reactions hit the lynch Paul was barely able to hold on. Each jar flung him from side to side until the construction tumbled under the retreat of the beast who rubbed the side of his inflamed body against the structure in attempt to extinguish it.

Amanda had made it from the sunken cage to the shore where she held Eric tightly and watched the waves caused by the spinosaur's decent to bring Alan toward them. His body collapsed onto the muddy bank, head resting in the mud and eyes burning from the gas remaining on his face but the cool air clean from the rain smelled and felt so good to him. He tried to hear and to care about Amanda's sad cries for her ex-husband who disappeared as quickly as the spinosaur had under the fall of the construction equipment. Eric was sniffling, crying out 'Dad! Dad!' over and over but Alan couldn't bring himself or gather enough energy to react in any way.

"You can't just leave me like this! Paul! God, Paul you stupid... stupid..." Amanda cried into her balled fists but was quickly silenced by an unexpected return to her sobs. A soggy and cold hand laid on her shoulders that belonged to no one else but Paul, crawling from the water with an accomplished but tired smile to kneel before his wife like a man pleading for a 'yes'.

"I'm not going anywhere." The family embraced one another and Alan let himself drift for the first time since they had been reunited and, with his body warmth seeping into the mud yet maintaining its warmth, he was wrapped in the lingering heat of comfort. Eric was chastised by his parents when he tried to wake Alan who seemed to be at peace for the first time since Billy had gone. No one really had the heart to wake him so, along the river's bank, they all took time to rest with either Amanda or Paul taking turns watch over those finally at rest.

As the group slept, Billy continued to move until his eyes drooped and his body fell. But he was so close to the ocean that the sound of the waves crashing could be heard and certainly he could hear some late night seagulls searching for food. Just a few more yards, a few more feet and through those bushes or the ones beyond he would be walking on sand. That moment came, nearly a half hour after his first collapse but the moment he saw a clearing of nothing but water and pristine sand but that caused him to choke and fall once again. That was all there was for his entire visual stretch, sand and water with no sign of the others and especially no sign of Alan. Had they been killed? Was all that effort for nothing? Would you really never see Alan again?

The river they had been following began to trickle out to the ocean was toward Billy's right; he walked toward it and kneeled down to scoop up the cold liquid in his one good hand and let it drip onto his face. He felt a lot like vomiting again but couldn't bring himself to so instead, he gathered more water and drank from his filthy hand but the cold water made up for the mud and blood caked on each finger. His eyes drifted around the area so they wouldn't tear up again and within his vague search, something rather odd caught his attention. Snagged against a collection of branches on the river's surface some two feet ahead of Billy's arm was the dirty green hat Alan had worn from the start of their journey just floating carelessly on the river's mild current here, so close to the ocean.

Billy jumped out to catch it, caring little that he was getting wetter since he was as drenched as one could possibly get. The hat nearly slipped away but was caught by the only arm he had, he landing on his injured shoulder, enduring the pain to just have something close that reminded him of Alan. With his newfound treasure grasped tightly to his shivering and aching chest, Billy found the tide line at the edge of the sand and laid a foot or two away from it so that when he awoke the next morning, it would be on his own accord and not from a mouthful of seawater.

Watching the ocean from an crab's point of view was very amazing to Billy that it took him several minutes to fall asleep even if he was so very, very tired. He nuzzled against the hat, smelling Alan's sweat and musk through the old leather and thinking to himself that if the hat could survive, surely Alan and the others would too. It would take them time to find their way and somehow they would be rescued. Then he and Alan would find a way, some way, to fix the idiotic shit of an event Billy had caused and all of it would be forgotten. Yeah... just give them some time. They'd see each other again... and...

Billy fell asleep, thinking of the words to say to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

Hey again guys! So quick I've been trying to be because I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long. I'm a chapter, get this, a single chapter away from being done with book 2 and then onto the final, and in my oppinion, the most likely to be best book in the trilogy. I'm most likely going to take a break after the next chapter for just awhile to catch up with my comic deadline and that's pretty important if I want it published by my expected date.

I tried to do some drawings for this story but they didn't come out just right. I mean it's hard to draw Billy and Alan because I have this weird distinctive style and I don't know if they look good in it. I promise you it's NOT anime but it's not 100 realism either. I think before I do any drawings or at least any serious ones I'll wait till I have book 2 done so I can spend some time on them more than just a few hours.

The next and final chapter might not be up for another two weeks, maybe I can get some done on the extended weekend I have coming up on the 8th but until then, I'm a little behind in homework so I need to focus on that and on my comic. So I suppose all I have to say for now is just send on in the comments, check back between October 4th and 9th and get ready for the last chapter of this book! Thanks a bunch again guys!


	26. 2:13

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 2:13

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Recuerde la muerte en Isla Sorna

Chapter 13

The air turned acrid, sour with warm fog but thick with the musk of the plants in the early morning was enough to wake Alan from a fitful sleep, short and full of the nightmares once left behind. Between the smell and the random sounds of birds and the other inhabitants of the island, no matter how tired he was, Alan's return to sleep would be postponed until a later time. The Kirby's were up and about, noisily making their rounds within a 20 foot radius of Alan's resting form. Eric maintained himself on a log, listening to his parent's commotion but vigilantly listening for anything outside of the normal while Alan slept. The change in him was visible when Alan sat up since the pressure of watching out for everyone was now lightly lifted off the youth's shoulders.

"What time is it?" asked Alan, rubbing sore bones from back to neck and looking toward Eric for answers. He checked his watch, tapped it a few times to make certain it was correct, then responded an unthinkable time.

"It's only a little past 6 in the morning. We only slept for a few hours," said Eric while his parents moved closer to the group now that another adult was awake and discussion toward heading to the coast could be advanced. Alan had no desire to talk to them just yet so with a no words, he stood and walked away without so much as looking back or telling where he was heading. Actually, he had no idea where he was going but as long as it moved him away from reality, he was fine with wherever his feet took him. The stench followed and grew stronger but was discovered to be a dead stegosaurus some 30 feet in the distance. He watched it carefully, noticing how the skin seemed to move and being mildly disgusted when he realized that the skin movement was actually a large group of compies crawling and picking at the dead monster. Worse still was realizing his own hunger and not being able to do much about it.

Stomach pains and headaches couldn't take his mind off Billy for very long and just about everything brought the younger palaeontologist into his mind. Alan held the bag tightly without breaking the eggs within, his hands peeling and playing with the old duct tape that barely held the bag itself together. If not for the putrid smell of the dead animal and the wretched plants disturbing his nose, Alan almost wondered if any part of Billy's spicy and familiar smell would linger on the strap.

_The sooner I get back to the real world,_ thought Alan, _the better. _He thought this but the reality of returning brought forth the problems revolved around Billy's death. The funeral with no body in a casket, the hatred of Billy's family toward him, and the questions risen by anyone in regards to the island and how the fatalities happened. Not to mention Ian's reactions; oh lord would they be hellish.

"Dr. Grant? You ok?" asked Eric, sent by his parents as the best candidate to talk to Alan but not without them being too far behind. Ana looked over his shoulder, clenched the bag tight to his chest once more, then stood knowing that any time alone was now cut unbearably short. Eric dug around in the long pockets of his inGen jacket, pulling out a couple candy bars that were a little soft from being slept on and from the humid weather.

"Breakfast?" Eric offered one bar to his parents to share and one for Alan and himself, though the idea of chocolate was upsetting to Alan's stomach. All the fuel they seemed to be running on was sugar and honestly, the moment they crashed from the high would be a moment when they couldn't afford a crash. But he ate his half of the bar silently and thankfully to Eric because food was food, no matter what it did to the system. It was better than being sick through their last trek of the journey or at least what Alan hoped would be the last trek.

"I think we're getting closer to the water," said Eric while pointing upward to the sky, "I noticed this morning some black headed seagulls flying overhead. I think if we keep heading to the south we should hit the coast." Alan agreed, walking along side Eric and watching him maneuver himself through the undergrowth of trees and pushing past various bushes. The adults behind them spoke frequently but softly; knowing that being silent around Alan was probably the safest way to be. Acting this way only annoyed Alan more because he wanted more than anything to have an excuse to yell at them with all the pent of anger and frustration he had toward the entire situation.

The situation quickly worsened but without the knowledge of the group moving vigorously toward their savior ocean. Several yards behind them but not close to losing their track were hunters of unbelievable prejudice, wanting back their children and to spill blood of whomever took them away. But they would wait, wait until the area would prove fruitful for an ambush.

Alan was first to notice the shift in terrain from thick vegetation and heady dirt to the sliding feel of sand underfoot. It felt good to slide a little and to smell the familiar salt of the ocean. Ironic as it was that Alan was lucky to see the ocean maybe three times a year, the idea of being away from a dank jungle and onto the crisp and clean ocean of Costa Rican islands made Alan all the more thirsty for the coast.

Along with the sand shifting underfoot, the vegetation lightened as well as the fog, revealing a sunnier day with more promises than that of a foggy one. The smell was fainter now, wafting forth the smell of salt and sea instead of that of rotten flesh. Eagerly they continued to move, unsure as to what waited for them past the trees ahead but certain it was better than anything that followed behind. They were far too right for the moment the clearing grew in size, from behind their hurried steps grew the swift yet thundering noises of the raptor clan advancing, chasing them down until hope was lost.

The lead female attacked first by jumping on Alan's back, pressing him down to the earth without him knowing how or why he was suddenly meeting with the ground. He was winded, gasping for breath but inhaling only sand and the raptor's scent, hearing only the screams of the family he was sure would be dead far before he knew the pleasure. But their whimpers and gasps continued on past his expectancy and, as his breath returned, he realized as well that nothing was happening save for a heavy beast standing on his legs and nuzzling at his back and sides. Venturing a glance nearly got him killed but he saw enough to see that no one was in immediate danger: the raptors were circled around the family and the female was prodding still at Alan's body.

"She wants the eggs," whispered Alan only to receive a hiss from the mother above as if she knew exactly what he had said and was responding in turn. But with her atop him he was unable to reach the bag laying idle at his side and each time he tried to move his hand to reach, she would nip at him, ripping into his arm and digging her long claw into his calves.

"Dr. Grant..." said Amanda with a frightened voice but one that seemed closer than it had been. Alan opened his eyes and saw her close, closer than the others but not without the watchful eye of the mother raptor. Yet the closer Amanda got to Alan and the out of reach camera bag containing her children, the raptor would tighten her grip on Alan's body and making the sand around his legs and back red with bloody puddles. Where Amanda gained the strength and courage to act was beyond Alan but he heard, faintly, the bag unzip and the eggs pulled out and nestled on the warm sand. Each of the raptors began to call out excitedly and a few came forward to take the eggs away but a few stayed behind, including the mother remaining atop Alan. Like alligators to their young, those who held the eggs did so with great care but not without remaining threatening to Paul and Eric. Amanda had scrambled back to her group on hand and knee with Alan remaining still underfoot.

_You're going to die._

No I'm not.

_Yes you are._

I can't. Not yet...

_Really? What do you have to live for?_

Alan can't help but bury his head into the sand, the small particles sticking to his sweaty forehead and the realization that something had been hurting him struck. The sand that entered his mouth gritted against his teeth and he seethed in pain but the mother raptor was relentless: she felt that the injustice suffered hadn't been repaid. Alan was certain he heard something like cloth ripping and a strange, wet sound followed by some sharper pains. Whatever was happening on his back, Alan was more than glad he couldn't see because in his current state, nothing good would have come of it.

The blood pumping heavily in his head made him miss the sound of the helicopter blades whirling and the stunned reactions of the normally collected raptors. But the weight lifted off his body and the sounds of scale-padded feet skirting toward the foliage was enough to make Alan raise up from the inherent danger to look around and see that the danger was nothing more than a memory left in the sand.

Eric kneeled next to the injured palaeontologist, putting the weight of his fourteen year old body under the older man's arm to help lift him from the red stained sand. He leaned against Eric and limped toward the two shocked parents, certain that he had died under the claws of the raptors. But an alive Alan, pent on making it to the ocean side that eluded them so long, wheezed out orders and was followed without argument. As they moved, the sounds of the whipping blades intensified but the sound also drifted away at the same time. Nearly all the sounds of the island disappeared in Alan's head and a nice, ambient white noise of nothing and the wind around him. All the wind was was his movements and the gentle air floating around his ears.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Grant are you alright?" said Paul who noticed Eric drooping to his knees as Alan began to fall even if he was certain he was still moving. Another set of arms, Paul's arms, lifted Alan's body back to a standing position and the tired man closed his eyes and shuffled his legs mindlessly to and fro, producing some sort of motion. That's all that was expected of him right now and he was glad to produce it, something was soothing about the kinetic motion and the shifting sand under his feet. By the time opening his eyes became a necessity, the ocean was in vision and a thin, suited man stood on the horizon like an oasis or better yet, a sick trick of the poor tired and abused mind.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Alan Grant? Are one of you Alan Grant of the University of Montana?" said the figment, making himself real through the megaphone. Alan thought his name was mentioned, thought it was Billy but realized it was too deep and Billy wouldn't call him Doctor... and Billy was dead, right? Yeah...

"He is! He's Alan Grant. He's seriously hurt and needs medical attention!" Paul said when they somehow made it to the skinny suited man while Alan had closed his eyes just once. The second became minutes against his will and knowledge... and what was this about he being seriously hurt? No, he was simply tired and sore; it was nothing a good night's rest wouldn't help. And maybe some Tylenol.

"I can tell by the wounds; how the hell did you guys survive?! Here, bring him onto the chopper. We have another soul on board already. We found him as soon as we arrived; he's lucky to be alive. But he's in far worse condition than the good doctor here..." said the man in a long rant, ducking the blades that were feet away from his head but feeling safer for doing so. Nothing the suited man said reached Alan over the whip of the chopper blades but he hardly cared about anything said as long as he was stepping into the metal casing of the helicopter; an odd comfort was found like stepping into your car after being in the cold for so long. Eric remained by Alan's side, scared to leave him alone too long in fear that he would fall. But even Eric found it hard to keep a grip and to maintain Alan when he saw who laid on the stretcher just a few feet within the chopper's hull.

"Dr. Grant... look..." Eric whispered, pointing forward and giving Alan a guide to look forward with. It took a moment to raise his head and open his eyes, focus on the white mass in front of him, and then realize that the six foot length was not just a stretcher. Billy laid, tightened under blankets and gauze blinking lazily with heavy eyes laden with medication and morphine. His arm was wrapped in a makeshift cast, his head bandaged so that only strands of his curly hair showed and a large and blood drenched bandage covered the back of his neck. Everything about him screamed pain and anguish but nothing made Alan more happy, more awake than to see his lover risen from the dead. Without the efforts of Eric or any of the others on board, Alan moved his pained legs to Billy's bedside and held onto his warm arm while feeling the flesh for reality. Alan lowered his head onto Billy's chest, releasing all the anguish and upset of the island into a single gasping cry that woke Billy from his stupor.

"Alan? You're a ghost aren't you?" Billy whispered, his single healthy arm trying to touch the hair of the man he was certain would be dead. The warm hand slid down from Alan's head to his cheek and Billy's smell, no matter how dirty or dusty he had become, was the most welcomed aroma Alan could ever take in. Alan grabbed Billy's hand and kissed his palm gently even if he couldn't stop the tears from coming, both from pain and from joy of Billy's life being spared from the hellish place.

"Dr. Grant, you need to be strapped in! Come on, we have a stretcher you can rest on," said the suited man after securing the small family into their seats and trying to aid Alan into the stretcher across from Billy. Alan hesitated by holding tight to Billy's hand and blankets so the suit gave him another minute to realize what was happening. From inside the helicopter, the sound of the blades turning intensified but Alan heard Billy clearly: each wheezing breath he took, every groan he made when he moved, and the soft sound to gain Alan's attention.

"Look what I found. I rescued your hat Alan. It's a little dirty..." Billy trailed off but the hat Alan had worn for years, surely lost from all the horror, was laying whole next to Billy's injured arm. Carefully, Alan lifted it up and chuckled at the irony of Billy finding it at all. What on earth was he thinking, grabbing Alan's hat when all that mattered was if he survived? Who cared about the stupid hat that was replaceable when Billy... the obvious was so much more important.

"Yeah, because that's what is important huh?" Alan laughed but choked on a sob because nothing could persuade him enough that Billy was there, looking at him with bloodshot eyes and a goofy smile influenced by the drugs. But any form of Billy being alive was better than the image of his head being held under, the beasts tearing at his body though Alan hadn't a clue how severe the wounds on Billy's body actually were. With Billy nodding off to sleep and most likely enable to remember a thing about his rescue or Alan even being alive. In fact, the next thought Billy would encounter would be intense pain he was suffering and how he had gotten to a hospital.

Alan's eyes drifted downward and he knelt on the cold metal until two men within the cockpit lifted him onto the adjacent stretcher and strapped him in for the long flight to the mainland of Costa Rica. But no matter the turbulence or the noise, Alan was sedated enough in his own painful stupor to not notice either. He and Billy would both wake, alive, on the tropical country away from the monsters and away from the terror. Eventually, time would be rectified and maybe the incident around Billy and Alan's relationship, the anger he had beamed onto his young lover, would be fixed and life would find its way back to simplicity, to normality, and, most importantly, back into the arms of a loving relationship.

Author's Note: I know what you're all thinking.

"Ok. You disappear for MONTHS, you update with only ONE chapter, and that chapter is short?! What the HELL author?!"

I'm sorry dear friends, I can't even BEGIN to tell you what has happened these last few months. I'll give you a brief summary: a)fiancé moved in b)room mate troubles part 2 c)school nutness d)a 112 page comic owning almost all my life and e)being pregnant. No, I kid. I'm not pregnant. I just wanted to be dramatic. But really everything else is happening. And we're planning on moving soon so we've been apartment hunting. But I'm here to say some good news at least. This is the LAST chapter of book two and YES, as of tonight, I have started book three, the final addition to We Can Be Heroes. I'm expecting chapter one of part three to be done by either this weekend or the next, depending on how much I want to do homework. So I hope I haven't lost TOO many fans and that you all forgive me for having all these things happen. Keep an eye out for We Can Be Heroes Part Three: Just For One Day!


	27. 3:1

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Three: Just For One Day

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 3:1

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love:3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Three: Just For One Day

Chapter 1

The body floats, wandering from conscious to unconscious and it prefers the unconscious because everything seems wonderful then. Sounds are echoed like that of a memory, the smell of salt water wafts on a friendly breeze and the fact that no matter the surface you sleep upon, it's instantly a gentle bed with hundreds of pillows and not that of a stiff American Embassy hospital bed. But the conscious offered nice things too such as a worried friend at your bedside and your love alive in the next room. Alan wanted to stay asleep and ignore everything but the black isolation around him but he couldn't, not with a hand squeezing his so tightly and intently. A few more moments at rest brought him enough courage and energy to raise and lift his eyelids in a jittery manor. Sitting beside him as beautiful as ever was Ellie, her own eyes closed and drowsy from the obvious nights of beside watch.

Alan turned his head from side to side in a slow panning motion noticing the white decor and a few crosses and Virgin Mary's here and there to settle the stomachs of the injured and those awaiting a miracle or God's good grace to take them home. Alan found it less than comforting because he was not in search of a miracle nor was he in need of the final rights. But he was hurt, sore, and covered with bandages and cords coming from his arm like some sort of sick computer. His face was free for the most part, save for a few bandages on his cheek and forehead. The will to wake up became stronger when Alan's stomach roared with hunger and the urge to get up and move from the paralysis of the hospital bed.

"Ellie?" he whispered, reaching out and touching her arm softly enough to not scare her. With a little murmur, Ellie lifted her head and smiled sleepily with no shock or surprise that Alan was awake. This was relieving to him because there was little worry about him waking up or not. She carefully helped him sit up enough to give him a drink of water and to make conversation a little more comfortable. Once finished, he gripped the cup and looked into its empty Styrofoam casing so looking at Ellie wouldn't be necessary.

"Hey there. Want me to get the doctor?"

"No. The water did more for me than anything a doctor could do. I don't know where to begin; what has happened since I passed out?" Ellie shifted uncomfortably and fumbled with a Spanish magazine sitting lonely on the bedside table. Alan knew for a fact that Ellie didn't speak a lick of Spanish her second language from college was German so the nervous reaction to the question was obvious.

"I got a call from the embassy saying an incident occurred on the island. I thought it was Ian again. But they said it was you, a family, and your partner; I really couldn't believe it. The next thing I knew, I was on a plane to the U.S. Embassy in Costa Rica because I'm still your next of kin," Ellie said while leaving a lot out of the response. Alan began wondering if what he had seen in the helicopter was real and if Billy really was alive or if all of it was actually a dream. At the moment, there was hardly a way to find out without letting secrets known to Ellie and, with just waking up, Alan was not yet ready to let those certain secrets out in the open.

"I never meant to have you be brought here."

"I didn't have much of a choice. Why did you come here Alan? You of all people..." The obvious disappointment in Ellie's voice made Alan feel like a little child who had done something obvious and a punishment was soon due.

"The... funding hunt didn't go over well. It didn't go over at all. I was desperate. The Kirby's offered us enough to keep us afloat and... I protested but Billy persuaded me. It was just supposed to be a simple fly by, nothing more than that. We were fooled and-"

"It takes a lot for anyone to persuade you Alan. I'm surprised." Ellie's face showed with the surprise she felt and Alan looked away, fumbling with his white sheets and thinking how nice it would be to be able to put on clothes again. Granted the only set he had was most likely cut apart to get to his wounds so real clothes would have to wait.

"He's very persuasive. I didn't want him to go."

"But I bet if he's anything like you, he wouldn't take no for an answer. This isn't anyone's fault... Just be thankful you're alive." He being alive wasn't the problem, it was everyone else who mattered far more than himself. Three people were dead, the Kirby's were as alive as they could be and Billy's status was still in limbo as far as he knew. Being the cunning linguist he was, Alan tried to think of a way of asking how Billy was without being outright.

"How is everyone?"

"The Kirby family has been locked in a room for about nine hours, filling out form after form saying the island doesn't exist, they don't exist, and that everything regarding the island never happened. Eric's just glad to be eating something and the parents and he will be shipped back to the states in a couple days. Your partner, Billy, is in intensive care. He was banged up pretty badly. He was in and out of surgery while you were unconscious and from what I heard, over 300 stitches throughout his entire body. I don't know what else there is to tell. The doctors said they would tell you directly when you woke up," said Ellie with a cautious tone. She said everything he needed to know but none of it was good news except for the Kirby's getting the chance to leave. Billy's condition sounded as bad as he had predicted but not knowing more was driving him crazy, enough so to squeeze his hands tight and for his body to shake. Ellie put an arm around his shoulder and decided it was time to bring the doctor in.

Alan had collected himself by the time a certain Doctor Antares entered the room. An older gentlemen by profession, he seemed eager but withdrawn to attend to Alan's questions even if the palaeontologist didn't quite know how to word them. In fact, all Alan wanted was a change of clothes and to know what room Billy was within and, just as important, when they could go home. A lengthy stay in a room with no windows and enough men in strange outfits to shake a stick at was expected with this latest stunt but still, an estimate on when home would be on the horizon was better than none.

"Dr. Grant. I assume you're feeling better what with being awake and all," said Antares with a heavy accent. Cocky, just like nearly all doctors alive or at least many who helped with actual patients. Alan wasn't in any type of mood to listen to any harassment of a doctor so he was quick to respond and quick to react.

"Yes I am feeling better. I am not informed as to what is happening however. I would... like to know how Mr. Brennan is doing," said Alan softly with Ellie watching both their moves. The doctor flipped through a thick chart and sighed, not wanting to have to go through this a second time. But Antares took to his duty and named off what had happened to Billy.

"Mr. Brennan... suffered severe lacerations on his back with massive parts removed from the skin and muscle. He has a broken leg, arm, and six broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. Luckily we were able to repair the damage to his lung without needing a donor organ which is possibly the luckiest thing about your boyfriend now, Dr. Grant," said the doctor, causing Alan to wince and for Ellie's eyes to advert with curiosity, " but if he remains here for some time, remains on the medication and antibiotics as well as the necessary surgeries, Mr. Brennan should, in theory, make a full recovery." Alan wanted the doctor gone and quickly. How could he have possibly known about Billy and himself? The only logical way he could find would be the loud mouths of the idiot Kirby's.

"What amount is considered some time?"

"It depends on the willpower of Brennan, Dr. Grant. It could be two months or six. Most of his physical therapy would need to be completed in the states. We'll get him healthy enough until he can withstand the way home." Alan wanted to hear no more from this loud man so, as politely as he possibly could, Alan thanked Antares for the information then proceeded to say that he would call for him if anything else was needed. Antares nodded, scribbled something based on Alan's current status, and left the room with nothing but a memory of what he said and nothing altered except atmosphere and knowledge.

"Alan I-" Alan rose his hand to Ellie's words and, briefly, thought of what to say to her about the word 'boyfriend' being so casually used in the conversation. But what could he say because any well educated person would know what exactly the doctor had meant and how could he even begin to lie or work his way around it? He couldn't and confessing would make him a martyr.

"It's true. Let's just let it be." It would never be that easy, even with Ellie's kindness. But Alan's frustrations couldn't let things remain so silent between them and with his last ounce of anger and insecurity, his hands slammed down on the bed in tight fists with a heavy growl leaving his throat. Ellie jumped back and saw her old friend's tears speak so loudly.

"Alright! Alright, I can't keep this silence anymore! I'm so tired of hiding and I'm so exhausted and aaah! I want to go home! Yes I want to take my boyfriend back home and let everything be alright again! Damnit all, why did this have to happen?!" he screamed loudly but with enough silence to not disturb the entire hospital. He rocked on a sore body, holding his head tight to his knees with sobs ripping his chest apart. The bed creaked beside him and Ellie's arms, larger now with the heart of a mother and caring friend, encased him and rocked alongside him.

"Alan, I don't know you anymore. I really don't. But whoever you've become, I still care about you. I won't let you go through this alone. Don't take on this burden alone please." Voices like hers were meant for mothers, a mother that Ellie was destined to be.

"I'm not different," he cried out and as much as he hated being in this state, it felt so good to let it out after so long, "It's just love that's different. It's... not anything I could honestly avoid." Alan looked blankly toward the foot of his bed and noticed nothing interesting, save for the table with a generic pot of flowers to liven up the scenery. Feeling the weight of the bed shift, Ellie with a stiff back but her arm rubbing Alan's gently since the greatest amount of injury suffered was from his shoulder blades to his calves.

"I can't wait until he wakes up. I can't wait to meet him and get to know everything about him. If you want... I can go out and find you some clothes so we can go see him," said Ellie while standing, slowly enough so if Alan wanted her to remain, he could still reach out to her. His hands stayed firm but his voice shook.

"Ellie look at me." She was hesitant.

"Ellie, please look at me." His friend finally turned and gave him her full attention. Eyes like Ellie's spoke deeper than any words she could release but at the moment, they remained cloudy and without emotion. Her reserve was keeping Alan safe from whatever thoughts happened from within.

"What's happening?" said Alan sadly.

"Life has a funny way of finding it's way, doesn't it? I think right now all we can do is accept everything, respect anything, and try to understand all of it, even if it is impossible. You're still that good man I know even if I don't understand anything between you and him. I guess... in honesty, I'm just saddened that I never knew. Please Alan. All that is happening is to rebirth and rebuild. And I know I'll have a nail or two in that construction." She left him alone with cryptic thoughts and isolated fears as well as hopes. He couldn't feel hate within her, prejudice or disgust but he felt something that was amiss. Whatever it was and however it would be expressed, as long as the growth continued from this burned down world, that's all that mattered.

Six hours passed since Alan's eyes opened and a lot occurred but none of it involved leaving his discomfort of the hospital bed or room. Nurses and doctors came in and out, informing him of Billy's condition as well as his own. He had five major cuts along his back with enough blood loss to cause worry but being stable now, he found all this information less than useful. The Kirby's themselves entered, Eric hugging Alan awkwardly on Alan's part but not without its appreciation. Their visit was brief was ended with the late hour but Ellie returned with a change of clothes for Alan and the doctor's permission to change.

"I've been in this room for four days. It's nice to get out," said Alan, holding Ellie's arm and walking through the dim lit hospital toward the ICU. Nurses of Hispanic and American descent passed them, looking suspiciously at both as if the monsters had followed them.

"I didn't want to tell you but Ian and Sarah are on their way. In fact, they should be here any time. I know they left yesterday and I wanted to wait to tell you until you were more awake," said Ellie, looking at the door numbers to see which belonged to Billy's.

"Wonderful."

"I've also heard that the doctor called for Billy's sister. She's on her way as well. She's expected to arrive tomorrow morning."

Alan held his head low as he walked toward the remaining rooms at the end of the hallway. The eventuality of speaking to Samantha was in Alan's mind and the same went with Ian but speaking to Samantha was far more frightening than anything Ian could unleash. But what could he possibly say to her that would make things right? I'm sorry I took your brother, someone I promised I would love, to a devilish island and nearly killed him?

"It's this one Alan," Ellie said while squeezing Alan's hand. His breath hitched and he looked inside the open room and felt his stomach turn in a sick loop.

A youthful man of 28, beautiful with his energetic body and whimsical features should never be tied to a bed fighting for his life. Billy's hair was shaved down to the skull with a thick bandage covering most of it, eyes closed and face unrecognizable with oxygen across the nose and a thick tube down his poor throat. Anything else was hidden by a pristine sheet tucked firmly around his hurt form. Alan let go of Ellie's hand, sheepishly making his way toward Billy's bedside where he sat and held his lover's uninjured hand. The memory from within the helicopter flooded back and Alan couldn't handle it; he laid his head on Billy's chest and cried again but being thankful that Billy was breathing all the same.

"Alan... oh Alan he's beautiful," Ellie said while her hand touched Billy's cheek gently. Billy responded by inhaling deeply and exhaling just as deeply as if he knew that both of them were there. Alan felt Billy's chest and felt the bandage from where they must have cracked his chest open in order to care for his injured lung.

"He is... isn't he? He's going to be so mad that they cut his hair... he has beautiful curly hair. It's light brown." Alan watched as Ellie looked the two of them over intently and her smiled brightened in a way that reminded Alan how much he meant to Ellie. From behind, a loud click of heels on thick linoleum was heard and an argument followed from those loud clicks.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not. You're going to shut up and accept the fact that he's probably already beating himself up."

"No, I'm still going to kill him. I give good advice when I can and does anyone ever listen? No."

The voices were easily recognizable as Ian and Sarah after a nine hour flight and with a great deal of anger in the dark gentleman's voice. A moment passed before they entered the room in unison but even Ian's angered voice was covered up by the sheer joy of knowing two of his favorite people in the world outside of himself were still alive in one room. Alan was certain the murder Ian was pent on delivering was toward him and it would come eventually but until then, Ian grabbed Alan roughly and hugged him. He hugged the idiot in return and Sarah stood next to Ellie watching the display.

"You blasted moron. You should have told me you were going there. I would have come with you," Ian whispered, grateful now that Alan was alive and that his good friend was still as he always had been. Alan chuckled and rubbed Ian's back through the leather jacket he wore while his other hand gripped the man tightly. As much as having Ian around annoyed him, having him away was even scarier.

"I didn't know I was landing until we landed. And even then I wasn't awake for it. I had a knot behind my ear."

"I see. How's the kid?" said Ian while looking at Billy asleep elevated on the bed. His eyes saddened as he saw his friend as still as he had ever been before Ian's stare, Alan taking a seat and taking Billy's hand again. The movement and excitement was exhausting Alan and made his wounds sore.

"I'm hoping he'll wake up soon. I have so much to say to him." Alan whispered. An apology would start the conversation and it was unknown how many would follow that. The words he had said to Billy before he had disappeared were so venomous that fixing them could take years. He couldn't think of anything he could say that would make everything better within the moments of Billy's awakening but that wouldn't stop him from considering and contemplating such an answer. Who was to know how long he'd have anyway but the shorter time, the better in this case.

The hospital wasn't hard to maneuver around but it wasn't the easiest place to lose yourself in either, much like how Alan just wanted to have his privacy for awhile before facing reality again. A lonely café at late evening was the only place of solitude so at an empty table with a lukewarm cup of coffee, Alan sat beginning to feel slightly more human than when he had woken that very afternoon. Sounds of far away carts clinking down empty hall ways and machines beeping in a weird orchestra was enough to keep from going def but the click of heels is what he listened for the most because the moment a set grew close to him, he'd huddle down into his coffee and act as though he weren't there.

"Hey," said one set of black heels that wouldn't let him go. Ian entered the empty café and sat directly next to Alan instead of a more comfortable across situation. When Ian was like this, there wasn't anything that would get him from what he wanted and felt the need to say. But in spite of his abrasive presence, he did put an arm around his elder counterpart which did bring some sort of silent comfort.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" said Alan, sipping the last of his coffee and savoring the smell lingering in the bottom.

"Nah. Jet lag. I'm still wide awake. Sarah's asleep and so is Ellie so I thought I would keep you company."

"Thanks. I was actually just enjoying the silence."

"Sorry. I tend to ruin that."

"Yeah." An awkward silence leaving Alan with a wish for more coffee.

"You ready to tell me what happened? Ellie said the abridged version but I feel like something happened, something a lot bigger." Ian had that way of knowing things when he shouldn't and had an even better way of getting that information out with or without help from others. In this case, Alan knew better than to withhold and he really didn't have the energy for it as is.

"I said something horrible to Billy. I'm the reason he ran off and got hurt."

"I sort of figured as much. Alan... what on Earth could Billy have done to-"

"He stole some raptor eggs. In retrospect like this, I hardly care about those things now. I said that he was no better than Hammond and he took it hard."

Ian shook his head but not in a punishing way but more of understanding because if Alan knew Ian like he was sure he did, the action Billy took was enough for such a reaction on Alan's part.

"Billy's head strong like that. He really is the Robin to your Batman." Alan laughed some tired laugh that got caught in his throat midway so the effect was lost.

"Robin to my Batman, Ian? Since when do you use similes like that?"

"Since I started watching cartoons all day," another patch of silence from both parties, "What are you going to do about Billy? Do you think this is it?" Alan cringed at those words from Ian because the thought had crossed his mind since the moment he woke up.

"I don't know. Our relationship has been rocky."

"I can tell. You two haven't even done it yet have you?" Crude, straight-forward Ian as always but even Alan could see the reasoning behind it. It was true, Alan and Billy hadn't done much in the means of intimacy so if everything they had was indeed lost, the sever wouldn't be as painful as it could have been.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing I want to share with you."

Ian rested his head against Alan's and, to the surprise of the older man, gripped his hand on Alan's kneecap. Alan only then realized how cold he was sitting in the sterile white eatery and how Ian radiated heat from within like a furnace.

"Still don't like hospitals do you?"

"There's nothing to like about hospitals. People come here when they're hurt, they die here, they pray for miracles here only to be ignored."

"That's the pessimistic side of hospitals. From an optimistic point of view, I find them endearing."

"You only think that because you got laid twice in one." He should have done better to avoid that but Ian was reaching toward that subject as it was; Alan would suffer for it if it wasn't mentioned early.

"Granted that was one grand perk. I'm surprised, dear friend, you even mentioned that. I was certain you had suppressed that memory and vowed never to speak of it again." Alan's face scrunched up and maybe it was the medication that still flowed within him that brought him to the subject but he was tired of shying away.

"Trust me I have for the most part. What happened between us was nothing short of an incident that we don't need to look back on."

"Yeah. I agree."

Ian gave Alan one more shock; his face was pulled up and Ian's lips met Alan's for the first time in years. It was brief mostly due to Alan's reaction of pushing him away and glaring with anger. But the kiss wasn't much of anything, a simple peck that brought Alan back to his fiery self that Ian missed. Seeing him scowl was how his face should have been.

"Sorry," Ian said only to hear Alan chuckle in a rash fashion.

"Arrogant bastard. Don't tell Billy you did that." Mentioning Billy made everything sacred and, somehow, the guilt Alan felt for being kissed by Ian made the fact of he and Billy's relationship more solid even in this state of uncertainty.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" said Ian as he helped Alan stand though Alan needed no help at all.

"No. I think I'm going to go sit in Billy's room. Get some rest. I have a feeling once the Costa Rican government find out I'm well and not dead, they'll be isolating me in a small room and trust me, I won't make that ordeal easy on any of you."

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok so I was really bored last night when I finished this and I came to a startling realization: of all the Jurassic Park stories here on I am ranked 5 of the 287 stories based on reviews. Now that's just awesome. And I mean AWESOME. The highest review count is like, 340 reviews so I'm a ways away from achieving that but this is what I propose to you, the fans!

I would LOVE to get my personal rank lifted up to about 3rd because 4th is at 107 and I think 3rd is at 117. 2nd place is at 230 so that's a bit much. I guess what I'm saying on the whole is, COMMENTS! I would love more! The more comments I get, the more I am inclined to write and having this story, of ALL the Jurassic Park stories there are on this site being at number five says something. I mean, a gay story being so high when there's HARDLY any Billy/Alan stories on here at all! It's an honor to say the least.

So if you love this story, express it! Comment and trust me, those comments go a long way. I think that's how I was able to get this chapter out as quickly as I did because I got 5 new comments just from my last chapter alone. That's about my average so for this chapter, I would love to see anywhere between 6-10 new comments! That alone will raise my rank to 4th and I would be pleased.

Thanks again everyone and keep an eye out for chapter two! I'm expecting it to be finished in two weeks; I have a huge junior project due soon so I'm a bit swamped!


	28. 3:2

Taisia Kuno

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Three: Just For One Day

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 3:2

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

Part Three: Just For One Day

Chapter 2

In a small room secluded from the rest of the Costa Rican world only a few meager feet from the hospital itself on the same property maintaining the American Embassy, Hutchinson sat idle over a splayed out papers on a dingy table, trying to think of something to do about the situation. The Kirby's folded into his plan easily even if he was ten thousand dollars poorer by the end of it but the illusion of they being nothing more than their saviors was never questioned. No one in the family threw the names like inGen or Biosyn around but once it was time for Grant to come into questioning, he was more than willing to spread those names with little restraint. In fact, the first thing Alan said was that nothing on that island was accurate to what Ian had experienced so many of those creatures had to have been newly added from the three year old experience. That, or something happened to them while on the island itself.

Alan remained in questioning while Hutchinson grew frustrated, trying to come up with just about anything that would keep Alan's mouth shut long enough for them to finish off with the island and move the spino back to the states. But Alan was always that exception where no amount of money would persuade him against giving his opinion. Of course, there were those times in the past when money surprised him and he accepted the allowance with earnest but, after this latest excursion, Hutchinson was certain no amount would deter him from his slander of Biosyn or inGen's place in the accidents.

"David," said one of the lawyers who accompanied the expedition to Costa Rica and was a known shark in the waters of protecting Biosyn, "I have the testimonials from the Kirby family. They're going to keep their mouths shut. We're ten thousand poorer for it however."

"That's a price I'm willing to pay. I'm currently worried about Alan Grant and his unconscious partner, William Brennan. A few thousand won't buy off Grant though I'm not sure about his partner," said Hutchinson while rubbing his temples. The lawyer's face straightened and a set of papers fell before his employer's eyes. They were scribbled notes pertaining to what the Kirby's had said, accompanied by actual audio cassette tapes for clarification and hard evidence.

"Grant won't be a problem."

"How can you be so damn certain?" Hutchinson was in no mood for head strong leeches thinking they knew far more than he himself. The lawyer merely tapped a portion of the paper, underlined with a fading yellow highlighter, which brought importance to what Hutchinson read. He re-read, several times in fact, to make certain what was written was actually there scribbled in blue ballpoint.

"Brennan is his student, correct?"

"He's got another semester to go before graduation so yes."

"I never, EVER in my life would peg Grant as a-," Hutchinson clapped once in triumph, "Not only will that cause problems at the university, his reputation as a credible paleontologist will take a hit."

"We tell him that we won't talk if he doesn't. From what the Kirby's said, Grant is quite... taken by Brennan. He won't do anything rash that would cause his secret to come spilling out into the open. Especially not with Brennan being ill as he is."

Hutchinson took a moment, bit the skin on the side of his thumb like he always did whenever he was nervous or contemplating the future, but this then turned to a twisted smile of victory.

"It's dirty and underhanded but right now, I'm not willing to take chances. Get me a meeting with Grant now," said Hutchinson, fixing a mussed tie and buttoning up the discarded jacket laid next to his work area. The lawyer nodded, retreated to the adjoined room, and waited for Hutchinson to follow.

Grant was found within a small room with no windows, holding a Styrofoam cup with brown coffee desperately needing creamer, dressed in whatever Ellie found for him when she went out. Jeans and a button up dress shirt was enough for him and was far better than any hospital gown.

Alan's ordeal started with far too much paper work, too much interrogation, and not enough water on the hot day so he was forced to settle with coffee. No matter the amount of times he told these strange individuals in khaki clothing the same story of being duped into the outing, they somehow found another reason to keep him for another half hour, another hour, and ultimately half the day. Exhaustion was at its peak and going back to his room seemed impossible but at the same time appreciated since Samantha arrived somewhere between good cop bad cop and the confrontation could wait as far as Alan was concerned. All the time where the officials would enter and exit the room gave him a little bit to think of: what exactly he would say to Samantha, predict how she would respond both positive and negative, and ultimately where to move from there. It would be months before he could return to the states, depending on Billy's recovery, and even then he'd have enough of an earful to return to from both the college and his students.

The door to the room opened again, revealing not that of the usual brood who had been bothering him that day. Alan had never seen Hutchinson as Ian had so the young owner looked like another lawyer with a fake smile so Alan wasn't impressed nor did he feel the need to be as polite. Hutchinson said nothing at first, just smiled once at Alan then took to busying himself in a fancy briefcase, reacting in much of the same way that the other lawyers had toward Alan. There would be no more of this bullshit; Alan would see to it.

"I've been in here for seven hours answering the same questions and the process has moved slowly. So please, sir, if we could simply make this easy and painless, I can go back to my hospital room," said Alan as he leaned back in the hardly comfortable chair to make his point a little more noted. Hutchinson acted as if Alan only just then appeared in front of him and it was brutally obvious that Hutchinson's time was far more important than any Alan could spare.

"Trust me Dr. Grant, I would prefer if we didn't have to do this but the quicker we care for the matter at hand, the quicker we can return to our own lives," he said sourly now, grabbing Alan's attention easily but not without concern. Alan was used to pushy people and how they threatened him but this man, young in appearance but dangerous in attitude, rubbed him wrong from the start of their conversation. Now was not the time to whine; now was the time to evade and fight cautiously.

"Who are you?" Alan said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think who I am has very much importance in the matter right now. What is important, however, is the person you want people to believe you are."

"What, exactly, are you trying to get at? What does this have to do with what happened on the island?"

Hutchinson slid a folder across the table, it hitting the edge of Alan's arm but the words printed in large red ink across the manilla coloring said it all. Biosyn. His stomach sunk and his head blurred as Hutchinson began spewing out the legalities of slander, accusation without proof, and the loudest of all, fraternization with a student even if at a university level. The song and dance was horrible; Alan had said something about Biosyn, the reputation could be tarnished, Hutchinson made his way to Costa Rica to clean this messy matter up but he knew Alan and Ian better so that is why a deal was to be had. Extortion and secrets aside, Hutchinson pretended to cared about Alan's plight no matter how see through it actually was, and made a deal that supposedly would be well for everyone.

"I'm willing to keep my mouth shut, Grant, if you are willing to do the same. I just made this company clean from all the shit of the past and I certainly don't need some loud palaeontologist to muck it up again, especially when he was apart of the first wave of destruction toward it! And I'm quite certain you don't want Mr. Brennan to find out that you lost your job and he was kicked out of school right after he wakes up, do you?" What could Alan honestly say to any of that where he would come out on top, able to say the horrors but keep his secret with Billy? There was no way; this trap had been laid out when he was stuck in the hospital bed and no matter the way he went about addressing the situation, he would lose and Billy would lose.

"The disregard for human life is always one of Biosyns and inGen's proudest accomplishments. No matter what I say, I will loose out in this deal."

"Then you need to consider which will profit you the most."

"People will not stand for this. You will be found out sooner or later."

"There's nothing to find. All you have to go on is some paranoid rants and raves from some washed up professor having a lewd affair with someone 10 years younger than himself. Not to be crude, Dr. Grant, but no matter what you do or say, you're only fucking yourself over. We don't mind keeping secrets if it goes both ways. If you disagree to our terms, we'll also need to question Brennan once he awakes and I assure you that the same... aspects of our current conversation will be brought up. What do you think his decision would be?" The idea of Billy waking up, barely blinking once and then being tossed into this same small room while he really needed nothing more than rest and relaxation bothered Alan enough that if he were less able to control his actions, Hutchinson would have been beaten within an inch of his life.

Hutchinson was dangling a piece of paper, a disclosure statement signing for silence, waiting for Alan to crack and eagerly sign. How little Alan wanted to sign that paper was beyond him now; he and Billy's lives back home in Montana needed protection and his involvement with the two island should end right there with that few stapled sheets of paper. He had always tried to be the hero like that: it was his duty to tell the papers and tell the media that the island was bad but to what avail? No one believing him, no one trusting his word and Billy's life endangered. Having the island on someone else's plate for a change felt relieving even if it meant keeping a secret just to save face. What exactly was more important, making a fuss about something beyond his control or maintain a life he and Billy fought for?

Fifteen minutes later, Hutchinson was gone with a smile on his face and the ink from the pen Alan had used to sign stained the tips of his fingers. Somehow, he felt dirtier than he had expected to feel.

"Did he fall for it?" asked Hutchinson's lawyer, standing outside the car waiting to pick up his young boss and remove him from this tiny island. Hutchinson entered the car, waited for the lawyer to act in suit, then proclaimed how Alan Grant would no longer pose as problem for Biosyn, no matter what actions they did in the future.

Alan had long since returned to his room, resting with a few Tylenol working through his system but the worry within not dying as quickly as his headache. Samantha was due to arrive any moment; the late afternoon being her ETA considering her flight was delayed twice on the way over. The intervention of the Costa Rican government and that arrogant prick at Biosyn gave him no time to consider what he would say to her and really he guessed the only thing that could be said with any type of reaction would be an apology. Would it be enough was beyond Alan.

He dreaded hearing the knock to his hospital door and when it happened a little after sunset, he jumped out of shock and sat watching the door open. Samantha was tired from the flight: dark bags both under her eyes and under her arms with one wheeling behind her. There was no doubt that customs, the flight itself, and just the idea as to why she was forced to Costa Rica in the first place took its tole on her and why she did what she did. When Alan stood, her eyes stared into his dead on and she slapped him twice across a deserving face. Once the shaking went from her arms, she then hugged him and tried hard not to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Samantha," said Alan who started to feel the sting of her hand. From behind her, Alan saw Sean enter with Burke sleeping in his arms though from the way he stirred in his father's arms, the boy was minutes away from waking.

"What happened Alan? I get woken up at three in the morning by some police officer in Costa Rica, I think it's a joke so I start laughing then they tell me that Billy's in the hospital? In Costa Rica?" Everything else was said in her eyes and body language and it was a violent speech. I left you one of my most dearest items; left him to you willingly with the promise that you would care for him in ways I couldn't but instead of cherishing him as I imagined you would, you trashed him like a new car on a high way with no cops for sixty miles but a hundred semi trucks plowing down the road. How could you be so careless and irresponsible? And now you expect me to give you the fragile remains? That's a laugh in itself.

Well... maybe she wouldn't be so harsh on him and if she were anything like Billy himself, she would forgive.

The story came out quickly with Samantha holding her tongue tightly. She excused herself, leaving Sean and Burke with Alan who felt stronger for the presence. If he had been left alone, the odds were against him that he would stay stoic and calm. Sean laid Burke down on the hospital bed then sat beside him in one of the hospital chairs provided.

"If there's anything I've learned about Samantha it's that if she stays quiet for too long, there's something wrong or she's mad. Like, unbearably mad," said Sean as if it would help. Maybe he was trying to mean well in the end but Alan took no comfort from it. He knew his punishment was due and he took the pains like a man who understood. Samantha soon returned with a bottle of water half gone but a much calmer attitude than the one she had left with. Though a moment was taken to regain herself fully, once she smiled Alan felt forgiven and, inside, he was sighing with relief. Now relaxed, she spoke of what happened since they last encountered one another with both avoiding the idea of seeing Billy in his sleep-forced state. Alan may have been spending almost every waking at Billy's bedside but he wasn't ready to see his sister's reaction to her inactive brother.

"Have they said when he could wake up?" asked Samantha once the topics died down and it felt easier to talk.

"The doctors have been saying it varies. It could be a month, a day... no one's giving me a straight answer," replied Alan. Granted he had noticed some movement in Billy's hands when he held them, a twitch of his nose or eyebrows when the curtain was raised to let some light in but aside from that the activity he produced was little. The doctors said those are pretty typical of someone who was unconscious but that didn't tell you anything about when they would wake up again.

In spite of how Alan's vision of Samantha was in his head which was much like her brother, she remained stoic and calm even after the initial slaps to the face. Billy would be pacing, worried and sick until the object was resolved but Samantha with her few years above her brother knew better than to worry or at least hid her worry very well.

"All of this is so insane. Dinosaurs and islands and dinosaurs ON islands. I had heard rumors from a bunch of Billy's friends and Billy himself but I thought it was all exaggerated. Like... they were really all a new breed of lizard or a really large rhinoceros that got confused. Something tangible that didn't mean actual dinosaurs." Listening to Samantha try to make sense of the situation may have been comical but it was a situation that had no merit and certainly made no sense whatsoever. But Alan had told her all he could and still it seemed not enough and it wouldn't until Billy woke up and told her it all again.

"I just... I just thought you would protect him against this," she whispered sharply, thinking again of how she hadn't even seen Billy yet and she dreaded that encounter.

"Sweetheart, that's not fair," started Sean who made sure Burke was still sleeping comfortably, "neither of them knew exactly what was going to happen and the people they were with said it was just a fly by. They didn't know they would be landing."

"Is it too late to see him?" she asked by means to change the subject. Stubborn but upset, she couldn't handle the idea of allowing Alan off the hook so easily, not until some sort of justice was had or someone else was pegged as a culprit. Once that came about, then maybe she would be a little more comfortable with it all and more capable of forgiving Alan. But most importantly, she wanted her brother.

"I wouldn't think so," said Alan.

In fact, Billy already had a visitor watching over him while Alan slept and attended to the business of the island. Ellie had sat with him for the past several hours, watching his slight movements with a motherly eye that could see everything no matter how little. She has stopped paying attention, just briefly, to flip through a magazine when he groaned loud enough to catch Ellie's attention, bringing her to look and see his eyes open and focus on the pitcher of water sitting on the table beside him. Her mind went blank, curious as to what to do or if she should do anything aside from staying in here to watch him recover.

When Billy started coughing, Ellie went to his side and held his hand that held no IV's. The fit ended, tears welling in Billy's eyes but a smile on his chapped and parched lips.

"...hi..." Billy said softly, sitting up only enough to be able to look Ellie in the eyes. Sitting beside him, she rubbed his back gently and felt that in spite of the fact they had never met before this actual moment, she could relate with him and a rapport had been instantly established.

Alan and the family had met with Ian and Sarah outside Billy's door when they heard the coughing, knowing it was not Ellie and it had to be Billy. It was strange to see five people push into one small room with great force that Ellie just stared at the childish reactions but still holding onto Billy tightly as if they were nuts and they could overstimulate the poor soul who just woke up from such a serious injury.

Samantha was first to reach her brother as the others stood closely around the bed while Alan remained in the doorway watching the display. Billy's eyes, alive and awake, remained intent on Alan's own even if the older man could hardly bare to look full on into the tired blue set eagerly looking toward him. Everyone's reaction to Billy's sudden awakening brought Alan closer to the guilt he knew would be due. Not only would he feel the guilt from those around him but Billy would soon be giving his own form of guilt without even trying.

"Oh god honey, I can't believe you're ok," said Samantha, rubbing the soft bandages covering Billy's head and carefully wrapping her arms around his body while being cautious of his broken arm.

"I'm ok," he whispered but only really keeping his attention on Alan. The feeling of his eyes on Alan was piercing and brought the older man to a unsettling chill that couldn't be removed. It was tense, aggravating and to the point where all Alan wanted was to either kiss Billy or scream and leave.

Samantha released Billy who only continued watching Alan expectantly but soon came to the fact that Alan was not going to embrace him. In Billy's mind, Alan was still angry at him and this made Billy's emotions get the better of him. The tears returned and he coughed again only to be led into enough tears for everyone to realize it was not just because he was coughing. Burke, Ian and Sarah left the room and soon both Ellie and Samantha left, leaving Alan alone in the room with a calmer yet still distraught Billy. He remained laying down, turned away from Alan's eyes to looking out the window. Alone now, feeling only the upset of Billy within the room, Alan felt that he could speak what needed to be said.

"Billy?"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I realize this one is really late. REALLY late. But lots of stuff has gone on. First off, odds are, I'm leaving college. I can't afford all the shit of an art college between having to move and having to buy supplies and books and not having a job or a car or… ok I'll stop whining. Anyway, let's talk about this chapter!

It's a bit bland but it's mostly to talk about Biosyn. Billy's awake, the next chapter will be intense, and it should be up by April. I have spring break coming up soon and I do plan on writing more. Yeah the next chapter is going to be good. It'll be long too, I promise to make up for everything and for not updating more often.

Also, keep up with the reviews! There's a lot more JP stories coming on here and I think now I might be around 7th in line of popular stories but I'm not sure, I haven't calculated it in awhile.

Anyway, I'm going to go relax and let you enjoy the story. Thanks again guys for being so awesome!


	29. 3:3

Taisia Kuno

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Three: Just For One Day

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 3:3

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. **Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--

Part Three: Just For One Day

Chapter 3

"You know I'm sorry," said the youth trying to talk but his voice cracked, revealing his feelings and making Alan fully aware of how upset his lover was. But Alan didn't know what to say because in spite of how angry he was, he couldn't think of any way to say that he forgave him. Sitting at the bedside, Alan watched Billy roll toward the opposite side, attempting to shield himself from anything Alan had to say. Anything was possible now and honestly it could go either way, rejection or forgiveness.

"I know you are. And I just-"

"I'm so tired. I want to go home and just forget all this shit. My body hurts so fucking much and-" Billy's voice strained to finish but was silenced, quickly and gently, by Alan's lips taking over Billy's dry mouth and not letting go. The cast on Billy's arm made it hard to hold Alan but he hardly needed to with how Alan held him in turn, gently touching his sore back and keeping him in place.

Alan broke the kiss briefly only to watch Billy sob with his head downcast and ashamed of how he acted then and now. The soft sound of the upset Billy held on his shoulders brought Alan to realize that nothing at all mattered from the island and that now, right now, everything that meant anything was sitting up in pain with morphine pumping through his veins believing that the world was going to crash down at any moment, leaving him alone to suffer through it all.

"Everything that happened... it's alright. I forgive you and please forgive me, I never wanted this to happen. I want to go home too baby, we can go home now," said Alan softly so that Billy would no longer cry. He sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes but both arms were limited so Alan's thumbs wiped away all that remained. The bags under Billy's eyes were dark enough to make him look injured and the redness hardly disappeared even when he had regained himself. Though it would be days before they could even consider returning to Montana, Alan knew it would be for the best anyway because then at least Billy could take that time to recover a bit more. Just a few more days and then the states would be calling them home.

"They cut my hair off, didn't they?" said Billy, bringing a tethered arm up to his bandaged head and almost knocking over his IV bag if it weren't for Alan catching it and wheeling the stand closer to Billy's side. At least vanity wasn't lost but sad as it was that indeed, Billy's hair was gone, there were other aesthetic things to worry about over hair. The scarring on his back and body, the fact he was thinning out from exertion of just under a week of the event, or the fact that all these things combined would ruin his self esteem. Alan touched Billy's hand and saw that the bandage had no padding to it at all so Billy was most likely fuzz or completely shaven under those white bandages.

"I think so."

"Fuck."

"It won't look that bad," Alan said with his hand resting on Billy's cheek.

"Yes it will. I have an odd-shaped head. I'll have to wear a hat for a month." Alan wanted to laugh over such stupid vanity he had but it was probably the only thing keeping Billy with it at the moment was thinking of something that didn't involve him and Alan or the pain he was in. Having to jump over those hurdles could wait at least a little longer.

"I'll get you a hat like mine," said Alan while thinking that the whole reason Billy may have had the strength and courage to stay alive was because of his stupid hat. Alan doubted Billy would even want to wear a hat let alone let himself be seen for several months. Billy laid back down against the setup of pillows to support him, staring blankly at his covered legs. Alan's hand was haphazardly laid on the youth's thigh and to Billy's surprise, he hardly felt it.

A knock was heard on the door and the room filled again with every individual wishing to see the awakened men. Sarah and Ian stood hooked together toward the back, taunting each other since both looked sleep lacked.

"Yeah, keep staring at his morphine bag there Ian."

"Don't you have some ass-slapping baboons to film or something, Sarah?"

Having Billy awake caused a commotion in the small hospital, enough to make people forget that the youth in the room at the end of the hall was close to death just seventy two hours previous. Orderlies came and went, telling them to separate into their respectable rooms which happened after long goodnights and Alan refusing to leave. Samantha stayed longest, sending her husband and son off to their own room but lingering brief with Alan and Billy.

"Heh, you know, there was this one time when I was like, sixteen years old and that band Hanson was popular so I'm begging Mom and Dad to get me tickets-"

"Which he got." Samantha interjected.

"Which I got and after getting these two tickets, I didn't have the balls to ask anyone to come with me. So my last resort-"

"Was asking me to drive him to Seattle and sit through three hours of sixteen year olds. I was eighteen I think, or somewhere close to that. Oh lord it was crazy. I came home that night and listened to the Cure for six hours just to get the songs out of my head."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry I ruined your fragile psyche sis." Billy hadn't really moved from his bed but his energy had returned after having such a lengthy sleep. Alan was droopy, sitting in the bedside chair leaning against a propped arm while the other held Billy's hand. Alan wanted to sleep but he forced his eyes open until, after several minutes, he failed and slept sitting upward.

"I guess our stories bored him."

"Oh do you blame him? You spent an hour talking about concerts you went to," said Samantha, listening to the rain beginning to hit outside the window of Billy's room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Samantha situated herself so that she could lay down next to her brother who took her head onto his lap. Alan began breathing gentle snores making their conversation safe and sacred.

"He... he was so worried about you," Samantha whispered. Billy had his light off and could only watch the shadows of the lights outside flicker on Alan's face.

"Does it work that easily? He got really pissed off at me."

"Yeah. You gotta forgive him for that."

"I have," Billy began but softened when Alan moved a little to lay against Billy's well arm, "but I don't know if he's forgiven me fully."

"How can you have any doubts about that?" Billy took a moment to watch Alan's face burry into his hospital gown and how he seemed so relaxed and grateful to have the youth by his side again that he wouldn't let go of his arm, even when Billy tried to move. It was amazing how happy the idea made the youth, knowing that just ab out everything was back to normal save for his pain he suffered in his back and body.

"I want us to go home so bad."

"The doctors told me you start being a bit more physical tomorrow and if you're doing better than we think, we can all head home soon. You still have a lot of healing wounds to care for, not to mention at least two more surgeries."

"That's all I want. I'll run a fucking mile if it means we can go sleep in our own bed soon."

Samantha soon left them, saying she needed to be with Burke before he woke up as he often did in new places but from the looks of Alan and Billy, she was leaving the two in decent hands of one another and, at this time, no one would be bothering either of them. It would be their first time together without interruption, without conflict and without medication clouding their minds. This was probably the time they needed and, of course, Alan was asleep.

"Alan, hey Alan?" said Billy, pushing on the man's shoulder enough to cause a reaction out of him. Alan stirred after a moment, giving Billy the chance to move over on his small hospital bed and to pull Alan up with him. The position was uncomfortable and cramped but was ignored since they could feel each other in such close proximity to one another.

"What's wrong? Where did Samantha go?"

"She went to bed after you fell asleep. You feeling ok?"

"I want to go back to our bed. I hate hospital beds."

"Me too. My legs hurt a lot in this one. I feel so cramped."

"Yeah you like to take a lot of room. You always sleep with your legs on mine." Billy laughed a little, thinking that it was a good thing Alan was saying things like this because it showed something aside from anger toward him. Yeah, this was a good start.

"Sorry. I won't do that anymore."

Some silence ripped through the dark, leaving Billy wondering if Alan was asleep again but the older man's eyelids blinking once in awhile said otherwise. They exchanged awkward glances, partially opened mouths to make words and soft sounds that would have been words but turned into sighs or throats being cleared. Billy took a chance, took the world by the short hairs and pulled Alan close to him so that there faces were close enough for a kiss if either dared. Both looked downward to their shaking hands and saw how foolish this all must have been. Hadn't they said their peace and hadn't things been fixed?

"Is it going to be so hard to go back to normal?" said Alan, surprisingly, while taking Billy into his arms and breathing in deeply.

"I guess so." Billy had to be realistic. No matter how wonderful things might seem, there would always be that underlay of hostility and upset about the events on the island so Billy decided to end it, then and there.

"Alan, would you hit me?" Alan looked at Billy's sincerity behind his words and scoffed because certainly Billy had to be joking. The boy was broken already, busted beyond expectation so why on Earth...

"What? Why would I hit you?"

"I don't know. I would rather you hit me and get out any anger than us being weird like this. I want us to go back to being... well... in love ya know? So, ok I'm giving you one free shot. Go ahead. Let's get it over with ok?" Billy said this while baring his chin, tightening his eyes and waiting for the blow. They stayed like that briefly, Alan looking with disbelief at Billy while the youth maintained his determined stance against his lover. One hit should be enough right? Wouldn't that be enough for the lies, the deceit, and the heartache?

"I can't."

"Please Alan I don't want you to be like this toward me. I don't want us to be like this. I've been awake for less than a day and I already feel that everything is-"

"There is nothing wrong between us."

"But there is! C'mon Alan don't be like this right now. Just be honest with me."

"I'm mad that we ended up there. I'm furious that I was lied to and I'm sore and exhausted from this entire thing. But, dammit Billy, I'm not going to stay mad at the one person I want to be happy and who has suffered the most out of this. You've made your own repentance and who am I to make what you had to suffer through worse? Like I said... I just want us to go home... I want to take you home."

Billy took this in and was both happy that Alan was over it all and that he didn't have to add to the hurt by having a bruised jaw. Something had to happen, something had to seal this so that it would never come up again. Something happened only in the form of Billy realize how much hurt was within him, none of it being emotional. Such a surge of adrenaline for being awake, being surrounded by energetic individuals and simply being the person he was took its toll on the youth. There was a wound on his chest screaming from being ripped open, his head ached from the cut somewhere hidden under gauze, his arm itched something awful and his back was far from peachy either. The activity of simply having Alan hold him and talking as much as he did rendered Billy a little light headed.

"You have no idea what I want to do right now."

"Sleep?"

"That's probably what I'll end up doing. I feel like I got ran over by a car. What the hell did they do to my insides?" Billy felt the bandage on his chest for the first time and felt the tender skin that had be torn. Honestly, he didn't want to know what had happened to him exactly.

"You had a collapsed lung. That's why your chest hurts."

"Shit. They cracked me open?"

"Yeah." Billy flung his head to the side, annoyed over everything and how nothing made any sense. He felt fine, save for some minor pain that kept constant but how could he possibly have had a collapsed lung? Sure, the island did a number on him but he had been through worse. So many scars, so much to heal. Alan's hand rested on Billy's stubbled face, needing to be shaved, and rubbed his thumb against a strong cheekbone. It had been several hours since he last felt the need but it came out easier now, the flow of tears just wouldn't go this time. Everything was being pushed back: their vacation would have to wait, his graduation would suffer, and anything he and Alan could fix might not even happen now because who would ever want to sleep next to someone going through recovery, let alone have anything romantic between them as well?

Was this what it felt like to be dying but not knowing? Is this what his mother felt like when she couldn't leave her bed? He felt his age, his youth, and his body reminded him how hard he could cry and how wracking his sobs could be on the soul. Nothing would help him but going home, back to the states where he could recuperate in the peace of his home and where Alan would no longer feel any distaste toward him. He strived for the normality of Montana and dreamed of the dig again and as he slept on his hopes and tears, Alan held him close.

A month moved slowly onward into the summer, or what would have been summer vacation if they were still in the states. Samantha and the family could stay only long enough to see Billy stand again and begin his therapy, and Ian and Sarah needed to return when their renter threatened to evict them both. Ellie was kind enough to stay for three weeks out of the four but also had to return when Charlie got chicken pox and all he wanted was his mommy home. With a fond farewell, Ellie promised that she would call as soon as she got back home.

Alan had not been as kind as normal to his departing friends; most of the days before their leave he had been fighting the university over why he had taken the leave of absence over Billy's injury. According to the dean, if he were healthy enough to travel, he should do so and leave Billy to his recovery until he too were capable of travel. Alan honestly couldn't think of any excuse to keep him there that wouldn't reveal too much about their hidden lifestyle. No matter the fight he put up, the bottom line became this: Come back or be fired. There was simply no way he could be fired right now.

Billy looked up from his cereal to see Alan standing in the doorway, looking away in order to avoid the young eyes. And though Billy had recovered well, one more surgery was required on his back and he still couldn't move as fluidly as normal, meaning at least another week in Costa Rica was required. After that, home was inevitable and just on the horizon. So of course Billy was cheerful and smiling, sitting up in bed with a bowl of generic Cheerios and some strange imagery on the television to keep him company until Alan returned.

"So I think it's official that all my years in Spanish in high school and college failed. I don't have a clue of what's going on in this show." Billy flipped through the 30 channels quickly then shut the tv off when Alan got closer. When Alan sat, Billy put an arm around him and kissed his jaw. The month had granted them the time to overcome the awkward emotional trauma and to be like they were before the island and its injuries. Strange now how Alan was acting, silent and distant with no expression toward Billy whatsoever.

"Something wrong?" Billy inquired, thinking that maybe Alan was just down about Ellie leaving since most of the time Billy was away being tested or in his physical therapy and Alan often was left alone. Ellie or Ian or Samantha kept him company enough until Billy returned exhausted and ready to lay next to his lover. But this felt different; sadness wasn't the factor at all but anger and wrath consumed his emotions.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course. I feel fine." Billy didn't like where this line of questioning could possibly go so he held Alan's hand tightly.

"Then... you'll be fine for the next two weeks... alone?" Alan gave a sideways glance at Billy, unbelieving of what he was hearing, but knowing Alan was nowhere close to joking.

"Why would I be alone?" Playing dumb sometimes had its benefits. Alan laid back against the bed and covered his eyes with his palms, sighing with aggravation.

"I had to call the university about my absence. They basically said that if I don't return within the next 48 hours, I'll be fired. I need to file the incident: why you were with me, why you were injured and why I did not come back sooner. If I refused, they would know something was going on and I would be out of a job. I can't afford to have that happen right now Billy." He lifted his hands off his eyes and watched Billy rub the back of his head, the hair beginning to grow back in full save for the area that was scarred, and his cheeks redden with upset. His chest was quivering quite obviously and Alan hated himself and how big of a coward he was.

"No... no I understand. Really. You gotta go back home. You gotta deal with this."

"Billy..."

"I'll be ok. It's just two weeks. Maybe I'll go to the beach. It'll be like a vacation!" said Billy through a bright smile but louder tears, "When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight. At six. The flight-" Alan didn't want to say anymore. Billy didn't give him a chance.

"You'd better go then. Go and pack. I've got to go to therapy in twenty anyway and... and..." he couldn't finish either. Sitting together, Alan broke their space and pulled Billy against him, feeling his trembles and tense muscles. They didn't say anything between the other, Alan just sat there with Billy's back to his chest and his hand smoothing out the softest curls he had ever felt on his lover's head. Yeah the fact that they had been cut might have been annoying at the time but hair always grows back so much softer and silkier than it had been.

Two weeks was hardly any time at all but the fact that Billy was still hospitalized and in a foreign country made it scary and Alan understood that. And Billy did, in his own way, understand how important it was for Alan to return now. But that didn't make saying goodbye any easier which is why they didn't and the extent of their farewells came as a kiss before Alan went to pack. Billy didn't want to see him go and Alan didn't want to leave him behind. The cab came, took him away, and placed him on another vehicle meant to separate the two. By the next day, Alan was standing on Montana soils wondering what had happened and why it was so easy to sit on that plane for all those hours and think only of Billy sitting in the hospital. It wasn't easy at all; it was the hardest fucking thing he ever had to do.

"I don't understand this at all. This is all ludicrous! Do you honestly expect me to believe that you and William Brennan went on some mysterious trip that would supposedly help fund the dig only to leave you both in the hospital?! Why on Earth would you even take him along? And what, pray tell, actually happened?! Grant, you have had better have the best story-" Dean Masterson had been repeating himself for the past thirty minutes because Alan hadn't responded to his screams at all. Normally, the palaeontologist was easy to get information out of if he was threatened enough especially as of late but now, for some reason, he was empty and incapable of a scare. To Masterson, this only fueled the flame.

"I'm not allowed to share anything regarding the incidents that happened. I signed a disclosure agreement. I can't say anything further than an incident happened and Mr. Brennan is staying in the hospital for another two weeks." Alan's head was hung down and he was talking into his chest but Masterson could still hear and disliked everything he heard.

"Well... what of the funding? You were saying that-"

"It was a fraud. The check was worthless."

"So all this time you were basically on a month long vacation? How convenient." If Alan hadn't had such good control, he would have throat punched Masterson and gave him his resignation right there. "Alan, I hate to say this but I cannot tolerate this type of behavior. You're suspended for the summer semester and, come September, you no longer will be in charge of the archaeological dig until further notice. As for Mr. Brennan, his current semester was failed and he will be lucky to graduate next year since most of his classes are only offered during the spring-summer semester. The actions you both took affect both of you equally hard. But, look on the bright side: You're not fired and you can have your 'favorite' student in classes again. You're dismissed." Alan felt surprisingly calm when he got up from the chair, out of the dean's office, and out of the building. The moment his foot hit the concrete stairs leading down to his truck parked at the front of the building, he screamed as loud as he possibly could and smashed the window of his truck, passenger's side. The glass cut into his hand and he was fine with that too, and he also didn't care that the campus police came shortly after to politely ask him to leave the premises before an incident needed to occur. No, all of this was perfectly acceptable.

The fifty minute drive back to his home made him calmer than anything he could have physically done to any object within his radius but it made him think heavier than he wanted to. The cost of the window, the fact he would have three months of no income, and how he would ever begin to tell Billy that he failed that semester and would not be allowed to graduate for another year. All of this was so much to contemplate that Alan hardly noticed the rotten smell coming from his kitchen from all the spoiled food in his fridge, nor did he care that his lights had been shut off and a mailbox full of bills had been stuffed from wall to wall outside. Of all the things he cared about right then was his bed which remained as perfect as it had from when he had left.

Laying on it brought him down from his fake acceptance, grabbing a pillow and covering his face so that he wouldn't scream and certainly so he wouldn't cry. He failed at both, just like he was failing at everything else. How could he bring Billy home to this and how was he going to fix it all? His body began to answer for him by dozing off into the cold covers and the soaked pillow. Tomorrow, everything would be taken care of then and for now, he would sleep and let nothing bother him. There was no phone to listen to, no noise coming from the electrical to interfere so this may be the best night sleep he would ever have. The simplicity of his home now without the clutter of food and lights and other useless things made it so peaceful. Yes, he would sleep and it would be the best sleep...

Except it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be because all he wanted beside the simplicity was Billy and remembering this brought him back to the circle of anger and remorse; so much that sleep wouldn't come until the bottle of Bailey's laid open and empty on the floor beside him. Tomorrow would still come even if he needed some help.

AUTHORS NOTE:

It's as I promised; an update in April! I'm on my spring break right now and I just had to do at least one more chapter before school starts back up in May. Man this is a LONG chapter. I think this very well could be the longest. I know I've said that before but I really think this one is it. Wow.

I do have lots of news though! So here it is!

I'm moving to a new apartment with my fiancé, a studio, so I won't have any extra stresses of room mates and everything like that! I'll be moving in late May so I'll be very happy come that time!

Staying in school even though I said I wouldn't. Lots of things changed and got drastically improved since we last spoke. I'll be able to afford it now and nothing should be too bad!

With the aide of my bestest friend in the whole wide world, together we have come to make a livejournal community for this story! It will include the entire story, from start to finish, as well as art I do AND, most importantly, a comic based on the three books! Please show your support there by commenting or just hanging out and leaving me some love! The link is wcbh./ Please keep in mind that the site is still a baby and we're still working on it! But with time, it'll be awesome!

if you didn't see it above, yes, I am starting a We Can Be Heroes comic based on ALL 3 books. I haven't gotten the details of it completely worked out as of yet but I do know it will be posted on the livejournal site and you will be free to look at it when it starts.

As for reviews, I am now officially #4 in the rank of Jurassic Park stories by terms of review amount. SWEET! Thank you all SO much for everything! It wouldn't have gotten that way if not for you and I cannot, CANNOT thank you enough for how great you've made this story because I certainly wouldn't have tried so hard if not for the wonderful people reading.

Now I must bid you all farewell for at least another week or two. I will try to write another chapter come the end of spring break but I can't give any promises. I have a gigantic list of things I want to do before break is over and I did complete one by giving this chapter. If I don't do another chapter, I would sadly say give me till June before the next one is due. By then, I will have moved and be in school so things will be less crazy by then.

Thank you all again and let's see those reviews! I THRIVE ON THEM! :D


	30. 3:4

Taisia Kuno

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Three: Just For One Day

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 3:4

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--

Part Three: Just For One Day

Chapter 4

Billy watched the shadows on the walls of his hospital room and realized that the morphine wasn't putting him to sleep. Maybe it was because his leg within the cast was so itchy that he was certain he would cut it off with a hospital fork before his stay was over or maybe it was the fact that, within a few days, he would be going home. Three weeks had passed, agonizingly slow for his liking, since Alan had left and he was ready to go along with him. His casts were due to be removed and his therapist said he would bust out of them if not allowed to move and be freer. Overall, his bill of health was clean and ready to be released but he wondered what awaited him after the casts were removed.

Since Alan's departure, Billy hadn't heard from him and, according to those he spoke to via the telephone, no one else had heard from him either. Even Ellie and Ian had no luck in contacting him since it seemed the phones to his place weren't working. This worried Billy enough to speed his recovery and all he could think of while the drill released his arm and leg was how a flight to Montana was only hours away.

"How does it feel?" the nurse asked as Billy rubbed his leg and noticed a few new scars to add to the collection. His arm bore its own array of flesh wounds but he was alright with all of this since he really wasn't trying to be a prize to anyone anymore. And he was pretty certain that Alan wouldn't mind a few scars here and there considering the older man now had a few of his own.

"Feels great. A little stiff but great." This nurse had always been by Billy's side since he woke up and though he was grateful for her attention, he kept it as non Florence Nightingale as possible.

"The doctor will be in for your final examination. You have some time before he arrives." said the nurse in a thick accent before leaving the youth alone in the room. With a phone card and his hospital room phone, he called Samantha to make certain the plane ticket to Montana was still waiting for him at the international airport.

"Everything is fine honey. You still haven't gotten a hold of Alan have you?" asked his sister who had a habit of reading minds and making thoughts aloud.

"No. It's really worrying me. I mean, I thought we fixed everything but I feel like it's not because he's mad at me or something. I don't get it."

"He went missing for a month. Maybe he's just busy getting everything back on track." This made Billy bite his lip because he knew Alan; it wouldn't take him this long to fix things nor would he just forget to call or wait for a call from Billy unless his anger remained. But that didn't feel right either; yet what else could it be?

"Yeah... maybe. Anyway, doctor's gonna be here any minute and I need to get ready to leave. Soon as he says to sign the paper and stick out my tongue for the last check, I'm calling a cab and getting the fuck out of here," laughed Billy who listened to his sister laugh in turn. They said their farewells and, on schedule, the doctor appeared to check Billy's progress one last time.

"The most I see wrong with you, Mr. Brennan, is that you've got too much energy and you need to get out of here. How are you feeling overall?" asked the doctor. Billy hated moments like these when he was expected to make answers that should be easily answered by someone in the profession. He was pacing, also, feeling the itch of home crawling up his legs and spine.

"I'm feeling fine. I know where all my scars are, what they all are from and I've been doing great in my physical therapy. I think all I need now is to go home." The doctor tacked this down on his clipboard and, surprisingly, took his leave saying he had done all he could and Billy was free. There were no further examinations, no more of these IV's and only some prescription drugs to acquire back in the states remaining of this experience. Sitting alone in the empty room with nothing but a bag of clothes and his eyes wide, Billy finally felt the realism of going home. His head tilted backward and he exhaled with his mind wandering to Alan and their home and their bed.

"Alan... I'm coming home."

Waiting at home. Unable to move. Watching three weeks worth of sun rises and sunsets. Barely eating. Barely doing anything except getting life back together. What more was there to do?

Alan was grateful to have electricity again and to have seriously reduced the amount of bills occupying his mailbox but none of it seemed to matter without knowing where the next few weeks would lead. Sure, he still had a little left in his savings after paying the past dues and preparations for Billy's return but how long would savings last for? Could he last until September when he could begin teaching again? Would he be so lucky? Nowadays, it was hard to tell with his luck. Teaching wasn't so bad but god it wasn't like being in the field, especially since he would no longer be in the field with Billy.

His thoughts turned to Billy as he scrubbed off the counters in his kitchen, busily doing anything to keep himself from moping about his life. He had been cowardly the last weeks on not calling or contacting anyone but he didn't want anyone to know his situation, especially Billy. It would be hard enough to tell him when he came in through that door again but at least it would have been later than sooner. Scrubbing the counters stopped and his eyes stung from cleaners and upset. How much longer would he keep this up before Billy got home and how much longer was it till Billy would be home? It felt as though he were cleaning for days and the only thing that changed was the redness of his hands from the cleaners and scrubbing.

Two in the morning brought him peace for he stopped and laid on the couch, face turned away from the door. Save for that first night back home, Alan couldn't bring himself to sleep in his bed without Billy. The couch was fine; it suited his fetal position well and attitude even better. A bum deserved a bum's sleep and he was a bum alright. A bum who couldn't protect his lover, couldn't keep his job safe, and certainly couldn't admit that he needed help.

A bum can hear and did hear the sound of a car pull up late at night and a door open. He couldn't let Billy enter and see him like this so quickly, Alan stood and made it for the stairs to at least give some distance between the door and himself. From his perch, Alan watched the lights of the car fade away from his curtained windows and he could hear the sound of someone approaching the door from up the cement walk. This caused Alan to tense but somehow feel excited as well.

The door opened without a key's help nor with a knock of warning and the sound of slight huffing came with it. Billy, though surging on adrenaline and lots of free soda from the flight, began feeling his energy melt off him as each step brought him closer and closer to being home again. The lights were off and the smell of bleach and freshly risen dust from a vacuum were somewhat comforting but the fact that his home felt so lifeless than he was accustomed to bothered him. Alan's truck was in the driveway and his boots were by the door... where could he possibly be? Billy cleared his throat, tested his voice, and set down his things.

"Alan?" he called out into the relatively dark home, hoping and expecting a light to pop on, a voice to call back, or anything at all to prove that he wasn't alone. His response came, very stoic and timid down the stairs, in the form of Alan with an expressionless face. Billy took the moment before he would reach him to size up Alan, to see what was going on within the man so that he could gauge how to react. He saw an eagerness, an exhaustion, a sorrow and somewhere through it all, a bit of love showing through. So Billy acted; he gave a smile and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Hey. I'm home."

"I see that." Alan's voice always sounded so good to Billy, no matter what he said. This time, however, it sounded scared and just as nervous. This was ridiculous though, it had only been a few weeks since they saw each other so why were they acting so foreign?

"Can you come here and at least give me a hug? Or do I have to come to you?" said Billy with a few advancing steps. Alan just watched him with still no expression as he moved closer. Billy wondered what he would do and why this strange detachment was happening but the moment Billy was within arm's reach, Alan grabbed his sore body without consideration and embraced him tightly. This is what Billy wanted and knew also what Alan wanted but even as the older man hugged him, Alan's actions proved to be forcibly distant. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, and not let him go but something external was pulling him back. Even if he was holding himself back, Billy wouldn't. The younger man buried his face into Alan's neck and enjoyed being there for quite some time. Just breathing in the man was enough for Billy to tear up and feel at peace even through the ordeals of the island.

"Oh god I've missed you so much. Three weeks in that hospital fucking drove me nuts. I just want to eat and lay down with you," said Billy with a few kisses planted on Alan's neck. That was enough for Alan for he pushed Billy away enough for the youth to get the idea that he was uncomfortable.

"I'll go make us something," said Alan with a turn of his body toward the dark kitchen. Billy followed like a lost dog, his eyes watching the man's move closely.

"Alan... what's wrong?"

No answer. Within the kitchen, Alan busied himself enough to make conversation limited even though Billy repeated himself once more only to be met with silence. So he would wait, behind the counter bar sitting on the stool as Alan moved around making any dish that seemed fitting. While being ignored, Billy managed to chew off most of his finger nails.

"I hope pasta is alright. I don't have much else right now." Alan plated the pasta and poured two glasses of red wine, more likely for himself than for Billy. Billy couldn't even taste the wine what with the medications he had taken before leaving the hospital and by the time Alan had sat down, his glass was already gone. As Billy twirled the pasta in his fork, Alan's tongue became loose from the wine and finally spoke.

"It's all ruined you know." Alan said this sorrowfully, making Billy lift his head from his plate. The pasta dangled from his fork lifelessly and he too felt a little numb from what Alan had said.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I don't want to tell you but I have to," Alan pushed aside the dinner he didn't want and rested his head on the palms of his hands, "you'll find out sooner or later. Might as well make it now. Dean Masterson suspended me for the summer dig and I'll be lucky to be allowed back on the dig after it all. I'll still be teaching in the fall but until then income is tight. I don't know what to do. And... what's worse is... you don't graduate this year." Alan said in a whisper. Billy kept looking at him, unable to speak.

"There wasn't anything I could do. Classes are over, you were gone and you being in the hospital clearly wasn't good enough for them. You failed this semester and will have to wait till the classes are offered again. I'm so sorry; it's all my fault that this had to happen and I know how much you were looking forward to-"

"Heh. You act like I've never failed a class before." To Alan's surprise, Billy was actually speaking with a light tone and no malice hidden at all. The older man watched his lover stand, walk behind, and put his arms around Alan's shoulders.

"Is that all this is? Why you've been acting this way? Don't worry about money; I still have my job at the shop and we can live for another three months on that. It's not like we're extremely pricey anyway. And school? Yeah I'm pissed that the school is being a bitch but that can't be helped. I mean, I got to see dinosaurs Alan. Real living breathing dinosaurs and I survived it. C'mon, do you think I'll let something like having to stay at school another year get me down? And... god I'm sorry about losing the dig. I really am," said Billy, kissing Alan's cheek. Alan was still stunned over his reaction and didn't fully know how to react himself. He was anticipating devastation, anger, upset, anything but what he had received. Then again, Billy always had a means of surprising him.

"I've just never felt this useless before."

"You're not useless." Alan rubbed Billy's bare arms and felt the scar tissue from the cuts. Billy removed his arms and stood behind the man, awkwardly looking at the hideous reminders.

"Can we just... can we just worry about this all tomorrow? I had a long flight and as much as I want to work this out with you, I just want us to go to bed. It's late and..." Billy kept looking over his scars, wondering what else Alan would find before the night was over. He thought about offering separate beds and spending the evening in his long since discarded bedroom. Yet by the way Alan looked at him, the idea was ridiculous and forgotten.

"Yeah... let's go to bed." The older man took Billy's hand and ignored the fact that dinner was left on the counter and Billy's belongings were left at the front door. He barely cared if the door was left open or not because nothing really mattered right then, save for Billy. To say that Alan was surprised would be understating the truth because he really was expecting a far worse reaction from Billy than was given. But he felt nothing but happiness emanating off the youth as they entered their bedroom for the first time in months. Billy was quick to undress, save for boxers, and land on the bed face first and grin wide. Alan watched him squeeze the pillows and blankets together in a rough pile and burry himself within it. If Alan hadn't been so upset his first night back he very well would have done the same thing.

"I love this bed," Billy muffled through several blankets and pillows. Alan was slower at removing his clothes and maybe the strangest part of all of this was that Billy was back alongside him and about ready to sleep beside him. After their fight, after his 'death', and after it all, everything boiled down to the two men taking to their sanctuary of the bedroom. Once stripped, the older man laid next to the pile of moving blankets and pillows which made Billy emerge from his comfortable chrysalis.

Out of the covers, Billy laid atop of Alan and rested his head on the man's chest again after so long of missing it. But Alan could see over Billy's shoulder at the elongated scars running from clavicle to lower back and he hated it. Those were there because of him and surely they couldn't feel that good yet since they still were pink and sensitive. Billy felt the eyes on him and lifted his head to look at Alan.

"If you're gonna make that face every time you see my scars, I'm just gonna go sleep in the other room. Or wear lots of clothes to bed." Hearing this only made Alan smile and rid himself of the face he was making.

"I'd rather you come to bed with less clothes." The face Billy made to this was what Alan wanted; a red blush and gaping mouth were priceless and adorable. However, the responding action was not what Alan thought would happen.

"Really...?" whispered Billy as he balanced on his knees, beginning to pull down his boxers off his hips. Alan watched Billy's eyes shift nervously but still his hands moved the fabric down his hips. With his own shaking and skilled hands, the older man sat up with Billy on his lap and his hands helping the youth's. It didn't take long to show Billy's length and it took even less for the boxers to be gone and for the owner to sit again on Alan's lap, jittery but breathless. It had been so long since Alan had seen Billy's body in its fullest form but he couldn't stop himself from looking at all the scars and Billy noticed, causing him to look away in embarrassment.

"Stop looking at them," begged Billy but Alan didn't hear. His hand moved over Billy's chest where the scar over his sternum made its mark. This is where they broke into him to fix him; the skin was soft and pink and taught over his normally firm chest. Billy growled in his throat and pulled Alan's hand away from his chest.

"I said stop it, dammit!" This brought Alan from his daze and he remembered what he was doing. Those scars didn't matter because they didn't matter to Billy so why would he bring them up?

"I"m sorry Hero. Forgive me." Billy didn't want to hear anymore. The youth grabbed Alan's head and pulled it up to his own, forcing them to engage and forget about all the nonsense of scars and skin. A new fight raged on inside them, the fight to control themselves or if they should even do so. Alan kissed fiercely and Billy was just as tough of an adversary. The kiss broke abruptly when Billy's and roamed over Alan's own covered self; like Billy, he too was hard and pained by the covering.

"Apologize by getting rid of this," grunted Billy as he tugged on the waistband of Alan's boxers. Smirking, Alan did as he was told and removed his own boxers while being cautious of his member. It crossed his mind that this was the first time Billy had seen him in such a state but somehow it didn't matter much considering Billy went down on him without much care. To say Billy was a skilled linguist would be appropriate for Alan had never felt such a talented tongue work the ways Billy's did. Yet Alan couldn't remove the feeling of how strange this was to him; he was over forty years old and he had never been given this sort of treatment because of his typical prudishness but this certainly was becoming something he could get used to.

His hands went to Billy's head, holding it down so that the youth would know just how much he enjoyed the attention. The hair that had been removed to stitch a nasty wound had grown back for the most part, full and curly again but without the sun bleached tips. His hair was dark and fresh but Alan knew it was a matter of time before it would be back to normal.

"Ah... careful..." seethed Alan when Billy's teeth scraped against his head. Billy was pulling up from his work to let his jaw rest and to admire how red and swollen Alan's erection had become because of him. He also was pleased that the two of them had such control; Alan hadn't came and Billy hadn't brought him to it even though he very well could have at the rate he was going. But he was getting tired of rubbing his own length and he wanted to do more than suck each other off. Standing from the bed, Billy went to his discarded pants and fumbled around the pockets.

"What are you doing?" asked Alan who took the moment to set up the bed more comfortably. As nice as it was seeing Billy's ass as he bent over, the scene ended quickly when he returned from his pants to the bed. He was not empty handed.

"Here," he said, handing a square gold foiled package over to Alan. The package, barely the size of Alan's palm, was light and had a circular indent in the middle making it distinguishable and obvious.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you stole condoms from the hospital in Costa Rica?" Alan said with an unbelieving tone but a smile none the less. Billy laid himself down on the bed, his arms behind his head and his own smile meeting Alan's.

"They had me locked in a hospital room for three weeks. The absolute least they could do was give me some free Trojans. I only took five so don't get mad," he laughed. Alan just shook his head and chuckled warm heartedly because the brat did have a point. But strange, feeling the condom's light weight in his hand and seeing Billy spread as he was made Alan anxious and nervous in a way he hadn't felt before. Vera was less than energetic about sex; it happened when it did and often she was quiet and submissive during. He never knew if she came or not because she wouldn't say nor act and this caused a fight on more than one occasion. But Billy... he was everything Alan wanted.

Alan laid next to Billy, kissing him as his hands worked to open the condom. It became free after some work and Alan felt the rubber wet and thin in his fingers. Billy watched as he rolled it over his member, slowly and carefully but with some pleasure since it had obviously been awhile.

"Not to sound like an idiot or anything," said Billy as Alan positioned himself over the youth, "but you DO know what you're doing right?" Alan's face gave a blank expression which turned to him shaking his head and giving a unbelieving look.

"Yeah, you do sound like an idiot," was all Alan said before spreading Billy's legs and pressing himself against Billy's opening. The younger man arched his back at the mere touch and Alan squeezed his thighs to keep him still.

"Been awhile Hero?"

"The last time I had sex was with some guy on my 21st birthday. It was in a bar bathroom. What do you think?" said Billy as he gripped the blankets and turned his head away from Alan's eyes. Embarrassed and somewhat ashamed, Billy maintained his breathing as Alan continued to push in.

"I think this is going to feel good." With that, Alan slid himself as far and deep as he could go and rather quickly too; enough to make Billy moan loudly and try to buck upward though Alan's hands made this impossible.

"Oh fuck Alan," said Billy through gritted teeth. Alan laid himself down so that his face was beside Billy's, his mouth deliciously close to the youth's ear. Nipping at his earlobe, Alan began to pull out of Billy slowly only to push in quickly again.

"Don't worry Hero," said Alan through breaths, "I'm going to fuck you." Under all other circumstance, Alan wouldn't speak like that. This was an exception and always would be for Billy. The way it made the youth cringe and tighten his grip on Alan's back was worth it.

Alan's movements were skilled with age though he tried hard to not tire too quickly on Billy's youthful exuberance. Barely did he feel his age save for his knees but everything else was as if he were still young and virile. Billy was doing this to him; each time the youth moved with him, moaned his name, and dug his nails into Alan's back made the older man more alive. How he had gone so long without this was beyond him and why he had waited so long to give this to Billy was a shame. But that couldn't be a concern now, no, now all that mattered was hearing Billy's breath grow quick and to feel his own release coming.

"Oh god Alan I'm gonna cum." Billy barely made this out because his breathing had become so quick that he could hardly form words. Alan too was winded and shaking, nodding in agreement to Billy that soon he would be joining the youth.

"I know, me too. God you feel so good baby." Holding onto Billy shoulders, Alan let himself loose and moved as quickly as he could. Billy's back arched a last time, letting his own length rub against Alan's stomach and to stimulate all he needed to let go. He was close but Alan was closer.

"Ahh... oh Billy..." With a shuddering breath, Alan pushed Billy's hips upward and thrust himself one last time within before screaming out and shaking from the effort. A moment passed where he laid on Billy, breathing and letting the shakes end before removing himself from the sore body and laying next to him. Sweat covered and breathing just as hard, Billy's hand snaked down his chest to his erection and slowly he began to tend to it since he still hadn't felt the release. Alan watched for a moment; watched the long fingers grip tightly and move swiftly up the flesh. That was certainly enough for Alan.

"Mind if I take over?" He asked to be polite but acted without a response. Like Billy had done earlier, Alan lowered his head onto Billy's erection and, a little unsure of himself, began to suck on the head while his teeth gently grazed over. Surprised, Billy took a moment to watch the older man relieve him before placing his hands on Alan's head and pushing him down so that his length would slide down his throat.

"Oh man..." Billy moaned with pleasure, pushing himself into Alan's mouth and making the older man pause enough to not gag himself. Being on Billy made the youth cum quickly; he pulled on Alan's hair, screamed out his name, and let the man pull up in time to be splattered on the face rather than choked.

"Thanks..." panted the youth who finally opened his eyes after having them shut for so long. His face changed, stunned at the fact that he had came, hard and well all over Alan's face.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I-" he was about to wipe off the mess when Alan beat him to it, not so much as batting an eye over what had happened. If anything, the man only had a smile on his face and a funny story for later. And it wiped off easily enough so there was really no reason for any upset.

"Don't worry about it. Heh, did you know you curse a lot when you have sex?"

"I... I didn't even notice."

"Well you do." Alan stood and left briefly for the bathroom to clean up; returning to see Billy also doing a makeshift clean up job himself but with his boxers instead. Typical boy: too lazy to get up and use a tissue.

Alan returned to his bed and laid down, grabbing hold of Billy and simply not letting go. He was tired and stiff from the night and if anything were to be said, he sure as hell knew he would feel some of this in the morning. Billy too acted a little out of it, drowsy from such a long day and from the work himself. But that was fine since now the moments of rest were on them and god how good it felt.

"I can't believe we finally did that," said Billy softly as he nuzzled into the pillow. Alan sat up on one elbow, rubbing his hand through Billy's hair. Though tired, he wanted to experience this. He didn't want to sleep after such an event even if his eyelids kept falling on him.

"Yeah. Guess one of us is going to have to tell Ian huh?"

"I can do that. Hearing it from you would probably just turn him on." Alan pulled Billy toward him so that the youth's face and eyes were facing him.

"What does that mean?" he said sternly. Billy just smiled innocently and rubbed his hand up Alan's arm.

"Means the last time YOU had sex was with Ian after you guys got off the island. C'mon Alan I'm not dumb."

"I'm going to kill that bastard! When did he tell you?!"

"Couple months ago. Believe it or not, it was one of the first things we talked about. Heh... was he better than me?" Of course that's what it boiled down to and though annoyed, Alan just laid Billy on his chest and resumed stroking his hair.

"Wouldn't know. I wasn't... I was the one to be-" Billy's turn to look at Alan in shock.

"He TOPPED you? Are you serious! I refuse to believe that you, Alan Grant, let someone like Ian top you! Oh my god this is just... ho oh!" Billy had lost thought and therefore words. He could only make out strange noises that were somewhere between a laugh and something undescribable. It left Alan far less comforted than he wanted to be.

"Does this mean I can top you too?" said Billy, changing the subject and kissing under Alan's chin. No matter how annoyed or embarrassed, Billy did have that way of making things better. And being the receiver wasn't THAT bad; just more of an ego pain since it was Ian who did the giving.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, I just want to sleep." Alan pulled up their blankets and Billy leaned to shut off the only light on in the room. Darkness fell and the two moved close together as if the month of separation had never happened. Hell, for that matter, the island never happened and neither did their injuries. It was all as it had been and Billy reminded him of that by holding him close and kissing him. No matter how tired, they still had the energy for the hot kisses that never seemed to end.

"Hey... Alan?" said Billy with his voice soft and lush.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?" A stupid question.

"Do you know I love you?" An acceptable response. Billy smiled.

"Yeah. I do. But... I do love you Alan." He wanted to say it anyway, wanted to hear it in return and wanted to feel it wash over him as he readied for sleep.

"I love you too Hero."

Billy was first to fall to sleep, his face in Alan's neck and his soft hair cushioning Alan's chin. The older man took his time watching the shadows from the curtained windows play on Billy's face, the entire time thinking of how real this was and how amazing everything had become. This was his life, this was his romance and his decisions. After it all, this was how he wanted things to be and Alan decided then and there that nothing in this world would take it away from him.

--

AUTHORS NOTE:

Guys. I love you. Seriously, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, two months. It has been busy and busy and busy again. I moved, been in school, lost internet, and just haven't had the physical time to work on this.

I have wanted to and slowly have over the months. Which is why I finally got around to this moment in the story. It's finally happened but I want you to know, this is not the end of the story. There are still 9 more chapters, big chapters, and I assure you there will also be more sex scenes to be had, probably. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope I didn't lose anyone because of how long I've been away. I promise the next chapter won't be so far away. I'll try for a month this time hehe. Time to sign off! Have a good time everyone! Enjoy your summer!


	31. 3:5

Taisia Kuno

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Three: Just For One Day

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 3:5

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

--

Part Three: Just For One Day

Chapter 5

He was spending more and more of his nights watching the monitors, especially now that the trespassers had gone home and he could continue his ritual of obsessed watching. The others had began worrying because he would just sit there in front of the monitors, searching out the Spinosaur, and once he found it, he'd stay intently watching for hours. He'd refuse meetings, phone calls, and to an extent eating or sleeping. Sure he had been like this before but now, after three weeks since the lost child excursion, it was getting ridiculous.

One of the few individuals who still dared talk to Hutchinson lingered behind him until he could snag a moment of the man's time which took several lengthy minutes considering he wouldn't turn around. It took a clearing of his throat, a loud exasperated sigh, and finally an 'Excuse me sir' to get Hutchinson's attention and even then it was hardly a glance.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we're just wondering what phase of action we should take now after it all. We're also wondering what, if anything, you want us to do. We've done nothing since the incident and you've... been less than busy in giving us direction. We just want to know-" the man was cut off by Hutchinson turning, in his lap a folder and on his face a determined yet angered look. The man standing before him was wondering why he had agreed to be the guinea pig in talking to Hutchinson when he was in a mood such as this because it could cost him his job and possibly more. He wouldn't falter; he held his ground.

"There's three things that can hurt this company and lately, I'm getting tired of all three of them fucking me over. First, the government. Paying them for protection of the island and of the creatures there and them doing jack shit for it. Second, the people. People like Grant and his group showing up on a supposedly protected island. They wreck everything and cause problems and it's more money out the window. And now, the third thing decides to rear it's ugly head," said Hutchinson, raising the folder and opening it to a legitimate page. He read it before rehashing it.

"Hammond got word that Grant and his company were on the island. He told people and now those people know about the animals on the island and no matter who owns them, they're considering them a threat. Which means, if Hammond gets to pull of what I think he wants to do, they're going to neutralize the island. They're going to bomb it to hell and back until nothing survives. Including our own property. The spinosaur. And we can do little but say that we agree with the removal of the animals because we are bent on cleaning up the byproducts of Hammond's mess up. The facility to hold the spinosaur isn't complete, we had to throw out more money to keep the recent atrocity quiet and not to mention moving the spinosaur right before a complete termination would look rather suspicious." The other man looked at Hutchinson who rubbed his temples in aggravation.

"But... you told us that we basically owned this island. How can they-"

"Simple. Dangerous creatures that no one understands. It's easier to get rid of them than to just isolate the island further. We get overruled due to safety."

"... do you know when Hammond is planning this? We may have time; we'd just have to speed it up considerably. It's possible just..."

"As far as I know, nothing is set in stone. But it won't take long; Hammond is starting to spill out his secrets and soon the world will know. He'd done well hiding everything but now it's leaking out and soon it'll be too late. But I'm curious about something. He's deliberately waiting." Hutchinson brought up a sheet of paper from the file and handed it to the man. He glanced over and noticed what Hutchinson was referring to.

"Why would Hammond be waiting? Do you think he's got another motive before him? Why doesn't he just tell them to blast the island and have that be it?"

Another sheet of paper went up to the man and this shocked him even more than the previous.

"He's making phone calls. He's contacting people. Some are replying and some are not. I'm getting an idea of what he wants to do, the stupid old fool. Playing humanitarian, playing scholar. He wants these people to do one more thing for him before he destroys everything he's created." Hutchinson closed his eyes and exhaled. Times like this, he wished he still smoked. But this entire thing may have bought him some time. He'd wait, watch, and push the people to move forward so that his obsession wouldn't get blown away with all the other technological abortions.

"Schedule a conference. We need to all have a little talk."

Three weeks brought them back to a peaceful and practical existence with some newly added pleasures of nightly love making that blew Alan's mind each time. He tried to tell himself that Billy acted this way because he was still young and he hadn't had sex in a long time so he was just making up for it and somehow, he couldn't imagine that the youth wanted this just because he loved him. Alan was sort of stupid like that.

Each morning was so grand that it made it hard to get out of bed, hard to go about any routine when all you wanted to do was sleep next to this beautiful creature, watch him dream, and be pathetically sappy all the more. But Billy would wake up ten minutes before his alarm clock to get in some time with Alan before readying himself for work and off he'd go each morning like clockwork. Alan protested heavily on his first day, saying Billy still had so much recuperating to do but Billy shrugged it off and said the hospital was enough and he needed to be out or it would drive him crazy. Alan just didn't want to openly admit that he would be lonely since he had several months before he'd be allowed back to work so he had nothing to do at home except clean and reorganize. This sustained him for the first three days but after that he grew tired of it quickly and came to realize he had absolutely nothing to do. He would wait on the couch, watching the clock tick by until Billy would come home, and the youth was more than surprised to see how affectionate Alan got toward him because of it.

"I have never felt so useless," said Alan one evening while they sat together watching a film. It was a Friday tradition now; after work Billy would stop at the video store and Alan would cook dinner. Tonight, after lamb and rice, the two laid with each other on the couch enjoying the film to a point of knowing what was happening but also being able to talk. Billy had his head on Alan's chest and he looked up, putting his hands on Alan's cheeks.

"You're not useless. Think of this as a vacation. We're fine Alan. We have money, we got the bills paid, and you go back to work in two months. You worry too damn much."

"You knew that when you got into this so don't complain," smiled Alan who leaned his head down to kiss Billy's forehead. Billy kept his head upturned and listened to Alan's breathing. The movie had officially become a moot point of the evening. Alan's hand worked through Billy's short curly hair (it had been doing a decent job of growing back but it still wasn't quite the same) and he wondered how they had gone so long without this. Billy ended the tranquility by letting out a sigh that sounded less than pleased.

"What's wrong?"

"I did something weird at work today. I don't know why but it just hit me really hard."

"What?" Alan sat up so that Billy was sitting up against him. Billy rubbed his eyes and laughed sadly.

"I had my first I miss my mom moment."

"Oh Hero... why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't realize it until it was over. This kid and his mom came into the store and she bought him a jacket and just watching the two interact set off something in me. I wrung them up, excused myself, and spent ten minutes crying in the bathroom. And to make it worse, I cried so hard that my chest started hurting from where they cracked me open."

"Does it still hurt?" said Alan, putting his hand on Billy's chest.

"No not anymore. But I was kinda scared. But I just relaxed and went back to work. I'm ok now I promise," he said since he knew how well Alan worried about things like that. Alan pulled him tightly against him and Billy rubbed his hand against Alan's forearm. Thinking about it was bringing up the pain again and he tried so hard not to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Billy... I can't believe all of this. All this that has happened to you. You don't deserve so much pain." Billy wiped his eyes and sniffled in his tears.

"Quit it. I get to be with you right? So... so it's ok." he said while turning to face Alan. Alan took him in his arms, kissed him, and promptly made him forget everything. And as they laid tired and spent in the upstairs bedroom with the movie's credits rolling downstairs on the TV, Alan watched his sleeping lover and realized something he had been neglecting. It wasn't even a large thing to neglect but it was something important none the less that he felt he owed to Billy and to himself since he was just as big of part of this as his younger partner. Alan had hardly acknowledged that they were together save for nightly sex and their typical daily events. They hadn't gone out to dinner, hadn't danced, hadn't done any of those seemingly useless romances that meant so much to some people. Billy deserved those, probably yearned for them in secret and Alan wondered why he hadn't considered those options until just now. Sure, they seemed silly and the idea of dancing with another man in public was slightly frightening thanks to his old educated ways but why should that matter at all? He had gotten past giving a shit about other's ideas and just wanted to go with his own.

They had retired early, it was only seven thirty at night and not too late for certain things. Alan stood, dressed himself in a bathrobe, and went downstairs to one of the spare rooms he converted to storage. The room was rarely used, smelled like mothballs and musk, and was hardly worth anyone's time but Alan entered and moved to the closet where his older clothes from a past life gathered dust. Most of the outfits were blazers and dress shirts and occasionally a pair of slacks. He found it sort of pathetic that he hadn't so much as put on a professional outfit in years or even looked at his clothes either for that matter. His current set of jeans and button downs were fine with him and his daily routine but something had to change if his plan was to be enacted properly.

One of his more favorite outfits was wrapped in a dry cleaning bag, safe from the elements of the room and able to stand out more for situations such as this. Red dress shirt, black blazer, black slacks, and a black tie. He was certain there was a pair of matching shoes somewhere but those weren't as important. The important question was if these would still fit after almost eight years of no wear. They shouldn't be that bad...

Alan slid off the robe and dressed in the outfit, everything fit fine save for a slight tightness in the slacks since they had been pressed but walking around in them loosened them up. He was grateful for a size larger than normal because of his stomach and that everything fit decently enough for at least one evening's worth of wear. Undressing and bringing the outfit along, Alan returned to his room but not before testing to see if Billy were awake. The youth was still asleep on the bed, rolled away from the door and snoring softly. The outfit was hidden in his more used closet and he wondered if Billy would have something to match. He was sure the closest thing to a more fancy outfit was the one he wore at his mother's wake and he certainly wouldn't want him to open that door just for an evening out. Billy had to work tomorrow so maybe he would go and splurge on his lover.

Alan crawled back into bed after undressing for a last time that evening and considered all the things he could do tomorrow. Billy rolled over and put his arms around him and sleepily spoke.

"'s it time to get up?"

"No Hero go back to sleep." Billy looked at him like he was lying but laid back down onto his chest before snoring again. Alan hadn't any time to protest this situation but that was ok, he was used to being passed out on, especially if it was Billy. He too fell asleep rather quickly afterwards so there was no reason continuing on.

The following morning and day went like clockwork; Billy woke up, kissed Alan, made breakfast and headed off to work. Work was better than the following day that was for sure and once his shift was over, he felt tired and strained since it was a nearly 100 degree day and they decided he needed to move half the store's inventory around to make room for new products. A hot shower and dinner sounded the best so when he arrived home to find nothing on the table and Alan no where in site, he was slightly disappointed. It didn't last long; a note on the fridge told him to go grab his shower and Alan would take care of dinner. He shrugged it off and took off his shirt, letting the cool kitchen air hit his overheated body. He wanted to be lazy and strip off all his clothes and let them lay wherever they fell but Alan didn't spend his days cleaning house just so he could mess it up.

Billy felt little shame walking around the house in his shorts, carrying his clothes along to the bathroom. He heard some sounds from above in the upper story of the house, calls out to Alan and waits at the open bathroom door.

"Hey. Hey you home? I just heard you!"

"Yeah Hero sorry. I'm kinda busy, I'll come down in a little bit."

"Ok," said Billy, turning into the bathroom and calling out again, "I'll be in the shower. Uh, naked. And hot. And wet. And covered in soap bubbles!"

"That's nice." Billy snorted and went into the bathroom to strip of his shorts and jump into the shower alone, much to his dismay. Oh well, that's what nighttime was for; all the fun in the world can happen at night. So he scrubbed gingerly, washed his hair, and tried hard not to sing too loud in the shower. Not that that ever worked; he could sing 'Changes' until his voice was gone and even then he'd keep going to 'Star Man' and maybe 'Life on Mars' if there was time. He tried not to last that long in the shower since if he did, he'd look like he was on vacation.

None the less, by the time he started 'Star Man', he was oblivious when Alan walked in, took his jeans and t-shirt, and replaced them with another outfit. To make certain nothing went awry, he took away all his dirty clothes as well and placed the new clothes on the sink side. Billy poked his head out enough to see the door shut but he shrugged it off and went back to his hair.

Though he was always a happy individual when it came to washing his hair, his hand found its way to the scar that half-circled over the back of his head and rubbed with his forefinger over the smooth flesh. Frustrated and annoyed, he shook his head, rinsed, and got out before he could think more. It was just a stupid scar. No reason to get-

Billy stood naked, dripping on the dolphin floor mat he got some time ago, looking with suspicion at the clothes that were no longer on top of the toilet lid but somehow changed and moved across the bathroom. Shenanigans afoot, Billy dried and dressed and knew something was amiss when the shirt wasn't his old Queen shirt nor were the pants his cut up denim blue jeans but rather a white dress shirt, black slacks and a black blazer. He looked at them before dressing, seeing that they were pretty new but in his size so of course this was Alan's doing. The last time he bought anything remotely close to this style was his senior prom in highschool. Things were quite strange but he dressed anyway and left the steaming room only to walk into Alan's chest. Startled but happy, Billy stayed there and raised his hand to make a statement.

"Now, not to sound like a dick, but I don't remember these fancy clothes," said Billy, peeking up past Alan's chest into a smiling face.

"I know."

"And I don't remember you having some fancy clothes either," Billy adding while rubbing his hand up the red clad chest.

"Well maybe I had them hidden."

"What are you up to?" Billy knew something was going on and he was loving it, so when Alan moved one arm from behind his back to produce a small, ever so small bouquet of yellow roses mixed with baby's breath which only made Billy cover his mouth in a gleeful excitement.

"Thought I'd do something a little different tonight. We could do something different." Billy took the flowers and smelled them but seemed lost for words and lost in the flowers. Alan looked at him and waited on a reaction which Billy gave by grabbing Alan's head and pulling it close to his face, eyes closed and whispering through a large smile.

"Is this a date? Are we really going to go out?"

Alan nodded before Billy overtook him in a tight hug. Together they were experiencing many firsts and this one seemed so long overdue; should have been the absolute first. Together, Billy put the flowers in a large pitcher since they hadn't a vase, before they headed out to the truck. To Billy, this was so surreal since he hadn't had a good date in years and even then this seemed so much better than anything prior. Sitting in the truck, waiting for it to heat up; all this time went by so slow as if it were a barely drifting by. The only thing that snapped him back to reality and causing time to speed up was Alan's hand rubbing up his thigh. Billy felt surprisingly shy now, timid and skittish, so the further up Alan's hand went, the more he reddened and the more Alan smirked. A shy Billy; it was beyond adorable.

An hour into their drive they arrived into town, mostly deserted since it was reaching eight in the evening and most decent folk had already retired to their homes for the night. Alan anticipated as much since no one went out to dinner on Wednesday evenings so making a reservation at the best Itallian restaurant within the three hour radius of home.

"We're here."

Billy looked around and recognized the place since it was about twenty minutes away from the shop and knew from the times he walked by to get to the Subway a little ways down the street, he knew how pricey the place could be. It was a lovely restaurant however and he had always wanted to try it, just not on his budget.

"Alan you didn't."

"You can stand there in denial or you can come inside with me. Either way, I'm starved." Alan entered and waited, smiling, in the opened doorway for Billy to follow. Billy smiled in disbelief and shook his head, following Alan past the greeter and to their reserved table hidden from the rest of the restaurant. A nice little booth with real plants shielding them from everyone else, the total fifteen other individuals dining that evening. Billy sat nervously across from Alan, holding up the menu and realizing that he hadn't a clue how to act in this situation. Sure, he could be himself but what would that do for him while in the restaurant scene? That would be embarrassing so he stayed quiet and watched Alan over the sides of the menu.

"Hello," said Alan when he caught Billy peeking. The youth rushed back behind the menu and decided talking would be better than meeting with his dumbfounded eyes.

"This place reminds me of a joint back in Port Angeles. Bella Italia. It was a cool place. Heh, the waiters are cute. One of them flirted with me and I was so embarrassed I left after like, five bites of my dinner. But then I felt bad about that too so I left him a six dollar tip." Billy loved that story because the guy really was cute even though he wasn't quite ready to live up to his body's later decisions. This was before he had come out of the closet and in fact he was still greatly in the closet when that happened. That and the guy was also about eight years older than his 16 year old self.

"I assure you the only person you have to worry about here is me. Everyone else is... well old Italian men and the occasional waitress I might have to keep off you." Alan's reassurance was nice even if it seemed silly. The mood was beginning to lighten up considerably so Billy placed down the menu, ordered alongside Alan when their waitress appeared, and then began talking to one another like it was a normal night at home.

"... and it ruined the evening. Vera's mother never forgave me," laughed Alan, now being a much more hospitable individual with a few glasses of wine under his belt. Billy too felt more comfortable now as they waited for their meal, that he hardly was bothered by the idea of Alan talking about his past life he knew hardly anything about. If anything, it was uplifting.

"I can't imagine. Of all the things I learned growing up, I learned that there's three things you never mention at the dinner table: politics, money, and religion."

"To be honest, you NEVER mention those anyway."

"Heh. I'm a democrat, agnostic, and have about six hundred dollars in my bank account."

"I'm a moderist, raised Catholic but don't honestly care anymore, and pay more in debts than you make in a paycheck."

"Ouch," laughed Billy who stopped when their food arrived. He felt silly ordering stuffed ravioli but he hadn't a clue what else to get. His father may have been full blooded Itallian but... well it was HIS father so he rarely gave a shit about anything in regard to that man, including nationality and all it entailed. Sure he learned a little Itallian but that was it and he learned it before he was fully educated on the kind of man his father was. Alan's meal looked good, whatever it was since he couldn't remember exactly what he had ordered, so every so often he'd pick with his fork at Alan's plate. His older counterpart never minded once.

"You're such a wife," Alan laughed after their meal was finished. Billy sat back, holding his wine glass and nursing the last little left within. He scoffed and looked over the rim of the glass.

"What does that mean? I'm kinda getting sick of you calling me your wife."

"It's simple," said Alan, leaning back as well and holding his own glass to his lips, "you order your own meal, uncertain as to what you want so of course it means you have to pick off my own plate because you wind up liking what I have better. All wives do that."

"Haha you're such an asshole." Billy sat down the glass and stood, showing Alan that there was little left to do there since they had eaten and eaten well. Alan stood in turn and put his arm around Billy's lower back. The waiter had come earlier to collect the pay which Billy was unable to help in since Alan waited specifically for him to be away in the bathroom. Alan sure was showing his sneakier side that evening and Billy was willingly letting himself be pulled into it.

"I may be an asshole but that still makes you a wife."

"Heh," Billy may have had too much wine at this time, "does that mean you're finally gonna propose to me and make an honest woman out of me?" By now, the two had been sitting in the truck waiting for it to warm up. Alan looked outside but kept his hand planted firmly on Billy's leg.

Alan hadn't an honest answer for him because he wasn't expecting this. Sure, he played around with the idea of a small ceremony just for kicks but the idea of it still seemed so foreign. How much was Billy and how much was the wine?

"Maybe." The only response he could think of.

Billy went oddly quiet, mostly because he fell asleep with his head against the window. His soft snores made Alan relax a little because, most likely, he wouldn't remember the question once he awoke. Plans had to be changed with his lover sleeping like that but the drive home gave Alan time to think about anything, but mostly about the plague of Billy's slurred joke. Things like that have a tendency of popping back up when they very well could be forgotten but in his life, he'd realized that not thinking about things like this only hurt him more. It was the same with Ellie and children, the same with Vera and her last words. He wasn't going to mess this up with Billy.

No matter how drunk, there are always truth to what a person says. Billy obviously wanted something long term, something finalized. Something forever. Alan wondered if the stupid kid really knew what he wanted sometimes but he couldn't act like that; not after the two had been together for so long. Billy wasn't young either. Being almost thirty, of course he would want to start settling down or as much as he could consider settling down. Marriage though... not in this lifetime at least. But the idea of a sort of promise ring, domestic union, or anything along those lines would be better than nothing and maybe it was time for Alan to start considering this once again. He and Vera's wedding wasn't so bad, not bad enough that he wouldn't consider something along those lines again. Billy wouldn't wear a gown of course and he wouldn't have to invite a million people but none the less...

"We home yet?" said Billy, waking up and rubbing his cheek. Alan nodded as they pulled into the driveway. The two walked inside and removed their coats but lazily stayed in their dress clothes. They never wore things like this so there was an unspoken rule that said if you wear something that's rare for you, wear the hell out of it. Even laying on the bed meant they should remain in their clothes until it became absolutely necessary to remove them.

"You're such a problem. I had this entire evening planned out but guess who had to go and fall asleep," said Alan playfully, holding Billy's head close to his own.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Billy was trying hard not to fall asleep again in his outfit but it was proving useless. He was depending on Alan to keep him awake and that wasn't working too well since he kept stroking his head, whispering, and letting him lay comfortably.

"Dinner which we did, then a movie, then I thought we could go dancing or something like that." Now that he said the plans aloud, he was sort of glad he didn't get to finish them. The idea of dancing in public... how embarrassing. Just the idea of dancing again after a near 15 year hiatus was strange. But mentioning the word dancing brought Billy to a second wind; he sat up in a shot and looked at Alan with earnest. Alan soon regretted mentioning anything.

"Dancing. Are you shitting me? We were really going to go dancing? Is it too late?" Billy checked his watch and Alan nodded; it was far past midnight and most of the places in town were closed. Billy lowered his head onto Alan's chest to pout thoroughly.

"Hate my life..." the youth muttered; Alan then rubbing Billy's head in sympathy. Alan sighed and knew there was no way past it all even in spite of how he wanted to just sleep; he moved Billy off of him and left the room entirely. Billy laid there in confusion for a full minute before acting but soon he followed in Alan's leave, just in time to see his older counterpart turn the volume up on the stereo in the living room downstairs. Billy watched him intently at the stairway's top and heard mellow saxophone listing through the room, beckoning him downward toward Alan. Even though he just bitched about it and he was slightly the cause of it all, Billy couldn't help feeling bashful and shy as if this all were a surprise waiting for him to stumble across.

He felt his face redden as he reached Alan but that was alright, no one was going to see him in the dark room and Alan never really was bothered by him blushing the way he was. But this didn't stop the two from meeting arm in arm, face to face, and to begin twisting softly in their own design. Not so much a formalized dance style but enough of one to keep in 'step' and to retain their rhythm.

"If you tell anyone about this..." Alan began, kneading his thumb into the back of Billy's neck."

"...I won't. No one needs to know about this but us... and maybe Sam."

"Oh good lord you two are inseparable aren't you?" Alan chuckled but accepted that the two were siblings and if he had any of his own, he might have been the same. He was enjoying their dance in spite of his own embarrassment and he wouldn't let Billy know that he enjoyed the youth's flushed cheek on his own, or the way Billy would pull at his dress shirt if he felt lean away from him. The first song drifted into the next and they hardly noticed because Billy's head rested on Alan's shoulder and Alan had his eyes closed and enjoying the moment itself. It had been years since he danced and longer still since he and Billy had been able to enjoy a quiet moment like this. There was so much to take in that the music faded and it just became the two of them.

They must have danced for hours or what felt like hours before Billy pulled Alan to the couch, their lips twined and Billy eagerly ripping at his clothes. First the shirt was lost after being helped by Alan and soon his pants were gone as well.

"My couch is not the place for this," said Alan who soon bade farewell to his own shirt while Billy's hands began to fumble with the dress pants. He looked up at Alan with a raised brow and scoffed.

"It is now because I say so. And I'm too damn lazy to move to the bedroom now," Billy smiled as Alan's pants began to slide down his legs, revealing everything Billy wanted to see, "Besides, we're gonna end up doing it just about everywhere in this house. Might as well get an early start." Alan wanted to protest and was about to quite vocally but Billy got to him first, swallowing him whole and causing Alan's legs to buckle from the sudden contact. He gripped Billy's head, his nails scraping over his scalp, and Billy's teeth bit down softly when Alan grazed over the scar on Billy's head. He closed his eyes tightly and eased on his teeth, continuing on working his tongue and mouth over Alan.

Alan's hands moved softly this time, pulling Billy closer to him until the youth could handle it no longer. He tore away from Alan, lips swollen and red with cheeks matching in color. The two looked at one another before Alan's hands forced Billy down against the couch where the night continued on its way and in the expected fashion Alan had anticipated. It left them tired, sweaty, and rather unfortunate.

"We just had sex on a leather couch," said Billy who of course was the most unfortunate of the two, he being the one against the couch itself. Alan was sitting on the floor beside him, leaning his head against Billy's stomach, watching with interest as Billy tried to sit up but valued his skin more.

"If you get it over with all at once it won't hurt as badly."

"Nah I'll just stay here forever."

"No you won't," said Alan as he stood and put on his pants again," because sooner or later you're going to have to deal with this." The older man moved his arms under Billy's body and lifted him to the best of his ability, Billy caring more about the sudden lift than that of his back being removed from smooth leather. Alan may have been an older man, an aged individual, but he certainly wasn't weak and Billy had forgotten this clearly. Billy had lost a little girth from not working out but not enough that he was that light... was he?

"C'mon don't think about it and just let me get you to bed. You're really heavy!"

The next morning came as it did and Billy woke for work, dressing in his normal clothes again happily and with Alan watching all the while.

"Hey. I can't thank you enough for last night. It was... awesome." Billy sported one of those smiles, the one he had shown a hundred times but always had a little something extra if it was aimed at Alan. The palaeontologist stretched out on his bed and turned away from Billy since that was where the sun entered the room.

"I owed it to you Hero so don't mention it."

It took a lot for something to strike a chord in Billy, a lot. Maybe his morning was just off or maybe he quite literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed but no matter the reason, Billy felt his chest lower and his eyes close in annoyance.

"Owed it to me, Alan?"

"After everything you've been through Hero it's the least I can do. Yeah, I think I owe you a lot more than that. There's gonna be other nights so-"

"Owed it to me. Wouldn't you have done it anyway? Isn't that what this is about?" Alan could hear it in Billy's voice now so he sat up and watched his lover pull on his jacket and head toward the door.

"Billy?"

"I'll see you later Alan." Billy left the room, the stairway, the house itself with anger and such annoyance within him that by the time he got to work, he hid within the bathroom, hitting his head against the wall and fingers digging into his palms.

Owed it to him. How much did Alan want and how much was just a simple repayment toward everything that had happened? Why did he feel so angry about this when it's everything he wanted but why did it have to be said like that? Why did Alan have to say that?

Billy's phone went off in his pocket, maybe it was his boss calling to ask why he was hiding in the bathroom and if everything was ok. He contemplated answering, almost considered not at all, but decided against it since it could be his ass on the line. Fumbling through his pocket, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open, not even bothering to check the number.

"Yeah Nick I know I'll be out in a second ok I'm sorry I-"

"Mr. Brennan I presume? I do hope I'm not being a bother!" Billy didn't recognize this voice. It wasn't nick's voice and it wasn't anyone else's he knew for that matter. Interested, Billy sat and took the call far more seriously.

"Yeah sorry, but may I ask who this is?"

"Yes of course. I'm sure you've um, possibly heard of me from Dr. Grant. My name is John Hammond. I was wondering if I could take a moment of your time?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Guys.... guys? *gets pelted with tomatoes* AW I LOVE YOU TOO! AT LEAST YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO HIT ME WITH SMELLY VEGGIES! I just want to say a lot of things came up. For starters, I'm in my last few semesters of college. Can you believe it? I basically started this story when I started college and now that I'm almost done with college, this story is in its final book and is too winding down. But not too soon, like college :

Anyway guys I had a couple of things I wanted to say. First off, I still have the We Can Be Heroes livejournal going up and I'm going to start it up again. If you wanna find me, just look for wcbh in livejournal since I don't honestly know how to tell you guys to find it. Um... http:// wcbh. livejournal. com? something like that but squished together. I would love to actually talk to some of you guys more than just comments!

Also, this one is kinda weird I know but hey would anyone want to buy a copy of this when it's done? I mean I was kinda thinking about doing a bunch of awesome drawings to this and then fixing it all up for print. I know it's all like copyright infringement but I was thinking it would be cool to sell it for super cheap to everyone who wanted it? I dunno it was just one of those ideas my friend came up with so who knows. Thought I'd put it out there and let you guys all gage it, give me ideas, and whatever! I love you all and I'll try to get another chapter up before the new year? We'll have to see. I have two weeks left till school is out so who knows what'll happen! BYE GUYS I LOVE YOU LOTS!


	32. 3:6

Taisia Kuno

Author: Taisia Kuno

Title: We Can Be Heroes: Part Three: Just For One Day

Fandom: JP3

Pairing: Alan/Billy

Rating: R for now

Warnings: Slash of course, m/m fun stuff

Spoilers: Of course

Series: Yes, this is 3:6

Summary: A novel written from boredom about the relationship Alan and Billy have before, during and after JP3. I have beta tested this myself and have had friends read this so this is as accurate as possible. Basically, it's just my thoughts and my ideas with a bit of creativity towards the last part. Also, thank you for all who have commented! I don't update unless I get some comments! So if you wanna see where this goes, drop me some love! 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a lick of the characters and please don't sue me for that. But also, if this pairing isn't for you or hell, homosexual stuff isn't for you either, please don't e-mail me or leave me comments else wise. Just skip it and go on. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

Part Three: Just For One Day

Chapter 6

Billy was not unaware of the name John Hammond and this fact made him hang up three times. The fourth showed how persistent the man was and he knew the calls wouldn't stop until he addressed them in full. But that didn't mean he had to be a polite individual while doing so.

"Must be a faulty connection. You know, cellular phones these days. I'm sorry for the disturbance but it seems to have righted itself now," Billy heard the cheerful man say on the other line. Alan had best described him to Billy as Santa who was also your grandpa but was probably an ex mad scientist. Any combination of those seemed unnatural but it was there talking to him on the phone for whatever reason yet unheard.

"Yeah… Mr. Hammond, right?"

"Correct."

"Of course… uh yeah, I don't mean to sound rude but why exactly are you contacting me? I'm at work and…"

"Oh forgive me, if you wish I can call later on. Or you could call me later. I can provide you a phone number to reach me by."

"That would be fine, yes," Billy still saw no point in this conversation, "but can you give me a short reason why this call even happened? I know someone who won't be happy at all if he finds out I'm talking to you." There was a brief pause and then a gentle chuckle.

"Dr. Grant always was a stick in the mud wasn't he? He won't have to find out if we don't want him to."

"I've got a bad feeling that this isn't going to end very well."

"Mr. Brennan, I've called you with a proposition. Since you and Dr. Grant have recently made your way to a certain island that is not meant to be disclosed, certain issues have been risen."

"Look, just stop right there. We were forced there under false pretense. That fucking island has already caused us enough grief we don't need you-"

"How would you like it all removed? All the grief and all the upset your misinterpreted journey caused? I may not have the financial sway to fix all the wrong that has fell upon you and Dr. Grant but I can at least make some of it better. I heard of Dr. Grant's suspension and your current educational unfortunates. With a little persuasion, I can have the suspension rebuked and while I may not be able fix your classes, I can provide you enough to tend to your needs until you are able to finish." Billy listened with interest but tried not to show it in his voice. Their current issues had been pushed to the back burner but occasionally he would catch Alan with an open letter, a bill most likely, that he would then hide from Billy's view. Billy had his own share of secrets which caused him his own worries such as his hospital bills and the remaining classes he would have to take nearly a year after he was meant to be done with school. There were monetary issues there too and to be honest, it would be nice if a few of those issues could be resolved even for a little while.

"Why are you so intent on fixing these things? I mean yeah Alan and I got the bum's rush but it was our faults, mine in particular. I persuaded him into going and-"

"You were also lied to multiples of times and hadn't all the proper information. There's no one's fault but those who wronged you."

"-my point is that I'm sure we would appreciated all the help we can get now but that doesn't explain why you want to do it. What's the hidden agenda here?"

"As you are at work, I wish to make this short. My island, or what is left of my island, is under siege by new owners who ripped it out from under me. Perhaps I let it go too easily but I can't allow people to be injured and all these monstrosities run lose any longer. I'm planning a large scale press release, giving up every single detail about the park. I realize that the masses are aware of the park but so much of it is under a veil of lies that if they find out about what was hidden, we'd finally be able to euthanize the issue once and for all. I'm calling you, Mr. Brennan, for your assistance. I'm making a small team of biologists, ecologists, and so on to asses the island and the best way to remove the creatures. I'm asking you to be part of this team to play both as resident paleontologist and researcher. I realize that once I drop the cloak, these creatures will be gone and I'm permitting very few individuals to gather information before it's gone forever. I'm not asking you to decide now but rest assured, you will be equipped with military personnel and all they entail. Weapons, intelligence, constant communication. You would be safe." Billy knew from the beginning of the call that something along these lines would be focus of Hammond's intentions. Yet, somehow, Billy found himself considering. He hated himself for it and knew Alan would be furious if he found out but the idea of things going back to normal was so appealing that it was hard not to consider. If there was anything Billy valued above all else, it was the sense of well being and stability his life with Alan had brought him. At this point, he was almost willing to do anything to fix it.

"Call me later tonight. I'll have your answer then. I get off work at six, try me at nine or ten." Billy hung up his phone and told his boss he needed another personal day. Angry but understanding, his boss agreed. At this point, Billy wondered if he had just lost his job but he was alright with that. Having another reason to go on the escapade Hammond was talking of would make Alan's anger potentially less though that seemed like a long shot. Alan was going to be angry no matter what.

Billy spent a few minutes sitting in the truck, thinking and tapping his fingertips against the steering wheel. He felt an urge to be somewhere but there was nowhere to be now. Too early for lunch but too late to sneak back home without a good excuse. Thinking immediately of where he wanted to go, Billy turned on truck and headed out of town, out to the badlands where the dust and grit of the area comforted him when the trees and ocean of the Northwest weren't available.

He parked some thirty yards away from the dig and watched as some of his classmates worked in the dirt, he wishing more than anything that Alan and himself were back in the arms of the fossils. If anyone paid him any mind, they didn't show it and steadily worked on. Perhaps he was far enough away that no one heard his truck or saw the dust cloud that followed but he couldn't deny that part of him wanted some attention paid; maybe his classmates would provide him some insight. Not that he could exactly tell them what he needed insight on, there were enough papers on file against him doing so, but some minor human interaction sounded nice at the moment. Enough pining though, Billy turned away from the dig and drove down another well traveled road.

The rocks that protruded from the ground were leveled some ten feet up from the ground and it was often a good place for lunch. He'd had picnics there a few times with his classmates and Alan; they would take hikes to the rocks and climb them carefully to the flattened tops which made for a perfect table. This was mostly done at night but Billy felt the need to see them again. Parking beside them, it took him no time to climb the formations though he was disappointed at how tired his legs grew after the small endeavor. He needed to work out again but since his accident, he'd started to grow tired quickly so physical exertion was limited to work, sex, and housework.

His back was flat against the rock's surface, warm and smelling of earth. There was something in that smell that made him relax and able to think over what Hammond said. His best way of thinking often came in pros versus cons and this case was no different.

The pros came as follows: Alan would be reinstated, possible money, a chance to document the dinosaurs before they're destroyed, maybe some notoriety, and of course the final downfall of that island though that would probably happen with or without him.

The cons were met with some extra voices in his head, mostly Alan's voice: Alan would be pissed, it could all be another lie, he could die. That was it.

The pros were great but the cons were dire; which would honestly work out best? Part of his youthful headstrongness made him think that he wouldn't die if he went because he survived once before and now that he had an idea of what he would be getting into, maybe he'd make it out alive. Alan had managed twice, same with Ian, and Billy had no doubt that they could make a third trip and survive if given the opportunity. God and the idea of going and taking photos, filming, and getting this once in a life time documentation under the safety net of a military establishment was so exhilarating. The previous trip hadn't given him adequate time or knowledge to come prepared but this time he could bring his better SLR, enough film for several days, and he could buy a digital camcorder before the trip.

Was he honestly considering this? Had he forgotten the most important aspect of this entire insane plot?

Alan would not approve.

In fact, if Billy so much as mentioned Hammond, he could see Alan grabbing him up and leaving town, not letting Billy out of his sight for more than a minute. Plus he wondered if Alan would be angry at him for even considering it. Thus far in their relationship, Alan had gotten angry at Billy once and that nearly killed the both of them. He would be pissed to find out of Billy's plan, even if it benefited them in the long run.

But how could he not consider it? It was killing him every time Alan felt incapable of taking care of himself or Billy and not having the job for another few months seemed to scar Alan's esteem more and more each day. Who knows what he would be like come the end of it? Billy didn't want to find out. In the grand scale of things, Alan could appreciate the fact that by doing this, he would be helping in the destruction of the island and all it brought upon them and the others. Academically, he could be like Alan and write his own book involving his photos and observations; he felt positive Hammond wouldn't object. Professionally, any university would want him after he obtained his masters because aside from a masters in paleontology, he would have the first hand knowledge and observations of the creatures themselves. Emotionally, he was curious and didn't want to let the island go without overcoming it somehow. Call it closure or call it his need to conquer, Billy needed to see this place one last time and prove to it as well as himself that his injuries and the incident itself would not own him. It had taken enough from him and Alan, it wouldn't take his lingering pride and his passion.

Determined and decided, Billy left his rock bed, stopped for a large lunch, and returned home to find Alan standing outside by the mailbox, stunned at Billy's sudden return.

"What are you doing home so early Hero?" Alan asked after Billy had exited the truck. Billy's approach was calm and gentle; no one could tell he was about to say 'yes' to a trip boarder-lining on the insane. He put an arm around Alan's shoulder and together they returned inside.

"Boss said I could leave early. He was overstaffed today and um, I guess he still is worried about me. So I opted to come home." A lie, sure, but it worked. Alan kept watch on Billy because of how stoic he sounded but ignored it for now, too entranced by kissing Billy and holding him tightly once inside the safety of home. He was surprised about the lack of hostility from this morning's fight but he wouldn't mention it yet. He wasn't one to just up and forget but he wasn't one to start an unnecessary battle either. Billy would bring it up once he was ready for it.

"With an impromptu day off, what do you have planned?" Alan asked, going back to his open books strewn about on the coffee table. Even though he wasn't working, he'd be damned not to be doing some work on the side. Preparing for his return could be slow but it certainly would be thorough. Once seated on the couch, Billy leaned over its back and wrapped his arms around Alan's shoulders.

"I want to lay in bed all day. Maybe watch a movie. Definitely have sex a few times." Billy murmured it in his ear and now, even if the idea sounded amazing, Alan had to say something. There was no way that Billy could just release the anger over a few hours; it wasn't how he worked. Alan hated bringing it up, he felt it necessary.

"You know… I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. It came out completely wrong and I didn't realize how wrong it sounded until it was out. You realize that I would do anything for you, with or without any kind of prompting. What I wanted to say was that I wanted you happy and I'm willing to do what I can to make you happy. That's what I wanted to say and… well I'm sorry you had to go to work angry." Billy rested his forehead against the back of Alan's head and sighed. He had wanted to forget that and pretty much had but now that Alan had apologized, it came back again.

"I'm too tired to be mad," Billy began, "but I'm too pissed to stay quiet. Alan, I loved what you did. But don't do anything like that unless you want to. Don't do it because you feel you need to. I don't want that. I want the Alan who wants to take me on dates and all that. I want you to be happy and I want to be happy. So… so just don't do it again ok? And we can forget it was even said. I blew off the handle so I'm sorry about that. And you're sorry too. So can we just let it be and go up into the bedroom, draw the curtains, and watch a movie? I'd like that more than anything." Billy emphasized this by tugging on Alan's shoulders. Reluctant, he glanced down at his work and decides it can wait for later. Whenever it comes to Billy, everything else can always wait until later.

"Any movie in particular? We normally don't watch movies in my room. You sure you don't want to lay on the couch?"

"No, I'd rather be in bed. In case I fall asleep."

"If you want to do most of what you said you do, sleep won't be an option," Alan takes a moment to study Billy's features, still calm and unusually void, "are you ok Hero? You don't look ok."

Billy faced Alan and forced a smile. Alan knew it was forced. He took up his hands and put them on Billy's cheeks, feeling how cold yet alive they were. Pulling him close, Alan made it so their foreheads bumped but they remained there until Billy could no longer look into questioning eyes. Those eyes may as well have accused him of infidelity or murder, neither of which he was guilty of. But that didn't mean he wouldn't stop feeling bad for lying and the future event he was about to take part in.

"I'm fine Alan. I'm just tired. I have no stamina anymore. I feel like a little old lady."

"Thank you for that imagery."

"I'm serious. Ever since I got out of the hospital, I've noticed how little energy I have. I need to work out again."

"Things like that take time. Don't let it bother you, you were in the hospital for quite a while. You'll get back into it," Alan says, taking Billy's hand and leading him upstairs. Whenever Alan reassured Billy, Billy always believed it. It wasn't that Alan was humoring it but rather he made it sound plausible. He wasn't lying to make him feel better; he was giving him the future possibilities that just needed to be realized.

From a little after noon to nearly five o'clock, Alan laid flat on his back with Billy atop him, head resting on his chest for a better view of the mini movie marathon they had undergone. They remained fairly silent and only moved to switch movies or use the bathroom, all of which usually happening at the same time. The less they had to be out of bed, the better. Even if it was Billy's idea to watch a few films, his mind was hardly on any of them. Alan even caved toward the end by allowing Billy to put in some Vin Diesel action movie that Alan would rather sleep through than watch. Billy seemed to perk up slightly but remained silent.

"When this is over, do you want to have dinner?" Alan asked, doing anything to break the silence. Billy shrugged.

"If you're hungry I could eat. Anything in mind?"

"Not in particular. We could order out. We haven't done that in a while."

"It's too expensive to order out. Want me to make something?"

"Part of the reason I wanted to order out is so we could remain pretty much as we were. I can afford some Chinese or something Billy. We're not that broke." Alan smiled and rubbed his hand across Billy's scalp. His hair was growing in nicely and Alan made certain not to linger on the scar. He'd learned his lesson.

"Mmm… cheese wonton does sound good. I could eat a million of Sans' right now. We'd be ordering Sans' right?"

"Right. Only Chinese restaurant in the area that does delivery. Did I persuade you?"

"Their cheese wonton persuaded me," Billy sits up and stretches, Alan taking the moment to run his hand over the man's chest, "Mmm what are you doing?"

"Admiring. Am I not allowed to do that anymore?" Billy decides dinner can wait a little while longer. He had a big lunch anyway. Maneuvering, he straddles Alan's hips and teeters above him, leaning down for stability. Alan may have been hungry but like all things in comparison to Billy, it could wait.

"You are allowed a lot but shouldn't we eat first?"

"Dinner can wait. I don't think we can." Alan's hands moved down Billy's back to the edge of his pants, tugging slightly. It often amazed Billy how often Alan betrayed his age and acted younger than he portrayed himself. His sex drive seemed more active than Billy's but perhaps Billy was just tired as he had been saying.

"You up for this? We don't have to if you're tired."

"No way. I might be tired but I'm also a guy with a hard on. You know what's thinking right now and it sure as hell isn't inside my skull." Billy let Alan pull his jeans off, down past his hips and knees. Billy kicked them off the remainder of the way and Alan was glad to see that it took very little for Billy to be pleased and ready. Alan expected Billy to be in the heat of the moment but as he looked up before continuing on, Billy's face gave him away that he was preoccupied, a tad nervous, and that his thoughts were elsewhere. That didn't stop him from having an erection but it made Alan wonder if he really should continue or not.

"You're thinking too much Alan." Billy's hand touched Alan's chest and slid down, reaching past the fabric of his own pajama bottoms to the primary target.

"You've had something on your mind since you came home. And you're trying to forget it. Or ignore it. I wish you would tell me what it is." Alan didn't want to stop their act of course but Billy seemed desperate for this and that may not end well. Groaning, Billy forcefully grabbed Alan's wrists and pushed them over his head. His eyes were dark now and Alan couldn't look away.

"How much do you love me?"

"Why are you-"

"How much?" Alan shook his head a moment and cleared his thoughts.

"A lot Hero." Billy seemed satisfied with this answer. His face softened.

"And you trust me right?"

"More than I should for a man who's holding me down the way he is." Billy's grip lessened but he remained stationed above him.

"Then you have to trust me that no matter what happens, everything is going to be ok. I can't tell you why or how, but I know it's going to be ok." Releasing a sigh, the younger man let lose of Alan's hands. Immediately Alan engulfed Billy in a hug and began kissing his shoulder and neck. He wanted Billy to tell him everything but part of being in love means trusting the person you love, no matter how scary doing that was. Billy trusted Alan, that was certain, so Alan would have to do his part and respond in the same fashion.

"Can I make love to you now?" Alan whispered. Billy nodded into the crook of his neck but didn't move.

"You're going to need to move Hero. I need to get a condom and…" Billy responded by looking at him and raising himself enough to be in a sitting position on Alan's lap. If his pants weren't there, the position would be perfect. Billy decided to fix this.

"I'm going to get off you for just long enough for you to take off your pants. Then you're laying back down. Ok?" Billy did as he said he would and Alan, not wanting to tempt the young man into stopping, removed his pants and returned to his laying position. Billy's action afterwards shocked Alan and wondered what exactly was going through his mind. Positioning himself accordingly, Billy rested himself none too kindly onto Alan's erection, pausing the moment he felt him enter him entirely. His eyes were clenched shut, his teeth were grinding in pain and after a second he gasped out a loud 'ow' before returning to his motionless state. Entering without any type of preparation is exceptionally painful and furthermore he had no protection whatsoever between he and Alan. All of this was so uncharacteristic of Billy that Alan wanted to stop this before it went further. But Billy had no intention of stopping.

"Just… give me a minute," Billy seethed through his teeth and through harsh breaths, "I'm ok."

"Hero I don't think we should-"

"I AM FINE. I want to do this like this. So let me. It didn't hurt as bad as you think. Just don't move until I say so."

"I… I hadn't planned on it. Let me know when." Billy remained still atop of Alan for a few moments more until he was adjusted and once comfortable, his hips began the grinding motion he wanted. Alan suppressed the pleased moan idling in his throat because he was still uncertain of Billy's actions but that didn't satisfy Billy in the lease; he began moving faster and harder against him to elicit some sort of sound.

"I want to hear you."

"Billy please…"

"More? Harder? Faster? Tell me what you want." Billy's hands were gripping Alan's shoulders hard, nails digging into the muscle and his own body moving faster.

"M-more… God, more…" Alan was ashamed of how he was losing control of the situation or that he was never in control of it. Billy was making certain to show Alan that he was the one in charge and that every action he took was meant for Alan's pleasure. And though he was enjoying it, he found that the distracted attitude and stubborn nature wasn't like Billy and that made it harder to finish at the speed Billy clearly wanted.

"Fuck Alan… I can't…" Before finishing his sentence, Billy came with a few aided strokes of Alan's hand. Exhausted now and unable to maintain his speed, Alan saw that Billy could no longer stay as he was. He rolled the younger man off of him and onto the bed with some difficulty.

"I'm fine damn it, you didn't even finish. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm-"

"The more you say you're fine, the more I believe you're not." Alan stood and went to the adjacent bathroom to spruce himself up and get a wet cloth for Billy. When cleaning himself up, Alan could not ignore the small drops of blood he found upon himself and knew that Billy would be sore. Stupid kid, why would he do that?

"Here," Alan started, tossing the cloth onto Billy's chest but only to have it lay there unused, "now you're going to talk to me and tell me what is wrong."

"What's wrong is that you just ended a perfectly good bout of sex for no reason. Now I'm mad and I don't think the rest of the night is going to be good for either of us."

"You've been distracted and out of it all day now. Something happened at work and I want to know what it is. I can't have sex with you while you're like this and I already hurt you because of it. I never want you to do that again, by the way." Alan made this all the more definite by staring dead into Billy's eyes and making sure he understood. Embarrassed and upset, Billy turned away and began using the cloth on his stomach. Even Billy started questioning why he was acting like that; he knew how painful bare backing was and how much he disliked the idea of not using a condom so why would he force himself on Alan like that? After it all, he felt utterly defeated. Once clean, he rolled to his side and covered himself with a blanket, enough to hide himself.

He felt Alan's weight beside him in the bed and his arm soon wrapped around him. This seemed the best time to tell him he would be taking on a mission of utmost stupidity but he just couldn't say it. All he wanted was to stay there as they were and enjoy it even if he had just been momentarily idiotic. After a moment, Billy decided to embellish the truth a little, selecting what he would tell Alan with a systematic precision. No lies, but not the full truth either.

"I," a deep breath, " I think I lost my job today. I'm worried about school and now I get to worry about money. I've been offered something amazing but terrifying. I just don't know what to do. I'm so scared of making decisions right now because if I make the wrong one, I stand to lose so much. I could lose you, I could lose… this," he motioned to himself with a free arm, whatever this meaning was implied as himself alone, "and yet if I don't, I'll lose this." His hand rose to his forehead and tapped at the space between his eyes. Alan watched each of his moves carefully, trying to decipher the hidden messages. None of what Billy said sounded positive but he looked eager and as Alan kept quiet, Billy continued on.

"I need your trust and I need to do this. No matter what it is, will you love me when it's over?" He didn't look at Alan, his face would betray him. Alan, gently, rubbed Billy's back and kissed at his jaw line just below his ear.

"I can't say to you that I'll be ok with whatever you decide to do. I don't want you hurt and call me old fashioned but I protect who I love. But at the same time, if you feel you need to do whatever it is you need to do, I can't stop you. I shouldn't. But just know that I want to keep you safe and if I can't, then I failed at my number one duty in life. Know what that is?" He wanted to elicit something from Billy aside from melancholy so as he spoke the question, his hands reached into the depths of the blanket and found Billy's sides. Billy couldn't help a smile.

"What?"

"Loving your stubborn ass for all its worth," said Alan while his fingers tickled at Billy's ribs. He chuckled lightly and opened the blanket up, wrapping the corners around Alan and pulling him close again. Sex annulled for now, peace was found in a shared kiss.

"Let's order dinner. And we can talk more about this mysterious decision you have to make on a full stomach. Come on now," said the older man with a smile. However proper this idea was, it never was fulfilled. Billy tactfully avoided the conversation again but his demeanor was light since he technically did confess his guilt to Alan openly. Alan paid no more attention to the earlier events and as dinner finished and the evening grew darker, the pair made love passionately once again. And as Alan slept, Billy watched him with a sad smile, holding his cell phone open in the dark room. It illuminated his features as well as Alan's and before he made the call that would change everything, Billy captured Alan's sleeping form with a picture from the camera and saved it as a warm memory.

Showered, packed and dressed for travel, Billy wondered how quickly he would be whisked from the states. Knowing the power Hammond had, it very well could be arranged for that evening which was optimal. On the night stand next to Alan's alarm clock was a folded paper he had scrawled out before packing and now, standing outside in the very early morning dark, he dialed Hammond as promised.

"Mr. Brennan?"

"Yeah, I know it's late. I had to make arrangements. Look… I'm in. Just tell me what to do."

"You've no idea how pleased I am to hear this! As soon as I am off with you, I will accommodate you for the night. You will have the first flight out in the morning and-"

"No," Billy started, looking back at the house and nearing second thoughts, "it needs to be now, I need to leave now or else I'm going to change my mind. Put me on a red-eye if you need to, but don't make me stay here any longer." Hammond could hear upset in his voice and complied, telling him simply to head to the airport and further instruction would come shortly. The call ended and Billy's next action brought him to calling a cab and leaving the small cul-de-sac behind. Comforting, seeing the houses blur by, and less did he feel guilty for his actions. The farther away he was, the less real the whole thing felt. By the time the highway was visible and accessed, he was numb except for excitement of travel and discovery. This, in a sense, was his countdown before lift off.

In an ideal situation, Alan would have awoken later that morning after Billy had been in the air and far away. Poetic but unrealistic. After sleeping beside someone for so long, their absence causes discomfort to the partner so only an hour or so after Billy had left his bedside, Alan awoke. It was dark so at first he called out into the morning, seeing if Billy was in the bathroom or getting some of the left-overs. No response made him turn on the light and the letter beside him woke him fully.

He hardly could believe any of this, the panic rising as he unfolded the letter. None of this was real, just a weird dream right? Yeah, he'd see that the words on the letter were backwards, that he couldn't really read any of it due to his sleep state, and once he woke Billy would be there and there would never have been a letter. But as his eyes scanned the words in Billy's script, he read it and understood.

Alan,

I got a call today. Hammond called me, asked me to do something for him. Something on the island. You're gonna hate me for that, I've already accepted it. But I can't watch us struggling anymore. Especially you. You're too damn strong to be told to sit down and take it. I can fix that, I promise. I gotta do this for me too 'cuz I'm tired all the time, I'm weak, and I don't feel like I'm the paleontologist I should be. Dinosaurs handed me my ass and I'll be damned if I let that hold me back. It has, Alan. It's held me back. But not anymore.

I want to call you whenever I can but I know you'll freak out every time and I can't handle that. So just know that I love you and I'm set to be back in four days. If I'm not, sic 'em tiger. Come and get me. But be safe. I don't want you hurt either.

Oh, and before you go and think this has anything to do with our fight, our disagreements, or anything like that, don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for this in the event something happens. It's just me, it's my choice and my doing. Sure, it's gonna benefit us both but it's me. I'm the selfish asshole here, not you. You don't get that privilege. Don't go blaming yourself, I won't allow it. In fact, I'll hate you if you do. Understand me?

I love you so much. See you in a few days.

-Billy

PS: Don't tell Ian either. I don't need two disgruntled men on my case, one is enough! And I can only get make up sex out of you. J

How he was able to end with a drawn smile on the paper was beyond Alan. He was gripping it with such rage and fear that anything on a light note such as how Billy ended it was even more infuriating, as if he was joking about such dangerous possibilities. Quickly though, the anger subsided to a frantic fear. Covering himself in a robe, Alan ran down the stairs by threes and skid slightly on the final, injuring his ankle but making it to the door faster than he had ever imagined. Speed or not, there was no difference made. Billy was not outside, the truck remained in the driveway and Alan was at a total loss of what to do. You can't call the cops on an adult making a choice nor could he call Billy's phone; it would be shut off beyond a shadow of a doubt.

There were steps to be taken in this event. First, Alan panicked. He clutched his arms, walking back and forth in the dark while trying to think. He was withholding tears knowing that they would do no good right now but the thoughts kept rushing him: Billy would get hurt, Billy would disappear, Billy wouldn't come home again. Secondly, Alan realized. This is what Billy had been talking about. Alan had seen it so openly but he never thought it would be this. How could he be so stupid! He punished himself by knocking his head against the kitchen wall, the plethora of swears erupting from him loudly at each hit. Thirdly, Alan considered. What options he had were limited but he was not going to sit idly by while Billy potentially got himself into an inescapable situation. Since Billy more than likely wouldn't listen to his begging since he had no physical way of contacting him, the only reasonable option was rescue. Come hell or high water, Alan would bring him home. Lastly, Alan recruited.

"Alan? Jesus, look if I have to explain to you once more about the time difference, I will change my number so help me-"

"He's gone, Ian." Alan's voice, calmer now, hid no reservations. He was scared, he was panicking, and there was something insanely wrong with him. Ian didn't need much more than that to sit up in bed and hold the phone tight to his ear.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"Hammond. Hammond pulled the same stunt on Billy that he did on Sarah. Ian we have to get him, we can't let him be on that island alone."

"No, no of course not Alan. But god, what can we do? What do you know? What information do you have?"

"Just a letter he wrote me," Alan unfolded the letter that had been resting in his robe pocket, "it just says that Hammond contacted him and he's heading for the island. I don't know what it is but he's going there and that's enough. What do we do? What should we do?"

"Calm your ass down first. Ok. Hammond is located here in California, I'll start there. You get yourself on a plane here to Los Angeles as quickly as you can. We can do more together than we can alone. But Alan, you can't panic. We'll find him before anything happens. I promise you, we will."

**Author's Note**: Merry Christmas everyone, after two years, I've decided to take up writing again. There's a good reason why I stopped, and a good reason why I'm starting up again. Stopping was because of school and just being overwhelmed and starting is because I'm overwhelmed with life. I graduated college, I have my bachelor's degree now, and I'm finally doing my comic I've always wanted to do. But that's not making things easy. I don't have a job and the constant job hunting is just hurting me emotionally since nothing is biting. Having 400 dollars in student loan bills each month that I can't pay either is just another kick in the backside honestly so writing, again, is keeping me calm. I'm doing what I can but when I can't, I write and draw. So in a way, you all are helping my sanity. I hope you all can catch up and I hope this isn't too poorly written after so long. I'll try to have another installment by next weekend, I'm so excited to see where this is going to go!


End file.
